Folie a Deux
by EreLRa Ga Bisa Log in
Summary: Draco dan Harry terpaksa bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih untuk mendongkrak popularitas masing-masing. Harry Potter dan keinginannya untuk keluar dari sebutan 'aktor kelas 2'. Sementara Draco dan obsesinya untuk membuktikan diri di dunia musik. "Terkadang, kita merasakan kenyataan dalam kebohongan." Drarry. Another multichapter fic from me, erelra. Chapter 8 update! Enjoy.. :)
1. The Infamous Kiss

**_Folie a Deux_**

Summary: "Terkadang, kita merasakan kenyataan dalam kebohongan."

Atau Draco dan Harry terpaksa bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih untuk mendongkrak popularitas masing-masing. Harry Potter dan keinginannya untuk keluar dari sebutan 'aktor kelas 2'. Sementara Draco dan obsesinya untuk membuktikan diri di dunia musik.

Disclaimer: _As always…_ Harry Potter punya Ibu J.K. Rowling. Ide dari ff ini muncul dari saya yang kebanyakan baca rumor _fake relationship_ beberapa selebriti. Dan karena saya lagi jatuh cinta sama lagu _Take me to church-_ nya Hozier. Judul _Folie a Deux_ artinya _shared madness between two_ dari istilah psikologi untuk psikosis atau delusi yang dialami dua orang terasosiasi dekat sekali (biasanya suami-istri atau ibu-anak). Jangan tanya kenapa saya judulin begitu... Oh iya... _Folie a Deux_ juga judul album ketiganya Fall Out Boy... Apa lagi ya? Segitu aja.

Rate : T (untuk sekarang)

.

.

.

"Oke. Ini hari terakhir _shooting_... uhmmm..." Ron selalu benci bagian ini. Ia tidak pernah pintar memberikan kata-kata terakhir yang memotivasi, atau setidaknya sedikit berkesan di hati. Tidak pernah ada yang bilang padanya bahwa ketika ia menjadi sutradara ia tetap harus berhadapan dengan publik, memberikan sepatah dua patah kata di depan banyak orang. Tentu, ia bisa memerintah dan memberikan instruksi dengan baik selama itu berhubungan dengan _scene_ di filmnya. Tapi inti dari Ron berhenti dari kelas akting bersama Harry dan menekuni pekerjaan sebagai sutradara adalah untuk berada di belakang layar, yang artinya ia bisa tetap terlibat produksi film tanpa harus berhadapan dengan terlalu banyak sorotan.

Ron mendengar kekehan jahil Harry di sebelahnya, "Oke… ini akan memakan waktu lama, jika kalian menunggu Ron menyelesaikan pidatonya." Harry tahu ia mungkin akan dianggap tidak sopan memotong pidato 'singkat' Ron, sutradanya yang dengan kata lain orang yang mempekerjakan Harry di film ini, tapi melihat wajah Ron memerah sambil berusaha memberikan _deathglare_ ke arahnya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Harry bangga pada kemampuannya untuk menjadi _annoying_.

" _Whatever…_ Intinya, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Ron menyisir ke belakang rambut merahnya dengan gugup lalu kembali menatap ke arah seluruh artis dan _crew_ -nya. "Saya menghargai kerja keras kalian dan semoga mereka yang menonton film ini juga dapat memberikan penghargaan yang sama. _Thank's_." ujarnya sambil menutupnya dengan senyum tipis yang berkesan kikuk. Lalu tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh ruangan, Ron tidak bisa melihatnya karena Harry memeluknya erat sekali sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" _You did a great job, Ron!_ " ujar Harry yang kini mem-pittingnya, sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia sekali. Ron mengingatkan dirinya bahwa meskipun Harry berbadan pendek dan cukup kurus, ia punya tenaga yang cukup besar dan dia terkadang lupa soal hal itu.

" _Shit! Oxygen!"_ teriak Ron sambil menjauh dari Harry dan bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ia bisa mendengar tawa dan beberapa kikikan geli. Ron sejujurnya sangat kesal dengan tingkah Harry yang terkadang menjadi _maniac_ ketika terlalu senang. Tapi yah... dia tidak bisa bohong kalau dia juga bahagia saat ini.

Jadi, oke. Sepertinya sesekali membiarkan Harry memeluknya seerat itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja Ron merasakan tepukan ringan di pundaknya. Ketika berbalik ia menemukan senyum dingin di wajah Draco Malfoy. "Kerja bagus, Ronald Weasley…" Ron tersenyum lebar dan menyambut jabat tangan dari pria itu. Lalu pemuda pirang itu berdehem ringan, menatap Harry yang kini berdiri di belakang Ron, berdiri terkaget-kaget melihat seorang 'DRACO MALFOY' mendatangi lebih dulu sutradaranya dan memujinya…? _Really?_ Ini hanya berarti dua hal, jika Draco Malfoy tidak baru saja terbentur sesuatu atau ia mungkin mendapat kabar bahwa esok kiamat dan memutuskan untuk bersikap sedikit lebih manusiawi sebelum mati? Entahlah.

Ron menyingkir sedikit dan membiarkan Draco dan Harry memiliki sedikit ruang. Selama beberapa saat seluruh nafas di ruangan itu seperti terhenti. Semua perbincangan seperti masuk ke mode _mute_. Ini bukan tanpa alasan hal ini menjadi begitu luar biasa. Karena sebagai lawan main di sebuah film yang memakan waktu produksi cukup lama, dua orang ini tidak pernah terlihat akur. Ron biasanya, untuk film-film sebelumnya, lebih dipusingkan oleh tuntutan ini itu dari produser. Untuk film ini, entah bagaimana sebagian besar stres Ron terpakai untuk memastikan bahwa dua aktor utama di filmnya tidak mulai saling bunuh begitu kamera berhenti merekam ekspresi saling jatuh cinta di mata keduanya. Ron menghargai profesionalisme mereka di depan kamera, tapi alangkah bersyukurnya Ron jika ia sehari saja bisa _shooting_ dengan tenang tanpa mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

Draco Malfoy menegakkan sedikit postur tubuhnya kini, berdiri menatap Harry dengan tatapan dingin yang sama seperti biasanya, dan dengan kadar kebencian yang entah kenapa rasanya hanya ia tujukan pada Harry. Harry menatap balik dengan sedikit api kemarahan dan sedikit rasa penasaran. Draco menarik nafas dan mulai bicara, "Kau juga tak begitu buruk, Potter…" dan seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Draco. Harry untuk beberapa saat lupa bahwa ia bisa bicara, jadi ia hanya diam di situ selama beberapa detik dan memproses bahwa kejadian barusan memang benar-benar terjadi.

Sampai kemudian Draco Malfoy pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Harry. Harry dengan tatapan yang masih penuh keterkejutan mengikuti langkah Draco Malfoy yang keluar ruangan diikuti dengan manajernya, Blaise Zabini.

Harry berbalik kembali pada Ron. Orang-orang mulai kembali bergerak normal dan mode _mute_ di ruangan itu sepertinya sudah berakhir. Tapi keterkejutan di wajah Harry masih luar biasa kentara terlihat oleh siapapun. "Itu barusan siapa?!" tanya Harry dengan cukup hiperbolis di depan wajah Ron.

Ron memutar bola matanya dan memukul dengan cukup keras belakang kepala Harry yang berhadiah "Awww!" yang sama hiperbolisnya dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia keluarkan pada Ron. " _That hurts!_ " protes Harry kali ini lebih terdengar normal dari reaksi-reaksi sebelumnya.

"Yah… kurasa kalau sekedar mencubitmu, kau masih tidak akan percaya kalau Draco Malfoy baru saja memujimu…"

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Dia memujimu, entah kenapa aku merasa ia baru saja mengejekku."

"Dia bilang 'kau tidak begitu buruk' Harry. Kau tahu itu artinya 'kau luar biasa' jika manusia normal yang mengatakannya."

Harry memutar sebal sekali lagi bola matanya. Dan membiarkan dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Ron yang mulai dikelilingi _crew_ yang bergantian memberikan selamat padanya dan beberapa artis lain di ruangan itu mulai berbaris menunggu giliran bersalaman untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Ron.

Harry menyingkir menuju pojok sepi dimana beberapa bir dan makanan ringan tergelar di sebuah meja. _Variant_ makanan yang ada di meja makan itu hari ini lebih beragam dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya petugas _catering_ mereka merasa harus memberikan makanan yang layak untuk perayaan rampungnya _shooting_ film ini. Harry membuka sekaleng bir dan bersandar pada dinding. Menyaksikan dari jauh wajah Ron yang makin memerah karena ucapan selamat dan pujian. Atmosfer kebahagiaan yang memenuhi ruangan. Ia bisa melihat Hermione, manajernya, memberikan sebuket bunga pada Ron, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum malu-malu seperti gadis remaja. Tidak begitu berhasil, pikir Harry.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan selain bertengkar dengan Draco Malfoy selama proses syuting film ini adalah menyaksikan bagaimana Ron dan Hermione saling menggoda namun belum juga ada yang benar-benar mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak berkencan atau menikah saja sekalian. Harry benar-benar sebal karena itu membuatnya menjadi tempat sampah curhatan dua orang sahabatnya itu antara satu sama lain. Terkadang Harry nyaris terlalu muak dan berpikir untuk mengurung keduanya di toilet, Harry tidak akan membiarkan mereka keluar sebelum mereka jadian atau setidaknya berciuman.

Karena serius, ia tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana bibir Hermione terlihat begitu atraktif untuk Ron atau begitu uniknya bibir Ron untuk Hermione.

Harry menenggak beberapa tegukan dari kaleng birnya. Menatap ke atap ruangan. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah rumah tua, dengan dominan kayu mahoni yang dicat putih. Harry menatap ke arah kursi goyang di ujung ruangan, tempat adegan terakhirnya. Ia menangis di sana. Sambil memeluk fotonya dan Draco yang saling merangkul dan terlihat bahagia di masa muda. Harry menyentuh pipinya tanpa sadar dan masih merasakan sisa _make up_ tebal yang membuatnya terlihat 40 tahun lebih tua dari seharusnya.

Harry menggeleng, ketika tanpa sadar selama beberapa menit ia menatap foto di ujung meja. Foto yang sekitar sejam lalu ditangisinya. Foto ia dan Draco Malfoy.

 _Tidak._ Harry menggeleng. Itu foto karakter mereka. Sepasang sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta dan berjuang bersama untuk memperjuangkan kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang cukup acak-acakan itu tersenyum lembut pada foto itu. Dan berpikir bahwa seandainya, hanya seandainya Draco Malfoy tidak bersikap terlalu menyebalkan, Harry mungkin kini akan dengan senang hati merangkul Draco dan berfoto sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Karena sejujurnya Draco punya kemampuan akting yang bagus. _Damn_! Seburuk apapun sikap Draco pada media dan fansnya, atau pada para mantan kekasihnya sesama selbritis, ia adalah salah satu pemenang Oscar tahun lalu sebagai pemeran pembantu dan punya segudang penghargaan lainnya di ajang bergengsi lain. Film terakhirnya, _Built God, Then We Talk_ mendapatkan penghargaan film terbaik di festival film _cannes_ dan mendapatkan penghargaan pertamanya di ajang _academy awards._ Ia juga pengisi suara di beberapa episode _Wild Life_ dari _Discovery_ Channel yang jadi program favorit Harry. Musik yang dibuatnya juga tidak begitu buruk, meskipun tidak sesuai dengan selera telinga Harry.

Dan mungkin saja mereka bisa berteman. Karena bagi Harry membahas mengenai akting dan film bisa membuatnya merasa bersaudara dengan siapapun yang juga mencintai hal ini. Yah, ia tahu bahwa Draco juga penyanyi, tapi ia tetap seorang aktor. Dan biasanya Harry tidak pernah kesulitan menemukan bahan perbincangan dengan sesama rekan.

Harry mendesah. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, lalu tertawa sarkastik pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baiklah... itu tadi penampilan dari Draco Malfoy dengan _Time isn't healing_ yang ada di urutan nomor 10 Billboard minggu ini. Draco, silahkan bergabung kembali…"

Draco berjalan mendekat dan senyum wanita muda yang membawakan acara pagi di BBC ini melebar. Wanita tadi memberikan _gesture_ agar Draco kembali duduk di sofa panjang yang disediakan untuk tamu yang datang ke acara ini. "Jadi… Draco… 10 besar Billboard? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pemuda yang pagi itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna abu dengan aksen garis-garis tipis berwarna putih pada lengannya itu berusaha untuk menahan senyum angkuhnya. " _Amazing..._ " ujarnya disertai tawa bahagia yang mungkin tidak mencapai sudut matanya. Tentu karena Draco setengah berakting. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Ini pencapaian terbaik lagunya sepanjang karir bermusiknya. Tapi 10 besar setelah hampir 4 bulan _single_ ini keluar, bukan pencapaian yang ia targetkan.

Dan ini adalah lagu penjembatan menuju album ketiganya. Dan Draco Malfoy paham betul seberapa sakralnya album ketiga. Album pertama adalah hidangan pembuka, kau bisa membiarkan dunia mencicipi musikmu tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu idealis. Album kedua biasanya adalah fase eksplorasi, para pemusik biasanya mulai mengembangkan ide bagaimana ia ingin dikenang dan oleh tipe pendengar seperti apa musiknya ingin dicintai. Jika, kau tidak cukup sukses dengan album pertama dan kedua. Kau masih bisa dimaafkan. Tapi album ketiga adalah penentuan.

Draco bisa membuktikan diri lewat album pertama dan album keduanya di pasar Inggris dan Irlandia. Juga beberapa negara lain di Eropa, tapi belum ada yang berhasil menembus pasar Amerika. Produsernya menawarkan Draco beberapa opsi dari label yang menaunginya. Mengubah _image_ dan juga berarti mengubah musiknya dengan _genre_ yang lebih mudah diterima pendengar. Atau kolaborasi untuk _single_ andalan dengan beberapa nama terkenal yang sedang terkenal di pasar musik Amerika. Draco lebih condong pada yang kedua jika saja nama-nama yang ditawarkan padanya bukan nama-nama yang musiknya ia anggap sampah.

Draco tiba-tiba saja bisa mendengar kata-kata sinis produsernya padanya, "Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan, Malfoy…" Draco benci nama belakangnya pada kalimat itu. Butuh seni untuk membuat nama keluarga yang sebenarnya netral terdengar seperti ejekan atau kata-kata yang mencemooh. Dan biasanya Dracolah yang lebih jago soal hal itu.

Ia menarik nafas dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran soal tawaran beberapa solusi lain yang diberikan padanya. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada bros mawar yang dikenakan pembawa acara berblazer hitam di depannya.

"Kau tahu, seringkali kesuksesan harus dicicipi sedikit demi sedikit…" Draco menambahkan. Wanita muda yang sudah mewawancarai selama 15 menit sebelumnya kini tampak mengangguk-angguk terkesan.

 _Rubbish_! Maki Draco dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya soal kerja keras bisa mengubah sesuatu. Ia dibesarkan dengan prinsip bahwa ada sebagian orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk berhasil di suatu bidang. Dan sebagian lain hanya sekedar pelengkap penderita. Draco berhasil di akting, di bisnis dan di dunia sosialita. Ada beberapa cacat memang untuk catatan sifat angkuh Draco. Tapi ia merasa wajar untuk bersikap angkuh, ia berhak untuk angkuh dengan segala pencapaiannya kini.

Tapi musik, cerita lain. Draco berbakat, Draco punya cukup uang untuk membuat musiknya sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan banyak pihak, meksipun bukan berarti menyingkirkan keseluruhan mereka yang ingin campur tangan. Draco punya banyak fans fanatik yang akan membeli apapun yang ia lempar ke pasaran. Tapi tetap saja, untuk musik, Draco adalah golongan kedua. Pelengkap penderita.

Draco dituntut untuk menjadi golongan yang pertama di setiap bidang yang digelutinya. Ia tahu, karena ia sudah membuat dirinya sendiri yang menuntut hal itu.

"Oke. Kita pindah ke topik lain. Kami punya sesuatu di sini." Wanita berambut merah darah di depannya menunjuk layar besar di belakang mereka. Sebuah foto muncul, salah satu foto yang diambil dari lokasi syuting _Folie a Deux._ Draco menggunakan baju kuning dan celana hijau tertawa bodoh sambil menari di tengah hujan. Sementara Harry Potter memandanginya keheranan sambil memegang sebuah payung hitam erat-erat.

Draco ingin mati rasanya. Itu adalah adegan terkonyol yang pernah dilakukannya. Tidak, peran di film ini adalah peran yang sangat konyol yang pernah diambilnya. Ditambah ia tidak menyukai orang-orang semacam Ronald Weasley. Sialnya sutradara itulah yang membawa nama Draco memenangkan penghargaan sebagai pemeran pembantu pria terbaik di ajang _Academy Awards_. Film sebelumnya, _Built God, Then We Talk_ adalah sebuah sukses besar baik di pasaran maupun secara kualitas dari sebuah karya seni. Jadi, ia tak bisa melawan Blaise yang begitu saja menyetujui kerjasama lainnya dengan _Weasley_ satu itu.

"Kau berperan sebagai Tom Bernard, benar?" Draco mengangguk. Dan membiarkan wanita itu tersenyum tergelitik membaca dekripsi dari peran yang dimainkannya. "Seorang pemuda 'gila' yang tinggal di desa terpencil bernama Houstern dan bersahabat dengan Peter Jason, seorang pemuda aneh yang penyendiri… Film ini… Tidak, peran ini sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti peran-peranmu yang lain? Kau dikenal sebagai pemeran _bad guy_ atau para tokoh utama yang berkepribadian dingin. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan peran ini?"

Draco mengusap dagunya, berusaha tampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Dan terlihat benar-benar peduli mengenai peran yang dimainkannya. " _Well_ , menjadi aktor berarti mengembangkan berbagai sisi kepribadian yang bisa dimiliki manusia. Aku bisa menjadi jenius yang dingin seperti ketika memerankan tokoh detektif _Hawk_ , atau menjadi pemuda menyebalkan yang pekerjaannya adalah menyiksa binatang-binatang seperti di _Rise of planet Apes_ , atau pembunuh psikopat yang jatuh cinta pada jasad korbannya. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan kami dan Ronald Weasley bukan sutradara yang buruk." Sesuatu yang harus Draco akui kebenarannya.

Ia tidak membenci pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya. Ronald Weasley mungkin tidak punya kekayaan atau datang dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi ia jelas-jelas salah satu sutradara paling berdedikasi yang pernah dikenalnya. Jadi, Draco menghormatinya kini atas nama profesionalitas. Dan jika sepanjang syuting film terbarunya kemarin Draco terus menerus berusaha mencari bahan pertengkaran dengan lawan mainnya, Harry Potter. Itu bukan karena ia berusaha mengganggu konsentrasi sutradaranya. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua bersahabat. Dan Harry Potter seorang gay. Jelas sekali bahwa pemilihan peran ini disaputi nepotisme dan Draco membenci hal tersebut. Lagipula Harry Potter bukan aktor yang ada di level yang cocok untuk bermain peran dengan Draco.

Draco adalah pemenang yang memborong berbagai macam penghargaan sementara Harry adalah tipe yang terus dinominasikan tapi tidak pernah memenangkan satupun penghargaan.

Harry Potter adalah salah satu golongan kedua di dunia akting, si pelengkap penderita. Bukan berarti aktingnya buruk, hanya saja sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi daripada sekedar si pelengkap penderita. Setidaknya itu yang Draco pikirkan sebelum melihat kerja keras pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang biasanya Draco abaikan, karena mereka yang berusaha lebih keras dari seharusnya biasanya adalah mereka yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa mereka sudah gagal sejak awal dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ketika kegagalan benar-benar menampar mereka di akhir.

Tapi Harry berbeda, ia menjadi lebih baik dari minggu ke minggu. Ia tidak gagal di akhir. Ia membuktikan diri.

Harry Potter mematahkan teori Draco, ketika ia berpikir bahwa aktingnya tidak mungkin memiliki kemajuan. Dan di adegan terakhir, ketika Harry menangisi foto mereka berdua. Wajahnya menggambarkan nostalgia dan kerinduan, siluetnya yang tertimpa cahaya sedemikian rupa agar nampak seperti senja. Dan ketika ia membisikkan nama dari perannya.

Draco harus mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia tergerak. Seakan bahwa benar-benar ialah yang dirindukan. Dan entah mengapa ia merasakan sesak di dadanya menggambarkan keinginan yang begitu dalam. Untuk menggenggam dan memandangi pemuda itu. Tentu saja, Draco tidak akan pernah mengakuinya jika Harry bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Tapi ia bisa mengakui satu hal. Harry Potter berkembang, mau tidak mau, Draco harus mengakui kesalahan teorinya.

"Jadi… Draco, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang film ini?" Draco mengerjap. Sepertinya selama beberapa saat ia melamun dan membiarkan presenter muda ini mengoceh sesukanya. Draco benci ketika tanpa sadar ia masuk ke mode autopilot, ia pasti kebanyakan mengangguk-angguk dan mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Semoga ia tidak mengiyakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

" _Setting_ nya sekitar tahun 80-an, tidak tahu tahun pastinya. Tipe-tipe film keluarga, sebenarnya. Karena Tom punya isu tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tidak cukup memberinya perhatian. Dan Peter memiliki isu keagamaan dan sikap keras orang tuanya dalam mendisiplinkan anak-anak mereka. Dan sebagai tambahan tema gay yang terasa cukup kuat."

"Tipe-tipe cerita _slice of life_ yang penuh drama seperti dua film sukses lainnya dari Ronald Weasley sepertinya?" Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Ia melanjutkan, "Pada awalnya dua pemuda ini tidak berteman. Peter Jason yang diperankan oleh Harry berasal dari keluarga yang sangat taat dan ketat soal agama dan moral, sementara Tom adalah kebalikannya, keduanya orang tuanya bekerja dan sama sekali tidak peduli soal agama, kapitalis sejati, meskipun mereka mengirimkan anaknya ke sekolah katolik yang sama dengan Peter, itu hanya karena sekolah itu yang biayanya paling murah di sekitar lingkungan mereka."

"Tunggu dulu... kalian bermain sebagai murid _high school?"_

Draco tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Apa Ronald Weasley tidak merasa kalian terlalu tua untuk peran ini…?"

"Yah, tapi kini ada yang disebut dengan team make up artis. Lagipula pada dasarnya saya dan Harry bukan tipe yang terlalu tinggi atau terlalu kekar." untuk beberapa saat presenter tersebut memperhatikan tubuh Draco dan wajahnya.

Wanita muda berambut merah darah untuk memainkan bahunya menunjukkan sikap menyetujui. "Kurasa kami tidak bisa protes untuk hal itu... Kalian berdua memang sama-sama _baby face._ " ujarnya yang diiringi dengan tawa yang begitu renyah. Draco mengimbangi untuk beberapa saat tawa tersebut dengan kekehan ringan.

"Ah... Saya mulai bisa membayangkan plotnya, kau pasti mem- _bully_ Peter? Kurasa kau tetap _bad guy_ di film ini." presenter yang masih coba Draco ingat-ingat namanya itu terlihat antusias dan sedikit mengerling genit ke arah Draco di ujung kalimat. Draco tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit kikuk ke arah wanita itu.

Draco cepat mengganti ekspresi dan tertawa mengimbangi antusiasme si presenter, "Ini bagian menariknya, pada dasarnya justru Tom-lah yang di _bully_. Memag tidak secara kentara tapi ia adalah tipe yang dihindari di sekolah katolik ini. Semacam pendosa yang harus kau hindari. Tidak pernah ada konfrontasi langsung tapi yah... Di mejanya selalu ada coretan-coretan penghinaan dan terkadang surat-surat kaleng yang mengancam dan menyuruh Tom keluar dari sekolah itu."

"Wow! Kedengarannya menarik... lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kedua tokoh ini berteman?"

Draco menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan ekspresi paling seduktif yang dimilikinya, "Oh... Kau harus menontonnya jika ingin mengetahuinya…" ujarnya diakhiri kerlingan nakal ke arah kamera.

"Kau tahu sekali cara mempromosikan sesuatu, Draco…" tawa presenter itu masih tidak terdengar dibuat-buat. Dan jika kau melihat cukup dekat di balik pipinya yang memang sudah kemerahan karena make-up, ada semu merah lain dan itu reaksi dari apa yang baru saja Draco perbuat. "Kau juga mengisi _soundtrack_ untuk film ini, betul?"

Draco mengangguk, "Ya… Liriknya didapatkan dari puisi yang diberikan Ronald Weasley padaku… Dia bilang itu bukan lirik miliknya, kuharap kami tidak akan dituntut soal hak cipta karena penggunaan puisi tersebut." Draco terkekeh, ada beberapa suara tawa dari bangku penonton. Sebelum sempat presenter muda itu memberikan komentar Draco cepat melanjutkan, "Lirik yang indah dan sangat kuat menurutku. Saya berusaha untuk membuat melodi yang dalam dan sedikit berkesan mencekam. Kami juga sedang menggarap video klipnya." Wanita itu mengangguk sekali. Dan Draco bisa melihat wanita itu sedikit ragu-ragu ketika menilik pertanyaan berikutnya di daftar pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir mengenai film ini, Draco…" Draco bisa melihat semu merah tadi belum memudar justru semakin gelap dan entah mengapa Draco punya perasaan tidak enak soal pertanyaan berikutnya. "Peran yang kau mainkan kali ini... Gay? Benar?" Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan kalimat apa pertanyaan tersebut, jadi ia hanya mengangguk sambil melebarkan senyum 'ramah' miliknya.

"Dan lawan mainmu adalah Harry Potter yang seperti kita tahu memang seorang gay dan pernah terlibat sebuah skandal di masa lalunya... Bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai hal ini? Karena kami dengar ini juga jadi isu yang hangat diperbincangkan di antara para fans."

Draco menumpulkan sedikit senyumnya dan berusaha agar tampak serius ketika menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dan entah mengapa ia tidak begitu kaget soal pertanyaan ini. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengganggu soal fakta itu menurut Saya. _Potter_ aktor yang baik. Seperti jawaban sebelumnya, menjadi aktor berarti mengeksplorasi berbagai sisi manusia, dan meskipun bagi sebagian besar orang bahwa percintaan sesama jenis adalah tabu, kita tidak bisa menutup mata bahwa mereka ada."

Penonton di studio yang cukup besar itu bertepuk tangan pada kalimat Draco. Wanita muda berambut merah darah itu berdiri. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengajak Draco yang juga ikut berdiri untuk bersalaman. Kemudian mempromosikan _single_ Draco sekali lagi dan sebagai tambahan yang tidak Draco kira, ia juga meminta pemirsanya untuk mengantisipasi _Folie a Deux_. Dan setelah mengingatkan untuk tetap menyaksikan episode selanjutnya, wanita itu meminta _audiens_ nya berdiri dan berkata, "Draco Malfoy, Saudara-saudara…" Draco berdiri untuk menghormati _standing ovation_ yang diberikan penonton di studio padanya.

Untuk sementara Draco bisa melupakan soal peringkat 10 tangga lagu atau produksi album ketiganya yang tersendat.

.

.

.

Harry selalu suka hari-hari pertama liburan setelah selesai melakukan pengambilan gambar sebuah film, terutama yang makan waktu panjang seperti _Folie a deux._ Dengan masih sisa-sisa kelelahan ia biasanya akan menghabiskan 2 sampai 3 minggu berdiam diri di apartemennya di London. Ia selalu berhasil meminta Hermione untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya, ia mungkin akan tetap mengambil jadwal wawancara singkat di beberapa stasiun radio. Lagiupla pada dasarnya Harry bukan aktor yang paling ditunggu kemunculannya.

Jadi ia merasa jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk membereskan berbagai kekacauan di tempat tinggalnya yang nyaris tidak ia urus selama proses syuting, memanggil layanan salon langganannya untuk merawat diri (sesuatu yang sebelum menjadi aktor tidak pernah Harry lakukan, tapi yah, merawat tubuh sekarang jadi bagian dari pekerjaan), dan tentu saja menggunakan kasur empuknya dengan sebaik-baiknya (karena biasanya malam-malam ketika proses _shooting_ Harry nyaris tidak pernah berhasil mencapai kasur untuk tidur).

Ia mungkin hanya akan keluar rumah untuk pergi ke toko sayur dan buah di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak makan _junk food_ selama beberapa hari. Semacam detoksifikasi karena selama proses _shooting_ dimana ia sampai ke apartemen di waktu-waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memasak makanan yang layak, ia pasti akan menelepon restoran _fast food_ atau tempat pizza langganannya. Dan makanan-makanan _catering_ di tempat _shooting_ tidak pernah ada yang bisa dikategorikan sesuai dengan pola hidup sehat.

Seperti sore ini, ini hari kedua belas dari 'program penenangan diri pasca _shooting'._ Istilah yang Hermione berikan untuk kebiasaan Harry ini. Ia tengah mengiris tipis-tipis wortel dan mengaduk perlahan mayonaise yang ia buat sendiri. Hari ini menu makan malamnya adalah salad standar dan sedikit kentang panggang, dimakan sebelum jam 6 petang. Harry benci mengakuinya, karena sampai sekarang ia merasa bahwa diet sama sekali tidak terdengar maskulin, walau begitu harus ia akui ia menjaga pola makannya. Ini sudah bagian dari gaya hidupnya. Satu peraturan yang harus kau miliki ketika berusaha bertahan di dunia hiburan, suka tidak suka, adalah menjaga agar tubuhmu menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Beberapa orang memang tidak peduli soal hal itu, terutama untuk beberapa komedian yang memang mengandalkan, katakanlah kelemahan tubuhnya, untuk membuat lelucon. Atau beberapa penyanyi yang lebih ke arah menjual kualitas musik mereka dibandingkan citra tubuh dan penampilan. Tapi Harry, sayangnya, bukan tipe seperti itu. Ia adalah tipe aktor yang mengincar peran-peran utama di film-film. Ia sudah punya masalah dengan tinggi badan, ia tidak ingin menambah masalah itu dengan berat badan.

Ponsel Harry kini speakernya mengudarakan lagu _stayin' alive_ dan hanya di dapurnya saja Harry cukup berani untuk menari mengikuti irama lagu. Jadi yah... ini sore yang menyenangkan. Harry berpikir untuk menonton beberapa film horror dengan reputasi paling buruk. Kau tahu? Film-film horror yang lebih mengarah ke menjijikan daripada menyeramkan. Harry suka film-film horror seperti itu.

Ia sedang berpikir untuk menonton _The Assylum_ atau _The Last Exorcist_ ketika lagu _stayin' alive_ -nya berhenti dan tergantikan dengan dering standar pada ponsel pintarnya. Ia menuju ujung meja makan yang tak begitu jauh dan masih berada di sekitar dapur. Harry menengok ID peneleponnya dan menemukan nama Hermione di sana.

Mengernyit sesaat, karena jika ada seseorang yang tahu bahwa Harry paling tidak suka diganggu selama proses 'penenangan diri'nya. Itu pasti Hermione sebagai manajernya. Tapi yah... mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Hallo?" Harry seharian ini nyaris tidak bicara pada siapapun jadi entah mengapa suaranya terasa aneh di telinganya.

"Ouh sebentar aku bicara dulu dengan— Harry! Ada berita bagus!"

"Tentu saja harus berita bagus. Kau sendiri yang tahu aku tidak suka diganggu selama 'program penenangan diri'." Harry bisa membayangkan Hermione sedang memutar sebal bola matanya di ujung lain saluran.

"Oke. _Superstar._.. Dengar… Malam ini, jam 8 malam, ada pesta perayaan rampungnya _folie a deux..._ Ron mengundang beberapa nama terkenal, dan coba tebak siapa yang bersedia datang?" di ujung sana nada _excited_ Hermione tidak terganggu dengan ketiadaan antusias dari pihak Harry.

Harry menghela nafas, terdengar malas menebak-nebak, "Mahatma Gandhi? Houdini? Kurt Cobain? John Lennon?"

Ada dengusan kesal, "Kita sudah sampai pada titik kesepakatan bahwa secinta apapun kau pada film horror, kita tak pernah bisa mengundang mereka yang sudah mati untuk ikut pesta koktail, oke?" berhenti sesaat. Nada suara Hermione kembali mengandung antusiasme yang sama seperti sesaat tadi, "Seseorang yang kita dengar akan me- _remake The Woman in Black_ tahun depan?"

"Oh! _Shit! Really?_ " Harry tanpa sadar meloncat beberapa kali. Hermione tertawa-tawa bahagia di ujung sana.

"Yuppp…" pada huruf 'p' Hermione sengaja memainkan bunyi 'pop' dan itu terdengar menyenangkan. Harry tahu betul sahabat sekaligus manajernya itu sedang memasang tampang sok serba tahunya saat ini. " _So_ , _now you might want to go make yourself look pretty? Or you can stay at home, eat salad, and watch horrible horror movie?_ Terserah padamu…"

"Nah... Aku pergi, tapi aku tidak perlu tampak cantik untuk mendapatkan peran Arthur Kipps. Lagipula, ada seseorang yang lebih harus tampak cantik, kurasa…"

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya cepat.

"Seseorang yang sedang berusaha menjadi kekasih tuan rumah misalnya?" Harry tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat Hermione menjeritkan namanya sebal. Biasanya ia menghindari kesempatan untuk menggoda Hermione karena balasannya bisa saja lebih menyakitkan. Cubitan di lengan atan pukulan Hermione tidak pernah bisa dikategorikan sebagai serangan main-main gadis yang jatuh cinta. Lebih seperti tenaga dalam para petarung dari negeri Cina.

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja karena ada suara lain yang terdengar memerintah memanggil Hermione. Ia hanya sempat menggumamkan soal mobil jemputan Harry akan datang pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Sebelum kemudian telepon ditutup dengan begitu absurd.

Tidak seperti Harry yang perkerjaannya yang bisa dibilang selesai begitu proses syuting selesai. Hermione harus tetap datang ke kantor agensinya dan mengatur jadwal Harry. Memastikan kelancaran pembayaran dan pelunasan segala tagihan Harry. Membuat entah laporan tentang apa yang harus ia berikan pada atasan mereka di agensi. Bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang santai. Jika ada yang berpikir bahwa menjadi manajer artis itu menyenangkan karena punya kesempatan untuk sering bertemu dengan artis dan mereka dibayar untuk mengetahui segala hal pribadi tentang para artis. Entahlah, Harry ingin menonjok orang itu dan berteriak soal betapa naifnya orang tersebut.

Harry berharap ia bisa cepat berada di tatanan artis-artis sekelas Draco Malfoy atau mereka yang sudah pernah sekedar menjadi calon penerima _academy awards_. Jadi, ia bisa keluar dari agensi dan membayar orang-orangnya sendiri. Membuat Hermione tidak perlu direpotkan dengan berbagai laporan entah apa untuk atasan mereka kini.

Harry bukan artis baru. Ia sudah menekuni dunia akting sejak kecil. James Potter dan Lily Potter, kedua orang tuanya adalah aktor dan aktris yang cukup punya nama. Sayangnya Harry sempat berhenti dari dunia hiburan selama masa remajanya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meninggalkan dunia yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak kecil, ada sebuah kejadian yang tak biasa Harry bicarakan. Semua orang tahu kejadian itu. Setidaknya semua orang yang dulunya menyukai akting Harry ketika ia masih artis cilik.

Kemudian ia masuk lagi ke dunia akting setelah dipaksa ibunya untuk mengambil kelas akting seminggu sekali sambil mengisi waktu kosong liburan musim panas pertamanya ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa jurusan teknik kimia. Dan kemudian sadar bahwa ia terlalu mencintai dunia ini untuk sepenuhnya meninggalkannya dan berusaha berhenti menjadi selebritis.

Sayangnya, judul-judul film yang Harry bintangi belum bisa mengangkat lagi namanya, beberapa peran pembantu di drama-drama terkenal belum bisa membuatnya seterkenal dulu ketika ia masih kanak-kanak. Dan yah... _image_ Harry Potter sebagai artis cilik yang berusaha keras bertahan di dunia hiburan tidak membantu mengangkat pamornya.

Bukan berarti Harry tidak bahagia dengan pencapaian film-film atau drama yang dimainkannya. Setiap peran yang ia mainkan selalu bermakna sesuatu untuk Harry. Hanya saja masyarakat… Orang-orang… _mereka_ tidak pernah mengukur sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang benar-benar positif bukan? Bukankah omong kosong ketika ' _mereka_ ' berkata untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri lalu membicarakan tentang betapa 'aneh'nya dirimu menurut _standart mereka_ di belakangmu?

Tapi, mungkin setiap dari kita adalah bagian dari omong kosong ini. Harry berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Ya, ia juga bagian dari semua omong kosong ini. Jadi terserah. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia suka, sebaik yang dia bisa. Dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikan apapun yang orang-orang katakan tentang dirinya.

Harry menatap celemek hijaunya, dan titik-titik noda yang berkeliaran di sana. Harry mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Yah... Mandi bukan ide buruk…" gumamnya pada sepi. Sambil menahan senyum _excited_ di bibirnya. Ia menyelesaikan masakannya dengan terburu-buru tanpa memutar kembali _stayin' alive_ dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil berdoa dalam hati. Ia bisa mendapatkan peran yang diidamkannya ini.

.

.

.

Untuk seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai acara sosialita semacam malam ini, Harry tahu dirinya tersenyum terlalu lebar. Ia tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini sebelumnya. Ia bertemu dengan nama yang dijanjikan Hermione, James Thomas Watkins. Hermione tahu betul Harry jatuh cinta pada _Eden Lake_ , film horror lainnya besutan sutradara tersebut. Salah satu film yang dapat _review_ 'cukup positif' dari Harry, "Untuk sebuah _british horror_ _movie_ , tetap klise seperti biasanya, tapi brutal dan luar biasa! Kau harus menontonnya!" Dan sampai sekarang Hermione tidak pernah menontonnya.

Hermione membenci film horor dengan segala logika yang dimilikinya. "Mereka hanya dibuat untuk membuatmu ketakutan! Ayolah! Manusia bodoh mana yang membayar untuk membuat dirinya ketakutan?!" di suatu hari yang buruk setelah _accident_ Harry yang kakinya terkilir di sebuah _setting_ sitkom yang dibintanginya dan memaksa Hermione untuk membawakan DVD-DVD film horror kesayangannya ke rumah sakit.

Harry mendebat balik Hermione, "Manusia bodoh yang sama yang membaca cerita-cerita _angst_ dari novel-novel terjemahan!" menunjuk sebuah novel yang ditulis seorang penulis keturunan Amerika-Cina tentang kehidupan di istana yang saat itu ada di tangan Hermione. Mereka mengakhiri perdebatan tersebut dengan dengusan sebal Hermione.

Pikiran pemuda yang tersenyum menyeringai pada kamera papparazi yang menyebar di seluruh taman tempat pesta ini digelar, kembali ke tempat seharusnya. Harry berdehem pelan lalu, tersenyum sekali lagi ke sebuah jepretan kamera dengan ukuran senyum yang terlihat jauh lebih normal daripada yang sebelumnya. Ia bergegas mencapai Hermione yang menggunakan _dress_ berwarna biru metalik yang sedikit terlalu ketat, yang mungkin jika dipakai gadis lain akan membuat mereka terlihat murahan, entah bagaimana aura Hermione berhasil membuat _dress_ itu terlihat anggun di tubuhnya.

"Berhenti menyeringai, Harry!" Hermione menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Harry yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Pemuda itu membiarkan Hermione merapikan dasinya dan menepuk untuk menyingkirkan 'entah apa' dari pundak Harry yang tertutupi jas silver.

"Kau mau dengar yang dikatakan James Watkins padaku? Dia bilang bahwa aku punya potensi yang bagus untuk peran ini!" ujarnya yang kini memeluk Hermione erat dan terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang terlalu banyak memakan permen sebelum makan malam. Dagunya bersandar pada bahu Hermione yang tertutupi kain dari _dress_ nya.

"Oke Harry! Kembali ke bumi sekarang juga, kau sunguh-sungguh harus berhenti menyeringai."

"Ayolah Hermione... Kau harus mengakui kau sebenarnya terobsesi dengan seringaianku…" ujar Harry sambil mengerling menggoda ke arah Hermione.

Hermione memutar bosan bola matanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk membuatmu menghentikan senyum maniak itu! Tapi kuingatkan kau punya reputasi dan _image_ yang harus dijaga, oke?" dan Hermione jika tidak bisa dikatakan seperti ibu yang kewalahan menghadapi antusiasme anaknya, tidak ada penjelasan lain yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan Hermione yang berusaha melepas pelukan Harry padanya.

Harry akhirnya berhenti memeluk Hermione dan berusaha merapikan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlalu apa istilahnya... _Creepy?_ Ya semacam itulah. Ia menarik nafas dan mengatur bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebih layak. Senyum aktor Inggris pemalu yang tampak terlalu manis untuk ada di wajah seorang pria. Harry benci jika ada yang menyebutnya cantik, dan lebih benci lagi ketika foto-foto dirinya yang diambil di pemotretan resmi atau oleh fans atau papparazi membuatnya harus mengakui hal itu. Tapi saat ini Harry tidak peduli, ia tersenyum ramah pada beberapa orang lainnya. Bahkan mengajak basa-basi beberapa kritikus film yang muncul di pesta tersebut.

Bahkan Rita Seeker! Harry bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa bertahan selama 3 menit dan mendengarkan wanita itu membual soal beberapa nama artis yang baru saja ditemuinya di pesta ini. Biasanya Harry sangat menghindari perempuan itu, bahkan jika ia perlu mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ia akan melakukannya. Dan ketika ia berpikir untuk tidak perlu melakukan itu wanita itu tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimatnya sendiri dan bertanya pada Harry, "Ah! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, apa poin dari mengambil pekerjaan ini Harry? Maksudku... Kau Gay... Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pujian karena berakting sebagai gay, ya kan?"

Pemuda itu mematung untuk sesaat. Ia benci hal ini. Setiap kali ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa terus maju menjalani hidup dan melakukan sesuatu, menghasilkan karya. Orang-orang akan kembali pada orientasi seksualnya. Seakan hal itulah satu-satunya yang bisa diingat darinya.

"Ron mempercayakan peran ini padaku. Ia berusaha memberikan pesan pada karyanya dan aku ingin membantunya." Itu seharusnya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menutup mulut siapapun. Tapi jelas bahwa Rita Seeker bukan 'siapapun'.

"Yah... Tapi mungkin tidak di film ini... Kau sadar bukan bahwa menjadi gay sudah menghambat banyak hal dalam karirmu... Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan dirimu memerankan…" wanita itu membuat ekspresi menilai pada penampilan Harry yang akan dengan mudah membuat siapapun merasa tersinggung. "Yah dirimu, Kau tahu?" lalu ia tertawa begitu riang seakan ada sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh lucu untuk ditertawakan.

"Orang belum melupakan 'kejadian itu' Harry... mereka akan mulai membicarakannya lagi... Kau tahu? Manusia senang menunjuk-nunjuk kesalahan orang lain untuk melupakan kesalahan dirinya sendiri…" ia tertawa lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih mengejek dari sebelumnya. "Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah aku selalu bisa mendapatkan uang dari hal itu…"

" _Well_ , tapi kurasa kau mungkin cuma berusaha membantu Mr. Malfoy junior untuk melengkapi penghargaan aktingnya? Hmmm? Aku sudah bisa melihat pemuda itu memegang Oscar untuk peran utama kali ini… Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah layak kau dapatkan?" Harry tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya, membentuk tinju yang ia tahan untuk tidak ia keluarkan. Ia membenci darahnya yang mendidih.

Ini hanya komentar bodoh. Bukan pertama kali ia menghadapinya. Ia pernah menghadapi yang jauh lebih buruk tentu saja.

Ia tahu betul bahwa orang-orang bicara semaunya.

Harry pun terkadang begitu. Tanpa sadar. Atau terkadang sadar namun tanpa benar-benar sadar akan konsekuensinya.

Harry menarik nafas dan ketika berhasil mengendalikan kemarahannya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis pada wanita dengan dandanan menor tersebut. Lalu pergi menjauh. Ke sudut lain pesta.

Ini malam yang menyenangkan. Ia belum sempat bicara lama dengan Ron karena ia harus berkeliling dan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Hermione juga sedang berkeliling untuk membantu Harry mendapatkan kontak-kontak yang mungkin ia butuhkan untuk kelangsungan karirnya.

Karir yang mungkin tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Harry mendesah. Ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan komentar tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak lama ia melihat Draco Malfoy datang, dengan setelan biru muda yang nampak mengkilap dan dasi hitam, ia dengan segera dikerubuti para wartawan. Bisik-bisik pujian bisa ia dengar dari beberapa pembicaraan. Harry, suatu hari nanti, ingin menjadi seseorang yang kehadirannya membawa dampak seperti itu. Tapi yang bisa Harry lakukan kini hanya memandang dari jauh.

Jadi, Harry mengambil segelas wine lalu menyingkir ke sudut sepi taman.

Pesta berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan, musik jazz mengalun ringan diselingi beberapa penyanyi kenalan Ron yang datang dan menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka di panggung sederhana. Harry selalu merasa _amazing_ dengan kemampuan Ron untuk membuat pesta di antara selebrita dan sosialita yang digelarnya tidak terasa seperti kumpulan mereka yang gila perhatian dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Entah mengapa, pesta Ron selalu berhasil terasa lebih ramah lingkungan untuk mereka yang semi-semi introvert seperti Harry. Yah, setelah dipikir ulang mungkin karena Ron juga semi introvert seperti Harry.

"Menikmati waktumu, _Potter._ " Harry berharap ia tidak dibesarkan sebagai _gentleman_ Inggris di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia berharap ia adalah remaja apatis, yang memang adalah sebenarnya ia di satu sisi. Tapi Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja suara menyebalkan yang menyebut namanya dengan nada yang hanya bisa dimiliki satu orang di dunia ini; Draco Malfoy.

Jadi Harry berbalik, seperti seharusnya ia bersikap, "Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk berhenti berdebat begitu proses _shooting_ selesai...?"

Draco melebarkan seriangaiannya. Seringai tokoh antagonis yang anehnya membawanya memenangkan salah satu penghargaan paling bergengsi di bumi ini untuk para penggelut layar lebar. Harry membenci seringai antagonis itu, juga mata keabuan Draco yang tampak cemerlang dalam kelabu, juga rambut platinumnya yang tersisir rapi dan tampak mengkilap, juga hidung mancungnya yang begitu pas dengan kontur wajahnya. Harry benci semesta yang membuatnya harus mengakui bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah salah satu specimen paling menarik yang pernah dilihat matanya.

"Aku hanya berusaha terlihat ramah, _Potter..._ " Harry mengenyit. Ada dua kata yang tidak seharusnya berada dalam kalimat Draco barusan yaitu kata berusaha dan ramah. Pertama, Karena Draco adalah pangeran pewaris perusahaan besar dan ia adalah putra tunggal salah satu keluarga yang masih berkerabatan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Ia memiliki bakat alami dalam berakting dan kemampuan bermusik yang cukup mumpuni. Ia tampan dan ia tidak pernah kehabisan wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya meskipun sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa para mantan kekasih pria yang berdiri di hadapan Harry saat ini, dibuang begitu saja, sia-sia. Sungguh! Harry tidak yakin apa ia pernah benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu? Oke. Mungkin untuk karir bermusiknya yang memang tidak begitu cemerlang seperti karir aktingnya. Tapi ia menyandingkan kata berusaha dengan kata ramah. Dan itu ditujukan pada Harry Potter. Jadi, tolong biarkan Harry merasa bingung untuk beberapa saat karena itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Dan di atas segala ke _tidakmasukakal_ an itu, Draco tidak memperdengarkan nada sarkastik di kalimat barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat terbebas dari pikiran hiperbolisnya. Harry menggeleng masih dengan tampang yang terkaget-kaget. "Apa yang sedang kita mainkan sekarang, Malfoy? Aku tahu bagimu, aku hanya aktor kelas dua yang bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha karena pada akhirnya aku akan tetap si kelas dua. Kau sudah bisa memastikan kegagalanku. Kau mengkritik aktingku, yang oke.. mungkin beberapa _fair…_ Tapi kebanyakan adalah tikaman tepat pada harga diriku. Jadi, maaf jika ini terdengar kasar... Tapi apa maumu saat ini?"

Draco memainkan tampang dimana ia tampak terluka dengan kalimat Harry. Harry memutar bola matanya untuk ekspresi itu ketika Draco mulai berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak begitu buruk?"

Harry menenggak habis isi gelas winenya. "Ya. Dan aku tidak mau tahu hinaan apa yang ada di balik kalimat itu." Ia lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Draco. Ia tidak sama sekali berbalik untuk memeriksa ekspresi pria itu ketika ia meninggalkannya. Harry tidak butuh melihat seringaian antagonisnya atau tawa mengejek yang dikeluarkannya.

Harry Potter membenci Draco Malfoy.

Jadi ia butuh lebih banyak alkohol untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tentang adegan ciuman mereka yang diulang berkali-kali. Dan ketidakmampuan Harry untuk mengendalikan pandangan matanya dari bibir pemuda itu. _Shit!_ Mengapa semesta sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan Harry berada dalam mood bagus terlalu lama.

Ia pergi ke arah kerumunan orang-orang. Mencari-cari di antara mereka yang menggunakan gaun-gaun mahal dan tuxedo yang Harry malas perkirakan harganya, dimana kira-kira Hermione dan Ron berada. Biasanya rambut _ginger_ Ron lebih mudah ditemukan, tapi sepertinya Ron sekalian mengadakan _ginger gathering_ di pesta ini. Karena Harry sudah dua kali salah orang. Memalukan. Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat ia menyadari bahwa seperempat yang hadir di pesta malam ini berambut merah seperti keluarga _Weasley._

Harry menyerah dan mengambil segelas _brandy_ , karena lidahnya mulai bosan dnegan rasa manis _wine._ Ia menurunkan setengah semangatnya untuk berkeliling mencari-cari. Tapi masih sesekali menengok kanan kiri senadainya saja wajah dua orang yang paling familiar baginya di pesta itu lewat di sekitarnya.

Di tengah taman ada air mancur kecil yang dihiasi sapuan cahaya hijau dan merah yang bergantian dengan ungu dan biru. Hiasan di tengah air mancur adalah sebuah patung marmer putih berbentuk beruang yang duduk memeluk _teddy bear._ Harry memandangi sambil lalu mata beruang itu.

Taman luas itu jadi nyaris terlihat tak berujung ketika temaram lampu berkelap-kelip di pinggiran. Dan lampion-lampion dengan cahaya kekuningan temaram saja membantu penglihatan.

Harry sudah lelah mencari ketika ia mendengar suara gugup Ron mengudara ke seluruh taman. "Selamat Malam…" Harry berbalik dan menemukan Ron di panggung berukuran sedang di ujung taman. Panggung yang tak begitu tinggi dibangun dengan kayu mahoni yang dicat putih. Harry mencatat dalam kepalanya bahwa ia menyukai hiasan mawar merah di sekitar dedauanan yang menjadi dekorasi.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada pidato _part_ 2\. Hanya sedikit ucapan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang menyempatkan datang. Dan yah… seperti yang saya ceritakan untuk kata-kata pembuka film ini terinspirasi dari cerita dalam sebuah puisi yang saya minta untuk Draco Malfoy ubah menjadi sebuah lagu yang rencanya akan menjadi _original soundtrack_ untuk film ini. Dan coba tebak? Draco benar-benar berbakat, kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu. Jadi, mari kita sambut Draco Malfoy untuk naik ke atas panggung." Harry menyaksikan lampu sorot yang kini bergerak mengiringi langkah anggun Draco. Nampak gagah dan tampan meskipun di ekspresi mukanya ada alur kebosanan.

Harry tidak bisa menahan senyum sinis menyaksikan Draco Malfoy yang kini berinisiatif untuk mengulurkan lebih dulu jabat tangan ke arah Ron. Padahal pada film sebelumnya, Harry selama berjam-jam menerima keluhan Ron melalui pesawat telepon soal Draco Malfoy. Dari sekedar kata-kata angkuhnya yang menyayat hati sampai ancaman berhenti dari kesuluruhan proses produksi ketika mereka tinggal membuat 2 adegan akhir. Kenyataan bahwa mereka menandatangani kontrak atau apapun tidak akan menghentikan Draco Malfoy dari melakukan tindakan apapun yang diinginkannya. Entahlah. Draco Malfoy adalah seorang aktor yang punya karisma dan di luar itu semua, ia punya aura pem- _bully_ yang luar biasa. Ada banyak _urban legend_ soal aura mematikan yang dikeluarkannya.

Dan Harry merasa itu tidak berlebihan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Hanya saja, Harry sudah biasa menantang kematian, jadi menantang Draco Malfoy untuk berdebat di setiap adegan film mereka- yang bagi aktor lain mungkin dianggap bunuh diri.

Pemuda berkacamata minus itu menengok lagi ke panggung dan melihat Ron masih terus berbicara di atas sana. Aneh, jika mengingat biasanya Ron menghindari untuk berbicara di depan umum terlalu lama. Mungkin karena ini pestanya, entahlah. "…film ini tidak akan pernah ada jika bukan karena aku mengintip buku puisi Harry Potter…" Harry dan mata minusnya bisa melihat dari jauh bahwa Ron sedang menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. Seringaian yang biasanya ia keluarkan ketika ia punya ide bagus-menurutnya- untuk menjahili Harry. Sementara Draco masih sibuk menyetel gitarnya untuk mendapatkan nada yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi... Hey! Draco! Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan Harry membacakan beberapa bagain dari lirik lagu ini?" Harry menelan ludah, melihat wajah Draco yang samar-samar mengeras, _gesture_ tubuh Draco membahasakan ketidaksetujuan dengan ide yang Ron lontarkan.

 _Ide buruk, Ron..._ Harry membiarkan tangan kanannya memasuki saku celana dan berusaha mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang mulai mengarah padanya. Harry tahu Draco akan menolak, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan sakit hati jika Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang tajam soal ia tidak ingin berdiri sepanggung dengan aktor kelas 2 macam Harry. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Draco tidak sejahat yang legenda katakan soal dirinya, dan menolak untuk tampil sama sekali. Itu akan mempermalukan Ron di pestanya sendiri.

Harry tidak ingin melihat adegan semacam itu.

Rasanya adegan beberapa hari lalu ketika Draco Malfoy datang menghampiri Harry di hari terakhir syuting terulang kembali. Semua orang menahan nafas dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Menunggu jawaban dari Draco. Beberapa tatapan sinis mulai mengarah pada Harry. Harry tidak takut untuk balik membalas tatapan sinis itu, hanya saja ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam dan ia sedang terlalu lelah untuk memancing keributan tambahan.

Draco Malfoy melepas pegangan tangannya dari gitarnya, lalu menarik miknya yang tersimpan pada _stand mic_. "Tidak masalah kurasa…" sama sekali tidak ada keraguan. Nada suaranya datar dan tampang _stoic_ dari wajah aristokratis Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak mengherankan siapapun. Tapi 3 kata terakhir digumamkannya dihadiahi decak keheranan yang menyebar di beberapa sudut taman.

Di balik kacamatanya Harry membelalak, terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia baru mulai merespon ketika mendengar namanya diumumkan Ron untuk naik ke atas panggung. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan berbaik hati mengambil gelas _brandy_ dari tangannya. Harry dengan kikuk menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu mulai berjalan mendekati panggung.

Ia bersyukur karena di sistem peredaran darahnya kini mengalir alkohol dan kepalanya terasa jauh lebih ringan. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih mudah mengabaikan mata-mata yang mulai men _judge_ nya saat ini. Juga ketakutan dan demam panggung yang biasanya menyerangnya jika harus mendadak membacakan karyanya di depan umum. Harry menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang, berusaha menyingkirkan adegan ketika ia kabur ke belakang panggung setelah memenangkan lomba puisi di sekolahnya dan guru bahasa Inggrisnya memintanya untuk membacakan karyanya.

Harry tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin Harry membacakan puisi yang ditulisnya. Ada alasan bagus kenapa ia hanya berani mem _posting_ online denga nama samaran puisinya selama bertahun-tahun. Karena ia tidak ingin membacakannya. Dan Ron tahu betul hal itu.

Harry melempar _death glare_ ke arah Ron ketika ia sampai di depan panggung.

Ketika menerima _mic_ dan kerlingan menggoda dari Ron yang kemudian mulai menuruni panggung. Harry berdiri di tengah panggung di samping Draco Malfoy yang kursi tinggi sambil memangku gitar akustiknya. Draco Malfoy mamandanginya dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan pertanyaan, tapi Harry tidak bisa memikirkan apa tepatnya pertanyaan yang Draco Malfoy ajukan padanya.

Draco Malfoy menjauhkan bibirnya dari _stand mic_ untuk berbisik pada Harry, "Kau mau membacakan bagian mana?"

Harry mengerjap, pupilnya membesar sedikit akibat alkohol. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengingat-ingat demo yang Ron kirimkan padanya 5 hari lalu. Berusaha mengingat bagian mana dari puisinya yang Draco Malfoy ubah menjadi _chorus,_ _bridge…_ ia mengangguk pelan, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Menjauhkan _mic_ di tangannya dan balik berbisik pada Draco.

" _Bridge_ sebelum pengulangan _chorus_ terakhir. Aku bisa membacakan _chorus_ nya sekali dan kau menyanyikannya sekali lagi?" Draco mengangguk setuju.

Dan tanpa basa-basi mulai memetik gitarnya. Pemain _keyboard_ di sisi lain panggung memasuki harmoni syahdu, Harry menyukai melodi awal lagu ini. Berkesan gelap. Mengakomodasi perasaan ketersesatan yang ada pada kata-kata Harry.

" _My lovers got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped her sooner_ ", Harry harus mengakui suara Draco berkesan berbeda dari lagu-lagu top 10-nya yang biasanya lebih ringan, Meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan pop juga. Harry tidak tahu kalau suara Draco bisa mengalunkan keputusasaan dan keinginan memberontak dari kata-kata Harry.

" _If the heavens ever did speak_

 _She's the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week",_ Draco Malfoy berhenti sesaat, dramatisasi perasaan dari melodi yang dipetik gitarnya. "' _We were born sick,' you heard them say it_."

Harry menutup mata dan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Tarian nada dari jemari Draco Malfoy menyambung ke _verse_ berikutnya. Harry menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Terpesona dengan penjiawaannya. Kata-kata Harry menjadi miliknya, menyatu dalam harmoni dari musik yang digubahnya. Harry terlalu takut untuk melihat bagaimana orang-orang di depan panggung bereaksi pada kata-katanya. Jadi, ia mempertahankan kelopak matanya untuk tetap menutup.

Membiarkan musik dan suara Draco Malfoy membangun kepercayaan dirinya.

Harry tersenyum simpul ketika Draco sampai pada bagain _chorus_ , " _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_ ", mengulang bagian itu sekali lagi dengan kesesakan perasaan yang lebih mencekam.

" _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine-looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_ " Harry membuka mata di ujung _verse_ kedua. Suara tercekat Draco benar-benar membahasakan kemuakan yang ingin Harry kemukakan. Musik mengalun, suara Draco membaur, mengulang _chorus_. 'Berbicara' dengan kata-kata Harry yang kini menjadi miliknya, dalam balutan nada yang dengan tepat menyampaikan makna. Harry untuk pertama kali tidak menyesal membiarkan orang lain menggunakan kata-katanya. Lucunya, bahwa orang tersebut adalah Draco Malfoy. Harry menahan tawa sarkasmenya.

Harry menarik nafas, sedikit lagi bagian Harry yang akan 'bicara'.

Draco sengaja menurunkan satu tangga nada gitar yang dipetiknya. Lalu petikan Draco menghilang perlahan-lahan dengan elegan, membiarkan tarian jemari pemain _keyboard_ yang menemani suara Harry Potter berikutnya.

" _No Masters or Kings_

 _When the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_ " Draco berbalik menyaksikan mata sendu yang membungkus emerald Harry Potter. Getar di suaranya bukan karena kegugupan, Draco tahu pasti. Itu bagian dari luapan emosi. Draco berbalik dan menilik penonton mereka yang terdiam. Dimanipulasi ketersimaan.

" _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_ " teriakan penuh kemuakan pada kalimat pertama entah bagaimana bisa berimbang kemudian dengan bisikan kemarahan di dua kalimat terakhir. Draco untuk beberapa saat terpesona dengan wajah Harry Potter yang memerah.

Bibir bagian bawahnya yang mengkilap karena tanpa sadar digigitnya. Emeraldnya yang menatap kerumunan dengan tatapan kekecewaan. Lalu ia menarik seringai tipis, seringai antagonis yang tak pernah Draco lihat di wajah Harry Potter sebelumnya.

Lalu dengan sinis bersuara, " _Amen. Ameeen… Aaameeen…_ " matanya menutup. Suara seraknya menghipnotis khalayak. Senyap tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang berani bersuara hingga kemudian nada-nada _keyboard_ kembali mengudara.

Kepala Harry Potter bergerak mengikuti alunan melodi _keyboard_ yang mencekam. Dia tidak memainkan melodi yang sama ketika Draco menyanyikan _chorus_. Dentingannya berbeda. Sesuatu yang terasa lebih dalam. Gelap yang nyaris mendekati sirna. " _Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies._ " Ada senyuman menggoda, seakan Harry Potter benar-benar menawarkan dirinya. Benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya.

Draco tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi ia menemukan sensualitas dari emerald Harry yang tampak terluka ketika mulai mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya, " _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_." Harry Potter mendesah pasrah. Draco tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya meneguk ludah, " _Offer me that deathless death…"_ ujung kalimat yang menggantung menghipnotis Draco untuk mendekat.

Di emerald Harry Potter tersirat luka. Ia tampak rapuh dalam keindahan yang terjamah. Dan Draco ingin menjamahnya. Jadi, tanpa sadar ia kini berdiri berdampingan, menatap Harry Potter dengan ketersimaan. " _Good God, let me give you my life._ " Harry Potter berbisik. Suaranya mengandung energi mistis yang menggerakkan Draco mendekat. Menghabisi jarak.

Ia lupa jika ia masih harus bernyanyi.

Ia lupa bahwa ia tidak pernah tertarik berurusan dengan Harry.

Ia lupa bahwa ia berada di atas panggung kini.

Ia lupa bahwa ada puluhan papparazi yang siap menangkap momen ini.

Draco Malfoy kini hanya merasakan bibir merah Hary Potter yang terasa lembab dan manis. Ia bisa mencium _wine_ dan entah apa. Draco sadar bahwa yang ia cium adalah lelaki ketika tak merasakan tekstur lipstick pada bibir Harry. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak peduli, ia menjilat bagian bawah bibir Harry, untuk meminta akses. Tangan kanannya menjebak leher Harry agar tak menjauh dari jangkauannya kini. Sementara tangan kirinya menyusup ke rambut Harry dan mengomandoi gerakan kepala mereka. Draco merasakan kekagetan, meskipun begitu Harry tak sungguh-sungguh memberontak. Ia hanya diam tak membalas dan meskipun setengah pasif ia membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan Draco memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman.

 _Ciuman?_ Kesadaran tiba-tiba membanjiri logika Draco. Ia melepas ciuman itu, sedikit banyak menghempaskan kepala Harry agar menjauh dan mundur satu langkah. Ia masih mendengar alunan _chorus_ dari _keyboard_ di sisi lain panggung. Draco menengok pada wajah wanita muda yang penuh pertanyaan dan secara profesional tetap memainkan _keyboard_ nya meskipun terjadi adegan tak semestinya di panggung mereka. Draco berbalik ke arah penonton dan mengabaikan reaksi keheranan di wajah-wajah yang menyaksikan ciuman barusan.

Menyelesaikan lirik terakhir lagunya dan memetik gitarnya hingga nada penghabisan. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih. Ia berbalik ke sebelahnya. Sekilas ia bsia melihat siluet Harry Potter yang berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga panggung.

Ia menyimpan gitarnya dan mengikuti langkah tergesa tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Apa-apaan barusan?!_

Harry berjalan menembus kerumunan dan ratusan jepretan yang tiba-tiba saja terfokus padanya. Langkah kakinya berjalan lurus entah ke mana. Ia hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kerumunan wartawan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Matanya memaku tanah. Harry hanya berharap bahwa kakinya membawa dirinya ke arah luar taman atau ke arah rumah Ron dan Harry bisa menyembunyikan diri di sana.

Harry berhenti akhirnya ketika papparazi yang menahan langkahnya sudah tak memungkinkan untuk ditembusnya seorang diri. Ia ingin menangis. Keterengah-engahan nafasnya memperburuk kepanikan di kepalanya. Pemuda itu merasa terjebak, di sebuah ruang sempit dan _blitz_ kamera terasa menyayat kulitnya.

Mendadak ia merasa kembali 15 tahun. Ketika karirnya hancur dan semua orang menjauh.

Ketika satu hal kecil mengenai seksualitasnya seakan mengancam dunia. Dunia yang mencintainya berbalik memaki-makinya. Harry ingin menangis dan ia tidak peduli. Ia akan menangis jika saja ia bisa menangis saat ini. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa. Secara fisik matanya terasa terlalu kering. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa. Campuran kepanikan dan alkohol sama sekali tidak membantu Harry untuk memecahkan masalahnya kini. Mencari jalan keluar.

"Menjauh darinya!" Harry mendengar suara dan menyingkirkan beberapa kamera di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu sebuah tangan yang merangkul pundaknya, suara yang tak dikenalinya itu berbisik pelan. " _Kau tidak apa-apa?_ " Harry baru bisa mengidentifikasi bahwa suara itu suara pria. Tapi tidak bisa menemukan dalam memori otaknya yang panik, siapa pemiliknya.

" _Get away!_ " teriak suara yang kini pemiliknya merangkul Harry begitu erat. Harry membiarkan kakinya mengikuti ke mana kaki pemuda itu melangkah. Harry mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dan melihat bahwa kali ini ia ada di jalan yang benar untuk menuju ke tempat parkir. Setelah beberapa teriakan dan balasan makian dari beberapa papparazi. Mereka sampai dekat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang Harry gunakan ketika datang ke pesta petang tadi. Hermione sudah ada di dalam mobil itu. Membukakan pintu belakang untuk Harry dan tangannya terulur ke arah Harry. Harry dengan terburu-buru menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membiarkan Hermione memeluknya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi kelegaan Harry, " _You're safe now, Potter…_ " Draco Malfoy?! Ketika Harry mengenali suara itu dan berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang membantunya. Pintu mobil itu tertutup. Klakson sedan itu dengan ribut berusaha menyingkirkan kerumunan papparazi yang kini menjebak laju mobil. Harry menengok lewat kaca belakang mobil dan melihat siluet jangkung yang kemudian ditelan kerumunan papparazi. Mobil Harry mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

Harry berbalik duduk seperti seharusnya. Memberanikan diri menatap Hermione. Hermione tersenyum mengayomi ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian membawa Harry kembali ke pelukannya.

Berbisik pelan, " _It's allright now…_ "

.

.

.

TBC

Note: Ok. Saya tahu harusnya saya ga mulai ff berchapter lainnya, tapi ide ini berkeliaran terus di kepala saya. Saya janji bakal selesaikan astronaut. Tapi ga janji soal yang ini. Bisa aja ff ini nasibnya kaya 'firework' yang ga saya beres-beresin karena idenya ilang begitu saya mulai nulis astronaut. Atau kaya 'once upon a time' yang saya ubah haluan jadi ide cerita buat proyek novel, makanya ga saya lanjut. Tapi mungkin… Cuma mungkin… kalau reviewnya menyenangkan saya bakal lanjut. Ceritanya di kepala saya juga pendek aja sih…. Paling 5 atau 6 chapter… Doakan saja.. *peace*

Untuk adegan ciuman Drarry di atas saya terinspirasi dari ciuman Gerard Way sama Frank Iero. Siapapun kalian yang merasa fujo dan belum pernah melihat _that infamous kiss_ … kalian harus lihat! Cari di youtube atau di mana deh terserah kalian.. hahaha -_-v

Jadi.. uhm.. yah… Ditunggu komentarnya.. *senyum malu-malu*


	2. The Best Selling Show

Part 2

Summary : Dimulainya petualangan 'cinta' _Scarhead_ dan _Ferret._ (Summary macam apa ini?-_-a)

Rate : *ekhem* T

Warning! Ada satu bagian yang isinya B. Inggris semua…! Sederhana aja sih, tujuannya biar dapet kesan _real_ nya aja... Dan typo di bagian itu emang disengaja! Jadi please jgn protes, ok? hehe

.

.

.

TheMalfoyManiac

 _I actually laugh at this! Come on! Malfoy is straight as a rule! This is just a fake stage act! 1 He dates Taylor Swift rn you know? HarryfuckingPotter is not on Draco Malfoy's league!_

01.34 am 21 like 34 unlike

HennaPotter

+TheMalfoyManiac _First of all, TS is dating Calvin Harris rn, is just a spark of rumor.. DMTS is never real! And 2nd HOW DARE YOU call HP Gross! He's one of the most talented british actor! FACE IT!_

04.21 am 77 like 28 unlike

+HennaPotter _oh! Come on! Open your DAMN F*CKING EYES! He's just e little boy that can be an actor because his both parents are actors too.. He just that gross kid who seduces another 'actor' to make him more popular! He almost made them…. you know? He's an Assh*le! He's such a wreck!1 He never got any award. He had NOTHING!_

 _Draco can do sooooooooo much better! **FACE IT, B*TCH!**_

 _07.12 am 26 like 78 unlike_

Malfoy_number_one_girl

 _It's soooooooo cuteeeeeee…. And HOT! Somebody please tell me this is REAL!_

 _00.29 am 24 like 0 unlike_

 _Jenna Sikh_

 _+Malfoy_number_one_girl I don't know, Ron weasley said they always had fought. They're like arch nemesis! But yeah.. they're cute.._

 _01.56 am 12 like 4 unlike_

 _LoveandHate_

 _+Jenna Sikh Yes, I read an article about that! Maybe DM has the hots to HP and acted like 6 yearold boy with crush! LOL_

 _02.13 am 98 like 2 unlike_

 _Jenna Sikh_

 _+LoveandHate defently…! ASGHKHLGAJJkl (typo is intended)_

 _02.19 am 4 like 0 unlike_

 _Jacob is the way_

 _GROSS! GET AWAY YOU FAG! We don't need people like them for entertainment!_

 _00.12 am 198 like 78 unlike_

 _I'mlikesowhati'mgay?_

 _+Jacob is the way Leave them alone you homophobic ASSHOLE!1!1!_

 _00.19 am 12 like 9 unlike_

 _Kill my heart_

 _+Jacob is the way Yeah! It's their life they can do whtwvr they want! Afterall if Gay people make you sick what are you doing here!?_

 _03.44 am 26 like 0 unlike_

 _Phanfictionlover_

 _God! Who needs porn if we have this! *Fangirling*_

 _01.46 19 like 2 unlike_

 _+Phanfictionlover guess 2 people still need porn after all…_

 _04.01 am 175 like 0 unlike_

.

.

.

"Berhenti mendiamkanku, Blaise… Ini tidak seperti aku baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama adik perempuanmu." Draco menatap sinis ke arah kaca spion. Sejak malam kemarin, Blaise, manajer pribadi Draco, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun kecuali menyuruh segera masuk mobil atau berkata sapaan basa-basi selamat pagi.

Dan selama beberapa saat pertanyaan Draco barusan dibiarkan saja menggantung tanpa jawaban. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan pagi London. Tidak, ini bahkan belum cukup pagi untuk London. Draco menengok jam tangan mahalnya dan jarum-jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 10 menit. Ini masih terlalu pagi, kota London masih terkantuk-kantuk, beberapa orang mungkin baru menggeliat memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Meskipun begitu ia harus keluar sembunyi-sembunyi dari halaman apartemennya yang dipenuhi puluhan wartawan yang tiba-tiba saja begitu tertarik untuk berkemah di parkiran apartemennya.

Draco menengok kembali ke kaca spion ketika mendengar Blaise mendesah cukup keras. "Aku tidak punya adik perempuan, Malfoy." ucap pemuda di belakang kemudi. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu…" Blaise memelankan laju kendaraan mereka ketika mendekati lampu merah. Ketika mobil terhenti, ia menengok Draco melalui kaca spion.

"Kau berkata bahwa kau akan menemukan cara lain untuk mendongkrak penjualan musikmu. Harus kuakui kalau cara ini berhasil tapi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau menolak untuk membuat skandal lalu kemudian kau mencium Harry Potter di depan semua orang?!" Blaise mendesah lagi. Ia tidak terlihat kesal, hanya mungkin… kecewa?

"Aku tidak berniat menciumnya! Aku sudah mengataknnya berulang kali!"

"Tapi Kau menciumnya! Oke, sebenarnya kalian seperti saling memakan lidah kalian satu sama lain, tapi poinnya adalah jika tidak membuat skandal untuk meningkatkan popularitasmu, apa tujuan semua ini?" Blaise tidak benar-benar terdengar menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Dan jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak berniat menciumnya, karena kau mencium Harry Potter di depan puluhan papparazi dan ratusan tamu undangan, oke? Atau omong kosong seperti kau terlalu terpesona pada cara Harry Potter membaca puisi…?!"

Draco menelan ludah, pada dasarnya kalimat terakhir Blaise adalah yang paling mendekati kenyataan. Baiklah, memang bukan bagian pembacaan puisinya. Entahlah. Sesuatu tadi malam menggerakkan Draco. Sesuatu tentang Harry Potter, ada gravitasi yang menarik pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya. Dan ia melakukannya. Draco adalah pemuda yang membanggakan logikanya namun sesekali ia mengikuti instingnya. Bahwa biasanya instingnya membawanya keluar dari banyak permasalahan dengan selamat.

Semalam insting Draco membawanya pada bencana.

"Ayolah Blaise! Semua orang suka cerita cinta lokasi, kan? Ini sama ketika mereka menggosipkanku dengan Pansy Parkinson, Halle Barry, Romilda, bahkan Taylor Swift. Hanya saja lawan mainku kali ini laki-laki…"

Blaise mendesah sekali lagi. Tidak menjawab sama sekali. Draco pun tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dari perdebatan tanpa ujung di pagi hari. Ia lebih berharap Blaise akan mampir di dekat _coffee shop_ di dekat kantor nanti. Tapi sepertinya kekecewaan Blaise pada Draco berhadiah pagi tanpa kafein hari ini untuk Draco.

Ketika Draco berusaha keras untuk tidak terbawa kembali ke alam tidur, sedikit demi sedikit ia menyadari bahwa Blaise tidak membawa Draco ke kantor agensinya ataupun ke perusahaan rekaman tempat Draco bernaung. Mereka pergi ke kantor agensi lain, Draco cukup mengenalinya, jika ia tidak salah kantor agensi ini menaungi beberapa nama artis yang cukup terkenal. Draco hanya tak merasa perlu repot-repot untuk mengingat nama kantor ini.

Draco berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat penasaran ketika Blaise menuju ke arah pintunya dan membukakan pintunya. Yah, ada alasan bagus kenapa Draco menyukai Blaise meskipun terkadang ia tidak bisa menyimpan pendapatnya untuk dirinya sendiri dan cenderung sering mengkritik banyak tindakan Draco. Hal-hal kecil seperti membukakan pintu untuk Draco atau membelikannya secangkir kafein jika ia sedang baik hati adalah hal-hal yang Draco sukai dari manajer pribadinya ini. Ia rajin dan cekatan, dan setidaknya meskipun terkadang komentar-komentarnnya menyebalkan, Draco tahu bahwa Blaise asli. Ia bukan orang-orang dengan tindak-tanduk yang penuh kepalsuan karena mereka dibayar untuk bertindak-tanduk penuh kepalsuan. Draco dikelilingi orang-orang seperti itu sejak awal hidupnya.

Jadi memiliki Blaise yang punya banyak sekali _complaint_ sama sekali bukan hal buruk baginya.

"Aku kira kita akan mengadakan pertemuan di kantor _DE Agency_? Maksudku, sejak kapan Tom Ridle yang agung mau dengan begitu rendah hati datang bertamu ke agensi lain yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya?" nada sarkasme di kalimat Draco hanya dibalas Blaise dengan memutar sebal bola matanya.

"Masuklah... Kau sudah terlambat lima menit..." Draco tersenyum sinis pada Blaise yang masuk kembali ke mobilnya untuk memarkirkan mobil mewah Draco di tempat yang lebih layak dan aman dibandingkan teras lobi gedung minimalis di hadapannya. Atau setidaknya begitu pikiran Draco sampai Blaise berkata lagi padanya, "Espresso dengan dua sendok gula? Apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu benar-benar membuka mata?" Draco hanya menyeringai menyebalkan ke arah Blaise yang menutup kembali kaca jendela yang barusan dibukanya.

Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tak tertutupi sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan penuh keanggunan. Draco tidak suka terlambat, seseorang berkata padanya, dahulu sekali bahwa ia sama disiplinnya dengan para _Guardsman_ di istana Buckingham.

Dan bahwa sekarang ia tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali bagian dimana ia biasanya tidak bangun sebelum pukul delapan pagi. Ia tidak peduli meskipun orang-orang memintanya datang lebih awal. Yeah… sebut itu superstar sindrom atau apapun. Tapi Draco tahu bahwa hal kecil seperti itu tidak masalah selama ia bekerja secara profesional dan aktingnya di depan kamera tetap mengagumkan.

Dan sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud membuat posisi nyamannya sebagai aktor yang memiliki posisi tawar yang cukup tinggi musnah karena sesuatu yang sangat tidak profesional.

 _Kenapa kau menciumnya?_ Pertanyaan itu berulang di pikiran Draco sejak tadi malam. Berdenging di dekat telinganya seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi hanya untuk membisikkan pertanyaan tersebut ke telinganya.

Kedengaran mengerikan. Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu komentar soal Draco yang terkantuk-kantuk pagi ini, karena dia memang nyaris tidak tidur semalam. Draco berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, ada seorang wanita muda yang memiliki kantung mata besar duduk sama terkantuk-kantuknya dengan Draco. Bukan pilihan bagus untuk ia ajak bicara tapi Draco tidak punya pilihan lain, karena jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana untuk pertemuan pagi ini.

"Mr. Malfoy!" suara wanita, pikir Draco, lugas dan cukup percaya diri. Ia sedikit memutar arah tubuhnya dan menemukan manajer Harry Potter yang kini berdiri di depannya. Draco berusaha mengingat nama gadis itu. Hemmingway? Helena? Helly? Hermi?

"Hermione?" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, tarikan sudut untuk profesionalitas. Draco, untuk sekali ini, tidak merasa muak dengan senyum itu. Setidanya ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan perempuan di balik meja resepsionis yang kelihatan sekali tidak ingin direpotkan oleh apapun atau siapapun.

"Ya... Kami sudah menunggu anda…" Draco ingin meminta Hermione untuk menjabarkan siapa saja 'kami' yang dia maksud. Tapi wanita itu melangkah dengan gegas menuju lift dan Draco tidak punya waktu untuk membuka mulut. Sambil berusaha keras menahan kantuknya Draco berusaha mengimbangi langkah gadis itu hingga mereka sampai ke dalam lift.

Draco menengok ke sepatu hak tinggi berwarna lilac yang dipadankan dengan warna ungu rok semata kaki yang Hermione kenakan. Draco bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis ini bisa bergerak begitu luwes dengan setelan yang sama sekali tidak nampak ringkas ini.

Draco berusaha untuk tidak memandangi rambut keemasan Hermione yang ia ikat rapi hari ini. Gadis yang cantik, pikirnya. Ia heran sendiri kenapa ia tidak tertarik pada gadis ini sama sekali ketika di lokasi syuting? Oh iya, karena rumor berseliweran bahwa gadis ini punya hubungan khusus dengan Ronald Weasley, Draco mungkin _playboy_ , tapi ia tidak pernah mencoba mencuri yang sudah dimiliki.

Ah iya... Dan karena ia sibuk bertengkar dengan Harry. Sepertinya Harry benar-benar bahan distraksi yang bagus. Lagipula untuk beberapa alasan entah kenapa rambut hitam acak-acakan Harry rasanya lebih menyenangkan untuk dipandangi.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang akan ikut membicarakan ini?" akhirnya Draco bertanya, setelah beberapa saat berusaha membuang bayangan tekstur rambut Harry ketika jemari Draco merabanya kemarin malam.

Hermione mengedipkan matanya ketika berbalik ke arah Draco. Seakan ia sama sekali tidak berekspektasi bahwa Draco akan membuka pembicaraan. Yah, Draco mengerti kenapa kebanyakan orang berpikir seperti itu. Terlebih jika kau adalah manajer dari aktor yang Draco ejek setiap hari selama proses syuting lalu tiba-tiba kau cium di atas panggung. Draco sungguh sangat mengerti jika _image_ nya di mata Hermione tidak begitu bagus.

" _Publicist_ Harry, Gilderoy Lockhart... Ron—" ada jeda sedetik, "Mr. Weasley dan perwakilan dari agensimu, Mr. Snape?" Draco mengangguk untuk nama terakhir. Draco punya hubungan tidak begitu bagus dengan Severus Snape meskipun ia adalah ayah baptisnya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa sama sekali tidak terkejut bahwa bukan Tom Ridle, bos agensinya sendirilah yang datang ke pertemuan kali ini. Meskipun lelaki paruh baya itu sudah menceramahinya semalaman melalui _skype_ soal sikap profesionalitas dan pengendalian diri.

Draco sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Pintu lift berdenting, sebelum keluar Draco menyempatkan diri untuk melihat di lantai mana mereka berada kini. Mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan memastikan Blaise tahu dimana pertemuan diadakan.

"Hey!"panggil Hermione sambil berbalik dan kini di wajahnya tak lagi dihiasi senyum tipis profesionalisme yang ditawarkan pada Draco. "Kau mungkin bosan mendengar pertanyaan ini. Tapi aku manager Harry dan kupikir aku layak tahu apa alasanmu mencium Harry tadi malam?"

Draco berfikir bahwa, ya, ia sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan bahwa yang lebih membosankan lagi adalah ia masih belum memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Draco sederhana, Draco ingin menambahkan beberapa kata-kata yang jahat seperti 'Cuma sekedar iseng' atau 'Karnea kurasa sebagai _gay_ kesepian, Harry sesekali butuh ciuman'. Tapi tampaknya kurang tidur membuat otak Draco bekerja tidak sebrengsek biasanya.

Tatapan mengancam dari mata Hermione, sedikit banyak berhasil membuat Draco gentar. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang mengenakan blazer pink kalem dan rok ungu muda semata kaki, Hermione mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang cukup kuat. Jadi Draco berdehem dan menggeleng, "Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi... aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Hermione menambahkan beberapa menit tatapan mengancamnya. Baru kemudian berbalik dan maju beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Ia menggenggam pegangan pintu itu, "Kau harus tahu bahwa Harry pemuda baik, seorang optimistis dan sejujurnya berkepribadian sangat lembut. Tolong jangan membuatnya hancur." Hermione menarik nafas. Sirat mengancam di matanya terganti rasa kasih yang tegas, "lagi…" tambahnya.

Draco tidak tahu mengapa atau hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Hermione dan Harry. Karena ia yakin sedekat apapun ia dengan Blaise, Blaise tidak akan pernah membelanya seperti ini. Dan mengingat reputasi yang dimiliki Draco. Hermione seharusnyalah yang sedikit terlihat gentar. Karena Draco sendiri sudah lama kehilangan catatan di otaknya tentang berapa banyak orang yang dipecat karena mengganggu kenyamanan Draco.

Jadi Draco tersenyum, karena pagi ini ada seorang gadis yang baru saja mengancamnya. Hermione beruntung otak Draco belum bekerja sempurna terutama tanpa kafein sepagi ini. Pada akhirnya Draco memilih 'tersenyum'. Senyum semi seringaian menyebalkan yang ia tahu akan membuat Hermione mengeluarkan tatapan mengancamnya lagi. Dan ia benar.

Tapi sebelum Hermione bisa bicara lagi Draco memotongnya. " _Chill out, Mum... I'm sure I didn't ruin him..._ " Hermione melepas genggaman tangannya pada _handle_ pintu. Menatap menyelidik ke arah Draco, seakan menghitung seberapa serius kalimat yang Draco keluarkan barusan.

Draco melepas bagian ramah dari senyumnya dan sungguh-sungguh menyeringai kali ini, " _Just made him more interesting..._ " Draco menyeringai, mengambil alih kuasa _handle_ pintu lalu membukanya sebelum Hermione sempat memberinya ancaman lain lagi.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Selamat datang... Kami sudah menunggumu. Silahkan duduk..." Draco berasumsi bahwa pria yang kini duduk di belakang meja besar dan terlihat sangat bangga akan meja besar dan tulisan jabatan di atas meja itu sebagai _publicist_ di perusahaan ini. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Draco dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

Draco tahu orang ini menyebalkan, dan tahu bahwa level menyebalkan orang ini ada jauh di bawahnya. Maka menurutnya jabat tangan tidak akan begitu masalah, seharusnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu berbasa-basi soal cuaca, betapa ia adalah salah satu pengagum berat Draco, dan hal klise lainnya. Baru setelah itu — benar-benar— mempersilahkan Draco duduk.

Draco memutar sedikit arah kepalanya dan menemukan Severus Snape duduk di ujung sofa panjang. Sofa hijau tua yang cukup panjang, berbahan kulit sintetis, Severus sedikit banyak seperti tenggelam dalam sofa besar itu. Terlihat sama sekali tidak antusias dengan apapun yang akan atau mungkin sebelum Draco datang sedang mereka bicarakan. Bergeser sedikit di ujung ruangan ada Ronald Weasley yang tengah menuangkan sedikit _wine_ ke gelas dalam genggamannya.

"Ah! Bukan menu sarapan yang baik memang, tapi jika kau mau kau tinggal menuangkannya…" Gilderoy masih memasang senyum lebar ala model iklan pasta gigi. Dan entah mengapa rasanya Draco pernah benar-benar melihat lelaki ini sebagai model pasta gigi. Mungkin khayalannya saja. Hermione masuk berikutnya, tanpa mengikuti langkah Draco yang mendekat ke sofa. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku tinggi di dekat bar kecil di ujung ruangan dimana Ronald Weasley menawarinya _wine._ Yang ia tolak dengan anggukan sopan.

Setalah berpikir beberapa saat Draco akhirnya bertanya, "Dimana Potter?" dan entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa seluruh mata di ruangan itu tiba-tiba benar-benar fokus padanya. Draco tidak merasa ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya. Itu sebabnya ia merasa reaksi orang-orang ini berlebihan.

Bagaimanapun insiden tadi malam melibatkan Harry juga, meskipun memang Draco yang mengambil inisiatif. Tapi seharusnya si kacamata minus itu ada di sekitar sini dan membantu berdiskusi tentang solusi paling baik tentang insiden semalam.

"Mr. Potter, ada sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Sebuah syuting iklan…" Draco berusaha untuk mengurangi kadar ketidaksukaannya pada Gilderoy meskipun ia masih tetap pada senyum lebarnya yang benar-benar mengganggu Draco. Setidaknya ia satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu yang cukup cepat tanggap dan memberi Draco jawaban.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan sambil berharap Blaise cepat datang dengan kopinya, ia berusaha mendengarkan Gilderoy menjabarkan kembali apa yang terjadi semalam dan apa dampak dari hal tersebut. "…Setidaknya ada 17 _channell_ youtube yang mengupload video kalian, sebagian besar sudah berhasil dihapus. Foto-foto kejadian semalam tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu... Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang umur perusahaan ini telepon kami tidak pernah berhenti berdering." Draco tahu jika ada di situasi yang berbeda ia akan sangat membenci nada antusias di dalam suara Gilderoy. Tapi Draco sedikit merasa lebih tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki ini tidak berusaha men _judge_ nya seperti Blaise atau Hermione. Atau setidaknya ia sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang mengapa?

Draco memutar kata itu untuk berkeliling di setiap sudut otaknya dan menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. _Mengapa?_ Draco tahu betul ia bukan gay, mungkin terkadang ia tertarik pada laki-laki, tapi ia tidak pernah mengambil aksi seperti tadi malam. Dan bahkan jika di satu sudut paling rahasia di sel otaknya ia _Bi_. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus Harry. Mengapa baru kali ini ia melakukannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengembalikan pikirannya ke tempat seharusnya, dan berusaha mendengarkan yang Severus katakan. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang terlalu besar. Jika kita biarkan berlalu, mereka tidak akan lebih dari sekedar percikan api kecil yang kemudian dilupakan."

Entah mengapa Draco ingin berargumen bahwa kejadian semalam sama sekali tidak layak jika hanya diumpamakan percikan api. Draco lebih berpikir bahwa ciuman semalam terasa seperti kembang api.

Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diributkan saat ini. Terutama ketika Draco mendengar ketukan sopan di pintu dan Blaise muncul dengan secangkir _espresso_ di tangnnya. Draco tidak mengenali merk yang ada pada cangkir kopi yang Blaise bawa, tapi persetan soal merk. Ia butuh kafein. Jika tidak ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk membuka mulut dan berdebat.

" _Thank's_ …" ujarnya begitu hangat dari cangkir kopi itu teradiasi di tangannya. Sementara Blaise mengambil posisi di dekat Hermione (yang Draco baru sadar ia lupa nama belakangnya) dan Ronald Weasley.

Sambil meminum beberapa teguk ia memperhatikan duduk Severus yang mulai menegak ketika ia mulai bicara, "Saya mengerti bahwa anda dan perusahaan anda merasa dirugikan karena tingkah laku artis kami yang kurang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan." entah kenapa Draco merasa ada jitakan tak terlihat yang mendarat di kepalanya saat ini mendengar kata-kata Severus.

Gilderoy masih tetap keras kepala dengan senyum lebarnya, "Harry Potter adalah salah satu aset kami, Mr. Snape. Kami mengakui itu. Tapi Kami disini tidak sedang berusaha menuntut apapun. Kami hanya ingin bahwa Anda dan Mr. Malfoy bisa memberi kami alasan bagus selain bahwa kejadian tadi malam hanya sekedar _stage act_. Karena _twitter region_ London nyaris meledak semalam oleh _trending_ tentang mereka. Ini bukan sesuatu yang akan begitu saja berlalu."

Tanpa sadar Draco mengangguk-angguk. Ia mulai merasa otaknya bekerja dengan lebih baik, dan harus ia akui ia lebih setuju pada pendapat si Lockhart ini. "Mr. Lockhart benar…" Severus memberikan tatapan membunuh. Seakan ada _slide_ kalimat yang tidak terlihat yang ditujukan pada Draco melalui tatapan itu, " _Shut up, you Traitor!_ " tapi Draco mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, kami sebentar lagi akan mempromosikan film bersama-sama, mereka yang kini masih gandrung di internet tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan isu ini lenyap begitu saja."

Ada suara batuk yang dibuat-buat dan Draco tahu pasti bahwa itu milik Ronald Weasley. Ia selalu melakukan itu ketika mencoba mendapatkan kesempatan bicara. Gilderoy dan Severus memandang ke arahnya seakan mempersilahkan. "Aku setuju dengan Draco dalam hal ini. Kita tidak bisa berharap bahwa hal ini akan hilang begitu saja sementara mereka akan mempromosikan sebuah film bersama. Para paparazzi dan fans, mereka akan menjadi _cheerleaders_ yang berteriak paling kencang ' _Kiss! Kiss!'_ setiap kali Draco dan Harry berada dalam satu ruangan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika mereka berteriak?" Severus bertanya sinis, dan Draco bisa melihat kulit Ronald Weasley memucat.

"Masalahnya adalah kami akan terlihat _awkward_ , jika kita membuat pernyataan yang membantah mengenai hal ini. Atau ketika kita memutuskan untuk membiarkan tanpa memberikan jawaban. Mereka tidak akan begitu saja memakan alasan seperti _stage act._ Orang-orang senang berpegangan pada harapan kosong. Jadi, apa salahnya memberikan kebohongan untuk kesenangan mereka?" Kali ini Draco tidak hanya mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Severus tapi juga wajah kebingungan Blaise dan wajah Hermione yang bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini Draco... _But you're the Third Hottest Man Alive!_ Dan kau mendapat julukan itu karena kau mematahkan hati begitu banyak perempuan yang bersinar di Hollywood. Oke?  Perempuan." Draco bisa membayangkan _underline_ di bawah kata perempuan yang barusan Severus ucapkan.

"Yah… aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan selamanya bertahan dengan _image_ _playboy_. Bukankah akan menarik jika kita membuat seakan-akan Harry Potter adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial yang bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Draco Malfoy? Mengerti maksudku? Dan fakta bahwa Harry adalah laki-laki justru sesuatu yang menguntungkan menurutku. Maksudku para fans wanita lebih suka ide tentang idola mereka berpasangan dengan pria lagi? Bukankah begitu?"

Hermione tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk, karena yah... untuk beberapa alasan rasanya jauh lebih mudah untuk tidak cemburu pada pria lain yang ada di dekat idolamu. "Dan ini akan menguntungkan promosi film _Folie a Deux_ …" Lockhart mencoba kembali masuk ke arena diskusi.

"Tapi tidak semua fansmu, adalah mereka yang bersikap mendukung atau sekedar netral tentang percintaan sesama jenis." Severus masih terlihat keberatan, tapi tidak sengotot kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu membuat semacam konfirmasi atau pernyataan yang jelas. Kau tahu, kami bisa saling _flirting_ , terlihat saling jatuh cinta, sambil memberi jawaban ambigu pada khalayak."

Hermione kali ini tiba-tiba saja protes, "Lalu apa bedanya itu dengan saran Severus sebelumnya? Aku tidak melihat perbedaan dari hal itu?"

Draco menatap sinis beberapa detik ke arah Hermione, "Karena yang aku tawarkan adalah lampu kuning. Tidak mengiyakan, dan tidak menyalahkan pemberitaan. Orang-orang bebas berintrepretasi, mereka bisa menyebutnya _stage act, fans service_ atau 'cinta lokasi sementara'... Jadi, bukan kita yang melabeli apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

"Aku tidak yakin Malfoy... Lagipula sejujurnya _Folie a Deux_ tidak butuh skandal untuk mengangkat reputasinya..." Ronald Weasley meneguk habis sisa _wine_ nya begitu ia selesai bicara.

"Memang, tapi dongkrakan yang lebih besar dan ditambah _original soundtrack_ yang berkesan memiliki cerita di dalamnya? Orang-orang selalu menyukai cerita, lagipula. Mereka akan memakan umpan dan kita akan menjaring banyak uang dan popularitas." Senyum manis Draco akan mengelabuimu seakan-akan ia sedang bicara tentang sesuatu yang mulia. Dan Lockhart jelas sekali senang dengan perkembangan arah pembicaraan ini begitu kata uang dan popularitas Draco sebutkan.

Tapi Blaise mengerjap, dalam sekejap ia mengerti kenapa Draco berusaha untuk meneruskan rumor ini. Draco tidak butuh tambahan popularitas atau uang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kesempatan untuk lebih terlihat sebagai seorang penyanyi. Dan ini kesempatan emas.

 _Take Me to Church..._ pikirnya. Lagu itu memang sangat indah dan dalam. Tanpa tambahan skandal pun lagu itu bisa memasuki ranking Billboard dengan mudah, Draco hanya memastikan hal itu terjadi. Dan jika dengan menyebarkan rumor. Lalu ia bisa menampilkannya bersama Harry di beberapa kesempatan lainnya. Orang-orang akan memakan umpan ini. Yang Draco butuhkan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke industri musik Amerika adalah sebuah lagu yang meledak di pasaran _mainstream_ , tanpa Draco harus mengubah musiknya menjadi _mainstream._ Draco berusaha membuat _Take Me to Church_ , menjadi _See You Again_ bagi _Folie a Deux_.

Tidak ada keraguan bahwa film Ronald Weasley kali ini akan sukses lagi di pasaran. Dan OST yang juga menjadi hits tentu akan membantu Draco untuk semakin dikenali di blantika musik Amerika.

Karena mendapat pengakuan dari Amerika artinya mendapat pengakuan dunia.

Dalam sekejap Blaise tahu apa yang coba Draco incar.

Dan harus ia akui, ia membenci sikap Draco tadi pagi yang berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Draco jelas sudah merencanakan ini. Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Ya... maksudku, sedikit rumor percintaan tidak akan berdampak negatif pada reputasi Harry..." Draco menambahkan lagi. Lockhart sudah sejak awal setuju dengan apapun yang Draco katakan, Severus terlihat mulai menimang-nimang, Ronald Weasley tidak secara keras menolak, bahkan Hermione tidak terlihat terlalu keberatan lagi saat ini.

Jadi Draco berbalik pada Blaise dan menawarkan seringai antagonis andalannya ke arah pemuda itu.

 _It will be interesting…_

.

.

.

Harry sedang bersiap-siap keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya pulang dari lokasi syuting ketika ia menerima telepon Hermione. Harry yang sedetik sebelumnya masih mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum ramah pada supir mobil _agency_ itu dalam sekejap mengubah ekspresinya. Kerutan berlipat-lipat di keningnya, ketika kalimat demi kalimat ia cerna dari lawan bicaranya di ujung sana. Ia bisa merasakan luka di dahinya yang biasanya ia tutupi sebaik mungkin dengan make up terasa berdenyut.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Harry tidak bermaksud membentak, ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan pendengarannya yang rasanya sering mengelabuinya seharian ini. Karena, seakan ia belum cukup merasa _anxiety_ dengan cerita masa lalunya, hari ini setiap kali ada orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arahnya, telinganya seperti selalu mendengar kata _gross_ dan _gay_ atau _fag_. Ouh ya, kosa kata baru… _b*tch._

Harry sungguh-sungguh tak ingin memikirkannya. Atau mempedulikan bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya sebagai mahluk yang asing.

" _Agency_ setuju untuk membiarkan rumor menyebar. Draco dan Lockhart setuju bahwa kalian akan berakting seakan-akan saling jatuh cinta tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti soal hubungan kalian. Mereka bilang untuk membantu promosi _Folie a Deux_ …"

" _That's BULLSHIT!_ Hermione! _You know that!_ " Harry tidak peduli bahwa sekarang ia masih ada di lobi apartemennya dan beberapa orang tampak ingin tahu dan berusaha mencuri dengar. Harry ingin sekali peduli, tapi ia benar-benar lelah dengan begitu banyak masalah yang seharusnya tak perlu dihadapinya jika DRACO MALFOY tidak bertindak BODOH dan men _cium_ nya tadi malam.

"Aku tahu Harry…" suara Hermione lemah dan jelas sekali terdengar menyesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ada yang membelaku?" Harry memelankan suaranya kali ini dan berbisik lirih. "Aku kira kau mengerti ketika aku menceritakan soal depresiku ketika usiaku 15 tahun... ketika rumor itu menyebar... Aku tidak butuh skandal baru agar orang-orang mengingat seberapa menjijikannya Harry Potter, 'Mione..." Harry berujar lirih.

" _I'm sorry, Harry... but-"_ Harry tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi. Ia memutus jaringan telepon itu dan mematikan telepon genggamnya. Dan pintu lift berdenting.

"Hai Harry!" Mrs. Figg dan jas hujannya yang ketinggalan jaman, keluar dari lift dengan membawa senampan jagung bakar. "Kau mau satu?" Harry berusaha tersenyum detik itu pada pengurus apartemennya, tapi senyumnya gagal dan ia ingin menangis melihat tumpukan jagung bakar hangat itu.

" _Oh Harry_..." ujar Mrs. Figg sambil melepas tangan kananya dari menumpu nampan jagung. Tak banyak perubahan pada ekspresi datarnya yang cenderung sedih. "Kurasa bukan hanya langit London yang gerimis malam ini..." ia mengusap rambut Harry. "Ini…" wanita tua itu membungkus salah satu jagung bakar yang berukuran besar dengan _tissue_ yang ada di saku jas hujannya.

"Makan dan istirahatlah Harry... Kau layak mendapatkan itu…" Harry berusaha keras menahan air matanya dan tersenyum pada wanita tua itu. Ia mengangguk dan terburu-buru memasuki lift yang pintunya hampir tertutup.

Dan ketika pintu itu nyaris sekali tertutup, Mrs. Figg berteriak pada Harry, "Ah! Dan kau punya tamu di kamarmu, Harry."

Dan dua bilah pintu alumunium itu menutup sebelum Harry sempat menanyakan siapa atau kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke kamar Harry? Setelah melewati satu lantai dan masih belum ada orang lain di dalam lift itu Harry membuka _tissue_ yang membungkus jagung bakarnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Mrs. Figg senang sekali memasak di waktu luangnya sembari menjaga ketertiban apartemen ini. Dan jagung bakar adalah salah satu masakan favoritnya, bahkan ketika ia harus naik ke atap apartemen di tengah gerimis kota London.

Tapi toh, tidak ada yang memprotesnya, karena selama persediaan masih ada, Mrs. Figg akan membagikan masakannya pada siapapun yang ditemuinya menuju ruangannya. Seringkali ia bahkan tidak mencicipi masakannya sendiri karena, masakannya terlanjur habis di jalan sebelum ia sampai. Dan ia tetap bahagia meskipun Harry jarang sekali melihat wanita itu benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Yah, karena ia masih melakukannya sampai saat ini, itu berarti ia bahagia kan? Entahlah.

"Hah…" desah Harry ketika ia mulai mencium bau lezat jagung bakar yang masih hangat itu. Tapi ada sesuatu dari kepenatannya yang membuatnya merasa mual. Maka ketika lift terbuka di lantai berikutnya dan seorang wanita muda dengan kulit kecokelatan yang Harry tak pernah lihat sebelumnya, masuk ke dalam lift. Harry melempar senyum canggung yang dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyum malu-malu yang terlihat manis di wajah eksotis wanita tersebut.

"Mau?" ujar Harry. Karena ia yakin ia tak bisa memakannya dan Harry bukan tipe orang yang senang menyia-nyiakan sesuatu.

"Masakan Mrs. Figg?" ujar gadis itu sambil menerima jagung bakar dari tangan Harry. Harry mengangguk dan bisa melihat sedikit semu merah di pipi eksotis wanita tersebut.

Lalu lift berdenting, "Ya." ujar Harry terburu-buru. Sambil keluar dari lift dan berusaha untuk tak terkesan menghindar. Tapi mata berbinar gadis itu jelas berkesan mengharap.

Harry tidak butuh tambahan orang lain yang tak bisa ia penuhi harapannya.

Ia berjalan dalam tempo secepat mungkin menuju ruangannya. Satu-satunya yang ia beritahu soal kunci cadangan di bawah pot pohon karet bonsai yang nampak menyedihkan di sisi kanan pintu masuk apartemennya, adalah Hermione. Dan ia menyempatkan diri memeriksa, dan kunci cadangannya ada di sana. Ketika ia mencari kunci pintu apartemen miliknya di saku celananya, Harry mengingatkan dirinya untuk menyiram pohon karet itu besok pagi.

Sebelum masuk ia menatap pohon karet itu lebih lama dari biasanya. Sesuatu tentang pohon karet itu mengatakan bahwa Harry akan baik-baik saja.

Suatu hari ketika Harry gagal dalam suatu _casting_ dan menolak Hermione menemaninya untuk menghiburnya, ia melewati sebuah toko hewan yang tampak indah. Harry berpikir untuk membeli seekor anak anjing atau anak kucing. Saat itu ia tinggal di apartemen lain yang tidak melarang binatang peliharaan.

Penjual di toko tersebut adalah pria tambun pendek dengan rambut _ginger_ yang ramah dan jenggot kemerahan yang mencapai dadanya. Ia menawarkan Harry berbagai _variant_ anjing, bahkan memperlihatkan setiap anjing yang memiliki sertifikat kelahiran untuk bukti rasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Harry tertarik pada seekor _ferret._ Bulunya putih, oke, mungkin bukan putih bersih. Tapi tetap saja masih bisa dikategorikan putih.

Harry meminta penjaga toko tambun itu mengeluarkannya dari kandang, Harry berusaha menggendongnya dan selama dua menit pertama dalam gendongan Harry, binatang itu tampak nyaman. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi kacau. Binatang itu entah kenapa meronta dalam pelukan Harry dan mencakar Harry di beberapa tempat, ketika penjaga toko berhasil menarik _ferret_ itu dan berhenti menyerang Harry. Ia menggeram dan menatap Harry dengan begitu bermusuhan.

Harry dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan bekas cakaran yang dalam di dahinya, pulang dengan tangan hampa dan pertanyaan pada Tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia hanya tidak tertarik pada wanita? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Para wanita masih punya banyak pengagum lain? Pria-pria masih berlomba dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan mereka? Mengapa semesta merasa harus menghukumnya?

Ia ingat sutradara film tv itu tadi pagi berkata begini ketika menolaknya, "Oh... Bodohnya aku... maaf, tapi aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa peran ini untuk pria _straight_." Dan selama beberapa detik Harry tak mengerti apa masalahnya. Dan semua orang di ruangan itu terkekeh seakan itu sesuatu yang lucu.

Dan meskipun telah jelas ditolak, Harry tetap menunggu di ruang audisi dan melihat siapa aktor yang mendapatkan peran itu. Harry tahu pemuda yang mendapat peran itu masih berkerabat dengan produser yang memproduksi film tv itu.

Harry dongkol. Karena jika seperti itu mengapa harus ada _casting_ dan memberikan harapan?

Maka setelah dua hari mematikan telepon genggamnya dan tidak menjawab bel yang Hermione bunyikan di pintu apartemennya. Pagi-pagi sekali Harry pergi dari apartemen dengan setelan _jogging_ , tapi ia hanya berjalan di sekitar lingkungan apartemenya. Sama sekali tidak berlari, karena ia sudah lelah berlari.

Namun entah mengapa ia nyaris menabrak seorang ibu tua yang sedang membawa dua pot kecil pohon mawar. Si ibu tak memakinya untuk itu. Dan setelah membiarkan Harry mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ia berkata, "Kau sepertinya butuh _teman_ , nak..." Jadi si ibu tua mengajak Harry memasuki pekarangan rumah tuanya, dan mengambil salah satu pohon bonsai yang tertata rapi di dekat pintu rumahnya. "Ini... Kau terlihat seperti orang sibuk. Pohon karet tidak butuh banyak perhatian dan perawatan..." ujarnya dan secara harfiah memastikan Harry menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Harry berterima kasih dan pergi.

Entah kenapa saat itu senyum wanita tua itu memperbaiki banyak hal dalam benak Harry yang cenderung depresif. Juga frasa bahwa Harry 'terlihat sibuk', di satu sisi Harry ingin mengeluarkan tawa sarkasmenya, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mempercayainya.

Bahwa ia yang saat itu bisa dikatakan pengangguran karena belum ada yang mau menggunakan kembali aktingnya. Sama sekali tidak sibuk.

Tapi di satu sudut hati ia percaya suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali sibuk. Ia akan kembali menjadi seseorang yang mengejar mimpinya tanpa peduli apapun di dunia ini.

Maka, ketika seminggu kemudian Harry mendapatkan sebuah peran yang cukup lumayan di sebuah sitkom. Harry hanya menyiram pohon karet itu, sesekali. Pohon karet bonsai yang tampak menyedihkan. Tapi ia tetap hidup.

Dan kini ketika ia melihat pohon itu. Ia mengingat senyum wanita tua itu padanya hari itu. Dan satu sisi di hatinya yang mempercayai bahwa dirinya cukup tangguh, muncul.

Tidak begitu kuat. Tidak begitu besar. Tapi harapan itu ada dan itu cukup.

Sayangnya begitu membuka pintu, Harry mendengar suara manusia nomor satu yang tak ingin Harry dengar di dunia ini.

"Kau punya koleksi _vinyl_ yang bagus, Potter…" Harry sangat protektif pada piringan hitam yang dimilikinya. Maka ketika ia memasuki ruang santai dan melihat Malfoy mengeluarkan secara acak beberapa koleksi piringan hitam berharganya. Harry yakin mukanya memerah karena murka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!",Harry bertanya sinis sambil merebut _The Marshall Mathers LP_ dan _Hunky Dory_ dari tangan pucat Draco Malfoy.

Draco memainkan alisnya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa menyebalkan, "Tenang, Potter… Aku tidak berniat mencuri apapun."

"Tentu, kau sudah mencuri ciuman dan hidupku. Lalu apa lagi maumu?" Harry bahkan tak menunggu sedetik sampai kalimat Draco benar-benar tuntas ia katakan.

Iris kelabu Draco memandang selama beberapa saat ke dalam mata Harry. Satu hal yang Draco benci saat pertama kali melihat Harry secara langsung di lokasi syuting adalah senyumnya yang tanpa ketakutan, namun ketika melihat ke matanya. Ia bisa melihat ada sebuah luka di sana. Dan jauh di dalam dirinya entah mengapa Draco ingin membuat Harry membicarakan hal yang membuatnya terluka pada Draco. Dan selalu ada kekuatan yang membuat Draco terdiam setiap kali menatap mata Harry.

Tidak masuk akal, memang.

Dan terima kasih bahwa sikap menyebalkan Draco pada hampir seluruh kru berhasil memancing Harry untuk selalu melawannya. Draco tidak akan bilang bahwa ia merindukan pertengkaran dengan Harry. Perdebatan dengan pria ini memang mengasyikkan pada taraf tertentu, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kemari. Draco menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Draco mulai bicara, "Sudah ada yang memberitahumu?"

Harry menggemeretakkan gigi sebelum menarik nafas, dan berusaha menahan tinjunya. Ia menjawab singkat, "Sudah."

"Kau terima tawaran ini?"

"Apa aku dalam posisi untuk menawar soal ini?"

Draco tersenyum sinis, "Kau cerdas." lalu Draco menarik piringan hitam yang masih Harry genggam, ketika ia sedang menyimpannya kembali ke meja kaca di depan televisi tempat setumpuk _vinyl_ lain milik Harry tersusun dalam sebuah kardus karton berwarna kuning _mayonaise_.

Harry berkata, "Tentu, bukan aku yang tiba-tiba mencium musuh bebuyutannya di depan puluhan papparazi..."

Draco mendesah setelah sedetik tercekat oleh kalimat balasan Harry, "Yah... memang bukan gerakan bagus, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mencium bibir yang sama sekali tidak menarik! Tipis dan sangat biasa…" Ketika datang kemari, Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan datang, bicara pada Harry dan pulang dengan damai. Tapi sepertinya apapun yang berurusan dengan Harry selalu membuat Draco kehilangan kendali diri, termasuk ciuman malam tadi. Maka ia mencibir dan Draco positif sebentar lagi mereka akan terlibat adu mulut lain.

"Oh? Tidak menarik? Dan kau menciumku selama satu menit penuh, asal kau tahu saja, _Pervert!_ " Harry memainkan keahliannya yang sudah semakin terlatih sejak memulai syuting bersama Draco, membuat nada paling menyebalkan setiap kali bicara pada si Malfoy satu ini.

"Dan kau tidak menarik mulutmu, aku tahu kehidupan seksualmu membuat frustasi... Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya lebih bisa menahan diri... ck… ck… ck..." Draco memutar bola matanya dan memasang tampang mencemooh. Ia kini berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Harry yang tingginya tertinggal mungkin sejengkal.

Harry maju selangkah dan berkacak pinggang, "Seakan kehidupan seksualmu lebih baik Draco... Setidaknya aku tidak perlu meniduri setiap gadis yang ada di _Hollywood_ untuk membuktikan keperkasaanku! _Ferret!_ "

Draco mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mengejek luar biasa, "Kau? Perkasa? Tentu menyukai mahluk lain yang sama-sama memiliki penis bisa disebut perkasa, _Scarhead!_ " Draco menatap jijik pada luka di kening Harry yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Ia tidak perduli bagaimana hal itu bisa ada di sana, yang paling penting bahwa ia bisa menggunakannya untuk mencemooh Harry.

Muka Harry memerah kini. Draco tidak perlu membawa-bawa orientasi seksualnya dalam pertengkaran rutin ini. Selama beberapa detik ia diam. Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya pongah, merasa menang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku, kau tahu?" Harry kini kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan tatapan paling jahat yang bisa ia berikan pada sesama mahluk hidup. Tapi ia sendiri tahu ia tidak berhasil. Ia tahu ada setitik air mata yang menggenang. Dan ia tahu wajah panasnnya mengundang air mata.

Detik itu, ketika emerald dengan luka itu menatap Draco. Draco tahu ia telah menembus garis batasnya.

Diam mencengkeram ruangan.

Harry menarik nafas dan mulai bicara, "Bukan kau yang mereka sebut menjijikan, Draco. Bukan kau yang disebut _Faggot_. Bukan kau yang kembali mereka ingat skandalnya, Draco. Dan aku tidak memintamu mengerti. Sungguh! Karena selayak apapun kau dibenci, aku tidak akan pernah berharap ada manusia lain merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Harry berhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Dan setitik air mata tak bisa ia tahan.

Draco membuka mulutnya. Sepermili detik yang lalu kesadarannya berkata bahwa ia harus minta maaf. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Mulut tipisnya membuka dan ia hanya membiarkan kata itu tak terkatakan. Oksigen bertukar, tapi tak ada maaf yang terujar.

Ia tidak bisa minta maaf. Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah ketika ia menyesal. Tidak pernah bahkan ketika ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Harry kini berjalan menjauh dari Draco, ke arah dapur. Ia menjangkau lemari di atas kompor dan mengambil sebotol kecil bir. Lalu bersandar di dekat dinding dapur. Draco diam di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tidak yakin apa ia sebaiknya mendekati Harry atau tidak.

Tapi posisi yang berjauhan mungkin lebih baik untuk mereka saat ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti posisi kita saat ini?"

"Ya." jawab Harry, singkat dan dingin.

"Kau keberatan dengan rencana yang kami buat?"

"Sedikit." jawabnya lagi, dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau setujui? Kita bisa membahasnya? Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan mencari jalan tengah." Draco membiarkan delikan kejam Harry padanya. Harry punya alasan bagus untuk membencinya. Yah... pada dasarnya masuk ke rumah orang tanpa seizin pemilik rumah jelas alasan bagus untuk dibenci.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengulang beberapa alasan mengapa ia memilih mendatangi pengurus apartemen Harry, dan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, kau tahu? Sesuatu yang kita sebut kekuatan uang. Draco meringis dalam pikirannya, karena kini, ia sadar bahwa satu-satunya alasan ia memilih datang malam ini juga dan masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Harry Potter hanya karena ia ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Niat yang salah, pikirnya.

"Hei?" Draco memanggil Harry yang sudah meneguk habis birnya, dan jelas berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Draco saat ini.

Harry mendelik dan membuang dengusan mengejek pada Draco.

"Bagian dimana aku terlibat dalam hal ini... Apa kau tidak bisa membuat kekacauan lain dan tidak perlu melibatkanku, _Ferret_?" _Cukup_. Pikir Draco. Harry boleh marah seenak jidatnya tapi ia lebih membenci jawaban-jawaban dingin yang meninggalkan jejak hampa setelahnya dibandingkan kalimat-kalimat ejekan panjang Harry yang semakin kreatif dari hari ke hari.

"Dengar..." Ujar Draco sambil berjalan mendekat. "Jika aku punya pilihan lebih baik, aku juga tidak ingin terlibat dalam situasi kita saat ini."

Harry terkekeh geli, benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Oke. Kau tidak menyukai situasi ini, tapi kau menyarankan hal ini."

Draco berdiri, merebut botol bir kedua yang baru seteguk Harry minum. Ia kini berdiri diam di depan kabinet penyimpanan minumannya. "Aku tidak memerlukan pembicaraan ini, jika lawan bicaraku tidak bisa membuat dirinya tetap sadar selama proses pembicaraan ini."

Harry mendengus. Wajahnya mengejek tampang Draco, "Kalimat yang panjang, Malfoy… istirahatlah , itu pasti membuat otak udangmu terasa sakit."

"Dengar… Kita tidak menikah, kita tidak pacaran… Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengakui memiliki perasaan padaku, paham?" Harry mememundurkan punggungnya hingga ia merasakan dingin metal dari pegangan lemari di belakangnya. Wajah Draco terlalu dekat. Dan mata keabuannya benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Harry. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah diam, menerima segala pujian yang kuberikan, kau bisa meminum segelas bir sebelum kita tampil di depan paparazzi agar wajahmu terlihat bersemu merah, seakan kata-kataku berefek padamu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab ambigu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan hal ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa aku?" Harry melepas kacamatanya dan memberanikan diri beradu pandang dengan sosok Draco yang sedikit mengabur kini. Genggaman tangan Harry pada kacamatanya lemah saja, dan alkohol plus kelelahan di tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit limbung.

"Karena lagu itu berasal dari puisimu." Untuk sesaat Harry tahu itu bukan kalimat yang ia harapkan. Ia berharap Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih jahat. Seperti 'kebetulan kau mangsa yang paling dekat' atau 'aku kasihan pada popularitasmu yang rendah' atau apapun. Dan bukan kalimat tentang puisi Harry. Bukan tentang sesuatu yang Harry ciptakan.

Hal yang paling tidak Harry harapkan adalah tatapan Draco padanya kini. Seakan ia benar-benar mengagumi puisi Harry. Seakan ia menghargai Harry kini karena puisi itu.

Harry tidak menyukai sekilas sinar kekaguman di mata Draco.

"Ah! Kau sedang membuat jembatan lain untuk kesuksesan album ketigamu…" karena Draco memutuskan untuk bersandiwara menjadi si baik hati. Harry memutsukan untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Ia akan melemparkan kenyataan paling kejam pada Draco sampai pemuda itu kembali menjadi tokoh antagonis tanpa sedikitpun kepura-puraan pada Harry.

"Dan memberikan sedikit publikasi mengenai betapa luar biasanya dirimu sebagai aktor. Harry, dunia entertainment adalah industri komersil. Kau butuh iklan untuk mempromosikan diri jika tidak ingin hanya menjadi pekerja paruh waktu." itu bukan jawaban yang Harry harapkan. Draco menghela nafas seakan menahan kesabaran. Ia menyisir ke belakang rambut platinanya, dan di ekspresinya ada rasa frustasi yang tidak Harry mengerti. Draco tidak perlu menjadi sabar pada Harry.

Draco membencinya. Ia sudah membuat hal itu digarisbawahi sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu secara langsung.

Harry tidak butuh Draco yang berubah pikiran.

Karena Harry bukan penggemar sesuatu yang disebut perubahan. Harry membenci Draco, juga. Dan tak ada yang akan bisa mengubahnya.

Kecuali… entahlah. Yang jelas Draco tidak membuat dirinya layak untuk Harry benci saat ini dengan wajah yang menahan emosi dan berusaha keras untuk bersabar. Menunggu respon Harry.

Tapi Harry pekerja keras, ia akan tetap berusaha membenci Draco.

Jadi, Harry menggeleng, lalu berusaha agar senyum tipisnya tetap dalam kadar minimum, "Melihatmu berada di apartemenku… Aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu. Aku nyaris berteriak ' _Go to hell_ ' begitu melihatmu mengobrak-abrik _vynil_ ku. Tapi rasanya neraka menjadi tempat terlalu bagus untuk seseorang semanipulatif dirimu."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan pergi ke neraka jika itu berarti memastikan dirimu masuk ke surga, _Scarhead..._ " Harry tidak suka panggilan mengejeknya yang kini Draco keluarkan dengan suara _husky_ yang menggoda. Dan ia tidak suka wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan ia benci pengetahuannya soal semu merah itu bukan disebabkan oleh alkohol. Tapi Draco.

"Aku tidak yakin pengorbanan 'si angkuh yang senang menyiksa hidup orang' sepertimu akan membantuku masuk surge, _Ferret..._ " Harry sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan seringai sinisnya setelah kalimat barusan selesai.

Draco menyodorkan kembali botol bir Harry ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku hanya seorang oportunis seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Setidaknya aku belum pernah membunuh seseorang. Bersikap baiklah sedikit padaku, _Scarhead..._ "

Harry meneguk birnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi tulisan komposisi di botol bir tersebut. "Jangan mengharapkan simpatiku, _Ferret..._ "

Harry berjalan menuju kabinet penyimpanannya. "Kau mau sesuatu?" ujarnya ringan. Lalu sedetik kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bukan sebagai tanda perdamaian, hanya menggarisbawahi bahwa aku tetap _gentleman_ Inggris, meskipun tamuku masuk ke rumahku tanpa kuketahui."

Dan untuk sesaat Draco tertawa. Draco tidak yakin kapan terakhir ia tertawa, tapi ia benar-benar tertawa. _Harry is cute_. Pikirnya setelah tawanya mereda. Berdiri, _little bit typsi_ karena alkohol. Menawarinya minuman lalu ketakutan bahwa Draco akan berpikir ia menganggap tawaran minumannya sebagai tewaran perdamaian.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat Harry terlihat tersinggung karena tawa Draco. Jadi ia terburu-buru bicara, " _What?! It's not my fault that you're look so cute when you're nervous...?!_ " Harry _blushing_ untuk kalimat itu. Jadi Draco tertawa lagi dan membiarkan serbet yang Harry lemparkan padanya mengenai mukanya.

"Diam, Malfoy!"

"Oke.." Draco lalu berjalan menjauhi Harry. "Segelas kopi saja... Kau punya mesin pembuat _espresso_ yang bagus..." lalu setelah sampai di depan televisi Harry. Draco berujar, "Bagaimana kalau _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ menemani diskusi kita soal rencana 'berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta' ini?"

Harry menyahut dari dapur, " _You're an asshole, Draco Malfoy!_ " ucap Harry dengan nada yang lebih pada merasa terpesona bahwa ada manusia seperti Draco Malfoy daripada terkesan jengkel.

" _I'm such a kind of asshole that everybody love_ , _duh_. Kau harus terbiasa, Potter!"

Dan dijawab Harry sambil menggiling biji kopi, "Nah... Setidaknya kau punya selera film yang bagus…"

Maka dua jam kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dua musuh bebuyutan itu duduk berdampingan. Tidak mulai saling membunuh lewat tatapan, hanya sedikit ejekan yang jadi bumbu khas pembicaraan mereka. Harry menyetujui beberapa hal penting dalam sandiwara mereka kali ini;

1\. Draco yang akan lebih banyak mengambil inisiatif, mengingat ciuman sebelumnya yang mereka bagi pun menunjukkan sisi agresif Draco.

2\. Harry hanya perlu menjawab apa yang ia pikir sebaiknya dijawab, selebihnya Draco hanya meminta Harry untuk tersenyum jika tidak begitu ingin menjawab.

3\. Harry setuju untuk membiarkan Draco menggenggam tangannya atau merangkul pundaknya, dan ciuman di pipi. Tidak akan ada ciuman di bibir, lagi, mereka setuju untuk menjaga 'hubungan mereka' tetap pada rate T.

4\. Mereka akan melakukan ini sampai Draco kemudian memulai tur untuk album ketiganya, membuat kesan bahwa _long distance_ -lah yang membuat mereka menjauh.

5\. Harry tidak akan mau membacakan puisi lagi bersama Draco. (Draco setuju dengan sangat keberatan soal hal ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Harry sudah banyak memberikan kompromi. Jadi, Draco akan membahas ini lain waktu. Kita tidak memanggil pemuda ini Draco Malfoy, jika ia tidak cukup keras kepala bukan?)

Harry setengah tertidur di atas sofanya, ketika _Jack_ muncul dan bernyanyi pada _Sally._ Yang tadinya tengah merenung murung sendirian di atas salju. Tapi tengkorak itu muncul dan bernyanyi pada tubuh tanpa tulang _Sally._ Tubuh seorang hamba yang disiksa majikannya sepanjang hidupnya. Dan jatuh cinta pada sahabat yang tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya.

 _"My dearest friend…_

 _If you don't mind_

 _I'd like to join you by your side..."_

Bersamaan dengan itu Draco berbisik pada Harry. "Seandainya, katakanlah aku harus melakukan _cover_ lagu besok, kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu ini?" Draco tidak mengerti apa poin yang sedang coba ia buktikan pada dirinya. Harry Potter sedang mabuk! Dan ia meminta saran soal lagu yang harus ia _cover_ di radio nasinonal Inggris besok pada pemuda ini.

 _Brilliant, Draco..._ cibir pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menggeleng. "Nyanyikan sesuatu dari David Bowie." Lalu Harry terkekeh dan kepalanya terantuk pinggiran meja di dekat sofa ketika berusaha kembali menidurkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Ia meringis sesaat.

Draco mendekat, mengusap kepala Harry pelan sambil berkata, " _Stupid._ " lalu tertawa. Dan Harry membalasnya dengan seringaian bangga yang membuat wajahnya tampak konyol.

" _Where we could gaze into the stars_

 _And sit together…"_ Draco sudah benar-benar mengabaikan film itu kini, membiarkan _Jack_ bernyanyi sesuka hati.

" _Life on mars._ " ujar Harry, nafas berbau birnya bisa tercium Draco yang kini duduk di lantai di samping kepala Harry. Mengusapi benjolan kecil akibat benturan tengkorak Harry versus kayu mahoni mejanya. "Suaramu akan cocok dengan lagu itu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Draco tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan detik itu. Pembicaraan mereka soal hal-hal penting –tidak penting- sudah selesai sejak setengah jam lalu. Dan Harry sudah menceracau berbagai hal sejak 20 menit lalu ketika ia menenggak habis botol bir ke-7nya dalam sekali tenggak. Draco berkata pada diri sendiri ia hanya merasa mengkhianati Tim Burton jika pergi tanpa menyelsaikan filmnya. Dan jika ia jujur, sejak Harry mulai benar-benar mabuk, Draco jauh lebih merasa tertarik pada Harry yang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri soal dunia rap _old school_ dan _Swag._ Lalu ia membicarakan mengenai penguin dan obsesinya pada _Benedict Cumberbacth._ Membuat Draco berjanji pada Harry untuk menonton marathon _Sherlock Holmes season_ 1-3 sebelum natal tahun depan, dan season 4 dimulai. Lalu bicara soal seharusnya Tim Burton-lah yang menyutradarai _Frozen,_ bagian konyolnya adalah Draco mengiyakan ide Harry yang tengah mabuk itu.

Tapi ia sekarang mengabaikan film itu dan fokus pada wajah Harry yang tampak nyaman setelah menghabiskan 8 ½ bir. Matanya bahkan sudah menutup, Draco tidak punya alasan soal emerald Harry lagi kini.

Tapi ia menunggu sampai _Jack_ menuntaskan lagunya, " _And sit together…_

 _Now and forever…_

 _For its plain_

 _As anyone can see_

 _We're simply meant to be"_ lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada luka di kening Harry.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya kan?"

Draco memutar bola matanya begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Blaise di kaca spion, "Apa poin dari membuat skandal dan berpura-pura jatuh cinta pada lawan mainmu jika orang yang kau ajak berakting ditemukan mati mengenaskan di apartemennya?"

Blaise tak menjawab. Ia melempar pertanyaan lain setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan saluran radio. "Jadi dia setuju?"

Draco melempar nafas berat. "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk meyakinkannya untuk menerima tawaran ini, kau tahu itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Mengingat pagi tadi kau bilang kau tidak punya alasan mencium pemuda itu dan setengah jam kemudian kau berhasil meyakinkan sebuah rencana yang terdengar sangat _brilliant_."

"Kau masih marah soal itu?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah, Draco..."

"Kau benar."

Lalu hening. "Besok, BBC radio 1... untuk sesi _cover_ , aku… ingin mengganti lagunya…?" Draco mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada yang seperti bertanya. Karena ia tahu perubahan mendadak seringkali merepotkan.

"Sebenarnya mereka menelepon sekitar sejam yang lalu dan bilang bahwa mereka ingin mendengar _Take Me to Chruch_ dibandingkan _Time isn't Healing_ , jika kau tak keberatan?"

Draco tak menjawab. Blaise mengerti apa yang Draco pertimbangakan, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Ron bilang bahwa album ost _Folie a Deux_ akan rilis seminggu setelah pemutaran perdana, tapi ia bilang tidak masalah untuk mulai membawakan lagu itu. Mereka sudah meluncurkan trailer pertama sejak seminggu lalu dan trailer kedua akan menyusul lusa. Lima hari _video clip_ _Take Me to Church_ , sudah siap dirilis. Jadi sedikit promosi awal bukan masalah, kurasa."

Draco mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mengingat semua jadwal itu tanpa pernah terlihat mencatat?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti itu." ujar Blaise balas menyeringai. Dan menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka mencapai lampu merah. "Jadi?"

"Selama aku bisa mengganti lagu untuk _cover_?"

" _Deal_." Jawab Blaise yang memanfaatkan lampu merah itu untuk mengirimkan email pada staf yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

Ada dering memekakkan telinga. Harry berpikir bahwa alarm kebakaran menyala. Tapi setelah memaksakan diri membuka mata, ia hanya melihat hpnya yang begetar di depan meja kacanya. Televisinya memampangkan layar biru, bekas dvd yang tidak benar dimatikan. Untuk beberapa saat Harry bertanya-tanya apa setelah ini ia akan terbangun dan menemukan orang-orang menjadi _zombie_ seperti di _Walking Dead_? Ia yakin kepalanya sepening Rick saat ini. Atau mungkin Jack Skellington setelah ia berpura-pura mnejadi Santa Claus dan membagikan sarang laba-laba sebagai hadiah natal.

Terserah. Pikir Harry.

Ia menutup mata lagi. Setelah melihat ke jam dinding dan memutuskan bahwa pukul 01.00 pm masih terlalu pagi untuk keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

Tapi seseorang yang menghubungi telepon genggamnya sepertinya berpikir berbeda dari Harry. Karena ia menelepon lagi dan membuat benda elektronik _sialan_ itu tidak berhenti bergetar. Tidak tahukah orang itu Harry baru semalam menghabiskan persediaan birnya untuk dua minggu?

Tapi ia akhirnya berusaha untuk duduk, dengan susah payah. Dan selain rasa pening di kepalanya, mual mulai menjalar dalam perutnya. Mengabaikan telepon genggamnya, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, sambil mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Ah, ia memakan sepotong pizza yang Draco pesankan semalam.

Sebentar.

Pizza? Dengan jamur, Harry tidak menyukai jamur, tapi Draco tidak tahu soal itu.

Dan Draco? Sejak kapan ia membiarkan Draco memesankan pizza untuknya?

'Oh ya!' Harry tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan. Lalu muntah sekali lagi. Setelah cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin dan memasang tampang kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Semalam Draco Malfoy entah bagaimana bisa berada di apartemennya. Harry lupa menginterogasi Draco soal itu. Dan sepertinya alkohol membuat Harry setuju untuk sedikit berdamai dengan Draco selama beberapa saat. Harry mentup mata dan mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik. Mencuci muka sekali lagi, membiarkan kerah sweater biru keabuannya basah oleh cipratan air.

Harry memutsukan untuk mengabaikan peningnya yang sudah jauh lebih baik setelah muntah terakhir tadi, mungkin Harry berhasil memuntahkan sebagian sel otaknya, yang pasti kepala Harry terasa lebih ringan.

Di meja kaca di depan sofa tempat ia tidur ada sobekan dua pil aspirin untuk mengurangi sakit kepala Harry dan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel. Harry curiga Draco Malfoy yang menyiapkannya. Dan kecurigaan Harry beralasan karena:

1\. Seingat Harry, Draco satu-satunya manusia yang menyusup masuk ke apartemen Harry semalam.

2\. Karena ada secarik kartu nama yang Draco gunakan untuk menulis pesan perpisahan sebelum meninggalkan Harry lengkap dengan tandatangan legendarisnya.

Tulisannya begini:

'Selamat menikmati _Hangover_ , _Scarhead.'_

Harry meremas kartu nama itu dan melemparnya ke arah tempat sampah di ujung ruangan, tapi akurasi lemparan Harry jadi sangat buruk pagi ini dan lemparannya meleset jauh. Setelah meminum obatnya dan memutuskan untuk memesan _delivery_ dari _Taco Bell_. Harry baru memberi perhatian pada HPnya. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan singkat, menyuruh Harry untuk membuka email secepatnya. Harry bisa membuka email di ponsel pintarnya, tapi perutnya butuh asupan jadi ia memustukan bahwa menghubungi _Taco Bell_ lebih penting saat ini untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sambil mengatakan pesanannya, Harry mengeluarkan laptopnya dari bawah meja kaca dan mulai membuka email. Ada banyak _spam_ dan pemberitahuan tidak penting juga beberapa tawaran pekerjaan dari nama-nama yang tidak Harry kenal sebelumnya. Harry menemukan email Hermione yang hanay berisi dua baris alamat _link_.

Harry mengklik _link_ pertama. Dan laptopnya memuta tab baru, membuka channel official BBC. Ada sebuah video dengan wajah tertawa Draco Malfoy yang ter- _pause_. Harry membuka videonya.

Isinya wawancara. Draco menjelaskan mengenai seberapa signifikan nantinya perbedaan album ketiganya dengan musik-musiknya yang sebelumnya. Ia ditanyai mengenai hal-hal tidak penting soal mantan pacarnya. Reaksinya soal Taylor Swift yang sekarang bersama pria lain, Draco jawab dengan setengah dingin. Draco ditanyai tentang film terbarunya. Pengalamannya di ajang Oscar. Kembali ke album ketiga. Membicarakan _Time isn't Healing._ 13 menit 23 detik dari video itu si pewawancara sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan skandal.

Tapi pada menit ke 24 ia mulai tersenyum tak nyaman dan bertanya, "Jadi… Kita semua dibuat gempar dengan isu hubunganmu yang terbaru Draco? Kau bersama Harry sekarang?"

Draco membuat gerakan berpura-pura menengok ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak melihat ada Harry Potter di sekitar sini, jadi bisa kau lihat sendiri aku tidak sedang bersamanya sekarang." Draco mengeluarkan nada bercanda, tapi Harry bisa melihat bahwa ada kekesalan yang Draco tutupi sebaik mungkin.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Drac…" jawab si pewawancara berusaha akrab. Sayangnya malah berhadiah delikan sinis yang jika tak kau pelototi baik-baik akan terlewat oleh kamera.

Draco menarik nafas, seakan benar-benar memikirkan jawabannya, "Kurasa untuk saat ini penggambaran yang tepat mengenai kami adalah bahwa kami senang memiliki interaksi yang mirip _rollercoaster_. Kami bsia bertengkar dan Harry bisa sangat manis pada saat-saat tertentu." Harry tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan. Draco benar-benar punya bakat mumpuni dalam berakting, ia terlihat seperti benar-benar sedang membicarakan seseorang yang ia kagumi.

Lalu pewawancara membacakan beberapa _tweet_ random yang bertanya pada Draco Malfoy. Dua pertanyaan terdengar manis yang sepertinya didapat dari fans-fans fanatik yang akan membela Draco apapun yang dilakukannya. Tiga pertanyaan untuk meminta saran dalam berakting atau bernyanyi. Dua pertanyaan mengenai tantangan soal bermain sebagai _gay_. Sebuah pertanyaan soal apa yang Draco suka minum untuk pesta? Yang dijawabnya dengan _double espresso_ dengan dua sendok gula. Pertanyaan lain dengan apa warna celana dalam Draco saat ini, Draco jawab dengan seringai jahil bahwa ia tidak memakai celana dalam saat ini (tolong garisbawahi bahwa Harry tidak _blusing_ sama sekali— Dan tentu Harry tidak membayangkannya, _you guys_. Jangan memfitnah Harry dengan kebenaran, karena itu bukan fitnah lagi namanya). Lalu terakhir sebuah pertanyaan iseng yang sepertinya sengaja disimpan tim kreatif acara itu untuk terakhir.

" _StumpyHeart_ bertanya begini, kau bisa ceritakan bagaimana rasa bibir Harry Potter?"

Yang Draco jawab singkat, "Seperti _wine._ " Lalu tertawa dengan semu merah. Sementara Harry _blushing_ pada layar laptopnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menambahkan, "Ah! Dan hangat, seperti rumah…"

Harry bisa mendengar suara 'Awww…' sok imut yang tidak hanya dikeluarkan oleh pewawancara di hadapan Draco tapi juga beberapa orang di belakang layar.

Dan sesi tanya jawab selesai. Harry menemukan dirinya menenggak habis air di botol mineralnya untuk menanggulangi panas di pipinya. Seingatnya minum terlalu banyak alkohol tidak pernah membuatnya demam sebelumnya.

Harry menggeleng pada diri sendiri. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk meyakinkan diirnya kalau Draco sama sekali tidak membuat wajahnya memerah. Sama sekali tidak. Meskipun, oke, Draco mungkin terlihat tampan sekarang ketika dengan _excited_ menjelaskan soal lagu yang akan di _cover_ nya pada sesi berikutnya. Harry menangkap nama David Bowie. Lalu dengan senyum penuh makna berkata bahwa ini _request_ dari seseorang yang spesial.

Dan Harry mengingatkan hatinya untuk tidak terlalu berharap, karena sepengetahuannya ia tak pernah me _-request_ lagu apapun pada Draco.

Setelah basa-basi, dua detik kemudian durasi video itu habis dengan ditutup oleh _copyright_.

Harry menutup _tab_ tadi dan mengklik _link_ berikutnya. Kali ini laptopnya membuka laman Youtube.

Ada wajah Draco Malfoy lagi, dan gitar akustiknya. Mempromosikan untuk men- _subscribe_ _channel_ lalu latar berganti. Harry mengenali pemain _keyboard_ di belakang Draco sebagai gadis yang waktu itu menemani Draco dan Harry di lagu _Take Me to Church_. Ada seorang penabuh perkusi dan gitar akustik lain.

Lalu alunan nada yang familiar di telinga Harry memenuhi ruangan. _Life on Mars,_ Harry tersenyum.

Draco mulai 'bicara'.

" _It's a god-awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousy hair  
But her mummy is yelling 'No'  
And her daddy has told her to go"_

Harry menikmati bahwa suara Draco berpadu indah dengan melodi lagu ini. Harry harus mengakui siapapun yang meminta Draco menyanyikan lagu ini punya kejelian untuk memilihkan lagu yang sesuai dengan suara Draco.

" _But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen_"

Harry membawa laptopnya ke pangkuannya dan menyamankan duduknya di sofa tanpa mem _pause_ videonya. Mengabaikan peringatan alam bawah sadar soal bahaya radiasi laptop pada kakinya.

" _But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on..."_

Lirik ini terpotong Harry mengantisipasi kenaikan nada suara Draco untuk memasuki _chorus._

" _Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man! Look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the Lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?_"

Harry tanpa sadar ikut menggumamkan kalimat-demi kalimat tanpa suara. Lalu musik kembali pada tempo yang lebih lambat. Mengayun pelan dengan balutan blues klasik. Suara Draco memang jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan suara berat David Bowie. Harry paham kenapa Draco membuat versi _life on mars_ nya lebih mendekati blues.

Harry menggumamkan bersama Draco _verse_ berikutnya. Lalu tak bisa melepas senyumnya ketika Draco menutup mata untuk menggumamkan…

" _Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show"_

Petikan gitarnya terasa genting. Draco menjeritkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan nada-nada sebelumnya.

" _Is there life on Mars?_ " Harry ikut menutup mata hingga lagu benar-benar habis nada sungguh-sungguh purna.

Dan beberapa detik sebelum video itu habis, Draco mengambil tumpukan kertas-kertas nada, secarik kertas. Lalu menunjukkannya dengan seringaian jahil.

' _How's the hangover, Scarhead?' xoDM_

Dan jika Harry membuat pengantar _Delivery Taco Bell_ memencet bel selama tiga menit penuh sebelum Harry membukakan pintu. Harry mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri itu bukan karena seringai jahil Draco yang terlihat atraktif atau bahwa menurut Harry pesan konyol di akhir video tadi, _sweet_. Oke mungkin sedikit.

Tapi itu bukan apa-apa.

Sama sekali. Bukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

TBC

Agh! Ini terlambat banget! Astronaut juga belum diberesin chap selanjutnya. Saya lagi banyak tugas banget di kampus. Ngambil 10 matkul adalah ide bagus untuk mempercepat lulus tapi bukan ide bagus kalau kamu punya hutang beresin ff yang numpuk. Mana orang-orang di rumah kena flu berjamaah lagi?-_- *malah curcol*

Well, doakan saja saya sehat selalu dan punya cukup banyak inspirasi untuk melanjutkan ini.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang kurang menyenangkan. Saya ngetik ini buru-buru, curi-curi di antara waktu nugas. Dan Erel jadi sedikit ga yakin soal setting waktu ff ini. Tadinya mau ngambil sekitar 2014, tapi karna bawa-bawa TS sama Calvin Harris settingnya ga mungkin 2014. Iya ga sih? Yah.. entahlah.. saya juga ga terlalu detail mereka mulai dating kapan. Dan sebenernya ini ff juga soh jadi suka-suka saya aja ya soal setting waktu..XDDD

Makasih untuk komentar dan supportnya. Dan Buat seseorang bernama Yuyu yang sampai ngekomen 2 kali..-_-v. Yah, pokoknya yang baca ff saya mah harus sabar aja.. soalnya author kalian suka sok sibuk..

Terakhir seperti biasa, salam kecup basah.

Erelra 


	3. Can we pretend that we're in love?

Hi, Erelra masih hidup saudara-saudara...

lama tak berjumpa. Karena lama tak berjumpa, mungkin sebaiknya kalian baca dulu chap sebelumnya , sebelum lanjut ke chapter ini.

Salam kecup basah..:*

* * *

Part 3

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada peran ini, Harry?"gadis pewawancara di hadapan Harry menebar senyum mencurigakan. "Selain bahwa ini film sahabatmu dan Kau bisa bermain dengan calon 'kekasihmu'?" Sekarang Harry tahu kenapa senyum gadis itu mencurigakan.

Ia menarik nafas dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. " _Well_ , Ron memang tidak memintaku untuk _casting,_ ia menawariku peran ini dan bilang 'aku membuat naskahnya dari puisimu, tentu Kau yang harus memainkan peran ini'. Aku membaca naskahnya dan setelah memastikan tidak ada adegan telanjang aku mengambilnya."

Harry memilih untuk menikmati tawa kameramen mereka dan mengabaikan tatapan kecewa pewawancara di hadapannya karna ia memilih mengabaikan frasa 'calon kekasih'. Harry lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan _backstage_ itu. Harry akan tampil dalam sebuah episode kuis yang sedang naik daun _rating_ nya di salah satu tv nasional. Tapi Hermione bilang ia harus meladeni sebuah wawancara dari salah satu majalah gossip remaja. Perintah dari Lockhart, Hermione tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Setelah menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam di sofa empuk ruang tunggu, Harry mulai menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya,"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Draco katakan pada kalian. Ia teman yang baik. Kami berciuman beberapa kali untuk keperluan adegan dan beberapa kali untuk 'kepentingan pribadi'. Aku rasa bukan hal besar."Harry menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya ketika ia melihat pewawancaranya menahan senyum _excited_ mendengar frasa 'kepentingan pribadi'.

Harry belajar beberapa kata-kata ambigu akhir-akhir ini. Harry tidak yakin harus berapa lama lagi mereka berakting seperti ini. Sudah hampir sebulan, dan lusa adalah penayangan perdana film mereka. Harry setengah berharap bahwa orang-orang tidak memakan umpan gossip yang ditebar media. Meskipun Harry membantu mengompori, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terlibat lebih jauh dari ini. Tapi masa bodoh soal harapan, Harry tahu orang-orang diluar sana menyukai gossip mengenai mereka tanpa perlu dikompor-kompori media.

Yang jelas saat ini, ia kelelahan. Kenapa?

Karena ini sungguh-sungguh melelahkan. Kata-kata pujian Draco semakin terdengar tulus dari hari ke hari. Harry tidak bisa menahan kikikan geli yang lalu memancing senyuman manis dari Draco. Senyuman yang sangat manis, sampai-sampai Harry merasa harus pergi memeriksakan gula darahnya ke dokter spesialis. Harry benci merasa seperti gadis 15 tahun yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman pertama setiap kali Draco mencuri ciuman di pipi atau di dekat bibirnya. Itu sering terjadi ketika Draco melihat ada kamera _papparazi_ yang mengikuti mereka keluar. Atau ketika sedang diwawancara bersama. Atau ketika Harry terpaksa membacakan puisi sambil menemani Draco menyanyi karena pemintaan mendadak produser acara atau sugesti impulsive si pembawa acara. Harry tidak bisa menolak.

Harry benci tatapan Draco padanya setiap kali kamera terlihat menyorot fokus pada mereka. Tatapan penuh cinta. Acting kelas atas yang tak bisa Harry tandingi sampai kapanpun juga. Harry tahu itu.

Karena jika orang-orang lalu melihat semu merah di pipinya. Atau Harry yang buru-buru memalingkan wajah karena malu. Itu sama sekali bukan acting sekelas Draco. Itu reaksi alami yang tak bisa Harry kendalikan.

Ia membenci tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya system respon kulitnya setiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan Draco.

Ia membenci jantungnya. Lebih tepatnya sirkulasi darah ke jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat jika Draco melakukans esuatu yang manis untuknya.

Ia membenci pikirannya.

Harry tidak boleh berfikir kalau ia jatuh cin— tidak ia sama sekali tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu.

Karna bagi Draco ini hanya latihan untuk mengasah aktingnya. Karena bagi Draco semua ini hanya bisnis. Karena bagi Draco, Harry masih tetap aktor kelas 2 yang tak sebanding dengannya. Dan ia masih tetap laki-laki dan Draco tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada sesama jenis. Bualan soal menjadi 'Bi' diluar sana hanya ia katakan untuk membuat sandiwara mereka masuk akal.

Harry tahu hal itu karena Draco akan terburu-buru melepas genggaman tangan begitu tak lagi merasakan keberadaan kamera _papparazi._ Ia menatapnya dingin setiap kali harus bertemu Harry, dan mendengus lelah setiap kali harus memasang wajah bahagia khas pria kasmaran pada Harry. Ia akan langsung pergi ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya setiap kali habis mencium pipi atau sudut bibir Harry.

Harry tidak tahu seberapa lama lagi ia kuat.

Kuat untuk mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Draco hanya bersikap professional. Tidak perlu tersinggung. Tidak perlu merasa sakit hati.

Harry yang mengiyakan kontrak ini.

Harry tidak bisa mundur begitu saja kini.

"Untuk ke depannya apa ada rencana untuk duet resmi? Kolaborasi antara puisimu dan melodi Draco? Karena seperti kita tahu _Take Me to Chuch_ sudah berada di peringkat sepuluh _billboard_ di minggu pertamanya dan _pre-order soundtrack_ film terbaru kalian berada di peringkat _runner up._ "

Harry memasang senyum anak manisnya pada nada pujian yang tersirat di kalimat gadis itu. Ia berfikir sebentar dan menjawab,"Belum ada rencana apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau puisiku yang digunakan sebagai lirik. Dan kurasa album ost. Kami wajar berada di peringkat itu karena cukup banyak musisi yang tengah naik daun yang mengisinya. Maksudku siapa tidak ingin membeli album yang diisi oleh Lily Allen, Ed Sheran, Ellie Goulding dan suara emas Adele. Terlebih ada Draco di dalamnya sebagai salah satu musisi paling kontroversial namun dicintai banyak orang. Aku akan sangat kecewa pada dunia ini, kalau kalian tidak membelinya."pewawancara dengan hoodie biru yang kekanakan di hadapannya tertawa renyah. Harry menikmatinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya."setelah menyalami Harry wartawan itu berbalik dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan slogan majalahnya. Lalu ' _cut'_. Dan sesi wawancara selesai.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Mr. Potter.."

Harry menggeleng,"Aku sudah bilang, Harry saja. Kalau kau ingin bertemu Mr. Potter Kau bisa menemui ayahku di kantor _real estate_ -nya." Gadis itu menggeleng dan tertawa lagi. Harry tidak yakin bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi ia senang-senang saja membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Ok. Harry… boleh aku menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi? Ini tidak akan masuk ke dalam artikel ataupun tambahan di _footprint_ video nanti." Harry menengok cameramen mereka yang sudah membereskan kamera dan perlengkapannya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal legalitas pernikahan sesama jenis yang sedang diperjuangkan di AS? Karna yah… Aku seorang 'bi' dan sedang memiliki kekasih wanita sekarang."

Harry yakin sinar matanya melembut. Harry selalu punya sisi istimewa untuk setiap teman yang mengalami hal yang sama, kebingungan dengan orientasi seksual. Dan rasa percaya diri gadis ini… _is so refreshing_. Harry yakin gadis ini lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya dan ia terlihat sangat percaya diri soal orientasi seksualnya yang masih dianggap tabu bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Aku tidak begitu suka berita, jadi aku tidak mengikutinya. Bukan tipe aktivis juga, tapi kurasa AS adalah sebuah negara yang kuat… dan perubahan disana akan memicu banyak perubahan juga di dunia."

"Yah.. Kau benar.. Dan dunia sudah mulai merasa terancam seakan kita adalah alien yang akan mengambil alih kehidupan mansuia. "ia tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri, Harry mengimbangi dengan sekedar senyum tipis. "Aku harap Kau dan Draco bisa mempertahankan hubungan kalian, aku skeptis pada awalnya. Maksudku, ini seorang Draco Malfoy yang mengelabui seperempat populasi wanita _single_ di Hollywood dan sekarang ia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Bi dan sedang berusaha mendekatimu."ia tertawa lepas selama beberapa saat lalu melanjutkan. "Kedengarannya konyol. Tapi bagi pacarku, kalian akan menjadi contoh pertama pasangan gay di kalangan selebritis inggris. Dan itu bagus untuk penerimaan kami."

"Kukira contoh utama pasangan gay sudah diambil Elton John dan kekasihnya…"Harry menjawab sambil berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya pada kebenaran yang tak disadari wanita itu. Ia mengatakan fakta,bahwa semua ini lelucon. _Yang sama sekali tidak lucu_ , Harry pikir.

"Lagipula…Kami belum punya hubungan resmi. Tidak ada yang bisa dicontoh dari kami."

"Begitupun aku dan kekasihku sampai kemudian ia cemburu ketika melihatku berdansa dengan pria lain di sebuah club kotor di Manchester. Aku mendekatinya selama 4 bulan penuh dan dia tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali. Tunggu, sampai Kau melihat Draco lelah dan mulai berdansa kembali dengan gadis lain. Kau akan merasa cemburu dan berhenti mengingkari perasaanmu."gadis itu tidak tertawa kali ini, ia mengeling jenaka pada Harry. Lalu matanya membulat seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Pupil biru terangnya lalu merasa bersalah. " _Sorry.._ aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu... kau teman bicara yang menyenangkan Mr. Potter… aku minta maaf seharusnya aku tahu dir—"

Harry tersenyum lembut,"Bukan masalah. Kau bisa bercanda apapun padaku."lalu diam, Harry mulai bicara lagi"Aku tidak merasa dalam fase _denial_ … Hanya saja, Kau tahu, ini Draco Malfoy dan Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayainya."Harry menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya dan menyesal seketika itu juga mengatakannya.

 _Bagus Harry.._ _curhat pada orang asing tentu akan membantu masalahmu_..

"Aku mengerti.."ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Harry. "Aku dan kekasihku baru membuka sebuah kedai kopi di sudut jalan dekat _Cleopatra Needle_." Harry berterimakasih karena gadis itu berbaik hati memindahkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kedengarannya tempat yang bagus untuk berbisnis.."Harry menyambut umpan dan mencoba melupakan yang ia katakana pada pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Sejauh ini? Ya. Aku harap aku bisa fokus pada pengelolaan tempat itu dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sekarang." Ia berbalik sesaat untuk mengecek teman kerjanya yang masih sibuk dengan perangkat kamera. " Kau tahu… bukan impian setiap orang untuk menjadi papparazi yang mengejar-ngejar aib orang lain?"

Harry tersenyum iba,"Yah.. Sejauh ini anak-anak lebih suka menyebutkan cita-cita seperti pilot atau dokter.."

"Tapi beginilah hidup ya kan? Aku hanya ingin menulis novel, tapi mencari pekerjaan di London sangat sulit jika mereka menganggapmu tidak cukup berbakat."

Harry membiarkan tangannya menepuk pundak gadis itu. Ia cukup manis, juga manusiawi dan tidak begitu intimidatif jika tidak sedang mewawancarainya di depan kamera. "Kau tahu, Kau bisa mengirim alamat kafemu ke twitterku dan aku akan menyempatkan membuat beberapa tweet untuk mempromosikannya.."

" _Seriously?"_

"Yeah.. Twitterku mungkin bukan twitter terkenal seperti twitter milik Kardashian, tapi aku juga punya centang biru. Jadi.. kurasa kau akan dapat beberapa tambahan pelanggan.." Harry melebarkan senyum aktor inggris manisnya pada gadis itu.

Lalu pintu membuka dengan dramatis,"Mr. Potter, 5 menit lagi!"Dan gadis itu hanya sempat tersenyum kecil sebelum diminta pergi (red. Disingkirkan) oleh kru acara dari ruang ganti itu.

Hermione akan marah padanya. Harry pikir.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Harry menawarkan bantuan kecil semacam ini. Dan Hermione selalu akan menasehatinya berjam-jam soal menjadi baik hati dan terlalu terbuka adalah sesuatu yang salah dalam bisnis ini.

 _Kau ada di industry paling kejam dalam sejarah manusia, Harry. Berhenti bersikap seperti ibu peri._

Terkadang Hermione benar. Seperti ketika ia membantu menyebarkan fan mail yang menceritakan soal seorang fans yang mencari ayah kandungnya, yang terpisah darinya sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Dan ternyata ayahnya adalah salah satu pemuka partai yang sedang berkuasa dan skandal fans Harry sebagai anak haram sempat heboh selama beberapa waktu.

Atau ketika Harry memulai hashtag #dontblameHER untuk membela seorang penata make up yang dilecehkan seorang produser musisi inggris ternama. Tanda pagar itu menjadi trending selama beberapa hari, dan sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa yang memulainya, jika si penata make-up itu tidak menyebut nama Harry ketika konferensi pers. Hermione harus bolak-balik ke pengadilan untuk bernegosiasi soal Harry yang dituntut oleh sang produser atas pencemaran nama baik.

Atau yang lainnya dimana Harry seharusnya berfikir 20 kali sebelum terlibat dengan urusan orang lain.

"Mr. Potter, _stand by!_ " seseorang berteriak lantang lewat walkie talkienya dan meminta untuk mempercepat langkah (red. Mendorong) Harry menuju ke belakang tirai merah panjang yang menjuntai. Para kru berseliweran, Harry berfikir bahwa ia seharusnya memakai kacamatanya. Atau setidaknya tidak melupakan tetes matanya pagi ini.

Ingatkan kembali kenapa Harry setuju untuk operasi laser? Oh ya. Karena penampilan kutu buku dengan kacamata tebal tidak cocok dengan _image_ aktor tampan yang berusaha ia tampilkan.

" _Pull it on 3…. 2…. 1…."_ Harry melebarkan senyum profesionalnya begitu mendengar namanya di teriakan dan cahaya lampu menyorot ke arahnya. William Rookwood, lelaki tinggi besar dengan rambut setengah memutih dan setengah cokelat madu, sang pembawa acara, menyambutnya dengan jabat tangan hangat dan Harry berusaha untuk secara hati-hati menjawab setiap lelucon yang dilemparkan padanya.

" _Welcome to Music Coliseum!_ ", Harry membiarkan pria itu memeluknya sekali lagi dan membalas jabat tangan eratnya sekali lagi. "Jadi? Apa Kau siap menjadi gladiator musik malam ini , Harry?"

"Oh.. ya…" ucapnya sedikit terlalu pelan dari yang ia harapkan. Harry berusaha mengingat wajah tenang Hermione saat mengantarnya kemari 2 jam yang lalu. _Tenang… dan berbicaralah dengan santai…_

"Hanya oh ya? Dimana keyakinanamu anak muda?! Kau akan bemain di _Coliseum_ , Kau harus menjadi gladiator tangguh berkeyakinan baja!", Harry bisa mengerti kenapa pria ini punya cukup banyak acara tv yang dipresenterinya, entah bagaimana Harry bisa melihat tanda seru pada setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkannya.

Ia bisa membuat orang lain antusias pada sesuatu yang padahal tidak butuh antusiasme. Harry tidak pernah menonton televisi, ia lebih suka membaca, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Tapi jika ia harus menonton tv, ia pastikan bukan acara ini yang ditontonnya.

Tapi ini acara terkenal, Harry harus mengatakan kalimat ajaib yang setiap bintang tamu katakan tentang sebuah acara terkenal," Aku sangat menyukai acara ini… Senang akhirnya bisa diundang kemari.."Dan percayalah, Harry benar-benar senang bisa diundang ke acara sebesar ini.

Setidaknya itu menunjukan bahwa kuis besar ini menganggap Harry layak untuk menarik rating penonton.

"Benarkah? Sebuah kebanggaan… Episode apa yang paling kau suka dari pertunjukan si Pak tua ini?"Harry tahu trik ini, sebuah trik untuk mempermalukan bintang tamu yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai acaramu walau sebenarnya tak pernah menontonnya.

"Kau tahu, episode Channing Tatum dan Rachel McAdams.. Aku tidak tahu… kurasa kita tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kita butuh melihat Channing Tatum dalam kostum santaklaus menarikan 'Jingle Bell Rock'… sebelumnya, tapi setelah melihatnya, aku butuh merekamnya dan mengulangnya beberapa kali. _That's just epic!_ "Harry memakai kualitas aktingnya untuk menunjukan betapa ia menyukai hal itu. Walau sebenarnya itulah satu-satunya episode yang benar-benar ia tonton bersama Hermione kemarin. Dan lagipula siapa yang menolak melihat otot Channing Tatum dalam kostum santa. Harry bersyukur ia gay dan dengan begitu ia bisa mengagumi otot pria sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu takut disebut gay. Ya, karna dia memang gay. Dan mengagumi tubuh Channing Tatum benar-benar sesuatu yang normal.

 _He is a Sexy Santa…_

Harry akan berhenti jadi anak nakal jika Santa Klaus yang datang ke rumahnya setampan itu. Ok. _Fokus Harry_.

"Ouh… Kau punya selera yang bagus… Tapi… kuharap Draco tidak keberatan jika malam ini Kau kami pasangkan dengan pria lain yang tidak kalah tampan dibanding Channing Tatum?",Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan memainkan ekspresi wajahnya agar berkesan bahwa ia tidak perduli tapi cukup perduli? Kau tahu seperti ketika kau baru putus dan berkata kau tidak sedang berusaha membuat mantanmu cemburu padahal sebenarnya iya? Yap. Ekspresi semacam itu.

"Kau bisa tempati posisimu Harry.. Dan malam hari ini yang akan menemani Harry Potter menaklukan 5 tantangan musical kami adalah…" musik dramatis dan sedikit terlalu upbeat menurut Harry mengiringi tirai yang terbuka. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyembunyikan siapa yang akan menjadi partner Harry malam ini? Karena apa gunanaya sebenarnya kejutan jika pada akhirnya Harry akan bertemu juga dengan si bintang tamu misterius ini pada akhirnya?

Tapi Harry bersikap professional dan berusaha menahan ekspresi bosannya sambil menyiapkan ekspresi terkejut terbaiknya, menyiapkan _timingnya_ agar pas ketika tirai benar-benar tersingkap.

Harry bertepuk tangan. Bersorak bersama keriuhan yang penonton buat.

Sampai tirai benar-benar terbuka.

Dan disanalah dia. Hantu dari masa lalu Harry.

 _NO WAY!_ Harry berteriak panik dalam otaknya. Apa ia bisa berpura-pura pingsan sekarang?

Tidak, ia tidak bisa.

Apa ia boleh berharap tiba-tiba ada bom meledak sekarang?

Tidak, ia tidak boleh.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Harry menarik nafas, menarik senyum. Menarik langkah-langkah panjang untuk mendekat kembali kepada William si pembawa acara dan tamunya yang lain…

"Cedric Diggory! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!", Harry bisa melihat tanda seru tak kasat mata dan mencium bau mengolok-olok dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan si pembawa acara. Harry bisa melihat dirinya di kamera dan ia tahu kakinya mati rasa. Ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum.

Hermione tidak tahu. Harry pikir, tadi pagi Hermione hanya bercanda ketika ia bilang ia tidak tahu siapa bintang tamu lainnya. Dan berkata bahwa semua Lockhart yang atur. Tapi jika Hermione tahu ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membatalkan kedatangan Harry di acara ini.

Hermione tahu satu nama tabu yang tidak boleh berada satu ruangan dengan Harry.

Harry tahu ini konyol dan kekanakan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia selalu menghindar. Dan sejauh ini ia selalu berhasil menghindar untuk berurusan dengan nama ini. Harry pikir mungkin 20 tahun lagi ia siap. Mungkin. Setidaknya 10 tahun lagi.

Sampai Harry siap untuk berhadapan dengan senyum tanpa dosa milik Cedric.

Cinta pertama.

Dan lelaki yang menghancurkan hidup Harry tanpa rasa bersalah.

William Rookwood meninggalkan keduanya untuk menjelaskan peraturan permainan pertama kepada sebuah kamera dalam jarak dekat. Mata cokelat lelaki tersebut bertemu emerald Harry. Harry berpaling dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

 _Mata yang sama, dengan kesenduan yang sama._

"Hai Harry.."Harry menarik senyum simpul. Berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa ditusuk trisula Neptunus ketika suara itu menyebut namanya lagi.

"Hi.."Harry tahu ia harus professional. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyebut nama lelaki ini.

Tidak setelah ia mengabaikan semua telepon dan pesan suara penuh tangisan yang Harry buat, dan puluhan lainnya yang Harry kirimkan tanpa tangisan karena ia terlalu lelah menangis. Tidak setelah ribuan email dan surat yang Harry kirimkan. Harry meminta maaf padanya. Meskipun Harry cukup cerdas bahwa bukan ia yang bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi Harry tetap meminta maaf.

Tapi Cedric juga tetap mengabaikannya.

Harry berkata ia akan menghilang. Dan ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tapi Cedric tak pernah datang.

Bukan salahnya jika mereka tertangkap kamera berciuman di belakang bar kotor di sudut kota Manchester.

Bukan salahnya bahwa saat itu ia adalah remaja 15 tahun yang jatuh cinta dan ingin memperjuangkan orang yang dicintainya. Meskipun orang itu adalah lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun dan memiliki kekasih.

Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak mengerti bahwa saat itu public belum siap dengan bintang remaja mereka yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan _The cutest couple in London_. Harry menyukai Cho Chang. Dan bukan salahnya jika ia sedikit lebih mencintai Cedric saat itu.

Bukan salahnya jika ia mengabaikan _image_ anak baik-baiknya dan pergi ke bar bersama 'kekasih'nya meskipun ia masih di bawah umur. Pergi minum-minum hingga mabuk dan merasa bebas meskipun hanya semalam.

Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak ingin minta maaf pada publik karena ia mencintai Cedric.

Ia meminta maaf karena tidak menjadi contoh yang baik ketika seharusnya ia melakukan itu.

Ia minta maaf karena ia merusak hubungan orang lain ketika seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu.

Tapi ia tidak akan minta maaf karena orientasi seksualnya.

Ia tidak akan minta maaf karena ia memperjuangkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Harry kehilangan kontrak acara-acaranya. Kontrak film yang akan dibintanginya. Posisinya di sebuah drama di Disney channel digantikan seseorang dan ia hanya menerima pemberitahuan lewat email singkat.

Publik mencacinya.

Dan Harry hanya meminta satu hal. Meminta Cedric datang dan berkata padanya, hanya padanya, ia tidak butuh pengakuan kepada seluruh dunia. Ia hanya meminta Cedric datang, dan berkata bahwa 3 malam di Manchester itu.. Sebulan sebutan ' _dear'_ setiap kali ia menelpon Harry sambil berbisik atau bersembunyi di kamar mandi.

Adalah kenyataan.

Bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi Cedric membuat pernyataan, ia meminta maaf pada Chochang dan publik. Meminta maaf karena ia terbawa suasana malam itu, dan bukan salahnya karena Harry yang menggodanya. Berkata bahwa itu hanya kesalahan 1 malam. Meminta maaf sebagai seorang yang lebih dewasa ia tak bisa menahan dirinya. Bahwa insiden ini adalah hal memalukan yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

Dan intinya, Harry sama sekali tak berarti.

Cho Chang memaafkannya. Publik masih terlalu mencintainya untuk mencaci makinya. Ia masih memiliki karirnya. Hubungan asmaranya. Kehidupannya.

Lalu publik berbalik mencari sasaran untuk disalahkan atas segala kekacauan ini.

Maka siapa yang bisa dijadikan kambing hitam selain Harry? Harry kehilangan segalanya. Kepercayaan orangtuanya, kecintaan publik padanya, karirnya dan nyaris semua temannya.

Dan Harry tidak perduli. Ia masih mengirim setengah suratnya dan berusaha memenuhi kotak pesan suara pada _handphone_ Cedric. Ia hanya butuh sebuah kalimat pendek. Dan ucapan selamat tinggal yang layak.

Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan Harry jika selama proses syuting 60 menit ke depan ia tidak akan mau menatap Cedric. Ia tidak perduli jika ini akan jadi episode dengan rating terpayah karena kedua pemainnya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Harry tidak perduli.

Karena Harry mungkin kini nyaris 25 tahun. Tapi 10 tahun tanpa permintaan maaf, dan sekarang ia menebar senyum _innocent_ dengan sedikit kilau perasaan bersalah di sudut matanya.

Harry tidak perduli.

Harry akan memainkan permainan ini. Tapi ia akan menganggap _'partner'_ nya tidak ada.

Setidaknya itu cukup adil.

" _Alrigth! Are you excited enough, people?!",_ penonton bersorak terlalu kencang. Harry bisa merasakan nada mengolok-olok dalam sorakan mereka.

"Baiklah… _gentleman…_ "ia mengarahkan Harry dan Cedric untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan tim lain. Dua penyanyi dari girlband jebolan ajang pencarian bakat yang sedang naik daun, Harry tidak begitu yakin siapa nama mereka tapi mereka cukup manis. Harry ingin tahu apa ia cukup berani membuka mulutnya dan meminta pertukaran pasangan.

" _Now…Ladies and Gentleman… Let the battle begin.."_ bersamaan dengan itu sang pembawa acara tua itu memutar roda besar perjudian yang menentukan permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan pertama.

Cedric berbisik sesuatu diantara sorakan dan tepuk tangan, juga beberapa siulan antusias dari bangku penonton. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kata," _Sorry…_ "

Harry tahu sebenci apapun ia pada pria ini.

Selalu ada tempat khusus di hati Harry.

Harry menggigit lidahnya. Ia tak boleh menjawabnya. Tidak bisa.

Setidaknya Cedrc haru bersykur bahwa Harry tetap bersikap profesional dan bertahan melanjutkan proses syuting.

Entah bagaimana, tapi ia akan bermain dengan Cedric. _Cedricnya…_

* * *

"130 ribu _copy_. Tidak ada penawaran lain…"Draco duduk tegang di kursinya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang ini berdebat soal berapa banyak uang yang kira-kira bisa dihasilkan oleh 'karya seni' yang diciptakannya. Kedengaran seperti perjudian.

 _Well,_ memang tidak jauh berbeda pada akhirnya.

Draco benci industri musik, sama seperti ia membenci hujan yang terlalu sering turun di kota London. Ia membencinya tapi hal itu bagian dari dirinya. Jadi, Draco tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiasakan diri.

"Materi music dalam album ini lebih beragam. Dan ' _Take Me To Church_ ' ada di dalamnya. Orang-orang mengantisipasi album ini, apa kalian mengerti? Setidaknya keluarkan 200 ribu _copy.._ album ini layak mendapatkannya…"Blaise sekarang sedang dalam _mode_ bisnismen muda yang bertingkah _cool_ tapi pada dasarnya ia sama seperti ibu-ibu yang menawar harga di pasar tradisional. "Akan makan waktu lama untuk produksi berikutnya jika permintaan terlalu banyak dan kita tidak bisa memenuhinya…" Draco menghargai kengototan di suara Blaise. Tapi ia merasa itu sungguh tidak diperlukan

"Ketika album ini keluar orang-orang sudah bosan dengan ' _Take Me To Church_ '. Kecuali Mr. Malfoy punya lagu lain yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi hits, satu atau dua lagi.. Kami akan memberi kalian 300 ribu _copy_ tanpa basa-basi.."Draco menatap sinis wanita tua pirang dengan gelung rambut yang nampak ketat. Riasannya tak tebal, cukup cantik untuk ukuran usianya. Wanita yang sepertinya tahu bahwa bukan penampilan yang harus diandalkan atau skandal untuk bertahan di belakang layar industry hiburan. Tapi otak.

Dan Draco benci mengakui bahwa wanita ini benar. Ia tak bisa mengandalkan _Take Me To Church._ Dan ia harus mengakui walaupun komposisi musiknya meskipun terasa lebih dewasa dan beragam, Draco tahu ia butuh lagu lain untuk menarik perhatian. Dan tidak ada satu lagu pun di dalam albumnya yang bisa melakukan semenakjubkan yang dilakukan _Take Me To Church_. Draco tahu karena jika seseorang bertanya siapa yang paling meragukan penjualan album Draco didalam ruangan ini? Tentu itu Draco.

Draco menarik nafas, tarikan nafas dimana ia meminta perhatian agar diberi kesempatan untuk bicara di ruangan oval itu. Ini pertemuan para pemimpin pemegang kebijakan antara perusahaan rekaman tempat Draco bernaung, Label music yang mengurusi distribusi album Draco nantinya, dan managemen yang menaungi Draco.

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan…" Draco bisa merasakan nafas Blaise yang tercekat. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda ini sepertinya yang paling mencemaskan apapun yang Draco lakukan.

"Untuk apa?" Tom Riddle, bosnya nampak tak suka. Draco tahu karena ia bisa melihat ke arah mana Draco akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Aku akan membuat beberapa materi lagu baru yang layak untuk menjadi _hits single_ … kita bisa mencoba membuat 1 lagu untuk dijadikan video clip sebelum album keluar. Dan melihat respon publik… Jika, responnya baik. Aku meminta 300 ribu _copy_ yang Anda janjikan Mrs. Anderson…", sejujurnya, Draco tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Ia diberi waktu 10 bulan dan hasil yang ia dapatkan tidak ada yang cukup memuaskan untuk memastikan posisinya di industri musik. Dan entah bagaimana dalam waktu 1 bulan ia bisa mendapatkan lagu yang lebih baik. 3 lagu yang lebih baik.

Draco tidak tahu.

Tapi ia memiliki Harry kini dan kata-kata ajaibnya. Draco punya musiknya. Ia hanya butuh kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengacaukan pikiran orang-orang dengan musiknya.

Ia bisa melakukannya. Wanita tua dengan rambut pirang kusam, terkikik sesaat. "Sesungguhnya Mr. Malfoy… ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ditawarkan seorang penyanyi padaku selama 20 tahun terakhir." Draco bisa melihat Tom Riddle menggeleng kecewa padanya.

Seseorang di ujung ruangan, salah satu pertinggi perusahaan rekaman yang Draco tidak yakin siapa namanya tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Aku memiliki bantuan yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat karya yang sefenomenal _Take me to church.._ "

"Ouh… Karna Kau sekarang memiliki pacar seorang pria yang bisa berpuisi, Mr. Malfoy? Harry Potter bahkan tidak pernah diakui sebagai penulis berbakat.."si lelaki penyeringai sinis di ujung ruangan angkat bicara.

"Itu karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar serius mencoba…"

Draco sejujurnya, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia tahu bahwa bukan hal bagus mengandalkan Harry dalam hal ini. Terlebih tanpa bicara dahulu pada pemuda itu.

"Hanya 1 bulan… itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk membuat 3 materi lagu baru..."

"Ada banyak proses yang akan diundur.."

"Dan uang lagi yang akan keluar untuk proses rekaman.."

"Aku akan membayarnya sendiri, setidaknya sebagian...", Draco menghentikan perdebatan yang membuatnya seakan tidak berada di sana.

"Draco.. kurasa itu bukan ide bagus."Blaise berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Baiklah.."Mrs. Anderson si wanita tua yang nampak berkuasa tetdiam sejenak. Diamnya menjadi komando untuk membuat ruangan itu senyap "Kau harus punya 3 lagu baru dan keputusan 3 lagu yang akan disingkirkan ketika kita memulai lagi lanjutan rapat ini tanggal 25 bulan depan, bagaimana?"ruangan senyap seketika, Draco tahu sejak awal wanita ini pemegang kendali utama. Meskipun jabatannya tak terlihat setinggi itu.

"Baiklah. Tanggal 25, 3 lagu baru, 3 lagu yang dibuang."

"Jika Kau tidak bisa mencapai target, kami hanya akan memberikan jatah 130 ribu keping. Tidak lebih.", Draco menyukai tantangan di mata wnaita itu. "Dan satu lagu yang siap dijadikan _single_ pembuka sebelum album dikeluarkan kurasa bukan ide buruk."

"Memeriksa ramalan cuaca tidak pernah menjadi hal buruk sebelum keluar rumah.."Draco tersenyum tampan. Wanita tua itu mengangguk menantang.

"Meskipun sepertinya tidak berguna di cuaca London yang selalu diguyur hujan.."Tom Riddle menambahkan sinis. Draco mengabaikannya. Ia tidak butuh persetujuaannya jika wanita tua berkuasa di hadapannya menyetujui _deal_ yang ia tawarkan.

Dan sebuah anggukan dari wanita tersebut cukup untuk mengakhiri ketegangan dalam ruangan.

Ada protes tak suka dari lelaki dengan seringai jahat tadi. Ada helaan nafas lega Blaise di sebelah Draco. Dan senyuman mengancam dari Tom Riddle ketika ia keluar ruangan tanpa pamit. Rapat berakhir.

"Kau sadar? Kalau jadwalmu padat sampai akhir bulan ini dengan segala promosi yang dilakukan?"Draco Cuma menawarkan senyum antagonisnya dan mengabaikan Blaise, keluar ruangan begitu saja. Ia tersenyum tampan pada _receptionist_ manis yang tadi sempat mengerling pada Draco ketika ia memasuki ruangan.

Draco lupa terakhir kali ia bermain-main dengan wanita. Segala urusan dengan Harry ini menyita perhatiannya. Draco membenci Harry yang aktingnya semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu. Senyum malu-malunya. Semu merah di pipi berkulit putihnya. Mata emeraldnya yang berkilat bahagia menerima pujian darinya.

Sama sekali tidak membantu Draco melakukan tugasnya untuk sekedar berakting. Jika, ia semakin manis dari waktu ke waktu, Draco mungkin harus sesekali pergi berkencan dengan wanita, siapapun itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak jatuh cin—. Ok. Lebih tepatnya benar-benar tertarik pada sesama jenisnya.

Karena itu bencana.

Draco memutar nama-nama yang bisa ia jadikan mainan sementara waktu dan mau untuk disembunyikan selama beberapa lama sampai urusan dengan Harry selesai. Sedikit perdebatan kecil terjadi dalam otak Draco, yang satu berkata bahwa itu terlalu beresiko, suara lain membicarakan bahwa tidak masalah Harry mengerti bahwa ini bukan hubungan yang nyata, ia tidak melakukan kecurangan apa-apa. Ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tapi bagian virtual otaknya tak bekerja sama dan memperlihatkan Harry yang menangis di hadapannya. Sangat nyata dan detail, seperti baru kemarin ia mencium kening Harry tanpa tujuan jelas.

Draco masuk dalam mode mute dan mengabaikan ocehan Blaise soal konsekuensi dari tindakan Draco. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata ketika gadis _receptionist_ di hadapannya sengaja menyentuh lama tangannya ketika Draco mengembalikan kartu pasnya. Draco membiarkannya, gadis itu membuat gerakan melingkar dengan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan yang halus, Draco bisa mencium wangi mawar dari parfum wanita ini.

"Kau punya mata biru yang indah.."Draco sengaja menahan jemari lentik gadis muda itu, ketika ia akhirnya melepasnya. Draco bukan seorang lelaki yang mengabaikan tantangan di depan mata begitu saja.

"Kupikir Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata hijau, Mr. Malfoy.." namanya keluar dengan begitu seduktif. Draco menyeringai, ia tahu tipe gadis seperti ini. Mereka sama seperti Draco. Tipe penantang. Penjelajah yang mengincar bebagai macam mangsa sekedar untuk membuktikan bahwa diri mereka berkuasa. Draco mulai tenggelam dalam keasyikan untuk mencari titik lemah 'lawan mainnya' kali ini. Ia mulai dengan memuji bibir merahnya yang tipis, dibalut lipgloss tipis. Dan riasan matanya yang membuat bentuk matanya yang besar terlihat tajam. Gadis itu terkikik menggoda beberapa kali, ia sudah hendak meraih tangan Draco lagi ketika Blaise bersuara. Blaise yang tadinya terpaku pada sesuatu, entah apa. Draco yang tadinya tidak perduli, karena setidaknya Blaise tidak akan menariknya menjauh selama beberapa saat.

"Draco..."nada peringatan Blaise tidak seperti biasanya, Draco fikir. Lebih seperti nada khawatir tentang adik perempuannya, meskipun Blaise tidak punya adik perempuan, ia selalu punya nada seperti itu setiap kali ia tahu Draco berada dalam masalah dan tidak bsia melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat Draco terhindar dari maslaah itu.

Mungkin Blaise berfikir Draco seperti adik perempuannya? Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa pada lelucon payah di dalam kepalanya.

"Lihat!" mata kelabu Draco mengikuti telunjuk Blaise. Dan sebuah televisi di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya dikuasai receptionist satunya lagi yang lebih gemuk. Hak milik senior sepertinya, maka gadis dengan parfum mawar mencari hiburan dengan merayunya.

"Harry?" gadis yang menggoda Draco berhenti tangannya di udara, belum sampai menyentuh Draco kembali. Ia membuat wajah seakan baru tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah tindakan asusila dan mundur mendekat pada seniornya yang berwajah masam.

"Ini tidak bagus.."Blaise bertutur lagi. Di wajahnya ada ekspresi seakan ia baru saja melihat kecelakaan lalu lintas paling mengerikan di hidupnya.

Draco bisa melihat Harry nampak tidak nyaman. Draco tidak yakin apa masalah aslinya, mungkin karena ia dipaksa menyanyi. Harry adalah penggemar berat rap dan tidak begitu yakin soal kualitas vokalnya. Tapi Draco tahu dari terkadang mendengarkan nyanyian sendu dari bibirnya, suara yang tak cukup kencang. Dibawah standar bunyi nafas. Draco harus berkata bahwa Harry tidak terlalu buruk.

Jadi maafkan Draco jika ini terdengar bodoh, tapi pada akhirnya ia berbisik pelan pada Blaise dan bertanya," Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan Blaise menatapnya seperti melihat mahluk asing berkepala hijau membeli kentang goreng Mc Donald saat ini.

"Kau menciumnya berkali-kali dan tidak tahu tragedi hidup seorang Harry Potter?!"pertanyaan Blaise dikeluarkan dengan tingkat nada terlalu tinggi untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Jadi Draco menarik Blaise mnejauh dari meja _receptionist_. Ia melangkah terburu-buru, membiarkan Blaise kemudian mengikuti langkahnya begitu mereka keluar gedung. Blaise membuka kunci pintu mobil dari belakang Draco dan Draco masuk begitu saja ke pintu penumpang. Blaise mengikuti gerakan kilat Draco memasuki pintu pengemudi.

"Bukan salahku jika aku hanya tertarik pada puisinya dan bukan kisah hidupnya,ok?"

"Kau juga tertarik pada bibirnya.. akui saja…"Blaise mengeluarkan nada menggoda seakan itu adalah saat paling tepat untuk menggoda Draco. Maka Blaise melakukan pembicaraan ini sambil menatap Draco ke kaca spion berdehem pelan begitu melihat tatapan mengancam yang Draco arahkan padanya nampak serius jika Blaise melanjutkan untuk bercanda.

"Kukira semua orang inggris tahu soal skandal ini.."

"Sorry perkiraanmu meleset.."Draco menjawab dingin.

Blaise mendesah. Desahan setiap kali ia akan memulai cerita panjang,"Kau tahu partner permainnya tadi?"

"Ya. Cedric Diggory… pemeran beberapa serial tv terkenal di Inggris dan amerika juga beberapa film romance. Pemeran tokoh baik-baik yang romantis. Berhubungan dengan Chochang lawan main pertamanya sampai saat ini, _they're like the cutest couple in the great britania._ Tipikal aktor yang punya banyak penggemar wanita fanatik."

"Kau juga.."

"Aku punya lebih banyak penggemar pria dibanding dia.."

"Yang sama fanatiknya seperti penggemar wanitamu.."Draco memutar bola matanya agar Blaise menghentikan argumennya. Blaise menarik nafas dan akhirnya bicara,"Ok. Dia mantan kekasih Harry."Draco tidak mengerti kenapa itu harus membuat Blaise mendesah dengan wajah sedih dan penuh simpati.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar skandal ini?"

"Tidak."

Blaise mendesah pasrah begitu dramatis, lagi. Draco ingin melempar sepatu ke wajahnya. "Dengar Draco… Aku tidak ingin menceritakan kisah menyedihkan Harry Potter ketika ia berumur 15 tahun. Dan masih menjadi bintang paling bersinar di dunia hiburan Inggris, _The Next Leonardo Di Caprio_ , kalau aku mengutip salah satu tabloid AS yang pernah mewawancarainya ketika ia pertama kali mendapatkan peran sebagai pengisi suara di animasi Disney. Kau sebaiknya membuka google sementara aku akan mengemudikan mobil mewah ini menuju ke studio tempat Harry syuting." Draco mengernyit, kernyitan yang mengandung berbagai pertanyaan penting yang ingin ditanyakannya.

" _Google it_. Skandal Harry Potter dan Cedric Diggory. Itu tidak hanya memenuhi artikel majalah gossip tapi juga headline beberapa surat kabar." Draco masih menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Serius Draco? Mereka bahkan merevisi UU perlindungan anak karena dipicu skandal ini. Kamu baca satu _headline,_ Kamu akan mengerti kenapa begitu _urgent_ untukmu menyelamatkan 'calon kekasih'-mu itu. "

Draco tidak yakin bahwa ada berita gossip yang cukup layak untuk membuat Blaise sehiperbolis itu, tapi ia membuka _smartphone-_ nya akhirnya. _Ketika Harry 15 tahun…_ Draco terkadang lupa bahwa Harry sudah ada sebelum ia bertemu dengannya. 10 tahun yang lalu, Draco masih berada di Prancis dan memulai karir aktingnya di pementasan-pementasan seni. Meskipun saat itu Ayah Draco masih sangat ketat dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk membuat Draco memiliki ijazah S2 ekonomi dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga secara fokus.

Bukan menjadi pekerjaan sampingan sambil ia berkarir di dunia hiburan. Tapi pada akhirnya Ayahnya melihat karir acting Draco sebagai sarana promosi terefektif dan termurah.

Draco mendesah. Entah mengapa jaringan internetnya tidak cukup bagus, sambil memperhatikan perputaran _loading_ di _google_. Draco me- _recall_ beberapa kenangan ketika ia belajar di Paris. Film mereka ada di beberapa nominasi festival film _Cannes_ tahun ini, itu artinya Draco akan mengunjungi Prancis dalam waktu dekat.

Ketika Draco berfikir bahwa ia bisa membawa Harry ke beberapa tempat romantis di Parncis dan memastikan Papparazi mengikuti mereka. Gambar pertama muncul, dengan _headline_ yang sangat menyudutkan.

"' _When the gay devil raise'?_?"Draco membaca salah satu judul artikel. Dengan gambar dimana pria bertubuh jauh lebih kecil –yang sepertinya Harry- terjebak dalam ciuman dengan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan besar – yang sangat mirip dengan Cedric Diggory-. Berlokasi di dinding salah satu bar murah di kawasan canal street, sepertinya. Draco pernah syuting di sekitar lokasi itu. Ini foto dari 10 tahun lalu, tapi tidak banyak yang berubah, Draco pikir. Dalam foto, Keduanya terlihat tenggelam dalam ciuman yang sangat panas, Draco mengabaikan rasa gerah yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Ia berusaha fokus dan mencoba tidak membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal yang sama pada Harry. Dan Draco tidak cemburu, tentu saja. Untuk apa ia cemburu pada kekasih lama Harry? dia juga bukan kekasih Harry? Kenapa harus cemburu? Draco tidak cemburu. Ia hanya tidak suka Harry disentuh orang lain. Itu bukan cemburu. Ya kan? Oh. Sudahlah.

 _Fokus Draco…_

Draco membaca beberapa kalimat dan merasa mual dengan sejak awal bagaimana mereka membuat _statement_ mengenai bahwa Harrylah yang layak disalahkan. Karena ia gay. Mengakuinya dengan bangga ketika usianya begitu muda dan mengakui jatuh cinta pada Cedric. Mengakui bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Mengakui bahwa dia memang merayu Cedric dan secara sepihak mengklaim bahwa Cedric pun menyukainya. Mereka bukan _one time thing._ Ada komitmen antara dia dan Cedric.

Sementara di pihak lain, Cedric mengaku ia mabuk malam itu dan itu hanya lelucon yang tidak perlu diperbesar. Cedric mengaku bahwa Harry mengaku menyukainya dan ia kira Harry hanya bercanda. Itu hanya kecerobohan sekali seumur hidup. Dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Harry.

 _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Draco entah mengapa merasa marah. Ia menonton video konferensi press Cedric dan Chochang. Menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya _dare_ yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Sementara Harry sebaliknya, bersikeras bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Video selanjutnya berisi Chochang yang menangis dan meminta Harry untuk tidak mengganggu hubungannya lagi. Beberapa review dari acara gossip bahwa Harry sedang mengalami kebingungan identitas seksual dan seharusnya tidak perlu mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Harry yang dilempar telur busuk oleh seorang penggemar fanatic Cedric pada konferensi persnya yang lain. Skandal video _gay porn_ yang katanya dibintangi Harry. Beberapa pernyataan yang bermunculan dari pria-pria yang mengaku pernah berkencan dengan Harry. Menyudutkan bahwa Harry bukanlah _innocent boy_ yang public kira. Beberapa pernyataan bahwa Harry mendapatkan beberapa perannya setelah merayu menggunakan tubuhnya. Walau Draco bisa melihat orang-orang itu membual, Draco bisa melihat bagaimana para ahli mencari-cari kesalahan Harry, bahkan tanpa Draco membuka video porno 'harry', ia bisa melihat rambut pemuda itu jauh lebih terang daripada rambut hitam Harry. Rambut pemain video porno itu terlihat lebih seperti cokelat gelap.

Bukan hitam acak-acakan.

Draco mengerti sekarang dari mana senyum sendu milik Harry datang.

"Mengerti sekarang?",Blaise akhirnya buka suara. "Mengapa Aku panik sejak pertama kali Kau mencium Harry?"

Draco mendesah,"Karena Aku mengundang masalah yang lebih besar dari yang Aku bayangkan.."

Blaise menyunggingkan senyum serba tahunya yang biasanya akan membuat Draco mengancam memotong gajinya –meskipun Blaise tidak pernah merasa terancam karena ia tahu Draco tidak akan cukup berani memtong gajinya- jika Blaise mengeluarkannya terlalu lama. Tapi kali ini Blaise benar, jadi Draco hanya menjawab dengan,"Ok.. Mungkin lain kali Aku akan meng- _google_ soal seseorang yang akan kucium terlebih dahulu."

" _Well_ … bukan itu inti pesan moralnya, tapi ya… bukan awal yang buruk."lalu Blaise berhenti dengan senyum serba tahunya dan memberikan Draco tatapan serba serius lewat kaca spion,"Jadi, apa yang akan Kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Sesuai rencanamu. Ke studio tempat Harry berada. Dan biarkan aku selamatkan Tuan Putri kita.."

"Aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau Harry Potter itu laki-laki, Draco..", Blaise mengatakannya menggunakan nada sebuah lagu yang Draco gagal kenali judulnya.

Dengan nada sarkastik Draco menjawab,"Oh ya… Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!"

Dan Draco membuka tab baru pada _smartphone_ -nya, membuka _live streaming_ dan mulai melihat komentar-komentar yang masuk. Fans-fans Harry berkomentar tentang bagaimana Harry kaku dan gagal pada banyak permainan. Para _shipper_ Cedric dan Chochang memaki-maki Harry dan menganggap Harry terlalu bodoh untuk berada di kuis itu. Bahwa seharusnya yang mendampingi Cedric adalah Chochang.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah selesai sekarang, ya kan? Aku akan telepon Ms. Granger, bilang kita akan menjemput Harry.."

"Ok."Draco sibuk mencoba membaca ekspresi di wajah Harry dalam video. Ia sedang menyelsaikan sebuah lagu, Draco tidak begitu mengenal nadanya tapi ia yakin lagu itu cukup terkenal.

" _Harry! Nyanyikan lirik selanjutnya…"William memberikan isyarat dengan tepukan kecil agara musik kembali mulai bersamaan dengan Harry melanjutkan menyanyikan liriknya._

" _I need to find you…_

 _Tell you I need you.."_

Musik berhenti, Draco memperhatikan wajah tua pembawa acara itu tersenyum dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah ia lihat.

" _Benar! 10 point untuk Cedric dan Harry!" penonton bersorak menyemangati._

"Suaranya tidak terlalu buruk… Walau lagu Coldplay memang jarang ada yang sulit untuk dinyanyikan sih.." Blaise berkomentar begitu ia selesai menelpon Hermione Granger.

"Coldplay?"

"Untuk ukuran seorang musisi selera musikmu payah ya? Itu lagu Coldplay, Scientist…"

Draco hanya menjawab dengan gumaman 'oh' pelan. Harry tersenyum kecil pada tawa lebar Cedric karena sekarang nilai mereka seimbang dengan lawan mereka. Draco seperti melihat sekilat pecahan kaca di mata Harry. Draco berani bertaruh pemuda itu pasti ingin menangis saat ini. Harry seseorang yang tangguh tapi juga sangat emosional. Draco sudah beberapa kali menyaksikannya.

Harry punya banyak kecemasan.

Harry seseorang yang penuh pertimbangan.

Tapi diluar ia terlihat begitu periang. Senang tersenyum. Senyum adalah senjatanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Draco baru menyadari itu sekarang. Senyum adalah pernyataan bahwa ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan bahagia meskipun seluruh dunia menyudutkannya.

Walau begitu, ia tetap ketakutan.

Dan kesepian.

Sesirat perasaan muncul, dan tiba-tiba manguat. Ia ingin melindungi Harry. Rasa protektif yang tidak Draco mengerti. Ia ingin mengamuk, pada siapapun yang berfikir bahwa ini sebuah lelucon yang lucu untuk memaksa Harry bekerja sama dengan mantan kekasih yang tidak mengakuinya. Ia ingin menyumpal satu persatu mulut para penonton yang menyoraki Harry setiap kali ia salah menjawab. Harry sejak awal sudah terlihat tidak ingin berada disana.

 _Berhenti mentertawai, Harry._

* * *

 _The Beautiful Duck_

 _Did you see that video when Draco came? He looks so possesive. They haven't date officialy yet. But he really care about Harry… It's so beautiful 33333_

 _At 12.10 pm 87 like 2 unlike_

 _Captain Benedict Sparrow_

 _The video title is little ironic, they called it 'Draco Malfoy Losing his Cool'. No! It is really cool when he shout so angrily to papparazi who block they way out. He looks so cool when he tried to defend his 'nearly boyfriend'. Now, I 100% sure he is in love with Harry Potter._

 _At 11.54 pm 66 like 7 unlike_

 _CeCho frlive_

 _Nah.. just another drama… Draco is really genius to see opportunity to prove he fell over heels to The Freak Potter. But it's all fake. DM is FAKE. HP is FAKE. They're just FAKE COUPLE. The true inspiring Couple is lovely CedricandChoChang. Stop with your rubbish, people!_

 _At 01.32 am 35 like 65 unlike_

 _If-Malfoy-not-end-up-with-Potter-he-better-just-be with-apple_

 _Draco never looks so worried about his lover. And this boy is not even his boyfriend yet Malfoy really tried his hard to protect. I don't know, if it's not love what we called it then?_

 _At 02.39 am 98 like 2 unlike_

* * *

"Kenapa Kau datang?"Harry akhirnya membuka mulutnya ketika mereka sudah ada dalam mobil mewah Draco dan berhasil keluar dari serbuan papparazi. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri?! Jika tadi aku tidak datang menghampirimu Kau pasti sudah terkena _panic attack_ ya kan?"Draco mungkin bicara dengan sedikit kesal. Tapi ia tahu Harry berhak bersikap menyebalkan setelah apa yang dilaluinya hari ini.

Dan Harry menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian berfikir bahwa , ya, dia memang nyaris hanya akan berdiri di depan papparazi seperti patung tadi. Meskipun dengan kawalan 2 _security_ berbadan besar Harry tahu yang membuat mereka memberi jalan pada Harry adalah teriakan Draco. Harry menyentuh pergelangan tangnnya tanpa sadar, Draco menggenggamnya sangat erat. Masih terasa panas dan sebenarnya ketika Draco berteriak-teriak tadi, genggamannya makin kuat. Ada sebagain kemarahan yang diregulasikan ke Harry. tapi entah kenapa Harry merasa aman dengan cengkraman kuat itu.

Sesuatu seakan memastikan bahwa Draco tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Jadi… Apa yang si Diggory itu inginkan darimu?"Harry berusaha tidak bersorak mendengar kecemburuan di kalimat terakhir Draco. Itu mungkin hanya sekedar perasaan terganggu karena mainannya diganggu? Harry mengingatkan harapan kecil di hatinya untuk tidak mulai merayakan apapun. Itu tidak bermakna apa-apa.

 _Doesn't meant anything._

"Tidak ada."

"Aku melihatnya memperhatikanmu di pintu belakang. Kau tahu menatapmu dengan penuh kekhawatiran atau semacamnya.."

Ada sakit yang menyesakan di dada Harry. Harry benci bahwa pada kenyataannya ia masih tetap merasa sakit setiap kali hal tentang Cedric diungkit. Harry sudah belajar berdiri kembali di atas kakinya. Ia memiliki karir yang bukan hanya ia mulai dari nol, tapi dari minus. Jika sekarang Cedric punya pemikiran ulang. Jika sekarang ia pikir akhirnya adalah saat yang tepat untuk minta maaf.

Harry tidak perduli.

Setidaknya itu yang ia katakan pada dirinya. Ia ucap berulang kali di kepalanya seperti mantra.

Karena pada akhirnya ia tetap merindukan Cedric. Setelah Cedric, Harry tidak punya pengalaman lain. Ia nyaris menutup diri dari aktivitas sosial apapun, sampai bertemu dengan Ron di sekolah akting, ia baru mulai kembali membuka diri. Memberikan kepercayaan untuk berteman dengan orang lain.

Harry sedikit menyesal bahwa ia bukan tipe mereka yang ketika putus menjadi seperti maniak seks. Setidaknya mereka punya banyak pengalaman untuk dibandingkan. Harry hanya punya Cedric. Cedric bahkan tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya sampai tuntas. Pada saat terakhir ia selalu ingat bahwa Harry berada di bawah umur legal.

Ia selalu berkata dengan nada canda," _Just in case somebody know about us. They can't make me go to jail just because kissing you, right?"_

Harry seharusnya melihat tandanya sejak saat itu. Ia selalu menjadi _dirty little secret._

Ia menatap Draco yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah kesal. Menunggu jawaban. "Kau sudah _tahu_ sekarang?"Harry tahu Draco belum tahu soal skandalnya dengan Cedric. Draco terlalu angkuh dan sok sibuk untuk mengurusi itu. Maka walau meskipun ia berurusan dengan Harry saat ini, terlibat bisnis ilegal, Harry tahu _pride_ Draco terlalu tinggi untuk membuatnya mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Harry.

"Kenapa Kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Kau tidak akan tertarik."Draco mengiyakan dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya bahwa Harry kini seakan sudah mengenalnya luar dalam. Sementara ia tidak mengetahui apapun, kecuali sedikit tentang Harry. Lebih karena Draco adalah seorang _ignorant_.

"Kau belum menjawabku…"Harry mengernyit, memasang ekspresi bahwa ia memang tidak ingat dengan apa yang harus ia jawab. "Apa yang dia inginkan?"

Harry hanya menggeleng. Dengan mata sendunya, tanpa senyum kali ini. Hanya wajah kelelahan milik seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan namun digerogoti kesedihan. Harry menutup matanya dan mencoba rileks, membiarkan punggungnya bersandar seutuhnya pada sandaran kursi belakang mobil Draco. Wajahnya menengadah. Ia nampak rapuh disapu kilatan cahaya lampu jalanan.

"Biarkan dia istirahat, Draco.."Blaise berkata pelan. Tapi cukup untuk Draco dengar. Ia mengangguk. "Mungkin Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat… Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sengotot tadi di depan kamera."

"Diam Blaise."Draco menutup mata, meniru gaya duduk Harry. Berusaha rileks dan melupakan tatapan yang Cedric berikan pada Harry sekilas tadi ketika Draco berhasil mencapai pintu belakang studio. Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum pria itu bersembunyi dari tangkapan kamera papparazi. Ia menatap Draco seakan bertemu rival, musuh bebuyutan. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk benar-benar berperang.

Draco tahu pada dasarnya ia tidak lebih baik dari pria pengecut itu. Ia juga hanya memanfaatkan situasi dari hubungannya dengan Harry. Dan ia berniat mengeksploitasi puisi Harry. Dan pada dasarnya ia nantinya juga akan meninggalkan Harry seperti Cedric.

Meninggalkan Harry dan segera memulai hubungan dengan wanita lagi. Draco tidak tertarik untuk benar-benar menikah. Tapi mungkin setelah ini waktu yang tepat untuk berhenti menjadi si playboy brengsek dan menerima gadis yang orangtuanya tawarkan.

Draco merasa bersalah pada Harry.

Ia tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena setelah ini ia hanya akan meninggalkan Harry pada posisi _pathetic_ lainnya.

Meskipun Harry setuju.

Meskipun mereka punya hitam di atas putih.

Meskipun Harry mengerti resikonya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mulai merasa bersalah.

Faktanya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana Harry membuatnya merasakan _roller coaster_ berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk sejak pertama kali ia memulai semua ini?

Pikiran Draco terhenti ketika ia merasakan beban asing di pundaknya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan kepala Harry yang kini tertidur bersandar pada pundaknya.

Dadanya naik turun dengan pola pernafasan yang tenang.

Draco memanfaatkan kaca spion untuk menginspeksi posisi mereka kini. Dan juga ekspresi Harry yang tengah tertidur kini. Mengabaikan tatapan serba tahu yang dicapur dengan tatapan peringatan dari Blaise. _Tidak, Blaise.._ _Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Harry._

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Itu suara terakhir Blaise sepanjang perjalanan malam itu. Selebihnya ia diam. Dan setelah beberapa lama mengapresiasi bibir kemerahan Harry, bulu mata panjang Harry yang nampak anggun kini ketika matanya menutup, rambut hitam acak-acakanya. Harry mulai semakin berat dan posisi kepalanya semakin turun. Draco merasa tidak nyaman dan yakin Harry pun tidak nyaman.

Jadi, ia menahan kepala Harry dengan satu tangannya. Membuat posisinya lebih jauh ke sudut lain mobil yang ia duduki. Dan perlahan-lahan membawa tubuh Harry untuk tertidur di pangkuan Draco. Paha pemuda Malfoy itu menjadi bantal sekarang.

Draco merasakan afeksi yang begitu kuat pada pemuda yang lebih muda sekitar 2 tahun darinya itu.

Ia mulai tanpa sadar menyentuh rambut Harry, membuat gerakan mengusap dan mengabaikan senyum serba tahu Blaise.

Ketika mereka sampai di aparetemen Harry, Draco bersyukur bahwa papparazi yang menunggu disana hanya sekitar seperempat dari pasukan yang Draco tembus di studio. Harry dengan wajah linglung baru bangun tidur menggenggam erat tangan Draco dan merunduk dalam ketika melewati seragapan kamera.

Draco menempatkan diri di depan Harry dan memastikan jarak mereka cukup dekat. Draco tidak mau tiba-tiba kehilangan Harry di tengah gerumulan manusia yang seakan ingin tahu namun tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk pekerjaan. Sama seperti kenapa Draco menggenggam Harry saat ini. Ini untuk pekerjaan. Draco mengulang bagai mantra dalam kepalanya.

Ketika sampai di lobby, Harry berbisik. "Aku berkenalan dengan seorang pemilik café pagi ini. Kutraktir Kau kopi besok pagi jam 9."

"Bagaimana Kau tahu Aku tidak ada acara?"

"Hermione. Bukan Cuma sekretarismu saja yang tahu jadwalku, sekretarisku juga tahu jadwalmu.."mungkin pengaruh istirahat sejenak tadi. Tapi Harry sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Sambil mengucek matanya dan ia nampak jauh lebih muda dan rapuh dari usia sebenarnya.

Draco berusaha keras memaku langkahnya untuk tidak maju selangkah lagi dan memeluk Harry erat. Karena wajah bangun tidur Harry terlalu manis. Dan bukankah seharusnya ilegal untuk pemuda berusia 25 tahun untuk terlihat se- _cute_ ini?

Ia mendesah seakan menerima ajakan ini secara terpaksa,"Ok. Tapi lain kali jika ingin berterima kasih, Kau harus mentraktirku yang lebih mahal."

Harry membalas seringai angkuh Draco dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan dirinya. Draco tidak yakin bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tetap memiliki senyum semeyakinkan itu melihat tragedi di masa lalunya.

Harry jelas sangat kuat.

Draco baru benar-benar sadar detik itu.

"Lain kali…"lalu Harry mendekat selangkah, ragu-ragu, blizt kamera masih terasa menyyat kulit mereka meskipun kini mereka hanya bsia memotret dari balik pintu kaca gedung. "Terima kasih.." bisik Harry cepat sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi Draco tak kalah kilat.

Bersamaan dengan itu Draco bisa merasakan kilatan blizt yang lebih membahana. Nyaris seperti ada hujan deras di luar sana. Beruntung suara 'klik' kamera tidak terdengar seperti petir.

Ia mundur dan terlihat terlalu grogi untuk senyum percaya diri yang sebelumnya ia tampilkan. "Akan kukirim alamatnya lewat pesan text nanti.. _Good night…_ "

Draco ingin menahan langkah kaki Harry. Tapi ia hanay beridiri disana, mengawasi langkah Harry sampai ia masukd an menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang tertutup.

Draco ingin bertanya soal kecupan itu.

Draco benar-benar ingin.

Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Atau mungkin Draco yang tidak siap dengan jawaban jika setelah itu Harry bertanya balik.

* * *

"Mr. Potter! Kau datang!",Draco sedikit kaget melihat Harry dipeluk erat oleh gadis yang nampak tomboy di depannya. Bukan tipe Draco, _cross._

Draco berkeliling matanya, menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan. Cafe kecil yang nyaman. dekorasi kayu yang dicat putih dengan aksen hijau tosca dan beberapa warna kalem lainnya. terletak di ujung jalanan padat. Draco harus akui ini tempat bisnis yang cukup menjanjikan.

"Sudah kubilang, Harry saja…" Harry berbalik ke arah Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya ketika ia menerima pelukan hangat dari pewawancaranya kemarin dan pemilik café yang sedang dikunjungi Harry kini. Yang ia baru sadar tidak mengetahui namanya ketika ia membuka twitter tadi malam untuk mempromosikan tweet yang dikirim kepadanya.

Setidaknya ia tidak menamai twitternya dengan nama aneh, dan memilih nama aslinya. Jadi Harry terselamatkan dari perasaan malu untuk bertanya. " _So?_ Fay _this is Draco Malfoy_.."Harry memainkan nada suaranya.

"Oh Kau tidak perlu mengenalkan seseorang yang wajahnya terpampang besar di depan restoran kami.."Fay menunjuk iklan parfum dari perusahaan Draco yang dibintangi oleh Draco dan disupervisi olehnya. Draco menengok ke wajahnya yang diedit bias sephia. Ia terlihat terlalu tirus, pikirnya. Ah, dan itu membuat Draco ingat ia belum menerima laporan penjualan bulan ini.

Draco benar-benar butuh liburan dari pekerjaannya.

"Dan ini Victoria.. Tunanganku.."Gadis bernama Fay dengan celana jeans robek dan tanktop putih polos dibalut jaket denim mengenalkan gadis yang jauh terlihat lebih feminim, rok merah panjang dan sweater merah darah. Rambutnya cokelat berkilau, Draco seperti melihat karamel. Juga memiliki senyum manis. Tipe yang akan Draco incar seandainya ia bukan lesbian.

Atau jika ia tidak memiliki kekasih.

Atau jika Harry tidak mendistraksinya dengan senyum yang lebih manis dari kopi caramel yang dipesannya pagi ini.

Fay menemani mereka berbincang-bincng. Sejujurnya Draco sedikit tertinggal dalam tema perbincangan ini, Harry dan Fay membicarakan rencana _pride parade_ di Manchester juli nanti dan membuat perjanjian untuk pergi bersama.

Fay seorang aktivis dan sangat menggebu-gebu membicarakan soal kampanye anti diskriminasi untuk kaumnya. Harry juga lebih banyak mendengarkan pada akhirnya. Sementara Draco sibuk menatap Hary yang fokus mendengarkan.

"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah ada kemajuan?"Fay tiba-tiba saja berhenti dari pembicaraannya dan menunjuk telapak tangan Draco yang beristirahat di atas milik Harry. Seakan itu adalah gesture paling familiar. Terasa _casual._

Harry yang tersadar menarik tangannya. Draco berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

"Jika yang Kau maksud rekor baru dalam menerobos pasukan papparazi? Ya, kami punya banyak kemajuan.."Draco tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan kalimat itu dnegan nada sinis.

Fay mendesah dan terlihat tidak enak hati. Lalu Victoria memanggilnya, sesuatu tentang mesin kopi yang macet. Jadi, ia undur diri dan meninggalkan Harry dan Draco dalam keadaan canggung luar biasa.

"Tidak ada papparazi disini… Kau tidak perlu capek-capek berakting…",suara Harry masih mengesankan kelelahan sangat.

"Tapi tetap ada banyak orang disini. Gadis di meja sebelah diam-diam merekam kita dengan kamera hpnya, apa Kau sadar?"Harry menggeleng. Dan membiarkan hatinya mencelos. Draco hanya melakukan semua ini katika ada kamera di sekitar mereka.

Draco hanya bersikap profesional, Harry berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara di kepalanya yang berkata bahwa Draco mungkin punya perasaan lebih pada Harry.

 _Kau tidak ingin terluka lagi…_

"Jadi… Blaise menghubungiku tadi pagi dan cerita soal kesepakatanmu dengan perusahaan rekamanmu."Draco tercekat sesaat. Pertama, sejak kapan Harry cukup dekat dengan Blaise untuk memanggilnya 'Blaise'? Kedua, Draco membuat catatan untuk memberikan _deathglare_ terkejam yang dimilikinya pada Blaise setelah ini. Ketiga, Draco baru menyadari bahwa satu hal yang lebih ia benci dari Harry dibandingkan senyum sendu sok kuatnya, adalah nada datar yang ia keluarkan.

"Kukira ia hanya sekedar mengecek alamat café yang kau berikan.."

"Ya itu juga.. jadi.."Draco sudah bertanya tanya sejak tadi mengapa Harry membawa-bawa tas selempang kecil. Walaupun itu membuatnya terlihat seperti turis dengan wajah yang sangat _british_ di tengah kota London.

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang terlihat kumal. "Aku punya beberapa puisi tua. _Take me to church_ juga berasal dari sini.."ia memberikannya begitu saja pada Draco. Draco seperti melihat potongan _masterpiece._ Sementara Harry seperti tidak perduli pada buku kumal itu.

Draco menerimanya dengan wajah bingung, "Jadi… Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku menulis hanya untuk mengalihkan fokusku sementara waktu dari stres yang kualami. Kebanykan isinya hanya kata-kata tidak beraturan yang tidak bermakna apa-apa… Setengah dari tulisan di buku itu bahkan tidak pernah kubaca lagi."

Draco membuka lembar pertama dan langsung dibuat terkesima. Tanpa judul atau pembuka. Hanya baris-baris kalimat puitis.

Draco tidak pernah punya kata-kata sebagus ini untuk liriknya.

Dan Harry pikir ia terlalu buruk untuk memulai karir kepenulisan? _Are you kidding me?_

' _It's not a cage_

 _It's home, the rabbit said_

 _There's a rabbit traped but the tiger never know_

 _You're never move on, he said_

 _You're just finding another places to hide_

 _The tiger never eat it, the tiger never wanna know_

 _There's a rabbit traped in its cage_

 _At least it is not alone any more'_

"Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu jika sekali lagi berkata kalau puisimu buruk.."

Harry berhenti sesaat dari menyeruput frappuchinonya. Emeraldnya membesar. "Itu kata-kata gila. Aku menulis setiap kali merasa tidak waras…"

Draco berhenti membaca, menatap Harry tepat di matanya,"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kau tidak menulis?"

"Entahlah.."Harry berhenti menatap ke arah Draco. Ia membuang pandangannya pada sudut jauh di ujung café , ada sebuah piano disana. "Mengiris urat nadiku, misalnya.."lalu ada kekehan payah yang sama sekali tak berkesan humoris.

"Apa Kau mulai menulis sejak Cedric?"Draco bisa melihat ketegangan di pundak Harry ketika nama itu disebut. Juga raut mukanya yang membeku.

"Aku selalu perlu menulis." Harry menemukan kembali suaranya setelah beberapa detik. Menarik nafas dan perlahan-lahan beradu pandang dengan Draco. "Setiap kali Aku merasa sedih dan merasa tidak ada yang akan mendengarkanku."

Draco ingin mencium Harry saat itu. Kerutan Harry membatas garis-garis antara resah. Menjadi bukti nyata segala gelisah. Garis senyumnya yang sendu, senyum yang disamarkan begitu banyak kepediahan. Draco ingin menciumnya.

Jadi, ia melakukannya. Menyentuh dagu Harry dan mendekatkan bibir mereka.

Harry tidak melawan.

Draco ingin bertanya mengapa ia tidak melawan? Tapi rasa bibir Harry tak ingin melepaskannya.

Harry mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Membiarkan mulutnya membuka. Draco menjilat bibir Harry dan menarik nafas sesaat sebelum memperdalam ciuman. Harry masih tidak melawan. Draco semakin ingin tahu mengapa.

Tapi ciuman ini terasa benar dan tidak dipenuhi adrenalin di aats panggung.

Draco tak ingin melepasnya.

Draco merasakan basah di pipinya. Harry menangis. Tapi Draco tak melepasnya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia melepasnya. Dan menemukan wajah Harry yang menyesali segalanya.

Suara siulan yang menghentikan mereka.

"Jadi? Ada kemajuan?"suara riang Fay bertanya. Draco menatap Harry dan hanya menemukan setetes jejak air mata dan wajah yang penuh semu merah.

"Kuarasa aku harus ke kamar mandi…"

"Perlu kutemani?"Draco refleks menggoda. Harry dibuat merah delima oleh kata-katanya. Draco punya firasat buruk setelah ini Harry akan kesal padanya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan gay paling _adorable_ …"Victoria berujar. Ketika ia sampai di sebelah Fay dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu bergantian bertengkar seperti kami setiap kali salah satu dari kami PMS…"Fay tertawa renyah.

Draco tersenyum. Ia merasa dadanya hangat. Ia akan mencium Harry lagi setelah ini. Terserah pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu suka atau tidak.

Sementara Fay dan Victoria mengurusi tamu lain. Draco membuka lembar demi lembar lainnya dari buku puisi Harry.

Sebuah puisi mengikat perhatiannya. Di kepalanya langsung beputar nada-nada. Draco menengok ke arah toilet dan Hary belum juga datang. Ia ingin bertanya dan meminta izin terlebih dahulu tapi musik di kepalanya menunututnya untuk memainkannya.

Ia memanggil Fay,"Piano di ujung sana bisa digunakan kan?"

Fay mengernyit pada awalnya,"itu piano lama Vicky… tapi kurasa masih… Kau mau memainkan sesuatu?"

"Hanya sebuah eksperimen…"

Fay mengangguk. Membiarkan Draco membuka kain yang menutupi piano cokelat yang nampak sudah sangat berumur. Draco mengecek beberapa nada.

Memainkan asal sepotong-sepotong nada klasik yang diingatnya hanya sekedar untuk mengetes nada di piano. Dalam sekejap Draco mencuri fokus seluruh manusia di dalam sana.

"Sejak kapan Kau jadi pengisi acara café?"Harry tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Poni rambutnya tersisir ke belakang. Ada sisa bercak air di wajahnya. Harry memiliki wajah yang puitis, Draco fikir untuk sesaat.

"Hey.. Aku ingin sedikit bereksperimen dengan yang satu ini.."Harry menagngguk saja tanpa benar-benar melihat puisi yang Draco tunjukan.

Draco memulai dengan kunci C. lalu mengalun nada sentimentil satu persatu.

Ketika Draco mulai bernyanyi, Harry menyesal mengangguk tadi.

" _You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,_ _  
_ _Flashing those eyes like highway signs._ _  
_ _Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder._ _  
_ _I just wanna feel your lips against my skin._

 _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life._  
 _You told me this is right where it begins._  
 _But your lips hang heavy underneath me._  
 _And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me_ ",ini puisi tentang Cedric. Puisi terakhir yang Harry tulis di surat terakhirnya.

Tentang kenangan 3 malam di Manchester ketika mereka merasa benar-benar bahagia.

" _I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go._ _  
_ _Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ _  
_ _'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._ _  
_ _And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing"_ Draco mendesah pada akhir kalimat, menutup matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan luka yang coba Harry katakan. Yang coba Harry utarakan dalam kalimatnya.

Harry ingat kalimat berikutnya. Ingat kenapa ia menulsi puisi ini. Karena ia melihat Cedric membacakan sebuah puisi pada sebuah _talkshow_. Meminta maaf pada ChoChang atas kebodohannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa itu puisi yang sama yang Cedric berikan padanya, ketika Harry pertama kali membiarkan Cedric menciumnya. Itu malam pertama mereka di Manchester.

Harry ingat betul kata per kata yang Cedric tulis menggunakan pulpen hotel. Di atas sobekan catatan hotel.

" _You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry._ _  
_ _Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see._ _  
_ _And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain._ _  
_ _And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same_ ", Harry berpaling ketika Draco menatapnya sambil tersneyum.

Ia jelas terlihat bahagia, dengan nada eksperimennya. Harry memaksakan sebuah senyum sementara kenangan membanjiri neuron otaknya.

Draco sedikit tercekat melihat keperihan di wajah Harry. tapi jemarinya terus bermain dan ia kembali melihat ke arah catatan Harry menyanyikan bait terakhir dari puisi itu.

" _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._ _  
_ _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ _  
_ _You're looking like you fell in love tonight._ _  
_ _Could we pretend that we're in love?"_ ketika ia sampai pada kalimat terakhir kesadaran membanjirinya.

Ini tentang Cedric! Draco berteriak panik di dalam kepalanya.

Nada terakhirnya denting pianonya terasa absurd. Tapi tepuk tangan memenuhi penjuru café.

"Mereka harus membayarmu untuk pertunjukan ini.."suara bercanda Harry pecah di akhir. Lelucon yang tidak sama sekali lucu, Draco pikir.

Rasa afeksi mengambil alih Draco. Senyum sendu Harry dan emeraldnya yang berbicara begitu puitis. Tentang jiwa yang kesepian. Perih akan kesendirian. Draco ingin menghapus luka di emerlad itu.

Jadi, ia berdiri. Memeluk Harry tiba-tiba. Dan kali ini Harry berontak. Harry menolak. Tapi Draco mencengkram kencang.

Bukan karna mata-mata yang mengawasi mereka.

Bukan karena jepretan kamera yang Draco yakin sebentar lagi akan memenuhi dunia maya.

Bukan karena ini bagian dari kontrak ' _fake nearly dating_ ' mereka.

Bukan untuk popularitas.

Bukan untuk apa-apa.

 _Tapi hanya karena Harry membutuhkannya_.

" _I'm sorry…_ "Draco berbisik. Dijawab Harry dengan tangis tanpa suara.

Dan sebuah bisikan sengau," _Can we pretend that we're in love?_ "

TBC

* * *

A/N: pinginnya fluffy… malah tragedy… pinginnya sih manis-manis, malah nangis-nangis. Perasaan hidup gue ga sedepresif itu sih…-_-a

Ok. Pokoknya maaf buat keterlambatan. Makasih untuk semua saran dan masukan, juga pujian yang buat saya yang ngerasa masih punya banyak _flaw_ berlebihan banget. Tapi makasih. Makasih buat yang ngekomen, yang ngekomen berkali-kali, ada yang sampai ngeinbox segala.

Maaf telat dari janji.

Maaf buat typoo.

Maaf Bu JK Rowling tokohnya saya bikin menderita.

Mungkin updatenya bakal lama lagi. Mungkin sebulan, atau 4 bulan baru update. Mau fokus buat nerusin astronaut, tapi tugas kuliah dan organisasi nyaris bikin ga bisa nafas.

Tertanda Author kalian yang selalu lama updatenya,

Erelra

Kecup basah buat yang mau nunggu.. _And Happy New Year, you guys…!_

**Tambahan: potongan lirik dari lagu Scientist by Coldplay. Puisi pertama hasil dari saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah ff judulnya The Heart Rate of the Mouse, atau semacam itulah…

Puisi kedua itu dari lirik lagu Is There Somewhere by Halsey. Penyanyi cewek alternatif paling HOT–versi saya-. Cek Vevonya, liat dia nyanyiin lagu ini live… _She's amazing..:)_


	4. Can't Find My Way Home

Part 4

Hermione memasuki kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja dengan setumpukan dokumen di tangan kanan dan secangkir kopi hitam Starbucks di tangan kiri. "Mr. Lockhart sudah datang, Hannah?" gadis berambut pirang di meja resepsionis tersenyum sumringah pada Hermione.

"Sudah… Kau baru pulang jam 12 malam dan sudah ada di sini sepagi ini?" Hannah mencicip seteguk kopi yang Hermione simpan sebentar di atas meja. Hermione menggeleng kecil tanda tak suka tapi tidak mengeluarkan protes apa-apa.

"Yah... katakan itu pada selebritis kita yang seharian kemarin berparade, bermesraan di setiap sudut kota London. Dan membuat wajahnya terpampang di mana-mana…" Hermione menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat lagi dokumen-dokumen yang barusan ia simpan sesaat di meja.

Ia perlu liburan, pikir Hermione.

Dan perlu bicara dengan Harry, pikirnya lagi.

Ia membiarkan Hannah menyisip lagi seteguk kopinya, sambil menengok tv di tengah 'ruang' resepsionisyang terbentuk dari meja setengah lingkaran yang menempel pada dinding ruangan. Meja ini pasti akan menjadi hal pertama yang kau lihat setiap kali memasuki lobi perusahaan ini. Kecuali Harry yang sepertinya punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada pohon karet di sudut lobi.

Dia bilang pohon karet itu membuat tersenyum. Teringat pada pohon karet di rumahnya yang jarang ia siram.

 _Bocah aneh,_ Hermione tersenyum dan berhadiah pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Hannah. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus menemui si Mr. Smiley dulu. Bisa kau telephonkan Harry untukku dan suruh dia menemuiku di kafe Lotus jam makan siang?"

"Kukira ia akan sibuk dengan persiapan pemutaran perdana film terbarunya. Itu hari ini kan?"

 _Shit!_ Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menahan umpatannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku belum menelepon untuk mobil sewaan Harry…" Hermione memijat pelipisnya dan menaruh lagi dokumennya. Memutuskan untuk menelepon sendiri Harry. Ketika baru sampai membuka kontak di _smartphone_ nya. Sebuah panggilan masuk; dari Lockhart.

Hermione menjawabnya. Terburu-buru berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai dan sudah ada di lobi.

"Oke… Sebentar lagi saya sampai di ruangan Anda. Ada, saya sudah membeli semua tabloid dan majalah infotainment yang _headline_ nya tentang Draco dan Harry." Hermione meraih tumpukan dokumen dan sampel-sampel majalah yang ia bicarakan pada bosnya. Sambil menjauh ia berisyarat bahwa kopi hitamnya ia ikhlaskan untuk Hannah. Karena Hermione cuma punya dua tangan dan satu tangannya ia gunakan menelepon dan satu lagi untuk membawa dokumennya. Hermione berharap ia punya banyak tangan seperti dewa Wisnu, ah lupakan, Hermione sebaiknya berhenti membaca cerita-cerita mitologi Asia atau romansa di balik tembok istana Cina. Hermione memperingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kebanyakan pelajaran dari cerita-cerita itu tidak praktis untuk diterapkan pada kehidupan nyata.

Atau setidaknya kehidupan seorang manajer pribadi artis seperti Hermione.

"Saya akan tutup teleponnya, Mr. Lockhart. Saya masuk lift sekarang." Hermione menyimpan _smarthphone_ nya pada saku mantelnya dan memperbaiki beberapa posisi dokumennya yang sedikit miring karena ia terburu-buru tadi. Setelah terposisikan rapi di lengan kirinya, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang ia ikat sebagian. Menyelipkan poni rambutnya yang sedikit terlalu panjang ke belakang telinga.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mengganti gaya rambut. Pikiran soal model rambut terganti begitu lift berdenting. Kembali ke masalah Harry.

 _Bocah aneh itu tidak tahu konsekuensi dari tindakannya..._ Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Lockhart.

Harry tidak mengerti ia berjalan di pinggir jurang. Dengan kemesraan yang mereka umbar seperti kemarin, publik mau tidak mau pasti berpikir mereka sudah _official_. Jika tidak, akan banyak pandangan miring, tentu saja terutama untuk Harry. Kemungkinan orang-orang berpikir bahwa ini hanya akting akan meningkat, jika mereka tak juga memastikan hubungan. Dan selain itu, sekali lagi, pandangan miring akan lebih tertuju pada Harry. Karena Draco sudah mendeklarasikan dengan jelas perasaan sukanya, oke, mungkin tidak bisa disebut deklarasi juga. Draco tidak mengatakan ia menyukai Harry secara terang-terangan. Tapi tindakan dan tingkah lakunya sangat jelas.

Di sisi lain Harry tidak memegang peran untuk memastikan apapun soal hubungan mereka. Setidaknya publik akan menganggap seperti itu. Publik menunggu seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan Harry pada Draco. Apakah sama atau tidak. Publik akan lebih berpikir bahwa Harry yang membuat hubungan ini menggantung.

Dan dengan kemesraan mereka yang terumbar seperti kemarin dan Harry masih berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, karena memang peran Harry adalah untuk memastikan hubungan ini tidak punya kejelasan. Orang-orang akan menganggap Harry sebagai hipokrit.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

Tidak untuk citra Harry. Tidak untuk karir Harry.

Hermione menatap foto paparazzi di sampul majalah teratas pada tumpukan yang di lengannya. Foto Harry yang tertawa riang dengan Draco yang menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka keluar dari sebuah kedai kopi. Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan Harry adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, kekaguman dan rasa haru yang Hermione tak mengerti bagaimana bisa terbaca dalam satu ekspresi wajah.

 _Kau tidak bisa menikmati ini Harry…_ Karena bagaimanapun ini hanya akting. Sebuah aksi penipuan kecil untuk menutupi kecerobohan Draco.

Draco akan pergi, pada satu titik.

 _Harry, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kali ini_. Pikir Hermione lagi. Karena Draco hadir saat ini tanpa tujuan lain selain untuk pergi suatu saat nanti.

Hermione tidak pernah melihat ekspresi sebahagia ini di wajah Harry sebelumnya. Oke. Mungkin pernah, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu saat ia akan melihat Harry, berekspresi seperti itu, ketika berada di dekat Draco Malfoy. _Like, hello?_ Yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter yang jika kalian melihat interaksi mereka di tempat syuting Folie a Deux, kalian akan tahu betapa buruknya atmosfer tiap kali mereka berada di satu ruangan. Kecuali untuk berakting. Mereka tidak pernah bisa berbicara dengan satu sama lain tanpa memulai pertengkaran.

Hermione menatap Harry di foto itu lagi. Ada sisa tangis di matanya tapi Hermione tahu senyum Harry mencapai garis matanya. Ia tersenyum tanpa berpura-pura.

Hermione sudah bekerja hampir lima tahun dengan Harry. Ia bisa mengatakan kapan Harry berakting dan kapan Harry melakukan sesuatu dengan tulus. Kapan ia merasa tidak nyaman dan kapan ia merasa nyaman.

Sepotong foto ini menunjukkan dua hal.

Harry tidak berakting. Dan Harry merasa nyaman berada di samping Pangeran Malfoy satu itu.

Sesuatu yang akan menjadi masalah besar jika dibiarkan.

Hermione menarik nafas, ia harus membuat Lockhart melakukan sesuatu. Membatalkan perjanjian secepatnya sebelum opini publik kembali menyudutkan Harry. Ayolah... Harry adalah selebritis dengan skandal besar sebelumnya. Pandangan negatif soal dirinya masih menyebar di berbagai sudut. Jauh lebih mudah menyalahkan seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah memiliki _image_ negatif.

Hermione menyelipkan kembali poninya yang terjatuh. Ia harus memotong rambutnya.

Ah.. dan juga mengajari Harry untuk berhenti menjadi naif.

.

.

.

Harry menatap bingung pada jam weker yang bergeming di depan matanya yang baru terbuka dari tidur. Jam wekernya berbayang menjadi dua buah. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Lewat sekitar... Sebentar, jam itu masih berbayang… Harry berusaha fokus.

 _7.12_... Harry akhirnya bisa berhitung kembali.

"Kau tidak menyimpan cukup bahan makanan, Harry…" Harry yang sedetik sebelumnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sampai alarm jam wekernya bekerja sekitar 18 menit lagi, mengerjap. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan berbalik ke asal suara.

"Malfoy?!" dan pemuda berambut platinum itu menyeringai bersamaan dengan ingatan tentang kejadian sepanjang kemarin yang tiba-tiba saja membanjiri otaknya. Harry sudah bisa menebak _headline_ beberapa majalah gosip hari ini. Mungkin foto dirinya dan Draco keluar dari kafe, mungkin foto dirinya dan Draco keluar dari toko buku, atau di restoran malam kemarin, atau foto ketika Draco mencium bibirnya ketika merasakan kehadiran paparazzi di depan apartemen Harry. Dan Harry membiarkan Draco menciumnya.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja.

Ia merasa pulang dalam dekapan.

Setidaknya ia punya 'rumah', walau hanya sesaat.

"Kau tidak mabuk apapun semalam, jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah-marah padaku karena kali ini aku masuk apartemenmu atas seizinmu, oke?" Ujar Draco panjang sambil membawa nampan berisi pancake dengan sirup coklat. Mengeluarkan uap hangat dan di atasnya potongan stroberi yang dibelah dua menghias.

Harry dalam dilema terbesar dalam hidupnya, karena perutnya berbunyi keroncongan tapi harga dirinya mengharuskannya memandang curiga ke arah pancake buatan 'musuh bebuyutan'nya.

"Aku hanya menggunakan bahan dasar pembuatan pancake Harry…" Draco mendesah berkomentar pada tatapan siaga yang Harry lempar ke arah pancakenya dan menyiapkan meja kecil untuk Harry sarapan di ranjang. Meja yang biasanya Harry gunakan untuk menyimpan popcorn tiap kali ia melakukan maraton ulang menonton The Lord of The Rings dan The Hobbits. "Tidak perlu memberi _death glare_ pada makanan polos ini…"

Harry ingin mendebat Draco bahwa makanan ini terlalu tinggi kalori dan gula, Harry tidak tertarik terkena diabetes di usia muda, walaupun ia sendiri penggemar makanan manis dan seringkali tidak bisa menahan godaan. Tapi Draco menyentuh pundaknya dan mungkin karena Harry tidak siap atau mungkin memang tubuh Harry seringan itu untuk Draco, dengan sedikit gerakan Draco membuat Harry duduk tegap bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya dan menyimpan meja kecil di atas paha Harry. Harry menelan kalimat protesnya, terlalu kaget untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa seperti Tuan Putri, Pangeran Malfoy…" Harry berkomentar dengan nada sarkastiknya ketika Draco ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memotongkan pancake untuk Harry.

"Tidak. Aku berusaha membuatmu menjadi anak baik yang makan tiga kali sehari…" ujar Draco setelah selesai memotongkan pancake Harry. "Jadi diam dan Makan!" suaranya penuh otoritas. Harry tidak akan pernah mengakui ia sedikit bergidik dibuatnya.

" _Yes, Daddy..."_ ujar Harry seseduktif mungkin sambil menjilat lelehan sirup coklat dari stroberinya. Menjilat coklat yang bersisa di jari telunjuknya sambil memandang ke arah Draco. Harry tahu ia bisa membuat pupilnya membesar dan ia tahu Draco selalu terpesona pada emeraldnya. Draco tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi bahkan saat mereka bertengkar Draco seringkali menatap satu atau dua detik terlalu lama pada emerald Harry.

Sebelumnya Harry mengabaikan fakta itu.

Tapi kenapa tidak menggunakan kelemahan musuh untuk mengalahkannya? Pikir Harry.

Harry melakukan salto kemenangan dalam otaknya begitu melihat Draco _blushing_. _"I don't have any interest to talk about your kink in the morning, Harry…"_ Harry hanya tertawa dan mengabaikan Draco yang keluar ruangan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Harry tersenyum pada pancakenya yang tinggal bersisa setengah dalam waktu lima menit. Draco tidak begitu buruk dalam memasak. Harry hanya berharap Draco tidak membuat dapurnya terlihat seperti medan peperangan hanya untuk membuat pancake.

Harry membiarkan senyumnya melebar sedikit lagi. Sedikit lebih tulus lagi.

 _Aku tidak akan seperti dia…_

Draco berbisik padanya semalam. Harry meragukannya. Tapi pengalaman seharian kemarin dan pagi ini sedikit meyakinkan Harry.

Sedikit.

Tapi Harry yakin foto-foto atau video yang beredar di internet meyakinkan khalayak lebih dalam soal akting mereka.

Harry mendesah. Wajahnya kehilangan senyuman.

Tidak masalah. Harry bisa mengikuti permainan ini sampai Draco akhirnya bosan. Harry akan menikmati perannya sampai Draco sadar bahwa ia memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Harry menyingkirkan piringnya. Ia tak akan bisa memakan sisa pancakenya.

.

.

.

 _THEDRARRYSQUAD_

 _They're like making a parade of their love yesterday… like really? Kissing in the café, Draco played piano and then gave Harry a tight hug, giggled together at comic bookstore and then their hanging out in the park, and having dinner in such an exclusive restaurant?! They're really the cutest couple ever!_

 _Ahhh… wish I have a boyfriend like that…_

 _Yesterday 11.09 am 87 likes 0 unlike_

 _It's-fine-if-you-became-bi-for-HarryPotter_

 _+THEDRARRYSQUAD_

 _How about me as your boyfriend?_

 _Today 01.02 am 12 likes 32 unlikes_

 _+It's-fine-if-you-became-bi-for-HarryPotter_

 _THEDRARRYSQUAD_

 _Ok. So the very basic requirement for becoming a 'boy'friend is to be boy. I see your profile, girl, sorry but you didn't pass._

 _Today 04.23 am 120 likes 43 unlikes_

 _+THEDRARRYSQUAD_

 _Hellena with double 'L'_

 _Someone just got rejected on comment section of video about the cutest couple ever. It's so ironic. Very sad, but I can't stop laughing… XDDD *sorry not sorry*_

 _Today 09.12 am 22 likes 1 unlike_

.

.

.

Ketika ia kembali masuk kamar, Harry sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Tanda kehadirannya digantikan dengan bunyi air di kamar mandi. Draco menatap piring Harry dan masakannya yang masih bersisa setengah. Juga sebuah catatan.

 _Kau juga harus makan. Ini enak. HP._

Draco tidak yakin sejak kapan tapi ia tersenyum, ia tersenyum dengan lebih mudah ketika itu menyangkut dengan apapun yang Harry lakukan. Dengan apapun yang Harry katakan, Harry rasakan, tentang Harry. Draco membenci kegilaan yang harus dilaluinya untuk bisa meyakinkan Harry.

Tidak, ia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak cukup berani untuk mengambil sikap.

Ia tinggal menelepon agensinya dan berkata bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan ingin berhenti berpura-pura dan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka. Ia hanya butuh sedikit usaha motorik dengan menekan tombol _handphone_ dan sedikit gerak motorik untuk bicara. Tapi sungguh? Ia jatuh cinta? Kedengarannya menggelikan.

Lelucon bodoh.

Draco tidak jatuh cinta. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah jatuh cinta, dia merasa tertarik, mencicipi perasaan itu, lalu pergi. Tidak pernah ada perasaan ingin mengorbankan sekuat ini, tidak seperti yang ia rasakan pada Harry. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan afeksi kuat pada Harry. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia ketika tadi pagi menemukan Harry tidur dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak merasakan sengatan dan kenyamanan aneh tiap kali Harry membiarkan Draco menciumnya. Draco tidak merasakan kelegaan setiap kali ia bisa membuat Harry berhenti khawatir tentang sesuatu.

Kecuali… Ya, Draco merasakan semua itu.

Pada Harry.

Bukan pada siapapun. Bukan pada gadis anak bangsawan Inggris. Bukan pada model _Victoria's Secret_. Bukan pada penyanyi penyabet _Grammy's_. Bukan pada aktris dengan piala Oscar. Bukan pada gadis-gadis yang tetap memujinya meskipun Draco memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk luar biasa.

Draco Malfoy, si playboy brengsek. Draco sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu.

Tapi Draco Malfoy yang membuatkan calon 'kekasih'nya _pancake_? Draco mungkin harus diperiksakan ke psikiatri secepatnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat dapurku seperti kapal pecah, Malfoy…" suara peringatan yang keluar dari arah belakang. Draco berbalik dan menemukan Harry mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah asal-asalan, seperti tak berniat untuk benar-benar mengeringkan.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia memilih melangkah mendekat dan menarik Harry mendekati ranjang. Ia duduk di pinggir sementara Harry terduduk di lantai. Mengambil alih acara mengeringkan rambut Harry olehnya sendiri. Harry tidak mengeluarkan suara protes. Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ruangan itu disaputi diam.

Harry sibuk dengan pikirannya, begitu juga Draco. Selama beberapa menit ada kesepakatan tak terkatakan antara keduanya untuk mengabaikan segala kebimbangan dan kekhawatiran.

Keheningan itu mendamaikan.

"Kau serius?" sampai akhirnya Harry tak tahan untuk bertanya. Dan buru-buru menyesalinya ketika tangan Draco berhenti bergerak dengan luwes mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia membenci kepribadiannya yang ceplas-ceplos dan serba ingin tahu. _Curiousity killed a cat, Harry…_

"Jika kau setuju, kita bisa mencobanya…"

"Mereka tidak akan setuju." Harry bicara dengan kepastian di nada suaranya. Draco benci kebenaran tak terbantahkan dalam kata-katanya. Draco membiarkan handuk Harry dengan sendirinya jatuh ke pundak pemuda itu. Sekejap kemudian Harry merasakan nafas Draco di belakang tengkuknya, dan bibir pemuda _blondie_ itu di bagian belakang lehernya. Harry menutup mata dan membiarkan segala pikiran buruk soal masa depan meleleh bersama hangat dari tangan Draco yang mulai mendekapnya.

"Kau tahu, kegelapan tidak terlalu terasa gelap jika kau membiasakan diri dikelilingi olehnya?" Harry tiba-tiba bertanya. Draco menegrnyit di belakang kepala Harry.

"Apa kau sedang berpuisi?"

Harry tertawa renyah, "Kau mungkin bisa menulisnya menjadi sebuah lagu."

"Aku tidak bisa menulis lagu dengan sepotong lirik, Harry…" Draco menemukan sebuah rambut Harry yang memutih di pangkalnya. Uban karena stres? Pikir Draco?

"Tidak… itu sebuah pertanyaan serius."

Draco menegakkan punggungnya. Dan berusaha untuk tidak menebak bagaimana ekspresi Harry yang kini memunggunginya. Ia melihat ke sudut kosong di dinding kamar Harry. Cat temboknya dipilih seakan acak, hanya putih dan tidak ada _persona_ yang coba ditunjukkan oleh kamar Harry. Standar ruangan apartemen yang kau beli tanpa kemudian kau ubah desainnya atau coba kau penuhi dengan identitas. Kamar Harry tak seperti ruangan lainnya di apartemen ini, terasa suci, dalam pengertian kosong tanpa sentuhan pribadi. Penuh dengan _furniture_ dan mungkin beberapa perlengkapan Harry. Tapi tak ada foto, tak ada poster. Kosmetik Harry tertutup tapat di sebuah wadah. Hilangkan pakaian yang bergantung dan salinan naskah untuk proyek film Harry berikutnya. Kamar Harry terasa seperti kamar hotel yang disediakan untuk tempat singgah berjuta wajah tanpa perlu _inquiry_ lebih lanjut soal siapa yang pernah menempatinya.

Draco ingin menanyakan ini. Mengapa Harry membiarkan tempat yang biasanya paling menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang, tampak 'kosong'.

Tapi ia menahan diri, "Semua soal adaptasi. Pada satu titik anak-anak di Jerusalem sudah membiasakan diri berangkat sekolah diiringi bunyi tembakan. Pada satu titik mereka berhenti menangisi teman mereka yang besoknya absen karena sudah 'pergi', kembali pada Tuhan. Hidup mengenai adaptasi."

"Kita terdengar seperti membicarakan Darwin." ada kekehan geli. Lalu desah lelah, "Jika kau pergi…" Harry berhenti mendadak. Pada perpotongan kalimat yang terasa absurd. Draco ingin meminta Harry berbalik dan berbicara dengan menatap matanya.

Draco ingin tahu emosi seperti apa yang digenggam emerald Harry. Tapi Harry adalah pemuda paling keras kepala dan Draco tahu Harry tidak ada niat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini sambil saling berpandangan. Atau mungkin diselingi ciuman.

Draco tahu ini perbincangan serius yang keduanya ingin hindari. Yang keduanya coba untuk tidak disinggung sepanjang petang kemarin.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian. Hingga kesepian sudah tak terasa semengerikan yang orang-orang katakan. Tapi kamu." Dan Harry berbalik. _Akhirnya_ , jerit otak Draco detik dimana iris abunya berjumpa emerald Harry.

"Apa kau ingin menenggelamkanku? Atau berusaha menawariku tumpangan untuk keluar dari sebuah pulau terpencil lalu membiarkanku tersesat sendirian di kota pelabuhan yang ramai?"

Draco ingin membungkam mulut Harry. Atau otak Harry yang bekerja terlalu puitis dan entah kenapa kata-kata Harry ditranslasi oleh otak Draco menjadi nada. Draco harus berhenti menulis lagu dalam otaknya, tapi kemudian susah payah ketika menuliskannya ke dunia nyata.

"Entahlah…" Draco benci ketika ia terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana satu kata yang ia ucapkan tidak lebih dari jawaban ambigu dan tanpa kerumitan apapun seperti kalimat puitis Harry.

"Kau harus pergi" ada nada yang menunjukkan referensi masa depan dalam kalimat Harry. Nada datarnya tak terasa menantang, lebih seperti dalil yang tak bisa Draco tentang.

Jadi ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jika ia maju seinchi lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Dan menjawab, setengah kehabisan nafas melihat sendu di emerald Harry, "Ya."

Harry tersenyum tipis. Draco tak tahu untuk apa senyum itu selain untuk mengambil separuh nafas yang Draco desahkan sedetik kemudian. Nafas yang tak Draco sadari Draco tahan sedari tadi.

"Ya." Jawab Harry lagi. "Aku tahu." setelah beberapa detik proses pikir ulang. Lalu ia bangkit bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Draco tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Draco tidak tahu akan ada apa setelah ini. Tapi sebelum ia pamit pagi itu ia berkata begini.

"Aku akan tetap mencoba." Dan Harry jelas keras kepala. Dengan senyum tipis dan emerald yang terluka.

.

.

.

 _London hujan malam ini. Bukan hal besar. Hanya Harry pikir ia tidak pernah merasakan lagi kedamaian setiap kali ia melihat kilat bayang-bayang cahaya lampu yang ditimpa gemericik hujan. Draco duduk cukup jauh di ujung lain taksi. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam._

 _Seharian ini keduanya berbagi banyak cerita._

 _Draco banyak mendeskripsikan tentang Paris dan mengajari Harry beberapa kata dalam bahasa Perancis. Harry menggeleng sebal ketika Draco menyuruh Harry mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pria paling tampan dalam bahasa Perancis._

 _Harry bercerita bagaimana cara membuat racun sianida dari garam yang pernah ia praktekkan di kelasnya, ketika ia masih kuliah. Draco berhenti sesaat sebelum menyuap steaknya dan bertanya tanpa nada canda apa Harry menaburkan tambahan garam pada steaknya? Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. Harry bercerita tentang pohon karet di depan apartemennya yang jarang ia siram. Ia bercerita tentang sebuah klub di Manchester yang mengadakan acara Drag Queen terbaik di Canal street._

 _Draco menatap Harry ketika Harry bercerita._

 _Draco tidak menyela._

 _Mereka membicarakan komik Tintin dan betapa kerennya V for Vendetta. Adegan yang paling Draco suka adalah adegan awal ketika V memperkenalkan diri, ia bahkan hapal kalimat panjang yang luar biasa berlibet itu dan mempraktikkannya dengan bangga ketika Harry sedang mengunyah sandwich, menu makan siang mereka._

 _Harry berkata ia paling menyukai adegan ciuman terakhir antara V dan Evey. Dan sebelum Harry mengungkapkan mengapa ia menyukai adegan itu, bibir Draco sudah berada di bibirnya. Harry mendengar jepretan kamera dan blitz, terasa menyayat kulit. Tapi kemudian jemari Draco di wajahnya ketika ciuman terlepas, mengelus lembut seakan menutup kembali goresan luka._

 _Harry melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Membiarkan Draco menceritakan bahwa ia menyukai adegan perkelahian terakhir antara Creedy dan pasukannya melawan V. Mengingatkannya pada Matrix. Harry hanya menggumam setuju._

 _Mereka tidak membicarakan tentang ciuman itu, atau ciuman-ciuman lain yang mereka umbar di depan publik. Tidak membicarakan genggaman tangan atau bisikan Draco di dekat telinga Harry. Mereka tidak membicarakan soal apa nama hubungan ini, saat ini. Ketika Harry bisa merasakan bahwa bukan hanya ia yang merasakan kenyataan._

 _Bahwa Draco juga merasakannya, dan ia jelas tidak memungkirinya._

 _Tapi ia juga tak berniat membicarakannya._

 _Supir taksi mereka berkata sampai, ketika Draco dan Harry akhirnya kembali bertemu pandang. Draco mengumpat dalam hati, karena ia yakin jika supir taksi tak menginterupsi, bibir mereka akan bercumbu lagi. Tapi Draco membayar berlebih pada sang supir dan keluar mengikuti Harry memasuki apartemen. Menggenggam tangan Harry ketika melihat beberapa wartawan mendekat untuk bertanya ke arah mereka. Draco hanya tersenyum dan mendorong Harry agar melangkah lebih cepat memasuki lobi. Sebelum pertanyaan membludak dan tak mungkin terjawab._

 _Harry bersiap mengatakan kalimat perpisahan ketika Draco menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Harry tidak berontak. Mungkin tidak akan pernah sanggup berontak._

 _Harry mengabaikan suara-suara ramai kamera dan gunjingan beberapa penghuni lain yang kebetulan melihat mereka di lobi.. Ketika Draco melepaskan ciuman kecil mereka Harry berkata,_ "Stop being so gentle with me, Malfoy…"

 _Ia menjauh selangkah dari kehangatan tubuh Draco dan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia akan mengucapkan selamat malam, dan dongeng hari ini berakhir. Sebentar lagi jam berdentang dan Cinderella harus pulang untuk kembali tidur di depan abu perapian._

 _Setidaknya, Harry bersyukur bahwa Draco yang mengantarnya pulang dengan taksi dan bukan kereta labu._

 _Tapi sebelum Harry sempat bicara, Draco menyabet kesempatan itu. Ia dengan terburu-buru berkata, "I'm no longer pretending…"_

 _Harry mengernyit. Selama setengah menit ia menatap Draco dan wajah penuh ketakutannya._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir?" jawab Draco dengan nada tanya pada akhir kalimat._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan untuk tidak berakhir?"_

 _Dijawabnya dengan cepat dan yakin dibandingkan kalimat sebelumnya, "Kita."_

 _Harry bergidik mendengarnya. Ia mengerjap dan menyadari mereka menjadi tontonan. Maka ia hanya punya satu ide masuk akal di kepalanya. "Kau mau menginap?"_

 _Draco tidak mengiyakan, tidak mengangguk. Ia hanya membiarkan iris abunya tepat bertemu pandang dengan emerald Harry dan ada persetujuan dalam diam._

 _Maka Harry membiarkan Draco mengikuti langkahnya menuju lift. Masuk ke apartemennya, membiarkan Draco berkomentar soal pohon karetnya yang tampak tidak terurus. Membiarkan Draco menutup pintu, dan dengan tergesa menjebak tubuh Harry dengan tubuhnya dan dinding. Kembali mencium Harry dengan ciuman yang lebih berantakan dan panas. Harry merasakan_ de javu _. Tapi tak berkomentar apapun._

 _Membiarkan tangan Draco begerilya, menggerayang ke berbagai bagian tubuhnya. Masuk ke sela kemejanya, menyentuh langsung kulitnya. Harry mendesah ketika tangan Draco bertemu dengan bagian sensitif di dadanya. Harry tidak melakukan banyak hal, tangannya menggantung pada leher Draco, jemarinya menelusup di antara helaian pirang rambut pemuda itu._

 _Harry tidak yakin berapa lama ketika akhirnya kakinya kelelahan, dan jika bukan karena tubuhnya ditahan kedua tangan Draco, Harry mungkin sudah menggeletak di lantai._

" _Aku lelah," bisik Harry. Sedetik kemudian merasakan tubuhnya menegang, ketakutan mengecewakan Draco. Draco melepas pelukannya. Tapi Harry tak melihat wajah kecewa, hanya sebuah senyum meledek khas Draco Malfoy yang sudah kebal jadi santapan Harry sehari-hari setiap kali mereka bertengkar._

" _Apa?" tanya Harry defensif. "Aku bukan selebritis yang doyan pesta dan melakuakn seks dengan siapapun sesuka hatinya.. Aku manusia normal yang mudah lelah setelah seharian jalan-jalan, oke?"_

 _Dan senyum meledek Draco pecah menjadi tawa. Harry mendengus sebal dan meninggalkan Draco ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah tawnaya mereda, Draco menyusul Harry, duduk di sampingnya._

 _Lutut mereka bersentuhan di balik celana jeans masing-masing dan Harry merasakan sengatan yang tak biasa._

" _Kau mau membicarakannya?"_

" _Tentang apa?" Harry balik bertanya._

" _Tentang Cedric?" tangan Draco menyentuh telapak Harry yang sedikit gemetar ketika nama itu disebut._

" _Aku lebih suka kita berciuman lagi daripada membicarakan mahluk itu?"_

" _Tawaran yang menarik. Tapi aku terlalu ingin tahu…"_

" _Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu sebelumnya?" Draco mendengus sebal, Harry tahu nada defensif yang dikeluarkannya pasti terdengar menyebalkan._

" _Entahlah…" Draco menjawab datar. Sudah tak terdengar begitu ingin tahu. Tapi Harry yang dibuat merasa bersalah karena mematikan rasa ingin tahu itu. Tidak masuk akal memang karena dua detik sebelumnya Harry benar-benar tidak ingin bicara soal Cedric._

 _Harry mendesah. Menarik tangan Draco lebih dekat dan tubuh pemuda itu mau tak mau jadi melekat. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda berambut platina. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"_

 _Draco hanya tersenyum, tidak penuh kemenangan, setidaknya Draco menahan otot wajahnya untuk tak terlihat seperti seringai penuh kemenangannya,"Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang secara misterius terlalu serius._

 _Harry mengernyit sesaat._

" _Kami terlibat dalam sebuah promosi produk minuman. Ada beberapa versi dari iklan minuman itu, kami mengambil gambar di London dan di sekitar Manchester…"_

 _Harry mendesah, lalu tersenyum perlahan. "Ia sangat baik padaku. Memperlakukanku seperti orang dewasa lainnya, sebagai rekan kerja. Bukan sebagai anak ingusan yang kebetulan bisa terkenal karena kedua orang tuanya juga selebriti. Aku tahu aku menyukainya, perasaan suka dimana kau berpikir untuk mencium bibirnya, bukan suka karena kau mengaguminya atau sekdar ingin berjabat tangan. Tapi aku tak pernah membuat pendekatan apapun. Aku tahu diri. Ia terlihat sangat 'normal'," Harry memotong kalimatnya untuk membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya. "Dan aku tahu ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya sangat baik, aku bertemu Cho Chang beberapa kali." Harry menambahkan dengan cepat. Lalu setengah berbisik, "Dan dia benar-benar baik."_

" _Lalu?" Draco bertanya sekedar memberitahu ia mendengarkan. Harry semakin mendekat, benar-benar menghabisi spasi antara kedua tubuh mereka sebelum melanjutkan cerita._

" _Cedric mengabariku bahwa ia ditawari perpanjangan kontrak dengan minuman tersebut, tiga bulan kemudian. Ia mengajakku untuk terlibat lagi. Aku tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya lagi. Part 2 dari iklan itu syutingnya dilakukan di Manchester. Sambil membicarakan kontrak, dua minggu sebelum jadwal pengambilan gambar, Cedric mulai intens menghubungiku. "Harry berhenti untuk kemudian memindahkan pandangannya ke ujung ruangan._

 _Ia begitu fokus untuk beberapa saat sebelum mulai kembali bicara, "Sehari sebelum keberangkatan, ia memintaku menemaninya, ada sebuah pagelaran pembacaan puisi di kafe temannya. Kami memang sama-sama menyukai puisi. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi malam itu pertama kalinya ia menciumku, di dekat toilet pria setelah aku mengantarnya memuntahkan isi perutnya karena ia terlalu banyak minum." Draco menatap senyum nostalgia di wajah Harry. Dan memperingatkan hatinya untuk tidak cemburu hanya karena hal kecil ini._

" _Aku menelepon Cho Chang dan memintanya menjemput Cedric. Aku tidak membicarakan lagi ciuman itu ketika bertemu Cedric besoknya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan ketika seseorang mabuk. Tapi Cedric menyelipkan sebuah catatan pada jatah makan siangku di Manchester pada hari pertama syuting. Memintaku menemuinya di kamar hotelnya."_

 _Harry menggeleng pelan. Di wajahnya sebentuk senyum menghias disaputi kesakitan. "Ia berkata malam itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya padaku. Ia menciumku sekali lagi, mendekapku dalam tidur. Malam itu aku tidak kembali ke kamarku. Paginya, ia menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah catatan berisi permintaan maaf bahwa ia harus bangun lebih dulu untuk pengambilan gambarnya. Dan di sana di balik catatan itu ada sebuah puisi. Untukku." jemari Harry menelusup ke sela-sela jemari Draco. Sebelah tangannya lagi beristirahat di pahanya. Harry mengeratkan genggaman, seakan memastikan bahwa sosok Draco di sebelahnya nyata adanya._

" _Selama empat hari syuting aku tak pernah menyentuh kamarku. Kami, setiap kali orang-orang tidak memperhatikan, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Cedric membisikkan banyak hal manis, meskipun setiap kali orang lain mulai memandang kami dengan aneh ia akan menjauh selama beberapa saat." Draco mendengar degup jantung Harry berdentum kencang. Ada kemarahan, tidak untuk Cedric, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri._

 _Harry mengelilingkan pandangan pada beberapa titik di apartemennya seakan mencari kepingan lanjutan ceritanya. Ia berhenti pada pahanya. Lalu menggigit bibir seakan mengambil keputusan ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kalimat, "Pada malam terakhir, ia mengajakku ke sebuah bar, dan paginya berita menyebar."_

 _Sebuah kekehan yang entah apa maknanya. Lalu helaan nafas. "Tamat." ujar Harry dengan suara sendunya yang khas._

 _Lalu hening._

 _Sampai entah berapa lama ketika Draco akhirnya buka suara._

" _Harry… Aku…" ujarnya ragu._

" _Kau sama sepertinya." kalimat Harry penuh kepasrahan. Tidak ada kemarahan. Tidak ada tuduhan. Keduanya sepakat bahwa itu benar dan hal itu tak perlu dibicarakan. "Pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku, juga…"_

 _Draco tidak menjawab lagi. Membiarkan senyap yang tak nyaman menggantung di udara._

" _Aku bisa membatalkan perjanjian kita. Aku bisa bicara dengan manajemen kedua agensi kita."_

 _Harry melepaskan dekapan Draco dan menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin sama seperti dia."_

 _Emerald Harry menelusuri kesungguhan di kemilau abu yang ditawarkan iris Draco. "Tidak…" Harry menggeleng. "Kau sama sekali tidak sama."_

 _Lalu ia menguap. Cukup lebar dan memang tak dibuat-buat. Tubuhnya lelah._

 _Draco menampilkan lagi ekspresi penuh afeksi di wajahnya. "Tidur?"_

 _Harry mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup sikat gigi."_

" _Kau makan steak, Harry…" Harry menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh pada nada bawel khas ibu-ibu di kalimat pendek Draco._

" _Tapi kau sepertinya menikmati ciuman rasa steak kita?"_

 _Draco bangkit sambil memutar bola matanya._ "Shut up!" _ujarnya dan menarik Harry yang ogah-ogahan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi._

 _Harry menutup setiap kesempatan setiap kali Draco mencoba berbicara lagi. Tentang mereka. Sampai ketika baju Harry berganti piyama dan berusaha tidak tertawa pada celana Harry yang menggantung konyol ketika Draco pakai. Mereka bergelung di balik selimut. Harry membiarkan Draco memeluknya. Tapi mengabaikan sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Perancis yang Draco keluarkan setengah sadar sebelum ia kemudian terlelap._

"Je te aime…"

 _Dan berpura-pura tak mengerti maknanya. Berpura-pura ia tertidur setelahnya._

 _Ketika sebenarnya Harry tak bisa memejamkan mata sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Ketika menutup semua kekhawatiran. Dan semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi pada pria di sampingnya jika Draco berusaha memperjuangkan mereka._

 _Harry mengambil keputusan._

 _Ia lebih memilih melepaskan._

 _Dengan begitu Draco akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

Hermione setengah berlari ketika melihat Harry sampai di ujung _red carpet_. Selesai berpose untuk para wartawan, ia menolak semua tawaran wawancara dengan sopan dan tersenyum kikuk seperti biasanya. Berkata bahwa ia terburu-buru, sambil menunjuk wajah Hermione yang masam di ujung karpet berbulu empuk yang diinjaki sepatu mahal. Beberapa wartawan, yang pernah mewawancarai Harry tertawa, cukup akrab dengan sifat _overprotective_ manajer Harry itu.

"Ikut Aku!" ujarnya penuh nada perintah ketika Harry sampai di pintu depan _theater_ tempat pemutaran perdana _Folie a Deux._

"Gaunmu indah, _by the way…"_ Harry kemudian mengeluarkan seringai kudanya. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Bagaimanapun Harry harus bicara karena Hermione yang diam dengan wajah penuh kemarahan lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia ini. Setidaknya begitu menurut Harry.

Mungkin kecuali air mata ibunya dan wajah kecewa ayahnya. Harry tidak takut pada ekspresi lain di dunia ini.

Oh. Dan senyum penuh afeksi yang ia dapatkan dari Draco sejak kemarin.

Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Harry takut akan ketamakan. Kau tahu, Harry hanya manusia. Seseorang sesempurna Draco Malfoy membisikkan pernyataan cinta setiap dua menit sekali, bukan sesuatu yang mudah ia tolak begitu saja. Logika Harry berteriak bahwa Draco hanya melakukan pekerjaannya. Mungkin sedikit terbawa suasana. Tapi pada akhirnya ia akan terbangun suatu pagi dan euforia dalam darahnya akan hilang. Maka tinggal Harry sendirian dengan perasaannya.

Itu sebabnya Harry berusaha menahan diri. Meskipun tidak terlalu baik. Tapi Harry sungguh-sungguh berusaha menahan diri.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini…" Hermione berbisik, namun ada jeritan putus asa yang terkandung dalam kalimat barusan. Mereka kini ada di sudut sepi dekat toilet wanita. Di balik pot besar yang ditumbuhi pohon palem aneh yang tampak terlalu segar untuk ukuran tanaman yang disimpan hanya di bawah cahaya buatan manusia.

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan sendirinya…" Harry menyempatkan menjeda untuk tersenyum. "Tenang saja…" Dan Harry tahu Hermione akan segera mendebatnya jadi ia menarik nafas detik itu juga.

"Tenang katamu?" Hermione terdengar murka, Harry tercekat nafasnya dan refleks mundur selangkah. "Dengar, kau ada di sembilan _headline_ tabloid gosip pagi ini. Kau dan Draco, dan parade kemesraan kalian harus dihentikan. Orang-orang mulai berpikir kalian nyata, kau mengerti? Sekarang mereka benar-benar berharap kalian nyata. Ada banyak dukungan. Terlalu banyak untuk dihentikan begitu saja. Saat ini Kau mendapat sorotan tapi berikutnya, ketika semua hal dengan Draco ini berakhir… Mereka akan menyalahkanmu karena tidak sungguh-sungguh menerima perasaan Draco. Mereka akan menyalahkanmu yang membuat segala urusan dengan Draco ini menggantung. Kau mengerti? Kau. Sekali lagi. Yang akan menjadi kambing hitam atas semua ini." Tangan Hermione bergerak liar sembari ia bicara. Penuh emosi seakan-akan ia membicarakan isu penting, seperti _global warming_ atau kesetaraan _gender_. Ini hanya hidup Harry Potter, Harry pikir. _Tidak sepenting itu_ … Harry membuat anggukan persetujuan untuk suara di kepalanya dan bukan kalimat panjang Hermione.

Hermione menghempaskan nafas putus asa dan menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga.

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang ia tahu sedikit terlalu ia paksakan, "Bukan masalah untukku. Aku pernah dibenci seluruh Inggris sebelumnya. Aku bisa melewatinya sekali lagi."

"Dan menyilet nadimu sekali lagi?" Hermione bertanya sinis. Pupil mata Harry membulat, terkaget dengan kalimat Hermione. "Oke. _Sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Kita setuju untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi." Harry berujar dingin.

"Tapi kau dan permainan kecilmu dengan Draco tidak membuat ini mudah—,"Harry menepuk pundak Hermione dan menghentikan racauan panjang Hermione yang berikutnya.

"Draco ingin mendeklarasikan soal kami…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia bilang ia menyukaiku?" ujar Harry tak yakin. Merasa abstrak dengan ide itu di kepalanya kini. Lebih abstrak lagi ketika melisankannya.

Hermione memasang wajah skeptis yang Harry sudah hafal di luar kepala. Jadi ia berkata, "Tidak… Aku tahu. Aku tahu soal _track record_ kekasih Draco. Aku tahu Draco terdengar tidak mungkin berubah 180 derajat dari membenciku, menjadi menyukaiku. Percayalah aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu betapa absurdnya kalimatmu tadi."

Harry mendesah. Mengangguk pasrah.

Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan dan sejujurnya yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah segera menempati tempat duduknya di teater. Ia tahu ia akan duduk di sebelah Draco. Penempatan kursi ini sudah diatur seperti biasanya. Bahwa para pemain utama, sutradara dan produser akan duduk saling berdekatan. Harry ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Ron dan menjitak kepalanya. Berbisik bahwa ia akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti karena ia sudah melibatkan Harry di sebuah permasalahan yang luar biasa runyam saat ini.

Jika bukan karena ide Ron ia tidak perlu menemani Draco menyanyi di atas panggung. Dan tentu Draco tidak akan tiba-tiba kerasukan sesuatu dan menciumnya di depan paparazzi.

Tapi itu hanya jika.

Mungkin bisa saja Harry dan Draco memang ditakdirkan untuk terlibat dalam hubungan yang lebih rumit dari sekedar perseteruan antar kolega.

"Dengar…" Suara lelah Hermione membawa Harry kembali ke dunia nyata. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu dan tolong jawab sejujurnya." Harry tahu pasti apa yang akan Hermione tanyakan padanya detik itu tanpa perlu Hermione bersuara lagi.

"Apa kau menyukai Draco Malfoy?"

Harry ingin menggeleng. Menafikan semua perasaannya dan mengeluarkan nada canda bahwa lelucon Hermione sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tapi Harry menegakkan punggung dan menatap tepat di wajah Hermione yang disaputi riasan tipis. Lipstik natural berwarna merah kecoklatan membuat tampilan Hermione terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya. Harry berharap ini akan lebih mudah jika saja ia bukan _gay_.

Ia pernah berharap.

Berdoa sesekali di malam-malam penuh keputusasaan.

Akan lebih mudah jika ia jatuh cinta pada wanita. Pada Hermione, misalnya. Ia gadis yang baik. Dan lagipula Harry butuh seseorang yang mengatur berbagai pilihan buruk yang dipilihnya untuk kehidupannya. Hermione selalu berhasil melepaskan Harry dari jeratan masalah.

Akan lebih mudah jika 10 tahun lalu ia terlibat skandal dengan Cho Chang dan bukan Cedric. Publik tidak akan memakinya sesadis yang ia dapatkan hingga membuat Harry berpikir untuk lebih baik mati.

Harry mengerjap. Bertemu kilau kecoklatan dari mata Hermione yang dalam.

"Harry?" Hermione tampak khawatir saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan basah di sudut matanya. Dan ia mulai menangis. Lalu merunduk, menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika berpikir… Ya, ia menyukai Draco.

Ya.

Hermione tahu itu jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya.

Harry menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya turun dan ia terjongkok di sudut gelap. Harry mendengar beberapa langkah kaki dan Hermione menggunakan gaun kaftannya yang melebar untuk menutupi sosok Harry yang mungkin mengundang prihatin saat ini.

Prihatin atau bahan cacian lain.

Harry benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi _cry baby_.

Dan mungkin berhenti jatuh cinta pada pria-pria yang tidak mungkin ia miliki. Ia membenci takdirnya. Kehidupan yang alurnya membawanya bertemu pria-pria yang tak bisa bersama dengannya. Harry pria sederhana. Ia hanya butuh kisah cinta sederhana. Pria yang cukup baik yang bisa menemaninya hingga menua nanti. Harry tidak butuh pria romantis. Tidak butuh pria kaya. Harry tidak punya tipe tertentu.

Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang akan mendekapnya ketika ia bangun setiap pagi. Apa itu berlebihan? Ia tidak butuh cerita tragis Romeo dan Juliet. Atau kata-kata manis bahagia selamanya semacam dongeng-dongeng Disney. Tapi tidak bisakah ia punya satu cerita yang tak semenyakitkan ini?

Cerita cinta yang tak membuatnya menangis.

Lalu Harry tertawa di dalam otaknya, _permintaan bodoh_. Karena pada satu titik manusia manapun akan menangisi kisah cinta mereka. Entah untuk alasan apapun.

Suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi itu lewat. Masuk ke toilet wanita sepertinya. Pikir Harry. Jadi Harry berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Memasang _his legendary goofy grin_. Lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang Draco putuskan setelah malam ini."

"Harry…" di wajah cantik Hermione ada kerut khawatir.

"Berhenti berkerut!" Harry mengusap kening Hermione dengan jemarinya. "Kau harus terlihat cantik dan menawan di depan Ron…"

Hermione memukul lengan Harry, "Hentikan! Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami…"

"Kalaupun ada apa-apa bukan urusanku juga… Aku hanya ikut senang saja asal kau berhenti memukuliku tiap kugoda…" Hermione bersemu merah, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum merekah karena di senyum Harry masih bersisa jejak bekas air mata.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, tentu saja... pertanyaan buruk 'mione…"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu."

Lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi Hermione memeluk Harry sesaat. Sebelum kemudian membiarkan Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dan bersikap selayaknya _gentleman_. Membukakan pintu teateruntuk Hermione, mempersilahkan Hermione jalan lebih dulu ketika mereka perlahan-lahan memasuki ruang teater.

Harry tersenyum jauh sebelum Ron sampai, dengan langkah tergesa berjalan ke arah mereka. "Kau ke mana saja?" tanyanya setengah berbisik panik.

" _Had a little bit panic attack, actually_ …" Hermione yang menjawab. Ron memandang dengan tatapan khawatir seakan bertanya soal kondisi Harry.

Harry cuma terkekeh ringan, " _I'm fine… where's my seat?"_ tatapan Ron berubah menjadi tatapan curiga dan menyapu seluruh tubuh Harry. Lalu berhenti di emeraldnya.

"Kau habis menangis." Ron membuat kesimpulan. "Ada apa?"

Harry menggeleng. Ron mendesah. Berhenti bertanya dan memindahkan tatapannya pada Hermione. Dan semu merah yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di pipi Ron. Membuat Harry mau tak mau terpingkal. "Waw." Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil malu-malu atas komentar pendek Ron barusan.

Harry mundur selangkah, "Aku rasa aku bisa mencari tempat dudukku sendiri…" Ron dan Hermione melepaskan tatapan yang semacam mengatakan 'Apa?! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa'.

"Dengar, jika ada satu pasangan di sini yang sebaiknya cepat jadian dan berhenti meneruskan _bullshit_ tentang salah satu dari kalian tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama. _Like really?_ Kalian berdua harus menghentikan itu sekarang juga." Dan Harry terburu-buru mundur menjauh sebelum Hermione sempat membereskan suara protes dan berhasil memukul lengannya.

Hermione harus benar-benar berhenti dengan kebiasaan memukul Harry jika ia kesal. Atau _excited_ ketika membeli buku baru dari pengarang kesukaannya. Atau ketika Harry berkata bahwa ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione memilih menjadi manajemen artis ketika ia hapal hampir seluruh perundang-undangan Inggris dan memiliki ijazah hukum?

"Harry!" sebuah tangan menarik Harry mendekat. Tubuhnya agak limbung, tapi Harry merasa aman begitu melihat senyum Draco ketika ia berbalik. "Sebelah sini…" ia menarik Harry menuju jajaran bangku paling strategis di teater itu. MCmemanggil nama Ron untuk naik ke panggung, di belakangnya layar besar terpampang megah, dan Harry sampai di tempat duduknya bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan. Sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk ia ikut bertepuk tangan.

Harry bisa merasakan tubuh Draco yang lebih dekat ke arahnya. Menginvasi ruang personalnya, tapi Harry merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan suhu tubuh Draco, "Aku selalu tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Ron masih tetap kelihatan takut ketika berada di depan banyak orang?!" Harry berbisik pada Draco.

"Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak begitu menyukainya di proyek pertama kami…"

Harry mengernyit, wajahnya terlihat tampak merendahkan. "'Tidak begitu menyukainya'? _God!_ Draco kau mengancam berhenti ketika pengambilan gambar film yang hampir selesai! Kau membuatku bercita-cita untuk meninju hidungmu sampai patah karena membuat Ron menangis lewat telepon…"

Draco terkekeh. Harry mempertahankan ekspresi sebalnya selama beberapa detik. "Sorry…" Draco menawarkan kalimat itu dengan nada ragu. "I'm a judgemental d*ck, you know... like most of the time…" Harry menyerah dan ikut terkekeh.

"Asal kau tahu aku akan tetap meninju hidungmu suatu saat nanti…" Ujar Harry, ada keyakinan dalam nada suaranya.

Draco melebarkan senyum antagonisnya, "Aku menunggu saat itu tiba tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita fokus menonton film _kita…"_ Ada sesuatu, setiap kali kata kita keluar dari bibir Draco, Harry merasakan ada getar aneh di dadanya.

Seperti seseorang iseng menggelitiki jantungnya.

Yang kedengarannya jauh lebih bertema _horror_ dibanding romantis jika ia benar-benar bayangkan.

Tapi sensasi kata 'kita' yang keluar dari bibir Draco sangat menyenangkan. Harry tersenyum kecil, lalu, "Hey…" ia menyentuh wajah Draco. Ia tahu ada beberapa kamera yang merekam momen-momen saat ini. Dan Ron masih bergulat dengan pidatonya.

Tidak adil jika ia mencuri momen Ron dengan membuat kamera mengarah padanya karena ia mencium Draco Malfoy saat ini. Tapi ia ingin mencium Draco.

" _What?_ _"_ kata itu keluar lembut, disertai desahan. Harry tahu sensasi kebersamaan mereka bukan hanya miliknya.

" _No... I just... I…_ " Harry harus berhenti megap-megap seperti ikan mati kehabisan air.

Lalu "Hei," kali ini Draco yang keluarkan. Dan bibir keduanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci bersentuhan.

Lalu ribut siulan dan teriakan _'Get a room, lovebirds_ '.

Dan Harry memeletkan lidahnya ke arah kamera ketika Ron mengakhiri pidatonya dengan kalimat, "Aku, sebelumnya, tidak percaya kalimat ' _everything is posible'_. Tapi setelah film ini aku tahu apapun bisa terjadi. Maksudku, lihat Draco dan Harry. Aku berusaha memisahkan mereka untuk tidak saling membunuh selama proses syuting dan sekarang aku harus berusaha memisahkan mereka untuk tidak sedikit-sedikit berciuman. _Love, everybody, is a mistery…_ " tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Ron tersenyum lebar lalu mengatakan kalimat undur diri dari panggung.

Ron turun dari panggung. Dan tirai layar untuk memutar film dinyalakan. Harry selalu suka teknologi, pikirnya. Folie a Deux, mulai diputar.

Harry merasakan tangan Draco berkeringat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Draco sebagai salah satu aktor yang _nervous_ ketika karyanya pertama kali dipublikasikan. Harry mendekat, ia mungkin baru saja terkena _panic attack_ sekitar 20 menit lalu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengusapi telapak tangan Draco di genggaman tangannya dan berbisik, " _It's fine_."

Dan ketika film berakhir dan tepuk tangan riuh di sela suara sesegukan tangis puluhan penonton. Draco berbalik pada Harry. Menegcup pipinya kilat.

" _Yeah... we're fine."_

.

.

.

Dua minggu pertama sejak penayangan perdana, Draco tidak yakin ia masih terlihat seperti manusia. Dengan jadwal padat jumpa fans dan wawancara untuk film terbarunya. Ditambah kehebohan setelah Harry dengan malu-malu berakting malu-malu balas mencium Draco di depan umum untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah jumpa fans di salah satu bioskop di Chicago, setelah tiga hari penayangan serentak di Amerika dan dua hari menjelang penayangan internasional.

Severus menelepon Lockhart dan sempat terjadi keributan, lewat jaringan _skype_ ketika Harry dan Draco bergabung dalam 'rapat _online_ ' mendadak itu. Harry meminta maaf pada Snape dan juga agensi Draco atas sikap tidak profesionalnya. Dan berkata bahwa ia akan lebih hati-hati ke depannya dan bertahan dengan perannya sebagai 'seseorang yang menggantung hubungan mereka'. Harry menggenggam tangan Draco sepanjang waktu. Menggeleng pelan, nyaris tak terlihat, setiap kali Draco berusaha memotong Snape dan mengutarakan ide untuk membuat mereka _official_.

Malam itu, ketika bergelung dan menonton episode lama CSI dari tv hotel. Harry berkata, "Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu untuk sebuah lelucon, Drac…"

Draco ingin mendebat ketika Harry tiba-tiba menciumnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku." Itu bukan sebuah argumen yang perlu dibantah. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Seakan kalimat itu firman yang keluar dari bibir perawan suci.

Draco menatap ke dalam emerald hijau Harry. Mengusap setitik keringat di kening Harry, ketika _air conditioner_ mereka menyala dengan baik dan satu-satunya yang membuat Draco tidak menggigil adalah tubuh Harry. Draco ingin bertanya mengapa Harry bisa begitu yakin.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu soal perasaan apa sebenarnya yang Draco rasakan. _God._ Bahkan Draco sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Mengapa Harry bisa begitu yakin bahwa Draco tidak jatuh cinta pada Harry? Dan seakan menjawab pertanyaan itu Harry tersenyum lalu kelopak matanya menutup, menutup akses iris kelabu Draco pada kilau emerald Harry. "Karena sampai saat inipun kau ragu, dan itu satu poin yang membenarkanku."

Ada nada final, Draco tak berani mengganggugugat. Jadi ia hanya mendekap Harry lebih dalam.

Dan ketika pagi tiba, tubuh Harry sudah menghilang. Beserta tanda-tanda keberadaannya semalam.

Draco tahu mereka punya jadwal wawancara yang terpisah.

Tapi lenyap ketika fajar datang. Ketika Draco pertama kali membuka mata, sama sekali bukan pemandangan pembangkit semangat. Ia tahu, ia mengacaukan banyak hal.

Ia tahu bahwa Harry mungkin hanya berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum kekacauan bertambah dalam.

Draco tahu itu bukan gerakan egois.

Draco tahu justru yang egois adalah dirinya. Karena seyakin apapun Draco pada perasaannya. Dunia tidak akan benar-benar rela.

Ia tahu seperti apa sebelumnya pendapat publik menghancurkan hidup Harry. Harry hanya tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Draco. Atau pada dirinya lagi, kedua kalinya.

Karena yang kedua kali, adalah lubang dalam. Kesalahan yang sama yang bahkan tak akan dilompati keledai dungu, begitu pepatah bilang. _Tidak tepat begitu_ … otak pagi Draco memprotes, sisi kecintaan pada sastra di bagian otak Draco terlalu kuat untuk tidak memprotes pernyataannya sendiri.

Malam itu, Harry tak datang ke kamar hotelnya.

Mereka tetap berakting di depan kamera. Tapi Harry tak lagi berinisiatif menyentuhnya.

Draco kembali ke London lebih awal dan menyelesaikan proses rekaman lagu-yang-draco-ciptakan-di-kafe-yang-bodohnya-Draco-tidak-sadar-bahwa-itu-tentang-Cedric-sampai-akhir-puisi, Draco benar-benar harus menemukan nama secepatnya sebelum ia pada akhirnya benar-benar menyimpan nama super panjang barusan ketika ia menyerahkan demonya pada perusahaan rekamannya dan perusahaan rekamannya berpikir bahwa mungkin judul panjang bisa kembali musim seperti awal tahun 2000-an ketika _post punk rock band_ menjadi hal populer di Amerika. Oh ya, dan tentu saja dunia.

Sambil menikmati segelas wine putih mahal yang ia pesan di penerbangannya, Draco memutar musik dari _mp3 smartphone_ nya, album pertama _Panic! at the Disco_ , karena ia menyukai musik mereka yang kaya dan judul – judul lagu mereka yang luar biasa panjang dan bukan bagian dari lirik lagu. Ia memilih salah satu lagu dengan judul terpanjang di _playlist_ album itu. " _There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet_ ," lalu mulai menggumamkan liriknya.

Lalu mulai mengambil buku catatan kecilnya, karena Draco adalah _gentleman_ kuno yang lebih menghargai goresan tinta pada kertas dibandingkan catatan di _smartphone_ nya. Menulis beberapa judul. Menilik lirik a.k.a puisi Harry. Berharap menemukan kata atau frasa yang tepat.

 _Can we pretend_? Pikir Draco, menggeleng dua detik kemudian. Terlalu beresiko. Orang-orang lebih akan berasumsi lagu ini mengenai mereka dan ini seperti Draco membuka aib sendiri seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa 'ya, kami hanya bualan sejak awal'.

Draco mencoretnya. Mencari kata yang paling sering muncul dan mungkin ia bisa memberi judul lagu dengan hanya satu kata. Lebih efisien, dan biasanya lebih _catchy_. Tapi puisi Harry memiliki kata-kata yang rumit dan tak banyak pengulangan yang kemudian merangkum puisi itu.

Draco mencoret dan menggarisbawahi beberapa kata, tapi tak ada yang 'benar' menurutnya. Di telinganya lagu berulang. Suara Brendon Urie, keluar berulang menggoda.

" _Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign. I bet to them your name is 'Cheap_ '," Draco selalu tersenyum untuk bagian lirik ini, senyum antisipasi ketika dengan menggoda vokalis band ini merendahkan suaranya dan berbisik di akhir kalimat, " _I bet to them you look like shhh..."_

Draco selalu berpikir bahwa Ryan Ross adalah salah satu lirikus ternakal dengan kejeniusannya pada banyak lirik lagu dari band ini. Membuat vokalisnya hanya membisikkan 'shhh' dan tidak pernah benar-benar menuliskan representasi dari kata apa bisikan 'shhh' itu. Terkadang vokalisnya dengan jahil menyelipkan kata ' _sex'_ setelah bisikan 'shhh', terkadang ' _sheep'_ , terkadang hanya 'shhh' dengan desahan tertahan. Selalu berganti di tiap konser yang mereka mainkan. Lalu Draco menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat gumpalan awan yang seakan terjangkau genggaman.

Mungkin ia bisa memberi judul dengan hanya tulisan 'shhh' atau menuliskan bunyi-bunyi tidak jelas sebagai judul lagunya. Draco tertawa sendiri. Beruntung penerbangan ini tak penuh dan Draco mendapatkan tempat duduk di kelas pertama, jadi orang-orang penting di kelas pertama ini terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang menyaksikan Draco Malfoy tertawa sendiri pada lelucon di kepalanya, seperti seorang _psycho_ di atas pesawat.

 _Tidak bagus._ Pikiran Draco mengawang. Berujung pada senyum sendu Harry ketika tadi pagi ia berpamitan. Membuat penerbangan yang baru lepas landas ini tiba-tiba saja sudah terasa melelahkan.

Draco tidak sadar kapan dirinya mulai tertidur, tapi ia melewatkan saat-saat _landing_. Dan karena ia menggunakan _safebelt_ nya sepanjang penerbangan sepertinya pramugari tidak merasa perlu membangunkannya.

Ia tersadar ketika dengan hati-hati dan perlahan seorang pramugari membangunkannya. Setengah penumpang di kabinnya sudah menghilang menuju ke luar pesawat. Draco tersenyum grogi, lebih karena kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Blaise manyambutnya dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang rasanya sangat kuat. Dan tanpa ucapan 'selamat datang' atau 'hai' ia langsung membicarakan jadwal Draco hari ini. Blaise bilang ia akan mengantar Draco untuk mengganti baju, lalu mereka langsung berangkat menuju ke sebuah acara _talkshow_ , dan Draco akan mengakhiri jadwalnya untuk sesi latihan dengan band pengiringnya untuk latihan lagu baru Draco sebelum sesi rekaman besok siang.

Draco masih melempar tatapan sinis pada Draco karena kopi hitamnya yang tanpa gula. Dan Blaise tahu itu jadi ia hanya bicara singkat soal hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah Draco yang tertidur atau Draco yang terlalu manis karena terlalu banyak gula di darahnya.

Draco ingin mendebat tapi ia tahu ia harus menyimpan tenaganya untuk jadwal padat hari ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya selama perjalanan dan membuka aplikasi _mixer_ _music_ nya. Memeriksa beberapa _rhythm_ yang cukup menjanjikan untuk dijadikan lagu, ia masih menunggu lirik baru dari Harry.

Buku puisi Harry masih tersimpan dengan hati-hati di koper Draco. Tapi ia belum ingin membukanya lagi. Dan terhanyut dalam perasaan yang teraduk-aduk antara cemburu, murka dan _amazement_ tentang bagaimana Harry menulis banyak kalimat-kalimat indah hanya untuk satu nama.

Harry pernah beberapa kali bertanya soal puisinya. Mana lagi yang akan Draco ubah menjadi sebuah lagu. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan tidak menjawab dengan jelas.

Lama-kelamaan Harry sepertinya mengerti, dan malam kemarin menawarkan bahwa ia bisa membuatkan puisi lain jika Draco mau. Jika puisi Harry yang ada di tangan Draco, yang ia percayakan pada Draco saat ini tidak cukup bagus.

Dan masalah Draco adalah meyakinkan pada Harry bahwa puisi yang ada pada buku itu lebih dari bagus. Lebih dari cukup. Ia hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan bahwa puisi itu membuatnya cemburu pada Cedric tanpa membuat dirinya terdengar menyedihkan di mata Harry. _Serously_ , cemburu pada pria yang bahkan tak mengakui hubungannya dengan Harry dan tidak pernah ditemui Harry selama 15 tahun tidak terdengar masuk akal bagi siapapun.

Semua orang yang mengetahui cerita mereka pasti tahu bahwa Harry sangat membenci pria itu.

Dan tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu.

Tapi segala hal sejak awal membuat otak Draco tidak berputar seperti bagaimana logika seharusnya berputar. Ia tetap saja cemburu tentang Cedric. Tidak masuk akal. Dan sejujurnya jika ada yang bertanya di depan hidung Draco apa haknya untuk cemburu? Draco akan menampar dirinya sendiri dan berteriak, tidak ada.

Karena sekali lagi, mereka bukan apa-apa. Bukan sepasang kekasih. Draco sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk perasaan tidak nyamannya setiap kali dalam wawancara mereka nama Cedric disebutkan. Tentu Harry juga tidak suka jika ada pewawancara yang mengungkit lagi masalah Cedric. Tapi Draco merasa lebih murka daripada Harry.

"Fokus, Drac…" Blaise menepuk pundak Draco ketika mereka sampai di gedung televisi tempat _talkshow_ dimana Draco akan menjadi bintang tamu.

"Ya." Blaise mengernyit. Draco tahu karena biasanya Draco akan menjawab lebih galak setiap kali diperingatkan oleh managernya itu.

Draco cuma menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Ia menghabiskan satu setengah jam lebih di gedung itu. Proses syutingnya mudah. Bukan wawancara terbaik yang pernah Draco lakukan, tapi juga bukan wawancara yang buruk. Ia menolak tawaran snack sore. Dan mengecek jam di hpnya. Masih dalam waktu Los Angeles. Ia berangkat pagi buta, tapi beda tujuh jam dengan jam London. Harry mungkin masih bersiap-siap untuk sarapan pikir Draco. Mengingat jadwal promosi Harry hari ini hanya pada malam dan Harry _is not really a morning person_. Biasanya ia akan memilih _pancake_ untuk menu sarapannya pada jam 11.

Draco tersenyum pada layar ponselnya.

Ia ingin menelepon Harry, tapi Blaise lebih dahulu muncul di _green room_ dan dengan hanya lirikan memerintahkan Draco untuk cepat bersiap. Draco mendorong pikiran tentang Harry ke belakang kesadarannya. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Draco tidak yakin berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai ketika terjebak kemacetan di jalur tol dalam kota London. Ada sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Draco tidak begitu mendengarkan berita melalui radio yang Blaise putar. Ia hanya menghitung bahwa Blaise setidaknya mengumpat 13 kali sepanjang kemacetan. Dan tambahan umpatan lain ketika ia menutup telepon dan berusaha agar para pemain band pendukung Draco bisa bersabar sebentar lagi.

Berkata mereka akan sampai dalam 15 menit, ketika masih ada antrian keluar loket tol yang harus dilalui Blaise sebelum akhirnya keluar tol, dan benar-benar menuju studio rekaman, yang setidaknya butuh waktu 20 menit.

 _Mungkin Blaise sempat ikut F1 selama aku pergi_ … Draco berpikir usil. Sambil menahan kantuk ia membaca beberapa email yang masuk ke kotak pesannya. Tidak ada yang penting. Kecuali laporan penjualan parfum yang akhirnya sampai ke tangan Draco, tidak ada yang Draco baca baik-baik.

Draco melirik baterai _smartphone_ nya yang tinggal bersisa 37%. Melirik Blaise yang mengumpat sekali lagi ketika kartu _e-toll_ miliknya tidak segera terbaca oleh mesin dan Blaise harus mengulangnya beberapa kali.

Dan detik ketika Draco berpikir untuk berkomentar soal umpatan ke-15 Blaise sore ini, ponsel Draco berdering. Ia melihat id pemanggilnya dan tersenyum sendiri. Lalu ada suara dari belakang kemudi, "Pasti Harry…" Draco menemukan Blaise yang memutar bola matanya, melihatnya lewat pantulan kaca spion.

" _Shut Up!_ " Draco menyentuh layar ponselnya. "Hai." Dan Draco sungguh-sungguh ingin meninju hidungnya sendiri. Bahkan drama tv remaja punya kalimat sapaan yang lebih baik.

"Kau terdengar _excited_ …" Harry berkomentar, Draco mencatat ia bisa merasakan senyuman ketika Harry bersuara. "Kurasa seseorang merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Draco mendengus, "Katakan itu pada siapa yang menelepon pertama?" Lalu Harry tertawa.

"Bagaimana London?"

Draco memutar bola mata, tentu saja, tanyakan soal kota yang kau kenal dengan baik, Harry. Draco pikir. Benar-benar bahan pembicaraan yang bermutu, ketika kau bisa mulai me- _rambling_ tentang bagaimana rindunya kau padaku? Hmmm?

Draco bukan seorang narsistik. Setidaknya tidak setiap saat. Ketika ia mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup dari media dan masyarakat ia tak pernah berusaha merekam kegiatan seksualnya dan kemudian menyebarkan lewat internet untuk mendapat perhatian. Ia tidak perduli soal perhatian orang-orang selama ia cukup menarik perhatian para kritikus film dan para produser. Ia tidak butuh perhatian seluruh wanita, selama ia punya cukup banyak pilihan alternatif untuk ia ajak kencan.

Tapi dengan Harry? Pemuda ini sejak awal tidak menyukai Draco. Ia tidak peduli dengan Draco, tapi ia peduli pada setiap orang yang Draco perlakukan semena-mena. Ia men- _deathglare_ Draco sejak pertama kali Ronald Weasley memperkenalkan mereka. Dan butuh beberapa menit setelah Ron membisiki Harry bahwa masalah di film sebelumnya sudah selesai untuk membuat Harry berhenti menatap dingin pada Draco.

Harry membela seorang penata busana yang Draco caci maki karena tidak becus dalam menjahit sebuah kancing jas yang lepas untuk Draco. Harry menantang Draco berkelahi di hari kedua mereka syuting setelah Draco membentak seorang figuran nenek tua yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Draco. Harry mendorong Draco hingga terjatuh di hari kelima dan nyaris meninju hidungnya ketika Draco menghina seorang gadis muda keturunan India yang menjadi pengarah _lighting_ hari itu.

" _Earth to Draco!_ " Draco mengerjap. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya yang waktu itu membentur lantai dingin. Dan nafas Harry di wajahnya, dan tatapan kemarahan di mata Harry hari itu.

"Yeah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" detik itu Draco baru sadar bahwa mata Harry tidak berwarna biru. Tidak juga cokelat. Tapi hijau. Hijau jernih. Aktor pemalu bermata emerald, itu julukan yang diberikan padanya. Draco sebelumnya tak pernah begitu penasaran meskipun selama ini ia hanya melihat kilat cokelat, terkadang biru ketika tertimpa cahaya.

" _Seriously?!_ Draco, ini masih sore, jangan melamunkan hal-hal jorok sekarang!" Draco hanya menjawab Harry dengan gumaman sok _sexy_ yang Draco tahu Harry benci setiap kali Draco keluarkan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?" Ada nafas kekalahan. Draco tidak tahu ia memenangkan pertanding apa tapi ia senang saja bisa mengalahkan sesuatu dari Harry.

"Matamu." jawabnya singkat.

Draco mendengar nafas tercekat. "Tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melucu."

Lalu hening, seandainya Draco tidak mendengar nafas Harry di ujung telepon sana. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa ia membuat Harry terlalu kesal sampai-sampai meninggalkan teleponnya tanpa menutup panggilannya. Tidak peduli berapa biaya panggilan dari LA ke London ini.

"Hey… Draco…" ujar Harry setelah nafasnya tercekat sesaat dan kemudian seperti akhirnya menemukan lagi suaranya, ia terburu-buru bicara. "Apa kau suka sejarah?"

Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan sederhana itu. Sangat sederhana tapi terasa di luar konteks. Ia melirik ke jalanan yang jauh lebih lengang dan sekarang mobil Draco sudah mencapai jalan utama. Pada belokan kedua, ada sebuah gedung abu-abu dengan gitar besar di atas gedung. Itu studio rekaman Draco.

Ia hanya punya sekitar lima menit, kurang lebih, untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak terlalu, kenapa?" Draco mengingat jaman _high school_ nya dan meskipun nilai pelajaran sejarahnya tidak pernah jelek. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membuatnya tetap terbangun ketika guru sejarahnya, dalam bahasa Perancis, berapi-api menceritakan bagaimana Raja Louis entah yang keberapa digulingkan oleh pemberontakan rakyat.

"Aku menyukai sejarah." Draco pikir ia tidak butuh informasi ini karena dua minggu lebih bersama Harry berhasil membuat Draco hapal dua bahan pembicaraan favorit Harry, jika bukan musik maka perdebatan –dengan dirinya sendiri- beberapa versi sejarah dari banyak peristiwa di seluruh dunia. Jika sudah topik sejarah yang Harry pilih, Draco hanya akan menyahut di ujung-ujung kalimat yang Draco pikir perlu ia tanggapi. Setidaknya Harry punya ekspresi yang lebih kaya dibandingkan Mrs. Violet, guru sejarah Draco dulu. Dan lagi ia punya perbendaharaan cerita sejarah, _like seriously_ , Harry terdengar seperti Wikipedia berjalan terkadang, hanya saja dengan tampilan yang lebih _cute_.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Harry bertanya setelah Draco lupa untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya cepat sebelum Harry menjadi lebih tidak sabar dan mendahuluinya untuk bertanya dan menanyai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengalami peristiwa buruk. Sangat buruk. Jadi aku pikir, aku harus mulai mempersiapkan diriku lagi untuk sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Aku membaca sejarah-sejarah terkelam yang bisa kutemukan, dari letusan Krakatau yang menggelapkan nyaris seluruh langit dunia sampai geletakan tulang dan tengkorak di tanah taman-taman Paris yang indah, kota paling romantis sedunia. Mempelajari bahwa penulis sejarah dari barat sangat manipulatif dan seringkali memutarbalikkan fakta."

Harry berhenti, mengambil nafas. Gedung abu-abu sudah terlihat, gitar raksasa berwarna merah di atasnya tampak megah. "Aku merasakannya sebelumnya bahwa peristiwa yang kita tahu. Yang kita anggap realita bisa jadi hanya sebuah karangan. Maka aku berusaha menamengi diriku dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya di dunia ini."

Draco mulai merasa gelisah dalam duduknya. Melirik Blaise dan bertemu pandangan khawatir ke arahnya, "Harry…" ujar Draco. Ia ingin memotong racauan Harry yang meskipun terdengar mengesankan tetap saja tidak pada tempatnya. Ini bukan jam dua dini hari. Dimana Draco tertidur di ranjang hotelnya dan Harry ada dalam dekapannya. Biasanya, yeah, tidak tepat disebut biasanya jika itu hanya terjadi dua kali sebelum acara 'ceramah melalui _skype'_ , pada jam-jam seperti itu Harry senang meracau, tentang tenis, tentang David Bowie sampai hidangan _seafood_ untuk makan malam. Tapi Draco menyukainya.

Merasakan kepercayaan Harry padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mempersiapkan diriku untuk seseorang seperti kau." Draco sedikit merasa tersinggung, _aku seburuk itu?_ Pikirnya. Rasanya ia tidak begitu buruk soal _spooning_ sampai-sampai Harry harus menyimpan Draco di level lebih mengerikan dibandingkan letusan gunung berapi yang paling menyengsarakan umat manusia.

Lalu Harry terkekeh, kekehan tanpa rasa humor di dalamnya. Draco sering melakukannya jika menahan tangis. Maka dari tersinggung perasaan Draco berubah menjadi khawatir dalam dua detik. "Harry?" tanyanya. "Kau baik-baik saja."

"Tidak." ujarnya tegas. "Hanya saja kau baru meninggalkanku tidak lebih dari sehari dan sekarang aku sudah merindukanmu." ada kekehan tanpa rasa humor lagi. Dan rasa khawatir Draco lebih dominan dibanding rasa senangnya karena Harry baru saja mengakui ia merindukan Draco. Tidak karena kekehan tanpa rasa humor yang kedua lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Itu artinya Harry benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau akan kembali ke London dalam dua hari. Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau ma—"

"Aku tahu." ujarnya tegas, lagi. Kali ini tanpa kekehan. Hanya tarikan nafas. "Tapi setelah semua ini kau akan meninggalkanku."

Draco tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk _statement_ itu. Ia menawarkan Harry untuk membatalkan persetujuan. Jika mereka memang saling jatuh cinta, kenapa tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta? Dan memperlihatkannya pada seluruh dunia. Tapi Harry yang menolak. Atas nama kebaikan Draco, dan Draco tahu jika ia sungguh-sungguh berpikir jernih, Draco mengerti bahwa yang Harry lakukan benar.

Karena Draco punya terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan jika mereka mendeklarasikan diri.

Dan jauh di alam bawah sadar Draco ia ketakutan. Karena ia mengetahui resiko itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Nama baik keluarganya, kepercayaan ayahnya, para kolega keluarganya. Draco tahu ini 2015. Dan penggodokan RUU tentang pernikahan sesama jenis di Amerika semakin memanas. Orang-orang sedang menanti ujungnya.

Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk takut.

Tapi jika ia jujur, ia jauh lebih ketakutan dibanding Harry. Harry tahu itu, tawaran Draco hanya sekedar gertakan kosong. Tidak lebih.

" _I'm sorry_ …" Draco tahu itu bukan kalimat bagus. Tidak mengubah apapun, tidak mengejutkan siapapun. Terutama untuk dirinya sendiri? Terdengar menyedihkan.

 _Pathetic_.

Lalu ada kekehan, kali ini lebih kering dari sebelumnya. " _Me too…"_ Draco melirik Blaise yang sudah menyelesaikan prosesi parkirnya. Untuk satu detik penuh telepon itu hening. " _And I miss you._ "

Lalu telepon terputus.

Draco bertukar pandang dengan Blaise. Dan mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya sore itu, " _Fuck!_ "

.

.

.

Malamnya ketika Draco berusaha menelepon Harry. Pemuda itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Draco bahkan sampai menelepon Hermione, manajer Harry yang akhirnya Draco ingat namanya. Menanyakan kondisi Harry. Dan ia bilang semua baik-baik saja. Draco menghabiskan waktu sampai jam dua pagi untuk menonton setiap wawancara Harry yang bisa ia temukan. Mencari yang terbaru, sesuatu yang dilabeli hari ini.

Draco hanya menemukan sebuah foto jepretan seorang fans yang disebar di twitternya. Harry menggunakan kemeja tipis hijau toska dan celana jeans yang sangat ketat yang seharusnya ilegal digunakan oleh para pria berpantat bagus seperti Harry. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan fokus untuk tetap khawatir sambil mengusir pikiran-pikiran 'aneh' dari kepalanya.

Dan tidak ada kabar lain. Dan coba tebak, sesentimentil apapun manusia, matahari tetap bersinar. Hidup tetap berjalan, Draco menemukan dirinya lebih mudah tersulut emosi dari biasanya. Draco yakin produser studio rekamannya akan mengusir Draco jika Blaise tidak menenangkan lelaki berkepala plontos itu. Memberi pengertian bahwa Draco hanya sedang kelelahan dan biasanya tidak berperilaku sebrengsek ini.

Draco menutup hari itu dengan sebuah wawancara malam di sebuah stasiun radio yang digandrungi remaja. Menemukan dirinya menghindari sebisa mungkin topik soal hubungan Harry dan dirinya. Sementara pewawancaranya, yang sebenarnya gadis yang cukup manis, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memutar segala arah pembicaraan menjadi mengenai Harry.

Draco tahu radio ini terintegrasi manajemennya dengan sebuah tabloid gosip. Ia yakin besok pagi berita keretakan 'hubungan'nya dengan Harry sudah akan dimulai oleh tabloid itu.

Ketika ia sampai ke apartemennya. Ia bergegas untuk mandi sebelum merasa terlalu putus asa dengan kebisuan dari Harry ini dan memutuskan untuk menggeletakkan diri begitu saja di sofa. Ia menyempatkan diri membuka emailnya. Mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang penting dan menemukan nama Harry di antara tumpukan tawaran pekerjaan dan beberapa naskah film yang menawarkan peran untuk Draco.

 _Hi. I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess, I'm just kinda panicked_. _And yeah? I gave you another lyrics_.

Kesampingkan bahwa Harry adalah seorang penulis puisi jenius. Ia selalu tidak begitu baik dalam berkomunikasi lewat pesan teks apapun. Dan jika kalian ingin mendengar pendapat Draco soal itu? _It's just cute_.

Pada dasarnya, Draco kini ada di _stage_ jatuh cinta dimana apapun yang dilakukan orang yang kau cintai terlihat menyenangkan dan kau selalu punya komentar bagus untuk mereka.

Draco mendownload file _microsft word_ dan membukanya dengan terlalu bersemangat, ia mengklik dua kali dan hampir tersenggel menghapusnya lagi. Seperti biasa, puisi Harry tidak pernah diawali judul. Hanya tumpukan kata-kata.

Draco seperti mendengar suara Harry. _"Aku menulis setiap kali merasa tidak waras,"_ Dan Draco benar-benar punya alasan untuk khawatir sekarang.

" _Entahlah…"_

Draco mengingat ada jeda, lalu Harry melanjutkan kalimatnya _. "Mengiris urat nadiku, misalnya…"_

Jadi ia menelepon Harry. berkali-kali, mengabaikan _file_ puisi Harry yang sudah terbuka.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia menelepon Blaise yang menjawabnya dengan geraman kesal. Draco mengabaikannya dan meminta Blaise mengecek Harry lewat Hermione. Draco mendesah. Dan berjanji akan memberi kabar secepatnya.

Draco menutup telepon dan mendesah lelah. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan menatap wajahnya pada cermin yang menempel pada lemari. Entah berapa lama membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang untuk ukuran malam yang hening. Entah berapa lama. Sampai _smartphone_ nya berkedip, karena masih dalam mode _silent_ dan Draco tahu itu tanda untuk panggilan masuk.

Ketika mengangkat telepon ia langsung disambar omelan, "Berhenti mengganggu Hermione Draco…" suara Harry terdengar lebih ceria dibanding kemarin. "Blaise meneleponnya dan berkata soal kau yang khawatir aku mengirimkan pesan terakhir lewat email. Sebaiknya kau membaca lirikku sebelum memutuskan membuat khawatir Hermione, mengerti?" Draco hampir tidak peduli dengan ocehan Harry yang biasanya, tetap Draco anggap _annoying_. Setidaknya Harry di sana. Setidaknya Harry ada dan cukup sehat untuk menelepon Draco dan mengomel padanya.

"Bukan salahku, oke?" nada Draco dengan sendirinya penuh dengan pembelaan diri. "Kau yang tidak mengangkat telepon, meninggalkan email dengan permintaan maaf." Draco berhenti sesaat ketika menyadari suaranya pecah di akhir kalimat.

Lalu senyap. Draco tahu Harry pun terkesiap. "Kau menangis?" Tidak, Draco tidak menangis. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah menangis kecuali untuk keperluan akting. Dan kecuali saat ini. Ketika ia merasa sangat lega bahwa Harry baik-baik saja. Dan tolong dicatat Draco tidak menangis berurai air mata. Ia hanya punya satu atau mungkin dua titik basah di matanya dan Draco menangis dengan benar-benar _cool_ dan _manly_. Oke?

"Tidak. Aku akan membaca puisimu sekarang, _bye_." Draco tidak mengerti. Seharian ini ia yang begitu _desperate_ agar Harry mengangkat teleponnya. Dan sekarang ketika Harry sudah meneleponnya, ia justru terburu-buru mematikan panggilan itu meskipun ia masih ingin mendengar suara Harry.

Jadi ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Harry. Membaca puisi Harry, setidaknya dengan begitu otaknya akan memutar nada-nada yang potensial. Dan Draco mungkin akan teralihkan pada pekerjaan untuk sesaat.

 _It's getting late, and I_  
 _Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_  
 _Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole_  
 _Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_  
 _What would my head be like_  
 _If not for my shoulders_  
 _Or without your smile_  
 _May it follow you forever_  
 _May it never leave you_  
 _To sleep in the stone,_  
 _May we stay lost on our way home_

 _C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_  
 _I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

 _If I should die tonight_  
 _May I first just say I'm sorry_  
 _For I, never felt like anybody_  
 _I am a man of many hats although I_  
 _Never mastered anything_  
 _When I am ten feet tall_  
 _I've never felt much smaller, since the fall_  
 _Nobody seems to know my name_  
 _So don't leave me to sleep all alone_  
 _May we stay lost on our way home?_

 _Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_  
 _It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_  
 _Celebrate the night_  
 _It's the fall before the climb_  
 _Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning_

 _If I fall forward, you fall flat_  
 _And if the sun should lift me up_

 _Would you come back?_

 _It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight_

Musik yang sedikit orkestratik berputar di kepala Draco. Sebelumnya Draco tidak pernah berusaha mengubah puisi Harry untuk pas dengan melodi di kepalanya. Tapi ia ingin mengubah sedikit lagu ini, membuatnya terdengar lebih positif. Setidaknya sedikit. Dengan begitu setiap kali nanti ia perlu menyanyikan lagu ini, ia tidak perlu mengingat malam ini. Malam dimana Draco memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dan memilih mengambil laptopnya.

Menyelesaikan lagu secepat yang ia bisa. Karena Harry hidup, di suatu sudut di Los Angeles. Tapi hidup dan cukup sehat untuk meneriaki Draco dengan omelan.

Draco bukan seseorang yang senang bersyukur. _But God! Isn't He feeling really gratefull right now?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika boleh jujur, mengejar rekaman tiga lagu dalam satu bulan sangat melelahkan. Draco memilih untuk memakai materi sebuah lagu lama untuk _bonus track_ dalam albumnya. Tapi ia masih punya dua lagu untuk diselesaikan. Kemarin sore ia sudah melakukan latihan dengan bandnya untuk lagu kedua. Tapi sesuatu terasa salah soal _riff_ gitar dan sebelum terjadi pertengkaran dengan pemain gitar dari bandnya, Draco memilih mengakhiri sesi latihan kemarin dengan alasan absurd.

Sejak semalam Draco tidak tidur. Blaise menengoknya tadi pagi dan ia mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu. Blaise tahu ia tidak bisa mengomeli Draco dalam mode konsentrasi penuh. Jadi ia hanya menyimpan secangkir kopi panas dan beberapa potong roti panggang. Draco meminum habis kopi dari Blaise, berterima kasih pada pemuda itu, tapi hanya menyentuh setengah potong _toast_ yang Blaise bawakan.

Draco melanjutkan bekerja dan mengganti setengah dari keseluruhan melodi lagu yang kemarin sudah masuk sesi latihan.

Draco tidak melihat kedatangan Harry. Ia yang mengurung diri di studionya. Menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang mengejeknya sejak kemarin malam karena tidak juga bisa membuatnya _terasa_ benar. Ia harus menyelesaikan lagu ini hari ini. Tentu saja, ia tidak melihat kedatangan Harry.

Dengan janji tiga lagu ia baru menyelesaikan sebuah lagu. Lagu dari puisi Harry untuk Cedric. Draco berharap tidak perlu menuliskan nama Harry di sana. Jadi, dengan begitu orang-orang tidak akan membuat teori bahwa puisi itu, kalimat-kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Cedric. Atau lebih buruk lagi, untuknya.

"Blaise…" Harry menjawab pertanyaan di mimik wajah Draco. Ketika akhirnya Draco merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan menatap Harry seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong. "Dia bilang kau mengurung diri semalaman, jadi sebaiknya aku datang menemuimu."

"Yah... ingat puisimu yang kau kirim beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku punya sebuah ide untuk _riff_ gitar tapi kemudian ada efek yang kurang tepat dari perpindahan _bridge_ ke pengulangan _reff_ jika aku memasukkan _riff_ itu. Rasanya berkesan terlalu memaksakan." Harry hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang Draco bicarakan.

Draco hanya butuh bicara.

Harry belajar. Ia tidak perlu menjawab, hanya perlu mendengar. Lalu membawa Draco ke pelukannya. "Dan Blaise bilang untuk membantumu mengepak barang." Draco merilekskan diri pada sentuhan Harry. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi pemuda ini tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk membuat Draco merasa lebih hidup.

"Kita berangkat lusa…" Draco memprotes, mengeratkan kembali pelukan Harry yang sempat melonggar.

"Ini hari sabtu, Drac…"

"Oke… besok berarti?" Draco melepas pelukan Harry dan mengacak rambut platinanya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sebelum mulai membereskan." Ujarnya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas berisikan _note_. Draco menunggu Harry menjawab. Tapi tidak ada suara dari Harry.

Yang ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk Draco dari belakang dengan erat. Dan tangan Harry dengan sengaja meraba bagian depan celananya, mengikuti garis liuk penisnya. Draco menegang. _Ia tidak melihat hal ini datang_.

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Harry lirih.

"Percayalah, kau ingin aku mandi." Draco berdehem gugup. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah membayangkan _sexy time_ dengan Harry. Ia berfantasi mengenai pemuda ini lebih banyak dari yang ia butuhkan. Memotong setengah waktu produktifnya untuk berkarya.

Draco hanya tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah mode fokusnya ke mode yang… ya begitulah. Lagipula rasanya tidak benar untuk melakukan ini sementara mereka belum benar-benar sepakat mengenai hubungan antara Draco dan Harry. Atau yah... katakanlah saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain jika label hubungan dirasa tidak penting.

Draco tahu Harry menyukainya, ayolah… mereka terlibat ciuman panas berkali-kali dan Harry tidak pernah menolak. Kadang memulai, seperti saat ini misalnya.

Dan sejujurnya Draco tahu ia tinggal meminta. Harry sudah tak lagi keberatan soal kemesraan.

Mereka masih mengambang memang. Setiap kali ia berusaha membawa topik mengenai keseriusan tawaran Draco soal hubungan mereka, Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menciumnya atau berkata bahwa ia lapar atau mengeluhkan cuaca London yang semakin kelam dengan hujan.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Draco tak berani melangkah lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman panas.

"Blaise bilang kau butuh bantuan untuk rileks…" Harry berbisik lagi. Dan ada suara lain yang mengikuti. Pikir Draco. Tangan Harry menghilang, dan ada suara ritsleting yang diturunkan. Harry sedang membuka jaketnya ketika Draco berbalik, melemparnya ke arah _amplifier_ Draco.

Di baliknya Harry memakai kaos oblong hitam bertuliskan ' _I Love Banana_ ' dengan gambar pisang kuning yang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya. Draco terpingkal, melihatnya. "Lelucon bagus Harry…"

"Aku tahu…" Harry terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan lagipula…" lalu suara tawa Draco tertutup suara ciuman. Bibir Harry tertumbuk di sana. Ciuman melibatkan lidah, menari basah dengan saliva.

Draco benar-benar tidak melihat dari mana datangnya ini. Harry tidak melepas ciuman mereka ketika tangan kanannya mulai menggerayang masuk. Draco mengerang ketika Harry berhasil menemukan barang pribadinya. Ada _smirk_ yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika Draco melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan mengekspos lehernya untuk Harry eksplorasi menggunakan lidah. Di tulang perbatasan lehernya Harry mengisap dalam, suara _bass_ Draco mendesah keluar.

Lalu dalam waktu beberapa detik bibir Harry sudah berada di kepala bagian penting Draco, bereksperimen dengan jilatan. Tangan Draco mengacak rambut hitam Harry. Bagian batang masuk perlahan ke mulut Harry, Draco mengeluarkan suara desah gelisah. Tangannya mencengkeram erat di antara helaian rambut hitam Harry.

" _Shit! Harry!"_ suara lain yang keluar dari bibir Draco tidak cukup koheren untuk diidentifikasi lagi ketika Harry memulai gerakan maju mundur. Pada satu titik Draco bisa merasakan keseluruhan miliknya tertelan. Ia bisa merasakan benturan dengan dinding tenggorokan Harry yang basah. Harry sempat refleks seperti akan muntah, tapi Draco tahu ia menahan dirinya dan tetap melanjutkan eksperimennya. Dengan jilatan, dengan isapan. Hingga Draco tahu pada akhirnya Harry tak lagi bergerak, seutuhnya diam dan membiarkan Draco yang mendominasi mulutnya. Draco menggeram ketika merasakan panas yang bertumpuk di ujung. _Sedikit lagi..._ pikirnya. Dan Draco mendesah. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Harry, namun pemuda itu menahan kepalanya. Cairan milik Draco membuncah keluar di mulut Harry, dan ia masih menghisap hingga seluruh cairan Draco benar-benar tak bersisa.

Ketika terlepas, Draco melihat bibir Harry yang basah, ada sisa cairan miliknya yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir. Merah dan terlihat ' _terpakai'_. Bibir Harry selalu merah muda, terkadang merah ketika Harry gugup dan tanpa sadar menggigitnya. Tapi Harry tidak pernah terlihat se- _sexy_ ini sebelumnya.

Jadi Draco hanya berkata, " _Wow!_ " Dan Harry tersenyum puas dibuatnya.

" _Glad you like it_ …" Draco menarik Harry untuk berdiri kemudian mendorong Harry. Menjebak tubuhnya di antara tubuh Draco dan dinding terdekat. Lalu menciumnya. Seharusnya terasa menjijikan, merasakan dirinya sendiri di bibir Harry. Dan Draco pernah membaca mengenai seberapa banyak kuman dan bakteri yang bisa ditularkan dari ciuman setelah _oral sex_. Tapi Draco tidak peduli.

Giliran Harry yang mengumpat. Lututnya melemah dan ia butuh Draco untuk menumpunya. Draco membuka ikat pinggang dan ritsleting celana Harry dan dengan kasar menurunkan celana jeans Harry hingga lutut bersama dengan _boxer_ nya. Desahan Harry terdengar lebih tinggi dari Draco dan lebih _needy_. Milik Harry sudah tegak berdiri tanpa sentuhan apapun. Draco menggosoknya beberapa kali, jari tangannya yang kasar karena belakangan ini terlalu sering bekerja dengan senar gitar memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Harry.

"Drac… Aku—"Harry nyaris keluar tapi Draco menahan ujung kepala milik Harry dan cairan Harry tertahan. Remasan Draco cukup kuat, memberikan kesakitan dan kenikmatan di saat bersamaan.

" _Wait..._ Kau mau melakukan yang lebih jauh?" tanya Draco sembari sebelah tangannya yang bebas tugas dari urusan dengan milik Harry menggerayang ke bagian belakang, memisahkan kedua belahan bagian belakang Harry.

"Drac…" desah Harry tertahan ketika sebuah jari Draco yang kering dan kasar memasuki lubangnya tanpa pelicin apapun. Ada rasa terbakar yang menyakitkan, tapi menjanjikan. Draco tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pria. Tapi ia tahu cara kerjanya, terima kasih pada _porn_ dan Blaise yang terlalu perhatian dengan kehidupan seksual Draco dan membelikan buku kamasutra versi _gay_ untuk Draco. Tidak, Draco tidak mempelajarinya dengan tekun, tapi ia pernah membacanya beberapa kali. Dan ia tahu, lubang Harry terasa bersih, ia mempersiapkan diri. Draco tersenyum dengan bayangan Harry yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk Draco.

"Aku…" desah Harry ketika jari Draco yang panjang mulai bergerak. "Tidak pernah…" Draco mengernyit dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Menjauh dari Harry. Oke? Draco tidak berharap akan melakukan ini dengan _virgin_ juga. Dua _virgin_ yang melakukan seks tidak pernah terasa benar, terlalu banyak coba-coba. Percayalah, Draco belajar dari pengalaman.

Dan entahlah, ia ingin Harry memiliki kenangan seks yang menyenangkan dengannya. Bukan sesuatu yang penuh percobaan.

"Kau _virgin?"_ Harry menatap Draco penuh putus asa, alat genitalnya berdenyut nyeri karena cairannya yang tertahan, bibirnya basah dan memerah, matanya berair. Dan Draco sekarang menatapnya dengan keraguan besar. "Kau 25 tahun dan?"

Harry tidak mengerti kenapa Draco harus berhenti. Oke. Mungkin _virgin_ di umur 25 tahun kedengarannya impresif di dunia barat terlebih Harry selebriti, lebih kurang.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mempercayai orang lain…" Harry bekerja keras agar otaknya dapat mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan jelas. Dan ia berharap itu cukup membuat Draco melanjutkan permainan mereka dan menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajahnya saat ini. " _Please, Drac…"_

 _Shit!_ Pikir Draco. Apa ia bisa menolak Harry yang begitu menggoda seperti ini di hadapannya? Dan pikiran tentang mengambil keperjakaan ini tiba-tiba menghangatkan dada Draco, nyaris seperti _arousal_ tapi lebih hangat dan lebih menyayat.

" _Come on…"_ Harry terlihat mengumpulkan seluruh sisa tenaganya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak keluar saat itu juga ketika ia maju dan mencium Draco. _Posesif. Ada keputusasaan. Draco seperti membaca lirik Harry._

" _Sorry._.." ujar Draco kembali menyentuh batang kemaluan Harry. Harry mendesah, menahan tangan Draco bergerak.

" _Don't_! Aku menginginkanmu…" untuk menegaskan poinnya Harry meraba kemaluan Draco yang sudah mulai menegak kembali. "Aku mempercayaimu." tambah Harry. Draco menatap emerald Harry yang penuh birahi, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang hangat dari kilat mata Harry.

Draco tahu dirinya tamak. Dan ia selalu menginginkan lebih dari yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, dari yang layak ia dapatkan…

Tapi Harry yang mendesah, memintanya untuk melanjutkan sama sekali tidak membantu ego Draco untuk menahan diri.

Jadi, ia mencium Harry lagi. Membawa tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka ke dekat amplifier Draco. Benda hitam besar itu memiliki tinggi yang pas. Draco menaikkan tubuh langsing Harry ke atasnya. Dan menaruh kedua kaki Harry di pundaknya. Kepalanya mulai turun, ia mencium belahan dalam paha Harry.

"Oh! Aaaaaah…" Harry mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengeksplorasi bagian dalam lubangnya. Ia sudah membersihkan diri sebelum sampai ke sini, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta Draco menjilati bagian itu. Karena sejujurnya, bahkan bagi Harry yang seorang gay. Ide itu terdengar lebih menjijikan daripada merangsang. Tapi pada prakteknya, kebalikannya.

Harry menyimpan telapak tangan kananya di mulut, berusaha menahan suara memalukan. Desahan dengan nada tinggi akibat permainan lidah Draco di lubangnya. Ketika mendengar suara tertahan Harry, Draco berhenti.

Ada seringai jahat dari si jahil Draco Malfoy yang Harry kenal. Ia bergidik. Setengah dari dirinya takut jika Draco tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan mulai berkata bahwa Harry tak semenarik itu. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan ini. Draco bisa melakukan itu. Ia mematahkan hati puluhan artis dan bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada seorang Harry. Yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hey…" Draco mengusap rambut Harry. Seringainya berubah senyum, "Kau terlalu banyak berfikir…" ia mengusap pipi Harry dan Harry membiarkan kepalanya mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Draco.

Draco mendekatkan wajah mereka menahan kedua tangan Harry dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Harry. Harry tidak mengerti dari mana Draco mendapat tenaga ini, tapi ia menyukai perasaan terkontrol dalam genggaman Draco ini. Sebelah tangan Draco yang bebas bergerak dari bibir Harry, turun ke lehernya, lalu ke dadanya menyempatkan memelintir secara bergentian _nipple_ Harry. Harry nyaris sampai tapi Draco terburu-buru menahan lubang Harry sekali lagi.

Ia meraba bibir Harry. Harry menjilat ujung-ujung jari Draco itu. Draco menatapnya dengan seduktif. "Kita mulai lagi?" Harry mengangguk dan membasahi seluruh jemari Draco dengan salivanya. Draco memasukkan jari pertama, lalu kedua, gerakan menggunting dan jari ketiga. Draco sedikit terburu-buru, mungkin karena kemaluan Harry yang sedari tadi menahan diri terlihat semakin memerah ujungnya.

"Kau indah…" Draco melepaskan kedua tangan Harry, dan Harry refleks menaruhnya pada wajah Draco.

"Kau harus belajar membaca puisi..." ujar Harry, setengah skeptis setengah terpesona.

Draco terkekeh. Lalu menatap Harry serius, "Ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat, tapi…" Harry merasakan kemaluan Draco berada di depan lubangnya. Siap menginvasi dirinya.

" _I love you_ …" dan batang kemaluan Draco menerabas masuk. Harry tidak sempat memikirkan jawaban dari pengakuan Draco. Karena setelah itu mereka terlibat kegiatan paling intim yang pernah keduanya rasakan.

Menyatu dalam harmoni gerakan. Draco memimpin simfoni ini, tapi desahan Harry adalah lirik yang melengkapinya. Draco tidak mengingat apakah Harry menjawabnya. Draco hanya ingat keduanya sampai pada saat bersamaan, dan mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dalam dekapan.

.

.

.

Draco melewati koridor demi koridor secepat yang ia bisa.

 _Seharusnya aku menghentikannya_ …

Harry tidak pernah bicara bahasa Perancis sebelumnya. Harry tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun soal Perancis sebelumnya. Tapi ia akan mendengarkan Draco berbicara berjam-jam soal keindahan Paris dan setiap detil seluk beluk jalanan kotanya. Mereka masih di Paris, dua hari yang lalu berangkat bersama dan bergandengan tangan di bandara. Netizen menyebut ini bulan madu sebelum pernikahan.

Draco akan senang jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya. Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah memastikan _mixing_ dua lagu barunya selesai begitu ia sampai kembali ke London dan ia tinggal merekamnya. Ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya dan karyanya kali ini. Ia membuat sebuah lagu yang _full_ melodinya dan liriknya.

Dan mereka memiliki satu hari libur sebelum berangkat ke hotel di dekat _pantai Cannes._ Harry datang ke kamarnya dan membawa banyak brosur tempat-tempat pariwisata di sekitar Paris yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki lima menit sampai setengah jam.

Dan mulailah mereka bertengkar, "Ayolah… Tidak akan lama…" Harry merayu, Draco mendengus dan tetap memfokuskan matanya pada laptopnya.

"Kau yang membuatku penasaran pada tempat-tempat ini! Betanggungjawablah sedikit dan bawa aku berkencan!" Harry memerintah dengan datar, kalimatnya keluar seperti sebuah dalil. Sesuatu yang harus Draco lakukan. Draco bisa mengabaikan itu. Tapi emeraldnya berada dekat sekali, Draco bisa melihatnya membulat indah dari sudut matanya. Emerald Harry adalah titik lemah Draco. Tapi ia punya pekerjaan dan janji yang menentukan karirnya.

Draco merasakan tangan Harry di pundaknya. Perlahan ia melepaskan sebelah _headset_ Draco yang sudah menggantung tidak benar di telinganya. "Kau bekerja terlalu keras…" ujar Harry, lebih lembut daripada kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya. Draco tahu bahwa Harry hanya berusaha untuk membawanya keluar ruangan dan berhenti terlalu mencemaskan pekerjaannya ketika mereka seharusnya berlibur.

Tapi ia kelelahan, dan Harry tidak merayunya dengan cukup baik-baik. Jadi Draco melempar tatapan sinis ke arahnya dan berujar dingin, "Aku bukan pekerja keras, kau tahu itu. Pekerja keras hanya untuk mereka yang tidak punya kemampuan dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika mereka sudah gagal sejak awal." Datar sampai akhir. Draco seperti melihat Harry bergidik, seperti, tapi ia tidak yakin.

"Aku bekerja keras." Itu jawaban Harry. Ada sesirat keguncangan. _Shit!_ Harry pasti tersinggung, pikir Draco.

"Tapi kau berbeda, oke?"

Harry mengernyit. Berdiri, dan sekarang bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tidak berbeda. Aku bekerja keras seperti semua manusia lainnya di muka bumi ini!"

"Tapi kau menjadi lebih baik, mengerti?"

"Lalu kau bilang para pekerja keras yang lain tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik?"

"Para pekerja keras kelas dua, oke?" Draco sekarang berdiri. Lalu setelah diam yang _awkward_ selama beberapa detik. "Kau bukan kelas dua…"

Harry tertawa, terasa kering dan sema sekali tidak mengandung humor. "Kau menyebut aktingku sampah ketika pertama kali kita syuting, ingat?" Ya, Draco mengingatnya. Dan Harry meninju perutnya setelah Draco mengeluarkan kalimat lain dan kemudian Harry memutuskan pergi begitu saja sebelum Draco sempat memulihkan diri untuk membalas serangan sebelumnya. Tapi dua hari kemudian ketika mereka memulai syuting lagi, Harry datang dengan kualitas akting tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dengan intensitas seluruh pergerakan tubuh yang menceritakan emosinya. Draco tidak memuji Harry atas perkembangannya secara langsung.

Tapi hari itu Draco tidak mencari masalah langsung dengan Harry atau mengejek Harry. Ia lebih memilih menghina petugas katering dan mereka bertengkar lagi karena Harry selalu punya kewajiban untuk mereka yang ditindas oleh Draco. Entahlah.

"Dengar, kau bukan kelas dua, bukan mereka yang bertahan di dunia akting sekedar untuk membayar tagihan dan tidak mencari sesuatu yang lebih dalam karirnya dan setidaknya kau bukan mereka yang menyebarkan skandal hanya untuk bertahan dalam popularitas, oke?" Draco berhenti. Senyap lagi. Diam lagi, hening. Memuakkan. Draco tahu tanda ketika ia salah bicara. Wajah Cedric terlintas di pikirannya dan, _shit!_

Harry pernah terlibat skandal, _stupid_. Draco membenturkan kepalanya keras sekali dalam imajinasinya. Berharap itu cukup untuk menghentikan banjir rasa bersalah yang memenuhi kepalanya kini.

Lalu Harry tertawa lagi, tawa kering tanpa rasa humor di dalamya. Terpingkal sekali. Tapi ketika emerlad bertubruk dengan tatap iris abu. Draco tahu ia menambah luka baru pada tatapan sendu itu.

"Terserah!" Harry akhirnya bicara. Menaruh sesuatu di atas meja rias hotel yang Draco penuhi dengan kumpulan parfumnya yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun ia pergi. "Tadinya aku pikir kita bisa 'berkencan' di Paris dan menonton pertunjukan yang bagus. "Draco kenal dari mana tiket itu. Itu sebuah teater drama musikal yang sering Draco ceritakan pada Harry. Teater dimana dulu ia belajar akting.

"Aku lupa kau tidak akan mau pergi dengan aktor kelas dua." Harry tersenyum sinis. Lalu Harry melangkah begitu saja, ia tidak menubruk pundak Draco dan langkahnya pun tidak penuh agresi. Tapi Draco merasakan setengah oksigen yang tengah dihirupnya terbawa ketika Harry melewatinya. Dan ia merasakan aura dingin yang menyeramkan. Draco tahu ia tidak akan begitu saja dimaafkan.

Lalu Harry berhenti sebelum memasuki lorong menuju pintu keluar dari kamar _suite_ hotel Draco yang sangat luas. "Kau tahu? Bekerja keras bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah kau sadar atau tidak tapi kau bekerja keras. Mungkin tidak dalam akting tapi jelas-jelas dalam musik. Terserah mau kau akui atau tidak." Harry masih tetap memunggungi Draco.

"Dan aku tidak peduli mengenai pendapatmu soal aktor atau aktris kelas dua…" Harry berbalik akhirnya. Awalnya tatapannya memaku tanah. Lalu ia menaikkan dagunya dan bertemu tatap dengan Draco. "Aku bekerja dengan para aktor berdedikasi tinggi dan mereka yang memulai karir dari skandal lalu memperbaiki diri. Aku bangga dengan mereka. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mengerti." dan Harry pergi. Menutup pintu meninggalkan Draco seakan ia melewatkan sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya.

Ada kehampaan tiba-tiba.

Dan Draco merasa tiba-tiba ingin mengubah lirik dari lagu terakhirnya.

Jadi, ia melakukannya. Mengurung diri dan mengurung segala perasaannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk bekerja. Sampai ketika jam sebelas malam, Blaise mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya. Dan ia berkata, "Kau lihat Harry? Ia menghilang seharian ini dan belum juga kembali. Hermione panik!" Dan Draco tahu Blaise juga panik. Draco pun panik ketika kemudian sudut matanya bertemu dengan tiket yang Harry berikan.

Jadi, Draco mengambil tiket itu dan jaketnya. Lalu berlari keluar hotel, menubruk Blaise dan beberapa orang lainnya di lift. Mencegat taksi. Pertunjukan selesai sejak jam sembilan. Dan Draco tahu betul jalanan menuju tempat pertunjukan itu.

Dan Draco dalam rangka memblokade segala pikirannya sejak siang sampai malam tadi menyetel sebuah stasiun berita dan mendengar sekilas tentang kecelakaan beruntun sekitar sejam lalu. Ada _headline news_ yang memotong sebuah acara _stand up comedy_ yang Draco dengarkan sekilas.

Perasaan Draco tidak enak.

Dan ketika ia turun dari taksi. Masih sekitar empat kilometer lagi dari jalanan yang ia tuju karena macet berat dan Draco harus pergi sampai lebih cepat.

Firasat Draco buruk.

 _Seharusnya aku pergi bersamanya._

Draco memblok semua pikiran buruk. Draco memblok bunyi _handphone_ di sakunya. Draco mengabaikan klakson dan teriakan cacian dalam bahasa Perancis ketika Draco menyeberang jalan dengan begitu absurd dan hampir menyebabkan kecelakaan baru.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia pergi._

Draco mengingat cahaya di kemilau hijau.

Emerald sendu Harry berbayang di matanya.

Firasat Draco buruk. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia tahu satu hal yang pasti.

 _Semua ini salahku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Maaf terlambat, seperti biasa. Saya banyak acara di kampus dan berbagai alasan lainnya. Tadinya pingin update kemaren sekalian april mop, hehe

Tapi ga kesampaian. Baru kesampaian update sekarang. Maafkan kalau banyak typo. Saya baru beres uts dan menyempatkan diri untuk ngetik lanjutan… XD Saya ga terlalu suka smutnya dan saya ga terlalu puas sama penulisan chapter ini. Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Lirik yang di atas itu lagu _panic! at the disco featuring Fun. Judulnya Come On._ Silahkan dicek.

 _Hope you all enjoy it! And as always, Review, pelase…_

 _Always & Forever Love_


	5. Chapter 5 : We

Part 5

.

.

.

 _Seseorang melemparkan batu di tengah ruangan kaca. Lalu hempasannya tak hanya membuat gaduh, tapi juga menghancurkan segala yang ada._

 _Seseorang melemparkan batu, pikir Harry._

 _Ketika ia bangun, atau setidaknya berpikir untuk bangun, ia merasa seperti di matanya ada serpihan kaca._

 _Berat dan menyakitkan._

 _Seseorang melemparkan batu tepat ke kepalanya. Atau mungkin itu bukan batu._

 _Mungkin hanya sebuah cahaya. Lalu hilang dan lenyap._

 _Tapi Harry bersumpah mendengar suara memeka_ _k_ _kan._

 _Sebelum semuanya senyap._

.

.

.

"Ya, terima kasih... Tidak, dia belum bangun." Draco terbatuk, berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya lalu lanjut bicara. "Harus ada seseorang yang menungguinya." Lalu tawa yang dipaksakan. "Tentu, dia bukan yatim piatu, tapi pesawat orang tuanya baru bisa sampai sore ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."

Draco menengadah dari sepatunya yang menjadi pusat pandangannya sejak tadi. Merasakan hangat dari gelas kopi yang disodorkan Hermione ke dekat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, mengucapkan sebentar dengan bahasa isyarat setelah itu menyudahi dengan basa-basi, "Yea... _it's srewed, but we can't help it I guess.._ _._ _thank_ _you for your concern.._ _._ _"_

"Sudah kubilang kau masih punya waktu untuk sampai ke Festival Film Cannes tepat waktu."

"Mereka mengirim kru untuk merekam ucapan terima kasihku, aku tidak perlu ke sana..."

Hermione tersenyum lembut. Jauh dari ekspresi mengancamnya yang ia berikan padanya ketika mereka melakukan pembicaraan tentang _fake dating_ dengan Harry. Draco tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menyukai senyum manis gadis ini.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal untuknya, Aku menghargai itu..." ucap Hermione sambil memberikan kopi yang tadi sempat ditolak Draco.

Draco mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku menahannya pergi atau setidaknya ikut bersamanya."

Hermione mendesah, beberapa helai rambutnya yang tak terikat rapi jatuh menutupi mata sebelah kiri. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja kemarin malam yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk badan ramping Hermione dan celana jeans biru juga jaket jeans, jauh dari kesan formal. Draco menyukainya, untuk beberapa saat ia merasa tenang bahwa Hermione jauh terlihat seperti teman daripada manajer. Ia butuh seorang 'teman' untuk mengerti krisi yang baru dihadapinya semalam tadi.

"Kau tahu ini bukan _lifetime movie_ dengan salah satu tokoh utamanya yang sekarat karena kanker atau alzheimer, jangan membuatku memulai pidato bahwa kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan bukan salah siapa-siapa ketika seseorang mengalami musibah yang tidak teprediksi. Karena memang itu yang terjadi, kau tidak tahu bahwa Harry akan kecelakaan. Ya, bahwa menolak ajakannya dan memulai pertengkaran _is a d*ck move_ , Tapi mari kita lewatkan itu dan aku tahu kau menyesal. Tapi kau harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu." penekanan nada Hermione di ujung menghangatkan rongga dada Draco.

Draco terkekeh, 'itu kalimat yang panjang untuk seseorang yang tak ingin berpidato'. Draco ingin melempar balasan kalimat itu, namun ia berpikir bahwa lorong rumah sakit bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memulai argumen. Dan lagi, Draco berpikir bahwa tidak pernah ada tempat yang tepat untuk memulai argumen.

Jadi, Draco hanya mengangguk dan tanpa kata-kata, mereka saling setuju untuk kembali ke ruangan Harry. Rumah sakit ini terlihat sibuk, sebagian besar korban kecelakaan dilarikan kemari karena ini adalah rumah sakit terdekat, namun beberapa pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus dan operasi tertentu dibawa ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar.

Draco hanya bisa bersyukur pada entah apapun yang mengatur takdir di atas sana bahwa Harry hanya butuh beberapa jahitan di tangan dan kepala, meskipun ia belum juga siuman.

Draco tetap bersyukur dan merasa lucu dengan perasaan itu.

Draco terkekeh lagi ketika mereka berjalan kembali ke ruangan Harry. Hermione menatapnya bingung.

Draco merapatkan jasnya, ini jam 12 siang dan Harry belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari pingsannya. Draco ingin kembali ke kamar hotel, mandi dan mungkin tidur beberapa jam. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Harry lagi, tidak sekarang. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Harry baik-baik saja, setidaknya, setelah kecelakaan semalam. Harry mungkin tidak ada di mobil yang paling hancur, tapi taksi yang membawanya menubruk mobil sedan dan menjadi mobil terakhir di urutan tabrakan beruntun itu.

Pintu kursi penumpang sebelah kiri cukup hancur karena supir taksi berusaha untuk menghentikan mobil. Yang tentu saja percuma, karena kemudian ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari momentum tabrakan. Ia hanya mengubah arah dan membuat tubrukan paling keras justru terjadi pada bagian samping mobil. Draco tidak tahu apa yang membuat Harry tetap sadar selama beberapa menit dan sempat memanggilnya ketika Draco sampai di tempat kejadian perkara dan langkahnya tertahan oleh petugas keamanan.

Kepalanya mengalami benturan. Tangan kirinya memerlukan beberapa jahitan. Dokter bilang tidak ada luka dalam yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi sampai Harry siuman, mereka masih belum tahu sepenuhnya bagaimana kondisi Harry sebenarnya.

Intinya, Harry adalah prioritas untuk Draco saat ini.

Mandi bisa menunggu nanti.

Juga kantuk yang menghinggapi.

"Kau harus berhenti terkekeh sendiri atau aku akan memanggil psikiater?!" Hermione memperingatkan ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan Harry.

 _"Ok... sorry.._ _._ _"_ Hermione menampilkan tatapan khawatir yang di _mix_ dengan kebingungan, Draco bisa membaca pertanyaan dari tarikan bingung di alis Hermione, "Apa yang lucu?'

 _Kenyataan bahwa rasanya aku menjadi lebih dewasa dalam satu malam dibandingkan selama 27 tahun hidupku sebelumnya?_

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..." Draco mempercepat langkahnya dan menepuk pundak Blaise yang tertidur di sofa panjang di ujung ruangan Harry. Blaise tergeragap bangun. "Kembali ke hotel, kau butuh tidur." Blaise mengusap wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah sepenuhnya sadar ketika matanya tanpa sadar menutup kembali.

Draco menggeleng simpatik, "Hermione, kau tidak keberatan mengantarkan Blaise pulang?" Hermione skeptis selama beberapa detik.

"Kau juga butuh tidur, kau tahu?"

 _No shit, Sherlock_... pikir Draco. Tapi ia pikir ia masih butuh bantuan Hermione untuk mengantar Blaise kembali ke hotel dan mengeluarkan sikap brengseknya yang biasanya selalu ia pergunakan di setiap kesempatan tentu bukan pilihan bagus saat ini. _"_ _Please_ _.._ _._ _ok?_ Kau kembalilah bawakan beberapa keperluan Harry dan istirahat sebentar. Kembali sore dan kita gantian menjaga Harry."

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai orang tua Harry datang?" Hermione mengeluarkan nada kompromi. "Pesawat mereka mendarat sekitar jam 2. Aku akan menjemput mereka. Dan setelah mereka datang, kau pulang."

Draco mengangguk, rasanya seperti mendengar ibunya menyuruhnya menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki sebelum tidur. Gadis ini bisa membuatnya merasa seperti anak umur 10 tahun. Draco tahu sekarang kenapa, tepatnya, ia tidak tertarik pada Hermione, gadis ini terlalu dominan untuk seleranya. Gadis cerdas yang tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan apa konsekuensinya. Draco lebih menyukai tipe yang sedikit naif dan tak serasional Hermione. Tipe yang mungkin lebih menyukai romantisme dalam kehidupan meskipun hal itu mengarahkan pada sesuatu yang depresif. Draco menyukai mereka yang indah dalam kerapuhan.

Draco tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh lagi, _terdengar seperti seseorang..._

"Kau harus berhenti terkekeh karena itu mulai _creepy_ sekarang, oke?" Hermione membawa tas selendangnya dan menepuk pundak Blaise cukup keras hingga pemuda itu terbangun dalam sekejap. Pandangannya berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu, sebelum menemukan seringai jahil Hermione.

" _Come on, sleepy boy_... Kuantar kau pulang." Dan Blaise berdiri limbung, sebelum kemudian Hermione menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Dan sebelum menutup pintu ia menyempatkan diri berkata, " _Take care_..." dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Draco hanya mengangguk.

Lalu duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Blaise.

Menatap ke arah Harry. Menatap nafasnya, tidak, nafas tidak terlihat, tapi Draco melihat naik turun dada Harry dalam tempo yang perlahan.

Draco bangkit dan mendekat. Menyentuh hidung pemuda itu dengan jemarinya. Perban jahitan di pelipisnya.

Draco tidak yakin emosi apa yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Salah satu emosi itu bertanggungjawab dengan membuatnya tetap terbangun untuk menatap Harry. Menatap segala kecemasannya yang terbungkus selimut rumah sakit.

Menatap satu lagi kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Tubuh Harry yang terpasangi infus dan dihiasi beberapa jahitan di sini dan di sana.

Sesuatu yang terlalu aneh, bahwa Draco tidak menangis. Ia hanya merasa matanya perih, yang mungkin bisa disalahkan pada kurang tidur. Tapi sesuatu yang lain ada pada rasa perih itu. Mungkin karena air mata yang tak keluar itu, mungkin itu. Tapi Draco tidak seperti sengaja menahannya.

Ia hanya, tidak bisa.

Ia profesional dalam menangis. Salah satu _scene_ menangisnya membawanya menjadi peraih Oscar.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini, ketika sesuatu bermakna untuk ditangisi. Draco mematikan semua emosinya dan membiarkannya bergejolak di dalam tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkannya.

" _You_ _'re_ _always like this, aren't you? I'm always falling for you... even when you fall apart all over again."_

Lalu ia menarik diri dari dekat Harry. Kembali duduk di sofa, memandangi dan merenungi.

Ia lega, marah, kecewa, sedih, terluka. Dan sendiri bersama tubuh Harry yang tak sadarkan diri Draco menutup matanya, berpikir bahwa tidur yang akan menguasainya.

Ternyata serpihan kaca, air mata, berat dan menyakitkan.

 _Kerumunan orang berdiri ngeri dan ingin tahu di pinggiran jalan. Lampu-lampu mobil ambulans dan polisi yang berdatangan beserta sirine mereka. Suasana gaduh dan panik juga beberapa kamera_ handphone _yang berusaha merekam kejadian. Entah untuk memori atau berusaha menjadi jurnalis jadi-jadian. Atau mungkin memang ada beberapa jurnalis yang tidak sengaja lewat dan meninggalkan kamera di rumahnya. Kepulan asap masih mengepul meskipun tangki air pemadam kebakaran sudah habis untuk memadamkan mobil pertama dan kedua yang bertabrakan, sebuah minivan dan truk pengangkut tepung gandum._

 _Draco tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka terburu-buru hingga bertemu di satu momentum yang salah. Draco ingin tahu, sungguh._

 _Mungkin begitu juga kerumunan yang menahan langkah Draco untuk tembus ke tengah-tengah tempat kejadian perkara. Kecelakaan cukup panjang_ _._ _Ada sekitar tujuh mobil dan sebuah sepeda motor terlibat. Draco ada di ujung yang paling ramai, dekat dengan kecelakaan pertama._

 _Ketika ia berhasil menembus massa dan mengembalikan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang positif dan bahwa mungkin saja Harry tak ada di_ _sana._

 _Mungkin saja Harry masih di teater dan berbincang dengan beberapa teman lama Draco yang mengenalinya sebagai kekasihnya?_

 _Mungkin saja Harry masih di ujung lain jalan, di dalam taksi dan tercegat kemacetan?_

 _Mungkin saja Harry kemudian turun dari taksi dan memilih menggunakan_ commuter _dan sekarang mungkin sudah ada di stasiun dekat hotel mereka?_

 _Dan firasat Draco mungkin hanya_ 'false alarm' _seperti biasanya?_

 _Draco tidak tahu. Ia memegangi saku jasnya erat di sudut lain pikirannya ia khawatir dengan copet yang berkeliaran. Paris bukan kota paling aman sedunia, bom di awal tahun kemarin membuktikannya. Dan kepadatan kota entah bagaimana mengundang para kriminal._

 _Jadi Draco berusaha memenuhi otaknya dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan positif bahwa mungkin Harry tak terjebak di salah satu dari mobil di_ _sana, mobil-mobil ringsek yang Draco tidak yakin masih bisa diperbaiki atau tidak. Ia berusaha memikirkan Harry sekarang sudah sampai di hotel dan Hermione memarahinya karena tidak memberi kabar dan Harry hanya melemparkan_ 'goofy smile' _andalannya. Draco berusaha untuk memikirkan senyum Harry sedetail mungkin ketika ia sampai di barisan terdepan kerumunan tersebut dan dihadiahi pemandangan seorang gadis kecil yang terhimpit di pecahan kaca mobil, ia menangis dan masih hidup. Hidungnya berdarah dan draco melihat setengah wajahnya rusak oleh pecahan kaca. Dan ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Petugas pemadam kebakaran tengah berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terjepit_ dashboard _mobilnya._

 _Draco buru-buru berbalik, detail senyum Harry terganti dengan wajah Harry yang penuh darah. Draco berusaha bergeser dan mendekati petugas, sambil mencari alasan yang bagus untuk mendekat lebih jauh dan memastikan Harry tidak ada di_ _sana._

 _Ketika petugas perempuan berambut_ blonde _yang didekatinya dengan seragam kepolisian Perancis yang ketat di badannya, berbalik ke arahnya, Draco berhenti sesaat karena ia melihat di ujung lain kecelakaan. Mobil terakhir, sebuah taksi dan punggung penumpangnya yang sedang dipapah menuju ambulans terdekat. Draco mengenali jas panjangnya dan scarf hitam yang digunakan pemuda itu._

 _Dan dia tidak tinggi._

Damn! _Tinggi badan Harry adalah_ clue _paling mudah untuk membuatnya terlihat di antara para korban lain. Juga rambut hitam acak-acakannya._

"Je suis une partie de la famille de victime!" _ujarnya ngotot dan setengah maniak kepada pertugas_ blonde _di depannya. Perempuan itu berkata balik mengenai sesuatu seperti larangan atau entahlah. Yang jelas ia menahan dada Draco dan mendorongnya cukup kencang untuk membuat Draco termundur limbung beberapa langkah._

"Pardonnez moi, monsieur!" _wanita bertubuh tinggi besar itu mengatakan beberapa kata lain,_ _menjelaskan bahwa mereka belum mengidentifikasi korban dan Draco diminta menunggu, tapi Draco tidak mendengarkannya, karena detik berikutnya ia menerabas lagi. Kali ini petugas perempuan itu tidak melihat bahwa Draco akan secepat itu bangkit_ _,_ _lalu, menubruk_ _k_ _an badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke ujung lain garis polisi. Ke ujung lain dimana ambulans-ambulans memenuhi jalan dan sebuah mobil televisi pemerintah yang baru saja tiba menyiapkan peralatan untuk menyiarkan_ 'breaking news'.

" _Harry!"_ _Kar_ _e_ _na persetan dengan ambulans, petugas kepolisian dan kamera televisi. Harry yang baru saja merebah di tandu yang dibawa ambulans menengok sedetik, tersenyum lemah, di wajahnya ada darah_ _,_ _jas bagian tangannya terkoyak pecahan kaca._

 _Lalu ledakan!_

 _Semua berguncang dan Draco menengok kembali ke arah tadi ia berlari. Truk gandum itu meledak._

 _Mereka yang tadinya mendekat kar_ _e_ _na ingin tahu_ _,_ _beberapa kini berjatuhan. Polisi yang sedang mengamankan daerah itu kini berdarah-darah, Draco meringis ngeri._

 _Dan ketika ia berbalik ke arah Harry. Ia menutup mata lagi._

.

.

.

"Kami tidak mau bicara soal kegilaan ini, Mr. Lockhart! Seseorang seharusnya bisa berhenti memuat berita tentang anak kami seakan ini adalah tragedi yang memuakkan. Ya, dia terlibat kecelakaan, lalu kenapa? Seseorang harus berhenti fokus pada kisah asmara jadi-jadian ini dan berhenti membicarakan Draco dan Harry. Kalian harus menghentikan ini! Anakku terlibat kecelakaan, _for God sake!_ Dan yang mereka tanyakan padaku justru apakah rencana pernikahan mereka batal?! Aku tidak pernah mendengar rencana pernikahan dan aku baru tahu hari ini anakku memiliki kekasih jadi-jadian! Aku mempercayakan anakku pada _entertainment_ anda! Dan anda menjerumuskan anak saya ke dalam persoalan yang _complicated!_ Dunia mulai gila!" Hermione meringis mendengar nada ancamannya tidak kasat mata dalam kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Mrs. Lily Evan-Potter ke atasannya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi telepon ditutup, "Dan bukankah aku juga menitipkan Harry padamu Hermione?" ujarnya masih dalam nada kemarahan yang sama yang ia lontarkan pada Lockhart dan sisa-sisa pandangan kemurkaan. Mr. Potter dalam diam duduk di sebelah, mengusap lengan atas istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

" _Yes, I apologize..._ " Hermione tahu ia tidak punya kalimat lain yang lebih baik untuk diucapkan sekarang ini.

" _It's fine,_ Hermione. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu sebagai manajer. Lily..." ujarnya dengan nada memperingatkan. Lily Potter mendesah lelah. "Kau tahu ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ia ingin keluar untruk menonton teater. Dan kau tahu seberapa keraskepalanya Harry jika ia menginginkan sesuatu..."

 _"Yeah..._ _just... can they give my little Harry a break?_ Dia belum sadarkan diri dan berita macam-macam berkeliaran di mana-mana."

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya pembicaraan itu karena itu membuat dadanya tersayat. Aktris Lily Potter hanya sesosok ibu biasa yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Dan bukan salah Harry jika Draco memilih untuk tidak hadir ke festival film untuk menungguinya. Dan orang-orang entah kenapa senang sekali mencibir Harry, mengatakan karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan Harry, Draco harus mengorbankan diri.

Beberapa komentar tajam mempertanyakan seberapa jauh hubungan mereka hingga Draco peduli. Sebelumnya memang belum ada kekasih Draco yang mengalami kecelakaan sebesar ini, tapi Hermione mengerti kenapa beberapa orang mungkin bertanya karena pada beberapa kesempatan Draco lebih memilih profesinya dibanding kekasihnya. Lebih memilih menghadiri pesta perayaan Oscar daripada menemani operasi tulang legimen salah satu atlet tenis yang dikencaninya.

Tentu, banyak orang yang prihatin bahwa Harry mengalami kecelakaan. Cukup sial untuk berada di tempat yang salah, di waktu yang salah. Atau waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat untuk sebuah momentum kecelakaan. Hermione menggeleng dan berbelok untuk ke luar dari tol.

"Hermione..." Lily memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, dengan nada khawatir yang sangat. Hermione tahu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar akan sangat penting dari bibir wanita itu. " _This Draco boy..._ " Oke, pikir Hermione. Sekarang ibu kandung Harry akan menanyai Hermione soal hubungan Draco dan Harry. Hermione tahu itu. Ia berusaha berpikir cepat. Semua orang bilang dirinya jenius tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang Harry dan Draco sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan dan Hermione kemudian akan terdiam lama untuk memikirkan tanggapan.

"Draco Malfoy bukan orang sembarangan. Bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa memiliki ide gila semacam ini? Dan mengapa orang-orang berpikir bahwa masuk akal untuk seorang bangsawan seperti Malfoy bisa begitu terbuka memiliki hubungan asmara dengan sesama jenis? Kau tahu ini seperti berpikir bahwa keluarga kerajaan tidak akan tersinggung ketika Lady Di menggugat cerai Pangeran Charles. _That's just nonsense!_ " Baiklah, Hermione pikir. Belum ada pertanyaan sejauh ini, ya, tentu banyak sekali pertanyaan selama lima detik tadi tapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang Hermione pikirkan.

"Mrs. Potter, anda tahu rumor ini berawal dari permainan kecil di atas panggung?"

"Ya, ciuman itu. Aku membaca beberapa artikel soal itu. Dan ini seperti kembali ke 10 tahun lalu dimana nama anakku disebut di setiap _infotai_ _n_ _ment_ dari pagi hingga malam hari." Hermione menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Semua dimulai dari sana, kami melakukan pertemuan dan memikirkan cara untuk meredam keingintahuan media massa dan publik."

Lalu suara Mr. Potter muncul ke permukaan, "Dan kenapa kemudian hasil dari pertemuan itu adalah memperbesar keributan dan bukan meredamnya?"

Oke. Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Pikir Hermione.

"Baiklah... Ini ide dari Draco. Ia bilang bahwa..." Hermione diam sesaat. "Mereka berdua tidak pernah mendapatkan sorotan sebesar ini sebelumnya. Draco berpikir bahwa daripada membiarkan semua ini lewat begitu saja, mengapa tidak memainkan sorotan ini dengan elegan, dan memanfaatkannya untuk publisitas film Harry dan Draco juga album terbaru Draco?"

Hermione melihat tatapan skeptis muncul di wajah Mr. Potter, "dan rencana pemanfaatan secara elegan itu adalah bermesraan dengan Harry tanpa menjelaskan apa sebenarnya status mereka?"

"Publik menyukai _a little gay stage act.._ _._ " lalu menarik nafas lagi. Entah kenapa merasa berada di posisi yang sangat dipojokkan dengan sekarang nada Mr. James Potter yang juga terdengar menginterogasi.

" _It's not little gay stage act anymore, i guess_ _,_ " tiba-tiba Mrs. Potter kembali ke pembicaraan. "Aku melihat wajah Harry di beberapa foto-foto paparazzi. Dia aktor yang hebat tentu saja, tapi dia juga salah satu manusia paling sederhana yang pernah aku temui." Hermione menunggu konklusi dari kalimat yang berkesan menggantung itu.

Hermione menengok sekilas. James dan Lily Potter kini tengah berbagi pandang. Berbicara lewat aksara yang tak memerlukan suara, atau bentuk baku yang ditentukan manusia.

Hermione bisa membaca auranya. Kekhawatiran. Kecemasan.

Tapi Hermione tahu mereka berbagi berjuta-juta kalimat dalam diam.

Hermione, hanya saja, bukan bagian dari pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy..." gadis berkulit eksotis yang memimpin kru yang datang dari penghargaan mengulurkan jabat tangan. Draco terlebih dahulu mengelapkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke celana jeansnya.

"Ya... Maafkan kalau kata-kata tidak cukup meyakinkan. Ada banyak hal yang berputar di kepalaku saat ini."

" _It's alright_ , Mr. Malfoy..." aksen Perancis dalam kalimat wanita muda itu dan suara lembutnya yang mengayomi, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuk Draco.

"Yah... aku berharap internet yang mengatakan itu, tapi orang-orang selalu punya pendapat untuk dikatakan sepertinya." Draco biasanya bukan seseorang yang menambah-nambah pembicaraan yang tidak diperlukan. Tidak seperti Harry yang sepertinya memelihara keramahan khas _commonwealth_ Inggris. Tapi seharian menemani Harry, ketika mereka berparade dan bermesraan di setiap sudut London sepertinya membuat Draco menangkap kebiasaan ini dari Harry.

Tentu saja Harry ramah dalam _that awkward adorable way_. Sementara Draco lebih kepada ' _that douchey guy that you would love to bang but not the one you would marry' way._

 _Or whatever._

Draco harus berhenti membiarkan pikirannya berputar terlalu cepat, berpindah dari satu topik ke topik lain.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menemani lebih lama, saya harus kembali ke..." Draco hanya bangkit dan membuat _gesture_ ke arah kamar Harry. Kru dari penghargaan mengangguk.

Gadis dengan aksen Perancis dan suara lembut berkata, "Semoga Mr. Potter cepat membaik Mr. Malfoy..." Draco hanya tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan sambil berjalan mengenakan kembali mantelnya.

Mengambil secangkir kopi hitam rumah sakit yang rasanya jauh lebih mirip ampas teh dibandingkan kopi. _Well,_ setidaknya masih ada sedikit bau kopi dan cairan encer itu jelas masih mengandung kafein karena Draco terbantu untuk tetap terbangun saat ini.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan Harry, suster yang tadi mengelap badan Harry sedang merapikan peralatannya.

Sang suster tersenyum simpatik ke arah draco, sesuatu yang sepanjang 12 jam ini sepertinya sering sekali ia dapatkan. Lalu dalam bahasa Perancis ia berkata semacam, "Saya akan datang lagi jam satu." Dan semacam permisi. Atau hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Kepala Draco mulai berdenyut karena ia belum memakan apapun kecuali bagel yang dibawakan suster yang datang tadi pagi. Dan belum tertidur sama sekali. Belum mandi, dan semua orang tahu bagaimana Draco biasanya sangat berhati-hati pada kehigienisan tubuh dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dan ketika kini Draco tidak peduli. Sepertinya fisiknya peduli dan Draco tidak bisa membohongi tubuhnya, ia lelah.

Hermione mengiriminya teks bahwa pesawat orang tua Harry mengalami _delay_ dan ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Draco hanya menjawab oke, karena kepalanya ia istirahatkan untuk tidak membuat kalimat atau kata yang terlalu panjang.

Ia menyisakan tenaganya untuk video _footage_ kemenangannya. Draco berharap senyumnya cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia bahagia dengan penghargaan yang diterimanya.

Draco berhenti memikirkan ketidaknyamanan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar lenguhan kecil. Ia berbalik ke arah Harry dan terburu-buru duduk di posisinya kembali. Di samping Harry.

"Hey..." Draco memanggilnya pelan, berharap ia tidak hanya berimajinasi dan Harry benar-benar mulai sadar.

Dan, Draco hidup di dunia entertainment dimana ia pernah melihat berbagai gerakan tubuh pada penari dan penghibur lainnya membuatnya bahagia. Tapi gerakan kecil Harry, gerakan kepala dan matanya yang mulai membuka, membuat Draco tak bisa berkata-kata.

Maka proses Harry yang tersadar dilakukan dalam hening ruangan. Draco tahu mata Harry tak langsung fokus karena ia mengedip beberapa kali. Dan tambahan beberapa kedipan hanya seperti memastikan apa yang dilihat di depan matanya nyata.

"Harry...?" akhirnya Draco bicara, satu kata yang ia harap Harry mengerti sebagai suara yang bertanya mengenai berbagai macam hal. Mengenai berbagai pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran yang dimiliki pemuda di hadapannya.

Draco sedikit panik ketika melihat Harry mengernyit kesakitan. Dan tangannya bergerak untuk menutup telinganya.

" _It hurts..."_ Mata Harry menutup kembali sebelum membuka sepenuhnya, Draco berusaha untuk tidak panik dan memencet bel untuk memanggil suster.

"Harry?" Draco berbicara lagi. Harry tidak menggubris. Hanya mengernyit kesakitan. Hati Draco mencelos melihat pemandangan ini. Ia menyentuh tangan Harry dan berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat menenangkan. "Apa yang sakit?" Draco bertanya. "Tenang... semua akan baik-baik saja..." atau sekedar _"Shuuu..._ _you'll be fine._ _._ _._ _"_

Ketika suster dan dokter yang akan memriksa Harry datang Draco bangkit dan memberi ruang. _Handphone_ di saku Draco bergetar dan Draco menjadi lebih panik ketika berpikir untuk lebih memilih yang mana, keluar dan mengangkat telepon atau diam di sana dan menemani Harry. Draco keluar akhirnya setelah Harry menjerit karena kesakitan akan menggeliat dan menutup telinganya kini dan suster meminta beberapa perawat lain untuk datang dan Draco diusir agar tak mengganggu proses perawatan.

Ketika Draco hendak mengangkat telepon dan melihat ID Hermione, suara Hermione ada di belakangnya memanggil namanya. Jadi Draco berbalik dan melihat Hermione bersama orang tua Harry. Jadi, sebelum mereka cukup dekat dengan Draco, ia berkata, " _Fuck!_ " Hanya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana tapi hidupnya selalu bisa lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana Harry?" Lily Potter dengan segala keanggunannya berjalan sangat cepat sambil berbicara ke arah Draco.

Draco menelan ludah, "Ia baru saja sadar... Tapi..."

Pandangan mata ketiga orang di hadapannya terus mengulitinya. Draco diselamatkan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan dokter yang melangkah keluar bersama beberapa perawat lain. "Keluarga Mr. Potter?" Ibu Harry langsung maju dan membanjiri dokter tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

Sang dokter berbahasa Inggris cukup fasih dengan aksen Perancis yang tak terlalu kental, ia menjawab perlahan, "Kami harus melakukan _CT scan_. Mr. Potter sempat tersadar baru saja, namun mengeluhkan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya dan dengung di telinganya. Hasil dari pemeriksaan awal kami tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah tapi untuk saat ini kita belum tahu sebelum ada pemeriksaan lanjutan secara menyeluruh. Kami memberikan _sedative_ untuk Mr. Potter karena kesakitannya membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Saat ini Mr. Potter masih sadar namun dalam kontrol obat penenang sehingga mungkin tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik."

Draco mendengarkan dari jauh, karena setelah keluarga Harry datang ia menjadi bukan siapa-siapa. Hermione sudah mengenal Harry bertahun-tahun dan berdiri membaur dengan kedua orang tua Harry nyaris seperti keluarga. Sementara Draco merasakan atmosfer sebagai _outsider_ saat ini. Jadi ia berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka. Begitu dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke kamar Harry, Lily Potter tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Mr. Potter mengangguk kecil ke arah Draco kemudian masuk ke kamar Harry sementara Hermione mengikuti Lily Potter tepat di belakangnya.

Draco tidak yakin apa harus mengikuti mereka atau tidak.

Jadi, ia memilih berdiri di samping pintu kamar. Berpikir untuk menghubungi Blaise untuk menjemputnya pulang ke kamar hotel, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Blaise, mungkin lebih baik naik taksi.

"Hey..." Draco berbalik dan Hermione menutup pintu perlahan. "Kau mau masuk?" Draco menggeleng. Mengusap rambutnya, Hermione menatapnya penuh simpati dan ia mulai muak dengan tatapan itu.

Draco mendesah keras, "Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione. Hermione mengernyit kebingungan, alis cantiknya yang secara alami menukik tajam menyatu kini. "Aku pikir aku tidak mencintainya." Draco memulai. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar yakin sampai aku hampir kahilangan Harry, sampai aku menyaksikan kesakitannya menyakitiku juga." Hermione tetap diam, mendengarkan.

"Harry selalu berkata pada setiap pernyataanku bahwa, tidak, aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya..." Draco berhenti, matanya memandang ke dinding polos di hadapannya. "entah kenapa Harry selalu berhasil membuatku ragu. Bahwa aku hanya terjebak dalam perasaan sesaat. Dan sekarang dengan semua keadaan buruk seperti ini, aku mneyadarinya. Dan bahwa Harry mendorongku menjauh karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tahu ini akan berat untukku. Ia begitu peduli padaku, dan aku tidak menyadarinya." Draco menarik nafas. Lalu melanjutkan, " _Shit!"_

Hermione membiarkan Draco berusaha menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara, "Mr. James Potter ingin bicara denganmu..." Hermione lalu memperhatikan Draco dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kita ke kafetaria, kau harus makan. Dan setelah kalian selesai bicara aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel. Blaise bilang kalian harus berangkat kembali ke Inggris malam ini?" Draco mengangguk. "Kalau begitu turunlah duluan. Aku panggil Mr. Potter dulu..." Draco mengangguk. Membiarkan Hermione mengusap pundaknya perlahan dan memberi pengayoman.

Draco tidak pernah bepikir ia akan berteman atau katakanlah bisa berdamai dengan Hermione karena gadis ini selalu terlihat membencinya sejak Draco pertama kali memasuki tempat syuting. Ekspresi serupa yang juga Harry pakai ketika menatap Draco datang. Sepertinya keduanya marah pada satu hal yang sama bahwa Draco menyusahkan –red. Menyiksa—Ronald Weasley di film sebelumnya. Tapi Hermione cukup sering terlihat berbincang dengan Blaise. Mungkin di belakang Draco, Blaise suka bergosip dengan Hermione atau semacamnya, Draco tidak tahu. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa berinteraksi seperti ini, tidak dengan Hermione. Ataupun dengan Harry.

Hermione menggumamkan sesuatu tentang memanggil Mr. Potter dan bahwa ia akan menyusul Draco ke kafetaria nanti.

" _It's just a kiss_ _._ " Draco menggumam ketika Hermione menjauh, dan ingatan tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Harry menghampiri.

Draco menuruti saran Hermione dan mulai melangkah menuju lift. Ia mematikan paket internet di _handphone_ nya dan berusaha untuk memastikan telepon yang masuk hanya telepon penting. Ia bersyukur bahwa baik Severus maupun para petinggi agensinya belum menghubunginya lagi selain memberitahu soal kemenangannya di _award_ malam ini.

Pemuda berambut platina itu memperhatikan sekeliling ketika lift membuka. Berjalan dengan langkah cukup gontai, tungkai kaki panjangnya ia usahakan untuk tetap tegak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Draco tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih lelah. Fisiknya yang kurang istirahat atau psikisnya yang kelebihan beban pikiran, kumpulan muslihat yang membuatmu penuh perasaan _insecure_ yang sebelumnya tak terlihat.

Rumah sakit tentu bukan tempat paling ceria di belahan dunia manapun. Maka disambut dengan atmosfer murung dan menjemukan, menambah khidmat kebosanan yang Draco rasakan. Draco seperti memasuki kuil ketika melihat bahwa kafetaria, bagi rumah sakit adalah tempat berkumpul keluarga-keluarga yang lelah dalam duka. Atau mereka yang baru saja mendapati realita kejam tentang sesuatu yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya.

Isi kepala pemuda itu tidak lebih dari pikiran-pikiran kacau ketika ia memesan paket sarapan pada jam 4 sore. Meskipun pelayannya memandang aneh dengan kilat simpati. Draco menumpulkan senyumnya. Lelah berpura-pura berterimakasih. Karena simpati tak bermakna apa-apa kini.

Harry kesakitan.

Dan Draco harus pergi dari sampingnya.

Draco tidak bisa di sana, karena ketika Draco menyadarinya. Ketika perjalanan dalam hubungan dengan Harry membawanya terbang, Draco lupa bahwa pada dasarnya mereka hanya bermain di belakang layar hijau sebagai realita. Lalu teknologi mengubahnya menjadi kastil dan istana. Realita hanya layar hijau membosankan.

Itu sebabnya Draco menyukai film-film tua, 60-an, 70-an, 80-an... Ketika kau bisa melihat imajinasi manusia yang berkembang dan belum beralat. Kau menemukan banyak cacat. Tapi merasa terpesona oleh kemampuan dan bakat. Seni, saat itu, tentang komitmen untuk menampilkan yang terbaik dari seorang aktor. Bukan masalah efek gambar atau _background_.

Draco menghormati ratusan orang yang terlibat untuk menciptakan _animative_ di belakang layar.

Itu bukan perkerjaan mudah.

Tapi dengan segala hormat, Draco mencintai film tua. Dengan segala kecacatan gambar dan bising yang tak diperlukan.

"Kau melamun..." Draco tidak ingat memilih kursi di dekat jendela. Tidak ingat sudah menggigit sedikit sosis yang dipesannya. Tidak ingat kapan pesanannya datang tepatnya.

Suara James Potter tidak mirip dengan Harry. Walau setelah melirik sekilas Draco sadar bahwa Harry benar-benar replika ayahnya, tentu Harry adalah versi yang lebih pendek. Meskipun bentuk wajah Harry lebih lonjong dan panjang juga garis rahang Harry lebih halus. Dan jangan lupakan emerald hijau Harry. Tapi melihat James Potter berdiri di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya sedikit, apa istilahnya? _Freaking out... yeah, a little freak out._

"Hermione harus menunggui Harry, karena Lily harus bicara lebih lanjut dengan dokter Harry. Hermione bilang kau bisa membawa mobilnya jika kau mau dan meminta petugas hotel mengantarkannya kembali ke sini..." James Potter mendorong kunci itu di atas meja. Draco menatap seperti orang dungu ke arah kunci itu selama beberapa lama.

James Potter bicara lagi,n"Hermione bilang kau menungguinya sejak malam tadi. Dan ia tidak yakin kau sudah makan, jadi ia memintaku untuk memastikan kau makan dan punya tenaga sebelum mengendarai mobilnya. Dia bilang: 'Itu mobil sewaan paling mahal dari hotel, aku tidak mau menghabiskan gajiku untuk membayar perbaikan mobil itu jika Draco memustuskan untuk tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan dan mengubah mobil itu menjadi potongan pinata yang dikeroyok sepuluh bocah yang kelebihan gula dalam darah mereka'. _Unquoute._ " Draco tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan wajah Hermione yang biasa mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu dengan wajah dingin dan satu tarikan nafas.

Draco meraih sendoknya dan mengunyah sesendok bubur kentangnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya anda juga memesan sesuatu?" Draco memberi sugesti, sambil menyiapkan suapan berikutnya. Tiba-tiba saja _sense_ tubuhnya kembali dan ia merasa lapar.

James Potter menggeleng pelan sambil membuka kopi kalengannya. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak, aku akan mencari makanan yang lebih layak nanti."

Draco menyelesaikan kunyahannya, karena yah... bagaimanapun ia dibesarkan sebagai anak bangsawan yang tahu tata krama. "Tidak begitu buruk sebenarnya."

James Potter mengangguk dan kali ini benar-benar menatap ke arah Draco. "Kau seperti James Dean saat ini." ujarnya.

Draco mengernyit sebagai jawaban. Menghentikan aktivitas menyantap sarapan di sore harinya dan membiarkan pertanyaan tertulis di raut wajahnya.

"Dan Harry akan menjadi William Blast." _statement_ itu membuat Draco berpikir selama beberapa saat. Ya, tentu ia tahu aktor _iconic_ androgini tahun 50-an yang tewas pada kecelakaan mobil itu, _Rebel Without a Cause_ adalah salah satu favoritnya. Dan yang ia tahu soal William Blast adalah ia seorang penulis skenario, teman dekat James Dean sejak kuliah, penulis buku biografi pertama James Dean dan – _oh! –_ pikir Draco, menurut kontroversi terlibat dalam hubungan eksperimental pertama James Dean dengan sesama jenis.

"William Blast tidak sepenuhnya gay..." Draco menjawab akhirnya setelah logikanya berhasil mengikuti ke mana arah pembicaraan yang diinginkan James Potter dengannya saat ini. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa Harry hanya sekedar 'teman' eksperimen dalam hubungan ini.

"Kau juga tidak se- _iconic_ James Dean, atau belum setidaknya..." James Potter masih menawarkan wajah yang sama. Senyum lebar yang mempesona, kepercayaan diri yang sedikit dicederai kelelahan. Tapi tidak ada penghakiman di nada suaranya seperti tatapan Lily Potter tadi pada Draco ketika mereka bertemu sekilas. James Potter seakan menempatkan dirinya di tempat netral sambil mengorek bukti bahwa Draco hanya mempermainkan anaknya.

Entahlah. Draco hanya berusaha menganalisa.

Bisa saja ia terlalu _negative thinking_ akibat kurang tidur.

"James Dean tidak pernah benar-benar mengakui apapun dengan Blast. Aku mengakui Harry."

"Hanya karena itu bagian dari permainan yang kalian mainkan."

Draco kehilangan selera makannya. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Berusaha fokus secara penuh pada ayah Harry kini.

"Apa ini pernyataan bahwa anda tidak merestui kami?" Draco berusaha mengubah jalur dan membuat ini menjadi pertarungan terbuka dengan pertanyaan yang langsung ke inti masalah.

James Potter sayangnya, tidak mudah termakan gertak, "Apa yang perlu kurestui, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco terdiam. Pertanyaan balik itu mengenainya. Karena memang, bahkan bagi Harry, mereka bukan apa-apa selain bagian dari aksi promosi.

Mungkin bagi banyak fans yang mencintai akting mereka baik di layar perak maupun dunia nyata, ya, mereka memiliki sesuatu. Dan mungkin itu juga benar.

Tapi tak ada status.

Tak ada nama.

Tak ada kepastian.

James Potter mendesah lelah. Draco dibuat menegak duduknya melihat wajah James Potter yang menyimpan berjuta emosi. Seakan menimang, lelaki paruh baya yang masih tampak gagah itu menatap ke satu titik di sisi lain meja bundar mereka.

Ketika ia menatap Draco kemudian, "Tolong jauhi Harry." Bukan kalimat perintah. Datar, tapi Draco tahu di baliknya tak ada tawar menawar.

"Mengapa?"

James Potter menatap ke dalam kilau abunya selama beberapa saat. Seperti mengukur atau memeriksa setiap sudut ketulusan jiwa Draco. "Karena kau Malfoy, nak... Karena aku melihat karir cemerlang untukmu, aku melihat tanggung jawab besar di pundakmu, aku melihat simbol baru untuk perfilman. Dan jika kau memilih Harry, kita tahu akan menjadi dua atau bahkan lima kali lebih sulit untuk mendapatkannya." Berhenti, James Potter menutup mata dan Draco mengingat wajah Harry yang sangat mirip kini dengan ayahnya saat ini. Tanpa penanda warna iris, mereka tentu sulit dibedakan.

"Kau seorang petualang seperti James Dean. Kau tidak pernah _settle down_ sebelumnya. Dan Harry adalah pemuda sederhana yang tentu akan terkagum-kagum pada kemampuanmu. Pada segala hal tentang dirimu." James Potter mendesah lagi. "Aku tidak bermasalah dengan orientasi seksualmu atau apapun, Draco." pangeran Malfoy kita mengernyit ketika James Potter memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Tapi?" Draco bertanya akhirnya untuk mengisi waktu ketika James mempersiapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ketika pertama kali kembali terjun ke dunia akting, setelah... kau tahu?" Draco mengangguk pada tatapan isyarat Mr. Potter yang penuh pernyataan. "Harry pernah mencoba bunuh diri." Lalu hening.

Mr. Potter membiarkan Draco mencerna informasi baru itu. Draco biasanya adalah salah satu manusia dengan wajah _stoic_ , kurang tidur dan kelelahan sepertinya mengambil hal itu dari Draco kini.

"Kurasa Harry belum memberitahumu..."

Draco menggeleng, "Harry pernah memberi potongan cerita, hanya sepenggal kalimat. Aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Harry hanya melakukan... mhmmm... semacam _self harm_?"

James Potter tersenyum, di matanya terukir kenangan buruk, "Yah, kami terlambat menyadari _coping mechanism_ Harry yang satu itu. Hingga pada satu sore ia memutuskan untuk membuat luka yang lebih dalam dari biasanya dan lebih dekat ke nadinya..."

Draco merasa ingin memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya. Sekarang di kepalanya berputar gambaran jelas yang mengerikan.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman." James Potter menegakkan punggung seakan bersiap menuntaskan pembicaraan. "Intinya adalah... Harry mungkin terlihat kuat dan tangguh di luar. Itu sebabnya kurasa, publik tidak menyukai ketangguhan itu. Ia tidak menunjukkan kerapuhannya pada sembarang orang, itu kurasa, yang membuat dunia terus berusaha menaklukkannya, dan mereka hampir berhasil, sekali." Helaan nafas. James Potter melanjutkan, "Harry tidak sestabil itu. Itu yang coba aku katakan. Jadi, tolong jauhi Harry. Hermione menceritakan pertengkaran kalian kemarin memicu Harry pergi sendiri. Ia masih seperti itu, kau tahu? Melakukan keputusan sesaat. Kali ini mungkin kecelakaan, tapi jika kalian bersama. Kau punya sejarahmu sendiri dan kau adalah salah satu selebriti yang secara konstan ada dalam sorotan. Aku tidak yakin Harry bisa meng _handle_ itu."

Helaan nafas lagi, lebih panjang. "Jadi tolong berhenti membuat bingung Harry. Aku tidak melarangmu, jika suatu saat kau kembali dengan keputusan bulat di kepalamu. Tapi aku melihatmu, nak." James Potter berdiri kini. Meninggalkan kopi kalengnya di meja Draco. "Kau pun masih ragu dengan semua ini. Dan terakhir kali ada pemuda yang ragu-ragu tentang Harry, itu berakhir menghancurkan karir anakku dan hidupnya. Aku hanya berusaha melindungi Harry, Jadi mengertilah..."

Lalu sebuah anggukan formal. Lelaki itu pergi sambil mengeluarkan pemantik api. Menuju keluar gedung rumah sakit.

Draco diam di sana selama beberapa saat.

Menatap kosong ke arah meja. Ke sisa makanan yang membuat perutnya mual, berputar tak nyaman. Ke kunci mobil sewaan dari hotel. Ke kaleng kopi milik James Potter. Ke bercak saus tua yang sepertinya membandel di taplak meja kafetaria itu.

Draco lalu bangkit, menyabet kunci di meja dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

Ia butuh tidur. Dan mandi.

Lalu berpikir setelahnya.

.

.

.

Gendang telinga kiri Harry mengalami kerusakan. Itu inti dari penjelasan dokter beraksen Perancis yang sulit Harry mengerti, kepada ibu Harry. Itu sebabnya Harry sering mendengar dengung secara konstan dan membuat pusing menyakitkan di kepala bagian kiri belakang. Itu sebabnya Harry harus melakukan semacam operasi beberapa jam lagi dari sekarang jika tidak ingin mengalami kehilangan pendengaran sebelah kiri.

Harry sudah terbangun selama seharian, tapi ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk kembali tidur.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan apapun.

Satu-satunya pembicaraan yang ia coba dengarkan secara seksama adalah pembicaraan tentang operasi tadi.

Selebihnya orang tua Harry dan Hermione yang bergantian menungguinya berbicara dengan volume saling berbisik. Harry menghargai itu karena memang setelah usaha terakhirnya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengerang kesakitan.

Jadi, jika ia tidak tidur, Harry mulai belajar memperhatikan gerak bibir kedua orang tuanya dan Hermione atau para suster. Ia makin mahir dalam beberapa jam terakhir.

Ia menangkap informasi seperti sekitar lima jam yang lalu _tissue_ toilet di kamar Harry habis.

Tentang Hermione yang diajak mengobrol oleh seorang pemuda Perancis ketika ia mengambilkan obat Harry, dan mendapat ajakan kencan dalam bahasa Inggris yang separuhnya Hermione tidak mengerti. Hermione menolaknya, rupanya.

Tentang pidato kemenangan Draco, yang Harry baru tahu memenangkan kategori aktor terbaik.

Tentang Draco dan kru film _Folie a Deux_ menyabet banyak penghargaan.

Tentang Ron yang sempat menengok ketika Harry tidur dan harus terburu-buru pergi.

Tentang menu sarapan yang payah di kafetaria tapi mereka punya kopi kaleng yang lumayan enak.

Tentang Hermione yang menguping gosip para suster lantai tempat Harry dirawat, seorang dokter kepergok mencium pasiennya. Yang bersuami.

Dan tentang Draco yang harus kembali ke Inggris untuk menyelesaikan albumnya.

Lalu sisanya ayah Harry meminta Hermione untuk bicara di luar dengannya. Jadi Harry tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir mereka.

Samar-samar Harry mengingat Draco ada di sampingnya dan memanggil namanya lembut ketika ia terbangun dengan dengung menyakitkan di kamarnya.

Setelah itu ia ingat serombongan suster masuk dan seorang dokter, memeriksa ini itu dan keributan biasa itu membuat kepala Harry sakit luar biasa karena denging dari kebisingan kegiatan mereka.

Ketika ia terbangun dari obat penenangnya dan setelah selesai melakukan _CT scan_. Ia berharap menemukan wajah Draco lagi. Tapi saat ini ia tidak datang kembali. Dan ia pergi begitu saja. Hermione beralasan mereka terburu-buru. Jadwal padat.

Harry bertanya-tanya apa ini sudah waktunya ia dinafikkan seperti sebelumnya?

Mereka sudah molor beberapa lama. Draco sudah menjalankan peran dengan baik. Harry hanya berharap jika Draco berpikir ini sudah waktunya mengakhiri sandiwara. Ia akan mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal. Tapi ini sepertinya sama seperti sebelumnya, Harry hanya tak pernah belajar untuk tidak berharap.

Lily Potter kembali masuk ruangan Harry dengan didampingi dokter yang akan membedah Harry. Sepertinya sudah waktunya masuk rumah sakit. Harry membaca dari gerak bibir ibunya berkata, " _It's Alright_..." Harry tersenyum dan mencoba mempercayainya.

Lalu Harry merasakan tusukan jarum suntik. Dan matanya mulai terlalu berat untuk membaca gerakan dan kalimat-kalimat lain di bibir ibunya.

Ketika matanya menutup, ia melihat bayangan Draco dan senyumnya. Juga ciuman dari bibir tipisnya.

Di saat terakhir sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Harry merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sesak yang sama ketika ia sadar. Cedric meninggalkannya.

Dan Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Lagipula siapa yang mau berurusan dengan aktor _gay_ kelas dua yang sekarang punya masalah pendengaran?

Harry menyempatkan tertawa dalam logikanya.

Lalu terlelap dalam ketidaksadarannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami, Mr. Malfoy." Draco akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega setelah ketiga lagunya _plus_ satu lagu bonus barunya selesai diperdengarkan.

Mrs. Anderson tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada seisi ruangan. Seakan berkata menempatkan kepercayaannya pada Draco bukan keputusan yang salah.

Well _, Draco tidak akan menyalahkannya._

Jadi, ia memasang senyum sopan ala pemuda baik-baiknya. Cara lain untuk mengejek mereka yang meragukannya dan selama sebulan ini hanya bisa mengeluh ke agensinya. Membuat Severus Snape bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS setiap kali bertemu dengan Draco atau Blaise. Draco tidak tahu apa urusannya dengan Blaise tapi itu membuat Blaise juga mengeluh melulu soal Severus. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang sudah selesai, semua tinggal dipindahkan ke tangan bagian produksi dan penjualan.

Ia mendapatkan janji 300 ribu _copy_ nya tanpa protes apapun dari siapapun. Dan Draco bisa beristirahat.

Setidaknya dari kegiatan studio musik. Ia tidak istirahat tentu saja dari jadwal promosi. Semakin sibuk malah karena ia harus menggantikan posisi Harry juga untuk saat ini.

Draco belum menghubungi Harry tentu saja.

Ia bilang pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menelepon begitu kondisi Harry membaik dalam beberapa hari setelah ia kembali ke Inggris. Tapi kegiatan produksi dan berbagai promosi membuatnya terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas. Ia juga sempat tumbang karena kelelahan sehari sebelum rapat ini. Jadi, Yah... Draco punya cukup alasan untuk menghindari rasa bersalahnya karena belum juga menghubungi Harry.

Tapi tentu alasan utamanya adalah kalimat James Potter padanya.

Dan kepengecutan Draco.

Draco membuat janji pada dirinya, jika sekalipun segala urusan dengan Harry ini harus berakhir, ia akan mengakhirinya dengan baik-baik. Dengan bicara seperti seharusnya yang orang dewasa lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga ini bisnis yang melibatkan dua perusahaan.

Tapi tentu Draco terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

Itu sebabnya hari menjadi minggu, dan minggu menjadi sebulan. Dan Draco membiarkan dirinya mengikuti ibu dan ayahnya untuk mengikuti beberapa pertemuan para bangsawan, malam amal dan pesta koktail dan membiarkan paparazzi memotretnya berdansa dengan beberapa gadis di pesta-pesta tersebut.

Internet yang sudah lama rebut, semakin ribut. Draco membiarkannya dan tak menjawab apapun lewat akun sosialnya. Ia menghindari pertanyaan soal Harry dari setiap pewawancaranya.

Dan Draco mendengar Harry sudah kembali ke Inggris dan dalam _bed rest_ sampai kondisi pendengarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

Mungkin sekitar beberapa minggu lagi.

Tentu sebelumnya Draco punya alasan untuk tidak mengunjungi Harry karena perwatan intensifnya di Perancis.

Namun sekarang Harry berada di apartemennya kembali pun Draco tidak cukup berani untuk datang dan mengetuk pintu. Membawakan bunga atau kartu ucapan semoga lekas sembuh.

Bahkan Blaise sempat pergi ke sana. Ia membawakan bunga atas nama Draco tanpa Draco minta.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang Blaise katakan pada Harry.

Dan Blaise juga tidak bicara apapun soal apa yang Harry katakan padanya tentang Draco.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti melamunkan? Kau seharusnya sudah tidak perlu memasang tampang banyak masalah itu kan?" Tom Riddle mendekat ke arahnya. Draco bahkan tidak sadar kapan pertemuan ini berakhir.

"Ya..." Draco menyisirkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Ya, maaf..." ujarnya terbata.

Tom Riddle dengan wajah pucat dinginnya tersenyum, senyum atau seringai. Entahlah. " _That's Potter boy got you really bad, huh?"_

Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tom Riddle hanya mengeluarkan _his obnoxious laugh_. Lalu menepuk pundak Draco, berbisik di telinganya. " _Forget it, Draco... It's not worth it_ _._ "

Lalu tertawa sekali lagi. Memenuhi ruangan dan memekakkan telinga.

Draco mengikuti langkah bosnya itu keluar ruangan, Blaise yang menunggu Draco di depan pintu juga menjadi sasaran bisikan dan tawa memekakkan telinga lainnya.

Begitu Blaise mendekat, "Mungkin kita harus pindah agensi." Draco berbisik. Blaise hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu dia mungkin gila tapi ia salah satu yang terbaik dalam industri ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada artis-artis yang keluar dari agensinya dan melupakan 'balas budi' padanya."

Draco yang balik tertawa kecil kini, "Ya, mereka mati."

"Euh..." Blaise membuat wajah tak yakin soal komentar tersebut. "Lebih tepatnya karir mereka hancur dan kebanyakan memilih bunuh diri, ya, tapi tidak semua. Tidak semua..." Blaise mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. " _Anyway.._. Aku punya berita baik dan buruk."

"Tolong jangan memintaku memilih mana lebih dulu yang ingin kudengar." Draco bersandar kepada meja ruang konferensi yang berbentuk oval memanjang. Memakan sebagian besar _space_ yang ada di ruangan itu.

 _"_ _Well_ _, ok_ _ay_ _,_ pertama, panitia _Oscar_ baru saja menelepon, dan kau masuk dalam nominasi _Best Actor_ tahun ini." Draco membulat matanya dan di wajahnya tersungging senyum lebar. Blaise tidak tahu jika Draco bisa tersenyum lebar dan tulus seperti itu. Ia terlihat benar-benar senang.

" _Oh! Shit!_ Sekarang aku menyesal karena tidak memilih. Aku tidak berpikir beritanya akan sebesar dan semenyenangkan ini..." Draco mengumpat sekali lagi dan lalu berusaha menenangkan nafasnya. "Oke, berita buruknya?"

Draco tampak ragu. Ia belum ingin menghapus senyum Draco saat ini. Tapi pasti akan aneh kalua sekarang ia meminta izin untuk memfoto Draco kan? Atau tidak? Mengingat makhluk ini jarang sekali terlihat benar-benar bahagia.

Ah ya... Balise melihat senyum ini sebelumnya ketika memperhatikan foto-foto paparazzi Draco bersama Harry.

Tapi saat itu Blaise tidak yakin apa itu tulus atau akting yang sangat bagus.

"Blaise?"

Pemuda itu ikut bersandar pada meja. Ia berdiri di samping Draco sehingga tidak perlu melihat wajah Draco ketika mendengar berita berikutnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana para kritikus film menilai bahwa akting kau dan Harry sama-sama berada di level yang seharusnya layak masuk nominasi _Best Actor_ di _Academy Awards_?"

Draco mengangguk. Blaise melihatnya dari sudut matanya dan melanjutkan. _"Unfortunately_... Harry tidak masuk dalam nominasi ini."

"Oh." Draco tahu apa artinya itu. Keributan lainnya di internet. Dan perdebatan pro kontra lainnya yang akan memenuhi pertanyaan setiap _interview_ yang Draco harus hadiri. Baik ia menang, atau tidak.

"Yah... setidaknya ia masuk _Best supporting actor.._ _._ " Ya, tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan cukup. "Kau tahu, mereka tidak bisa menempatkan dua nama aktor dari satu film di satu nominasi."

Yap. Draco tahu.

"Menurutmu aku harus menemui Harry?"

"Menurutku kau harus membiarkan dia menemuimu..." Blaise tersenyum dan tatapannya mengarah ke pintu masuk ruangan. "Harry..." panggilnya pelan.

Draco terdiam dengan pupil yang sedikit membesar, tanda keterkejutan. Harry berdiri di sana. Ia memakai beanie dan kacamata besar juga, terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Draco tahu paparazzi semakin menggila dan pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Para _fans_ dan _haters_ sama ributnya di dunia sosial.

Harry terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh dalam balutan tumpukan pakaian yang menyembunyikan postur tubuhnya itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku datang." Harry berkata akhirnya setelah mendekat perlahan.

Diam selama beberapa saat. Keheningan menguasai atmosfer ruangan.

Sampai Blaise mengeluarkan suara batuk palsu dan undur diri dengan alasan _absurd_.

Draco menegakkan caranya berdiri. Sekali lagi memperhatikan Harry dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Menemukan pemuda yang mencuri hatinya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda yang dihindarinya. Tapi tak bisa berhenti ia pikirkan.

"Dulu Cedric tidak pernah menjawab permintaanku untuk _satu_ pertemuan terakhir. Aku hanya sangat takut kau juga menolak mengangkat teleponku atau membalas pesanku, jadi aku menghubungi Blaise. Aku minta maaf muncul tiba-tiba..." ada yang masih akan Harry katakan, tapi kalimatnya terpotong suara tangisan. Harry merunduk dalam. Air matnya meluncur langsung ke lantai.

Draco ingin memeluknya. Berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan Harry tidak perlu takut ia tidak menginginkannya lagi. Mereka masih bisa berteman? Seaneh apapun itu kedengarannya.

Selama beberapa saat pertemuan itu hanya diisi suara sesegukan Harry.

Setelah reda, Harry tersenyum kecil. Ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Selamat..." ujarnya. "kau pantas untuk nominasi ini..."

Draco menggumamakan ' _thanks'_ kecil dan berusaha menghindari mata Harry. Sekilas Draco melihat kilat terluka di emerald itu. Dan Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kurasa begini saja..." Harry memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

Harry menunggu Draco berkata sesuatu. Tapi Draco terlalu pengecut untuk bersuara. Atau menatap Harry dalam situasi ini.

"Oke..." Harry mengehla nafas. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perkataanku malam itu. Ada banyak hal yang seharusnya tak kukatakan padamu." lalu dengan _awkward_ ia menepuk pundak Draco. Dua manusia yang pernah berbagi keintiman paling dalam, sepanjang hidup mereka, kini hanya berbagi sentuhan kecil.

Draco tidka tahu ide dari mana bahwa Harry harus meminta maaf. Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah soal Draco. Draco layak menerima makian Harry malam itu. Draco yang seharusnya meminta maaf kini.

Dan pengecutnya lagi, Draco tidak cukup berani bahkan untuk balas menepuk Harry.

Harry berdiri sesaat, waktu yang berhenti untuk keduanya dan Draco memberanikan diri menatap Harry secara personal terakhir kalinya. Harry hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya. Kini. Tapi ada jutaan tahun cahaya yang memisahkan keduanya secara psikis.

Harry tersenyum kecil, melihat Draco akhirnya menatapnya.

Lalu. _"Ok._ _goodbye, Draco._ _._ _."_

.

.

.

 _Seseorang melempar batu ke tengah sungai yang tenang._

 _Membuat riak._

 _Dan kebisingan._

 _Lalu si pengecut, berbalik._

 _Dan hanya diam._

.

.

.

 _-Frozenisstillbetterlovestorythantwilight— 1month ago_

 _If they break up or break for a moment or anything. At least tell the public. They get their publicity and then just leave.. WHAT THE FUCK DRARRY!_

 _-Levi'sfromAzusa—2 weeks ago_

 _I honestly think that maybe this is it... well, who_ _'s_ _we kidding. Of course Draco won't take this, his career is his life. He can't just buy Harry and forget about his responsibility as a Malfoy right?!_

 _Honestly, i see it coming already._

 _-Sylveon - Rocket League –1 week ago_

 _It's not that I hate gay people, it's just that I feel way too unsettled by seeing them interact_ _ing_ _in such a way, definitely ruined the song for me ;_;_ _its such a shame because take me to church is a really good song._

 _-Karolline Gonçalves –_ _2_ _weeks ago_

 _Eu gosto de escutar essa música sempre quando estou cheia de ouvir ou ler comentários homofobicos, é uma forma de expressar oque eu e milhares de gays/bissexuais sentem diante de toda opressão da sociedade, apesar de ser triste tanto a música quanto o clipe eu sinto um alívio em saber que não estou sozinha, e que apesar do preconceito de muitos, ainda existem muitas pessoas sensatas sendo heteros ou não..._

 _-Godblessoursoul –2 weeks ago_

 _I'm just glad this two satanic icon_ _s_ _parted away... it's easier to fight against demon when they're alone._

 _-Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen –_ _6_ _days ago_

 _love has no gender. Real or not. These two beautiful human being_ _s_ _give us beautiful_ _message_ _in their short time together._

 _-Litty iggi witty – 2 days ago_

 _It's such a shame that Harry perform_ _ed_ _200% better and didn't even get nominated on best actor. You know why? Because he's gay and Malfoy not. Malfoy just experimented and used Harry at the end like Cedric did years ago..._

 _So i'm done. I'm not gonna wacth oscar this year._

 _-Gabriel Vásquez—1 day ago_

 _See guys... God made Adam and eve, not Adam and Steve. Sorry, or in this case Draco and Harry...XDDD_

 _-Rebecca Spearey—3 days ago_

 _Omg this is so sad they were amazing together :( I think the reason I love them both so much is because they remind me of me and my girlfriend. I hope they both know they have my love and support in this heart breaking and sad time._

 **TBC**

So? Just sorry guys... i promise it's not gonna be angst... hehe

Disclaimer beberapa komentar itu modifikasi dari komentar asli di video take me to church.

(wink.. wink)

Tapi untuk sekarang resapi kesedihannya oke.

Seperti biasa maaf karna lama... (Saya harus belajar untuk membuat ini ga terlambat, minimal sebulan sekali up date, but i'm a huge procastinator... so...)

Maaf kalau ada typo..

Chapter ini ga ada lirik.

Sebenernya lebih ke fill in the blank chapter sih..

Chapter berikutnya bakal lebih greget, mudah-mudahan...

Mumpung maish syawal, Mohon maaf lahir bathin guys...

Love you all..

Salam kecup basah, Erelra... :*


	6. The Light Behind Your Eyes

Part 6

 _Kita bertanya pada kepalsuan_

 _Berdiri di tengah penderitaan, kita diakibatkan_

 _Hilang ditelan keraguan_

 _Suara teriakan, sedu sedan, dalam senyap_

 _Kita bertanya pada kepalsuan_

 _Tentang hidup, tentang makna_

 _Tentang cinta_

 _Tak bermakna_

 _Jika cinta adalah kepalsuan_

 _Maka kepalsuan, biarkan aku bertanya_

 _Dapatkah kita bertukar peran sekedar aku dapat merasakannya?_

.

.

.

 _+Squidwardhopesanddream_ SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen

DracoMalfoy _so, you miss 'Him'?_

 _+Draco Malfoy DracoMalfoy_

SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen _I can't answer your question without you elaborate who's him?_

 _+Squidwardhopesanddream_ SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen

 _DracoMalfoy You know who. And btw UR pretty bad liar_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalakan televisi jika kemudian yang kau pilih adalah saluran dengan acara gosip murahan, 'Mione..." Harry keluar dari kamar dengan kernyitan. Ia mendengarkan sekilas sebelum Hermione buru-buru mematikan alat elektronik yang dibicarakan Harry barusan.

" _Sorry_ _._ _.._ Biasanya kau makan waktu lebih lama untuk mandi?!" Hermione mengambilkan mantel Harry dan membantu aktor kesayangannya dan sumber penghasilannya itu untuk mengenakannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kita terlambat..."

"Tidak juga sebenarnya. Pertemuan diadakan jam 10, sekarang baru jam 8 lebih 13 menit." Sebelum Harry sempat protes karena Hermione sekitar 10 menit yang lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengganggu rutinitas pagi santai ala Harry yang sedang menyeduh kopi, dan berteriak-teriak soal jadwal padat dan keterlambatan. Mendorong Harry memasuki kamar mandi dan mengancam menelanjangi Harry jika Harry lebih memilih keluar lagi dari kamar mandi dan melanjutkan proses pembuatan segelas kopi paginya.

"Aku mengatakan terlambat untuk estimasi mandimu yang biasanya melebihi sejam..." Harry tidak jadi memprotes, mulutnya tertutup kembali karena Hermione punya _point_ bagus di situ. Ia memang biasanya menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi.

"Oke..." Harry menyabet sepotong roti bakar yang dibuatkan Hermione, mengunyah sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya.

Hermione menatap Harry sesaat. Memperhatikan keseluruhan figurnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu di ekspresi wajah Harry. Sesuatu seperti kesedihan. Kehilangan. Kerinduan.

Tapi Harry masih berekspresi seperti biasa. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sebelum segala urusan dengan Draco Malfoy ini dimulai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hermione menatap terlalu lama tanpa sadar ketika Harry menatap balik.

"Yah. Aku tahu tapi..."

"Kita tidak akan membahas ini." lalu Harry memutari meja dapurnya dan menyimpan piringnya di wastafel. Lalu meraih ke _mug_ kesayangannya yang bertuliskan _I(heart)London_ , menyeruput jatah kafein paginya. "Setidaknya tidak di pagi hari."

Hermione masih menatapnya khawatir. Harry mengabaikannya dan berusaha tidak membiarkan tatapan itu merusak moodnya pagi ini.

Harry bukan barang pecah belah.

Orang-orang tidak perlu bersikap begitu hati-hati dan cermat di sekitarnya. Seakan satu kata yang salah, satu nama tabu terucap. Harry akan hancur berantakan.

Dia tidak akan hancur berantakan.

Setidaknya tidak lagi.

Hari dimana ia mendatangi Draco, dan Draco tak berkata apa-apa padanya. Hari itu Harry hancur berantakan. Tapi ia sudah menangis dan berteriak pada bantal dan di dalam kamar mandinya. Sudah meninju cermin di kamar mandinya dan membiarkan lukanya selama semalam. Darah mengering ketika esok paginya Harry terbangun setelah Hermione meminta bantuan satpam apartemen mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya.

Setelah itu ia di rumah sakit lagi selama beberapa hari.

Orang tuanya mengirimkan alamat terapis baru.

Harry mendatanginya beberapa kali.

Pers, kali ini setidaknya, tidak begitu mengusiknya. Lebih ramai pada berita putusnya Taylor Swift dan Calvin Haris dan drama twitter mereka.

Ah... tapi sayangnya beberapa persen sorotan media menyorot Draco sebagai gantinya.

Album Draco keluar dua minggu setelah kunjungan Harry ke rumah sakit. Single barunya _C'mon_ , puisi terakhir yang Harry kirim pada Draco, melesat ke chart nomor 4 Billboard. Dan album Draco ada di urutan nomor 2 di i-tunes.

Popularitas album draco sangat luar biasa jika dibandingkan dua album sebelumnya, yang terima kasih pada sorotan pers tentang akhir hubungan mereka yang absurd. Dan beberapa komunitas _gay_ yang mempertanyakan pembagian profit yang adil atas penggunaan puisi Harry sebagai lirik Draco. Mereka takut Draco bertindak curang, lagi. Beberapa aktivis LGBT menuduh Draco memanfaatkan Harry untuk sorotan, yang anehnya kemudian menjadi _bad shaming_ kepada para biseksual _._

Yah, karena sebelumnya Draco mengaku biseksual ketika akhirnya satu-satunya –semacam- hubungan sesama jenis yang ia miliki lebih seperti sensasi sampah yang dibuat-buat. Kecurigaan terhadap mereka yang mengaku biseksual meningkat. Apakah LGBT akan menghilangkan B dari singkatannya? Begitu kira-kira tulisan provokatif dari judul sebuah talkshow di NBC.

Harry tidak mengerti mengapa ini menjadi semacam _big deal_ untuk banyak orang.

Tapi akhirnya Harry mau tidak mau harus membuat pernyataan panjang di twitter untuk menenangkan perang dunia maya dan pers ini. Ia membuat sampai lima belas tweet, mencantumkan nama-nama yang dia tahu sebagai biseksualdan teman baiknya sampai sekarang. Dan hati-hati tidak menyebut nama Draco dalam _tweet_ nya.

Ia hanya secara implisit menyebutkan, "dan jangan hanya karena satu orang, kita lalu menganggap sebuah orientasi seksual yang dimiliki banyak orang itu palsu."

Satu tweet itu yang paling banyak mendapat respon.

Jadi, itu tweet terakhir Harry. Karena setelahnya ia mematikan _gadget_ nya dan mengambil vodka di tempat penyimpanannya. Membawanya ke kamar dan menonton _Roman Holiday_ , dan membiarkan dirinya menatap kosong ketika Audrey Hepburn harus kembali menjadi putri dan meninggalkan cinta dan semua kenangan petualangannya di Roma, Italia.

Harry merasa kembali menjadi remaja lelaki lima belas tahun yang ketakutan pada kenyataan.

Berdiri tegak di hadapan segalanya.

Tapi menemukan setiap perkataan. Setiap _gesture_. Setiap senyum. Setiap perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Hanya kepalsuan.

Bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlindung dari semuanya.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak menatap ke cermin. Tidak untuk merias wajahnya atau mencari-cari kecacatan yang harus ditutupinya.

Ia melihat ke dalam matanya lewat cermin.

Ke dalam keterpakuan, ke dalam kematian rasa di dalam matanya.

Orang-orang selalu memuji mata emeraldnya yang indah.

Ia memuji orang-orang itu yang masih bisa melihat keindahan di dalamnya.

Di dalam mata tak berjiwa yang Harry tampilkan di hadapan mereka.

"Harry?" Hermione menepuknya. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya sudah berada di lift, pintu otomatisnya terbuka menunjukkan mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Harry mengikuti langkah Hermione yang gesit dengan _wedges_ nya pagi ini. Harry membenci Hermione ketika ia memakai hak tinggi. Harry pria, dan ia pendek, dan Hermione memakai hak tinggi dan berjalan-jalan sepanjang hari di sampingnya sungguh-sungguh merusak kepercayaan diri.

"Kau yakin bisa syuting hari ini?"

"Ini hanya promosi pendek untuk program _next top model_ itu kan? Aku bisa. Tersenyum dan melambai." Harry terkekeh dan secara otomatis memasang _goofy smile_ nya. "Seperti penguin di Madagascar. Lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Kau harus berhenti menonton ulang _Penguin of Madagascar_ sekedar untuk mendengarkan Benedict Cumberbatch mengucapkan ' _pengwings_ '".

" _But that's the hilarious part of this movie! How come Benedict who can't say penguin got a role in penguin animated movie_ _?_ _!"_ Harry terlihat _excited_ berbicara dengan _gesture_ tangan yang liar.

Hermione terkekeh, mengimbangi senyum Harry. Namun begitu tawa mereda ia kembali pada pandangan simpatik yang secara konstan ia tampilkan, ia tujukan pada Harry. Harry muak melihatnya.

Tentu ia bersyukur bahwa pada akhirnya publik sepertinya mulai punya otak, Harry punya cukup banyak pembela setelah... bagaimana menyebutnya? Katakanlah dicampakkan oleh Draco begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana... kata mencampakkan masih terlalu baik. _See_? Masalahnya adalah bahwa Harry bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Draco bahkan punya perasaan atau setidaknya tertarik pada Harry.

Draco membuktikan segala harapan konyol Harry mengenai bahwa mungkin kali ini ia tidak membuat kesalahan adalah salah besar.

Mencampakkan berarti sebelumnya ada saling kepemilikan. Permasalahannya keduanya tidak pernah saling mengakui apapun. Tidak bahkan pada diri mereka sendiri. Tentu Draco pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengakui. Tapi sedikit saja debat kecil dari Harry. Niat Draco mengerdil.

Harry seperti bumi yang meminta matahari berhenti berputar sesaat. Tapi tentu saja itu permintaan bodoh karena matahari tak bisa berhenti meski sesaat. Karena jika matahari berhenti berputar sesaat, mungkin akan ada planet yang terbakar karena terlalu banyak menerima cahaya. Dan yang lainnya membeku karena tak mendapat cukup cahaya.

Maka matahari harus terus bergerak.

Harry merasa bodoh bahwa ia kecewa.

Harry merasa bodoh ketika ia tahu dirinya sendiri yang sejak awal tidak mengiyakan apapun dari Draco. Dan Draco pun tak berusaha cukup keras untuk meyakinkan Harry.

Ini.

Perpisahan ini.

Adalah sesuatu yang seniscaya perlintasan matahari.

Tapi begini masalahnya. Harry baik-baik saja. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima badai cacian lainnya tapi ia justru mendapat simpati.

Ia mendapati orang-orang yang peduli.

Dan beberapa orang yang menyerang Draco atas keegoisan diri.

Masalah muncul di sini ketika Harry justru berusaha melemparkan pernyataan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia dan Draco masih teman, kau tahu, seperti sebelumnya mereka berteman yang artinya nyaris saling tidak mengenal. Sekedar kolega. Ia meminta orang-orang untuk berhenti saling berperang hanya untuk mempertahankan posisi antara Draco atau Harry.

Kalian bertanya-tanya apa Harry butuh kata-kata manis motivatif ini dengan coklat di atasnya? Tidak.

Dan Harry merasa semakin bodoh ketika melihat bahwa ia satu-satunya yang peduli dengan _mini chaos_ ini. Draco hanya menjawab _no comment_ atau membelokkan ke jawaban lain jika diminta bicara soal Harry atau kebiseksualannya.

Ketika Draco menikmati karir baru musiknya.

Ketika Draco bersiap untuk datang ke Oscar sebagai nominasi _Best Actor_.

Ketika Draco pada akhirnya sama seperti Cedric, mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

Harry menbenci dirinya, karena ia masih peduli.

Juga perasaan protektifnya pada Draco yang tak hilang begitu saja.

"Kau melamun lagi..." Hermione menengok dari kursi penumpang di samping supir ke jok belakang dimana Harry duduk tegak, pandangan lurus ke depan menatap kosong jalanan.

Ia cepat-cepat tersenyum.

"Hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyorakkan _tag line_ untuk promosi nanti."

"Kau tahu, lakukan _wink_ andalanmu... para penggemarmu menyukainya."

"Yah... maksudku aku melakukannya untuk iklan coklat ketika aku sepuluh tahun. _That never get_ _s_ _old!"_ Harry _excited_ untuk hari ini. Hermione melihat ke kesuluruhan bahasa tubuhnya bahwa semakin lama, semakin terdistrak perhatian Harry pada pekerjaan. Harry semakin baik-baik saja.

Tidak begitu saja baik-baik saja, tentu saja.

Tapi mereka mengarah ke sana.

Mobil sewaan hari ini memiliki audio yang cukup baik. Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan Harry meminta supir mereka menyalakan radio, mencari saluran radio yang memutar lagu tua.

Beruntung menemukan sebuah stasiun yang memutarkan satu menit terakhir ' _Stayin Alive'_. Hermione harus menutup telinganya ketika Harry berusaha mencapai falsetto.

Harry terkekeh seperti maniak.

Hidup terlihat baik-baik saja.

Harry masih memandang cermin terlalu lama terkadang. Tapi ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sebuah kereta kuda terhenti lajunya. Pandangan pria berambut platina menajam. Ia menepuk jemari gadis yang kini tertidur di pundaknya. Nona muda aristokrat cantik dengan mata cokelat lembayung, menatap ke arah pemuda itu, "Kenapa kita berhenti?" Ada kantuk dalam suaranya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Hanya menggunakan telunjuknya untuk berisyarat agar sang gadis diam dan tenang.

Ia membuka pintu kereta kuda itu perlahan.

 _"CUT!"_ Draco mengedipkan matanya. Kru penata cahaya menyingkirkan cermin cahaya di depan pintu kereta kuda dan penata rias berdatangan mendekati Draco.

" _It's nice, gentleman_..." seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan hidung bengkok dan topi berburu ala Sherlock Holmes berteriak. "Persiapkan Scene 78!" Draco meminta Blaise mendekat. Pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya dan membawakan _script_ ke dekat Draco. Draco sudah menghapal naskahnya tentu saja. Menjiwainya bisa dibilang.

Tapi ia selalu membaca ulang dengan _scanning_ sekedar memastikan ia benar-benar tidak melewatkan satupun kalimat. Draco tentu baik dalam improvisasi, tapi ketika ada naskah yang dipegangnya, yang menjadi tanggung jawab untuk ia perankan. Naskah menjadi kitab suci yang mengamankan jiwa yang ia perankan.

"Aku punya berita baik." Draco berhenti men- _scanning_ naskah di tangannya.

Lalu mereka terdiam beberapa detik. "Biasanya ketika orang mengatakan itu mereka juga membawa berita buruk."

" _Well_ , aku tidak yakin apa ini buruk atau tidak. Kau yang putuskan."

Draco melihat sekelilingnya, para kru mulai menyiapkan _lighting_ dan perlengkapan _audio_ juga beberapa _stuntman_ untuk adegan perkelahian yang akan menjadi adegan berikutnya. Draco berpikir ia punya sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum semua persiapan selesai.

"Oke..." Draco mengembalikan naskahnya pada penata _make up_ yang merapikan sedikit bedak di pipinya. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Albummu ada di urutan pertama i-tunes..." Draco membulat iris matanya, membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kau! Bercanda kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Blaise tepat di depan hidungnya. Blaise menggeleng dan Draco tertawa. Tawa lepas yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun sebelumnya. Semua orang di lokasi syuting di pinggir hutan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk beberapa detik paling berharga. Mendengarkan Draco Malfoy yang hanya memunculkan senyum tampan atau ekspresi ala pangeran es jika tidak sedang berakting tentu saja sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

" _This is great!_ " Draco bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Melihat sekeliling dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang ditujukan padanya. "Baiklah, aku tidak tahu berita apa yang kau miliki berikutnya. Aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup buruk untuk menghancurkan _mood_ -ku..." senyum lebar Malfoy belum reda. Dan beberapa gadis berbisik terpesona.

Blaise mulai tidak nyaman mendapatkan peran sebagai penyampai pesan. Ia bahagia tentu saja dengan pencapaian bosnya ini, tapi berita berikutnya. Entahlah. Ia berharap Draco benar bahwa berita ini tidak akan merusak suasana hatinya. Jika tidak adegan berikutnya, ketika Draco harus membunuh salah satu penyerangnya.

Draco mungkin benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Jadi... Kau dengar soal _mini series_ tiga episode tentang Guy Fawkes versi abad 21 yang sedang syuting?"

"Ya." Draco menarik nafas. Ini tidak bagus. Draco tahu Harry mendapatkan salah satu peran dalam drama series itu. Jadi ini pasti berkaitan dengan Harry. Dan bahkan tanpa satu orang pun menyebut nama pemuda itu di hadapan Draco. Draco merasakan beban berat di dadanya. Setengah kerinduan yang tak bisa ia ekspresikan dan setengah penyesalan yang tak bisa ia tebuskan.

Blaise melihat perubahan raut wajah Draco dalam sekejap dan berpikir untuk berhenti bicara saat itu juga. Draco tersenyum, senyum palsu yang berkata ia baik-baik saja setiap kali ada yang memulai pembicaraan soal Harry Potter.

Blaise tahu di luar sana bahwa Draco terlihat seperti ialah yang membuang Harry. Dan, oke, _fairly enough_ itu yang Draco lakukan. Draco tak menghubungi Harry dan ketika Harry datang pada Draco sekali waktu itu dengan bantuan Blaise, Draco tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Bagaimana Blaise tahu itu ketika Blaise bahkan tidak ada di ruangan ketika Draco dan Harry bicara? Tentu Blaise tidak menguping lewat interkom atau menonton lewat cctv, percayalah, Blaise dibayar untuk mengurus segala keperluan pribadi dan pekerjaan Draco Malfoy, ia punya lebih banyak kegiatan untuk dilakukan dibandingkan hal itu.

Jadi bagaimana Blaise tahu bahwa Draco terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengatakan sesuatu?

 _Because he found Draco F*cking Malfoy crying._

Blaise melihat Harry keluar ruangan dengan wajah dingin. Dan hanya mengucapkan basa-basi sebelum kemudian pergi menuju lift.

Jadi, Balise tahu bahwa pertemuan keduanya tidak berjalan baik, dan Blaise meskipun tidak secara langsung bisa kita anggap sebagai teman dari keduanya tetap merasa bersalah. Kau tahu, seperti ketika Kau pikir kau bisa mencomblangkan kedua temanmu namun pada akhirnya tidak berjalan baik. Yah, Blaise masuk ke ruang rapat dimana Draco masih berdiri terdiam dan bersandar pada tepian meja dengan perasaan seperti itu.

Dan Draco hanya berkata satu kalimat pada Blaise, " _I couldn't even say proper goodbye to him._ " Lalu Draco perlahan membungkuk tubuhnya, lalu duduk berjongkok. Dan menangis selama setengah jam lamanya.

Dan Blaise hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana.

Draco tidak pernah terlihat lemah sebelumnya. Draco selalu menjadi si bocah kaya sombong yang bisa melakukan apa saja semaunya menggunakan kekuatan ayahnya, ia kemudian tumbuh menjadi selebritis dengan telenta luar biasa namun sepaket dengan tingkah yang juga luar biasa menyebalkannya.

"Cedric Diggory menerima peran sebagai pemimpin kepolisian -dan sekedar spoiler itu bukan peran penting, ia mati setelah ada dua menit pertama episode 2- tapi... Mereka akan bermain bersama. Dan Harry sudah menandatangani kontrak ia tidak mungkin mundur dari proses syuting saat ini." Draco menatap dingin ke arah Blaise.

Oke. Sekarang Cedric Diggory. Bagaimana Draco menjelaskannya tapi ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu meskipun berusaha untuk meyakinkan dunia bahwa ia tidak pernah tertarik pada Harry, ia jelas-jelas berusaha membuntuti karir Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu soal itu. Kau tahu." Blaise mengangguk. "Aku tidak peduli." Draco berpaling dari pandangan yang ia bagi dengan Blaise sedetik lalu. Fokus untuk merapikan pakaian tunik ala renaissance.

"Aku hanya berpikir Kau perlu tahu. Maksudmu memang kemungkinannya kecil Cedric akan kembali bersama Harry... dan juga, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak peduli. Tapi..." Blaise tampak memikirkan sesuatu, rangkaian kalimat yang tepat untuk Draco. "Lupakan." Ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Draco menatap Blaise sekilas, "Ya. Lupakan..."

 _"Ok_ _ay_ _._ _Gentleman, get ready for scene 78!_ _"_ Blaise mengambil kembali naskah Draco dan berlari ketempat para kru terlihat sibuk. Ia memperhatikan Draco yang sekali lagi diinspeksi tata riasnya.

Para _stuntman_ bersiap di posisi mereka. Untuk sesaat Draco menutup mata, Blaise melihat kegelisahan di sudut matanya. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak membicarakan Harry di lokasi syuting. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Blaise sedikit banyak merasa bersalah dengan ketidakmulusan ini. Entahlah, meskipun Draco Malfoy adalah bosnya dan semua orang tahu seburuk apa terkadang sikap Draco padanya. Draco tetap, bisa dibilang, salah satu teman Blaise. Dan Harry tidak buruk, ya, bahwa terkadang pemuda itu terlalu naif dan emosional. Tapi ia orang baik juga aktor yang mumpuni, Blaise menyukai beberapa filmnya. Dan untuk beberapa kesempatan ia sempat berbicara secara pribadi dengan Harry, Harry cukup menyenangkan.

Tentu yang terpenting adalah ia tidak pernah melihat Draco sebahagia ketika bersama Harry sebelumnya.

Itu alasan utamanya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk membuat Draco melakukan sesuatu.

Ia ingin membuat sekali pertemuan lagi.

Ia ingin mereka bicara. Jika, setelah itu menurut keduanya mereka tidak bisa diperjuangkan Blaise akan berhenti ikut campur.

"Cut!" ada nada frustasi di ujung teriakan sutradara film ini. "Mr. Malfoy, jangan menatap ke langit! Tatap ke depan, pastikan matamu fokus! Mengerti? Kau akan menghadapi musuh!"

 _Take ulang?_ Pikir Blaise. Sial, dia benar-benar tidak seharusnya mengatakan soal Harry ini pada Draco.

"Bisa minta waktu sebentar?!" semua kru memandang Draco heran. Ia mungkin seperti bertanya dan meminta izin pada sutradara mereka namun ia begitu saja berlari ke arah Blaise.

Ketika cukup dekat pada Blaise, dengan setengah berbisik Draco berkata, "Mereka menawariku untuk mengisi _soundtrack_ drama seri itu, iya kan?"

"Dan kau sudah menolaknya dengan alasan kau sibuk dengan promosi albummu yang setengah benar. Tapi setengah kebenarannya lagi karena..."

"Harry ada di sana." Draco memotong kalimat Balise. "Bisa kau hubungi mereka lagi?" Draco terdengar memohon kini.

Blaise mengernyit.

"Mr. Malfoy?!" asisten sutradara mereka mendekat.

"Dua menit! Oke?" Draco berbalik sekilas dan menjawab dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya kali ini." ujarnya begitu ia kembali beradu tatap dengan Blaise. "Aku butuh satu kesempatan ini."

"Kau tidak akan perlu datang ke tempat syuting jika hanya mengisi _soundtrack._ Kau tahu itu kan?"

Draco menggeleng, "Tapi setidaknya aku punya alasan sebagai seseorang yang berada di tim yang sama. _Please Blaise... Just this one!"_ Blaise meneguk ludah lalu mengangguk.

Dan Draco tidak sumringah, ia hanya sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali berbalik ke posisi dimana ia seharusnya berada.

"Kau baik-baik saja Malfoy?" sutradara mereka bertanya sinis. Draco mengangguk elegan, khas bangsawan. Mengabaikan kekesalan sutradaranya. Kembali memasuki kereta kudanya.

"Oke! Semua siap. _Scene 78 take 2..._ _Camera rolling? Action!"_

Dan setelah itu Draco melakukan semua adegannya tanpa _take_ ulang.

.

.

.

" _You know I didn't care about that!_ " satu hal yang Harry benci dari ibunya adalah ketika ibunya mulai terlalu khawatir tentang dirinya dan kekhawatirannya justru menimbulkan perdebatan panjang dengan Harry.

"Kau berkata begitu sekarang... dengar Harry... mereka masih bisa mencari orang lain kan? Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan si busuk Diggory itu dan Malfoy lagi nak?" suara ibunya terdengar parau.

Tanyakan pada Harry apa yang lebih ia benci daripada berdebat dengan ibunya?

Yap. Berdebat dengan ibunya lewat sambungan telepon.

Berkilah jadi jauh lebih mudah tentu saja. Ibunya pembaca ekspresi yang baik, terima kasih pada latihan aktingnya yang termasuk di dalamnya mengobservasi siapapun di hadapannya. Ketika di telepon tentu saja Lily Evans-Potter tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi katakanlah intuisi keibuannya lebih besar dibandingkan para ibu rata-rata. Atau omong kosong semacam itu. Tapi Harry tahu ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau masih mencintai _that Draco kid, right?_ " suaranya halus, ada perasaan iba dan haru. Ibunya pernah mengisi suara untuk beberapa tokoh animasi, tapi Harry tidak pernah tahu ibunya bias memainkan beragam emosi lewat sepotong kalimat macam begini.

" _I don't know..._ " Harry membenci jawabannya yang terdengar _inadequate_... tidak kata-katanya. Tidak nadanya.

Ia ingin kembali ke ranjangnya dan menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut jika saja ia tidak sedang di lokasi pemotretan saat ini.

Syuting drama seri itu akan dimulai lagi besok. Harry sudah mempersiapkan diri. Ia melatih wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi berjam-jam. Berusaha mengatur ekspresi senyumnya untuk tetap terlihat profesional ketika bertemu Cedric nantinya.

Atau Draco, jika ia sedang sial.

"Mr. Potter!" gadis sekretaris pribadi sang fotografer memanggilnya. Masih dengan pensil di telinganya. Membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti pencatat resep dibandingkan sekretaris salah satu fotografer paling memukau di London. " _You're up in five minutes!"_

Harry mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia siap. _"Ok._ _Sorry Mum._ _._ _._ Kau tahu, pekerjaan. Yap... _I love you too... Goodbye._ " Harry mematikan telepon genggamnya dan memberikannya pada Hermione. Mengikuti langkah sekretaris tadi menuju ke ruang pemotretan.

Fotografernya mengajaknya bicara, basa-basi sekali lagi tentang apa konsep pemotretan hari ini.

Harry sudah membaca deskripsi konsepnya di dalam kontrak. Tapi menyenangkan mendengarkan mereka yang punya _passion_ tentang hal tersebut membicarakannya. Jadi Harry mendengarkan.

Harry tidak pernah merasa dirinya sebagai pendengar yang baik. Tapi ia selalu berusaha.

Ia tahu Hermione memperhatikannya sekilas tadi dengan wajah khawatir, mungkin semakin lama semakin mirip dengan ekspresi ibunya.

Dua menit sebelum mulai Harry mendekati Hermione lagi. Meminta air mineralnya dengan isyarat tangan. Setelah beberapa teguk Harry bicara, "Aku memberimu libur, ingat? Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai apartemen malam ini."

"Ini pekerjaanku. Ron akan mengerti."

"Dan aku temannya Ron, aku yang tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia mengerti?"

Hermione mendesah, "Ini hanya makan malam biasa—" Harry memberi Hermione senyuman serba tahunya. Lalu menggeleng.

"Ia mem _booking_ sebuah meja di restoran dengan tiga bintang _Michelin_. Mengundangmu sejak tiga hari yang lalu, itu artinya ia sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku berbicara dengan Mrs. Weasley kemarin dan ia membicarakan soal mawar apa yang cocok untukmu. Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa jika sejauh ini yang kudengar dari kencan kalian adalah pergi ke bioskop atau restoran cepat saji." Harry memberi Hermione _deadpan_ andalannya.

"Tapi ia bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang spesial dan ia jawab ti—"

"Karena ia mau memberimu kejutan, oke?"

"Aku bisa menangani ini. Pemotretanmu selesai jam enam, aku mengantarmu dan masih punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum ia menjemputku jam delapan malam."

"Dan kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk memilih gaun jadi kau akan memakai gaun terakhir yang kau pakai. Kau perlu berdandan, 'Mione..." Hermione menunjuk wajahnya dan memperlihatkan tata riasnya.

"Bukan untuk bekerja."

"Mereka menunggumu..." Hermione menunjuk sekretaris fotografer tadi yang sudah berada di belakang mereka. Tampaknya waktu dua menit Harry habis.

" _Shit!"_

" _Language, Harry!"_

"Tapi ia menanyakan pendapatku soal cincin, oke?!" Harry tiba-tiba saja menyemprotkan kata-kata itu. Hermione membulat matanya. Menutup mulutnya. " _Shit!_ Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Ron soal aku mengatakan kalimat barusan. Tapi sungguh! Pergilah! Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Hermione menatap Harry selama beberapa detik. "Oke. Mereka menunggumu!" Hermione menunjuk lagi. Harry kemudian pergi dan berlari kecil menempati posisi di hadapan kamera. Sekilas ia melihat Hermione yang terburu-buru keluar ruangan. _Perfect,_ pikirnya. Dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang diinginkan fotografernya.

.

.

.

Harry merapatkan jaketnya begitu ia sampai di lokasi syuting hari ini. Hermione tidak mengantarnya. Tapi Ron mengirimkan mobil pribadi dan supirnya untuk menggantikan mobil sewaan yang lupa Hermione ingatkan untuk datang pagi ini. Sepertinya, Hermione akhirnya mengambil jatah cutinya dan akan menghabiskan liburannya dengan Ronald Weasley di rumahnya.

Ron mengirimkan foto jemari lentik Hermione kini yang dihiasi cincin dengan berlian putih kecil pemberiannya.

Jadi, Harry membalasnya dengan, " _I bet you have your best sex last night"_. Dan mencari emoji dengan senyum paling mesum yang bisa ia temukan.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja patah hati?" _Oh great!_ Pikir Harry, Cedric Diggory menjadi orang pertama yang menyapanya di lokasi syuting sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang membangkitkan _mood_.

"Aku bukan remaja lima belas tahun lagi, Cedric... Hidup bukan lagi soal drama" setelah pertemuan terakhir tak terduga mereka di acara kuis beberapa waktu lalu Harry sudah merasa lebih baik soal interaksi dengan makhluk satu ini.

Kau tahu, Harry semacam mendapat tamparan dari kenyataan bahwa yang kau butuhkan adalah menghadapi sumber ketakutanmu dan hal itu kemudian dengan sendirinya berubah menjadi tidak begitu menakutkan.

Saat ini melihat wajah Cedric hanya membuat Harry sedikit merasa kesal. Seperti bertemu musuh lama, atau dengan seseorang yang memotong antrian panjang atau mereka yang mem _bully-_ mu secara _online_. Tidak lagi seperti melihat hantu masa lalu yang begitu ingin kau lupakan tapi di sisi lain masih ingin kau pegang erat-erat kenangan manis tentangnya.

Mungkin Harry menjadi lebih dewasa.

Atau mungkin Harry punya hantu masa lalu baru untuk dipikirkan.

Mungkin juga keduanya.

"Jadi... Kau mengakui kau baru saja patah hati?" Cedric tersenyum sambil berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Harry.

Hingga tinggal tersisa spasi dua langkah yang memisahkan keduanya, Harry baru menjawab, "Yah.. Kau tahu aku, aku tidak pernah menjadi pihak yang membantah soal kebenaran. Aku bukan mereka yang mencium seseorang lalu berkata pada media itu hanya sebuah taruhan."

" _Ouch!"_ Cedric terlihat tidak nyaman dengan jawaban Harry dan menutupinya dengan kekehan canggungnya, " _Slow down Harry... I'm not coming for a fight.._ _._ _"_

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu aku memintamu sejauh mungkin untuk pergi dan tidak pernah melibatkan diri denganku lagi." Harry bukan _expert_ dalam masalah delik mendelik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia semakin jago dalam melakukannya, terutama pada para pewawancara yang berusaha mengorek lebih jauh soal hubungannya dengan Draco. Beberapa sumber berita _online_ mengkritisi perubahan _image_ Harry dari _sweetheart boy_ menjadi si sinis yang pandai mendelik.

Tapi Harry dapat banyak dukungan dari fansnya. Berkata bahwa sudah saatnya Harry terlihat lebih _real_ dalam penciptaan citra publiknya. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang manusiawi ketika seseorang terus menerus berusaha membahas apa yang tidak ingin dibahas. Harry merasa tidak nyaman, dan sekedar delikan bahkan tidak cukup jahat sebenarnya.

"Hei... Aku bilang padamu waktu itu, ketika kita bertemu di kuis itu bahwa aku ingin kita berteman. Seperti sebelumnya..." Harry sudah akan memotong kalimat Cedric tapi Cedric tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu, apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu luar biasa menyakitkan untukmu dan tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk memaafkan _asshole_ sepertiku. Aku tidak meminta secara paksa maaf darimu, kau bisa memaafkanku kapan saja kau merasa siap untuk hal itu, aku tidak memintamu mengerti posisiku sepuluh tahun lalu, karena aku tahu posisimu selalu lebih buruk dan sampai beberapa bulan lalu aku masih tidak peduli soal itu. Tapi aku pikir, bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk terlihat berdamai di depan kamera, setidaknya... Dan karena jujur saja, kau teman yang menyenangkan Harry..." Cedric berhenti sesaat.

Seperti menunggu Harry mengisi kekosongan dalam percakapan ini.

Tapi Harry diam, sudah tidak berminat untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Oke... Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Maksudku, selain kita bisa berteman." Cedric melanjutkan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa." Akhirnya Harry bersuara.

Cedric memberanikan diri menatap wajah Harry, setelah menundukkan pandangannya sepanjang kalimat panjang yang ia katakan tadi. Ia meihat ekspresi dingin yang kini sering Harry tampilkan di depan kamera tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya aku mencobanya, kurasa."

Harry mendesah, "Kenapa sekarang?"

Cedric mengernyit, Harry menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Kenapa sekarang meminta maaf? Kenapa sekarang sadar bahwa kau si brengsek yang menghancurkan hidup orang lain? Ke mana kesadaran itu selama sepuluh tahun ini?" nada bicara Harry mulai naik. Beberapa kru yang sedari tadi lewat begitu saja dan mondar-mandir jadi sedikit mencuri-curi dengar.

Harry seperti biasa tidak peduli.

Tapi Cedric perduli jadi kalimat berikutnya yang ia keluarkan setengah berbisik, "Karena aku melihat video Draco yang menciummu." ujarnya datar. Harry yang dibuat bingung oleh jawaban Cedric menyatu alisnya. "Selama sepuluh tahun aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa perasaanku padamu hanya sekedar aku yang terbawa situasi. Hanya sekedar perasaan sesaat dan tidak berarti apa-apa." Harry makin dalam kerutannya. Ia bisa memprediksi ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Dan ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan itu.

"Berhenti di situ." Jadi Harry mundur beberapa langkah dari bisikan Cedric. Jadi Harry mundur beberapa langkah sebelum tanpa sadar ia terjebak lagi.

"Oke." Cedric tersenyum dengan luka. Atau sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah. Seperti kerinduan atau semacamnya.

"Kau masih bersama Cho selama bertahun-tahun pasti karena suatu alasan." Harry akhirnya bicara. " _Don't ruin that!"_

"Bagaimana jika hubungan itu yang menghancurkanku...?" Cedric maju lagi beberapa langkah. Berdiri lebih dekat dari sebelumnya ketika Harry belum mundur dari dirinya. Nyaris seperti menjebak Harry dan dinding ruangan.

Harry meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Cedric, "Itu... mungkin karena kau tidak pernah tahu cara menghargai sesuatu yang kau miliki."

Harry melihat sutradara mereka lewat dan buru-buru memanggilnya dengan kencang. Seakan mencari jalan keluar dari _deadlock_ kali ini dengan Cedric. "Mr. Leadger!" sedetik Cedric teralihkan fokusnya, Harry buru-buru meloloskan diri dari posisi _awkward_ barusan dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari tuduhan mencuri kekasih orang lain, lagi. Kau tahu, jika ada _paparazzi_ yang melihat mereka, dan punya foto mereka di posisi tadi. Harry akan berubah dari pihak yang diberi simpati menjadi pihak yang dicacimaki dalam beberapa detik. Percayalah, Harry benar-benar belajar dari pengalamannya.

Ia mengeluarkan nafas lega, karena ia melihat Cedric menyerah untuk saat ini dan pergi ke arah lain.

 _"Mr. Potter,_ _you earlier than you should be_ _..."_ sutradara mereka adalah anak muda berbakat yang ditemukan _youtube_ lima tahun lalu membuat film dokumentasi tentang kehidupan para pelacur di sudut kota London dengan modal kamera digital ibunya, aplikasi gratis di komputernya dan kreatifitas. Setahun kemudian ia ada di festival film London berdiri di podium dengan piala untuk film dokumentasi lainnya. Ia memulai membuat film fiksi setengah tahun kemudian, mendapat kritikan pedas. Dan ia baru mencoba lagi dua tahun kemudian, mengangkat cerita dari novel pop remaja yang menjadi buah bibir tahun itu tentang remaja lelaki transgender yang tidak sengaja dihamili sahabat lelakinya. Yang tentu dicintainya diam-diam selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Film yang mengharukan dan berani untuk mengangkat sesuatu yang tak berani diangkat sebelumnya.

Mereka bersalaman sebelum Harry menjawab, "Aku bersemangat untuk adegan pernikahanku..." Harry tertawa.

"Kau tahu akan ada setidaknya dua puluh orang yang mati di adegan itu kan?" di wajah muda pemuda itu ada kesan humor yang salah, maksudku, kau tidak menertawakan kematian. Tapi Harry punya selera humor yang sama jadi ia membalasnya dengan kekehan.

" _Well_ , itu bagian hebatnya..."

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit berjalan sambil membicarakan beberapa adegan yang akan diambil hari ini. Sampai pemuda yang mungkin lebih muda setahun dua tahun terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi menahan diri. Jadi Harry yang menembaknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Mr. Leadger?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung. Ada kerutan ragu di dahinya, "Kau tahu, kita tak butuh promosi berlebihan dengan _fanservice_ kan?" lalu dengan cepat menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Ryan, tidak perlu terlalu formal."

Harry terkekeh kecil, "Maksudmu Cedric dan aku?"

Pemuda itu memainkan _gesture_ di tangannya, terlihat tak nyaman untuk menjawab.

Harry memamerkan kekehan menyebalkannya selama beberapa saat, merasa lucu ketika orang-orang berpikir masih ada sesuatu antara ia dan Cedric. "Dengar... _I'm like 25 this year... after this my body's gonna quit, you know... like my metabolism gonna like 'I'm gonna take a vacation, see you when it's time to die'... you know what I mean?"_

Mr. Leadger tertawa cukup kencang dan seakan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang bukan peraih nominasi festival film ternama.

" _I got the point_ " setelah tawanya mereda. Ia merapikan sweater abu kesayangannya yang rasanya hampir ia gunakan setiap hari di lokasi syuting, atau pemuda ini punya lebih dari selusin sweater yang sama di lemarinya. Entahlah. "Kau ingin fokus pada karirmu."

"Jadi... tentu bukan keputusan yang bagus untuk seseorang yang berusaha membuat talentanya dilihat menggunakan hantu masa lalu sebagai bahan popularitas. "Mr. Leadger mengangguk-angguk.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar di depan ruang _make up_ sebelum pintu membuka dan seorang gadis berkacamata tebal muncul dengan wajah panik. " _There you are, Mr. Potter_... _you up in 20 minutes! Come on!"_

Harry tertawa, mengangguk sekilas pada sutradaranya dan mengikuti wanita itu memasuki ruangan yang disambut dengan nafas lega seluruh kru penata rias. Harry dan selera humor buruknya merasa lucu untuk bekomentar, " _Calm down, Beyonce!_ " yang kemudian dibalas _death glare_ dari setidaknya tiga kru. Jadi Harry buru-buru meminta maaf setengah hati, " _Ok, sorry 'bout that..._ "

Harry membiarkan dirinya di dudukan di depan cermin besar yang diterangi lampu-lampu keemasan di pinggirannya. Harry menatap matanya dan masih melihat luka.

Tapi ia bisa mengelabui semuanya.

Jika harus, ia akan mengelabui dirinya sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari, ia percaya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

 _You know, fake it 'till you make it._

.

.

.

Harry bukan seseorang yang memeriksa kotak posnya atau emailnya setiap hari. Tapi setelah sepanjang hari (dan malam) proses syuting yang melelahkan dan sampai di apartemennya hampir jam dua dini hari. Harry sudah melewatkan jam biologisnya dan ia tahu ia tidak akan tertidur sampai jam lima pagi. Dan ia harus kembali ke lokasi syuting jam sebelas siang. Jadi, ia pikir daripada menghabiskan waktu melamunkan sesuatu yang kemudian membuatnya menangis dan tidak bsia tidur sama sekali pada akhirnya.

Ia menghampiri _box_ pos di apartemennya dan mengecek surat masuk. Mendapati ada lima surat tagihan, bertumpuk-tumpuk surat penggemar (yang entah bagaimana mengetahui alamatnya), dan beberapa paket hadiah (yang Harry duga juga dari penggemar yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui alamat aslinya).

 _See..._ _?_ Harry tahu bahwa apartemennya, terutama sejak kejadian Draco, muncul beberapa kali di televisi. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar mereka menyebutkan alamat tepat apartemennya. Jadi, Harry (sebagai seorang _introvert_ ) berharap orang-orang tidak cukup jeli dan menemukan alamat aslinya. Dan sekali lagi, Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana pada kru _infotaiment_ itu mengetahui alamatnya. Agensinya tentu saja adalah kemungkinan paling masuk akal.

Dan sekali lagi, setelah ini Harry berpikir untuk pindah. Tapi ia terlanjur nyaman dengan lingkungan di sekitar sini, dan tentu saja induk semang terbaik yang bisa diharapkannya ketika ia sedang _mood_ untuk mendapat makanan gratis.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Harry merasa butuh lingkungan yang lebih tenang. Dan tabungannya juga cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan yang lebih privat. Tapi sebelum itu ada baiknya ia berpikir untuk membeli kendaraan terlebih dahulu dan meng _hire_ seorang supir agar Hermione berhenti kelabakan setiap kali gadis itu lupa memanggilkan mobil sewaan untuk Harry. Sejujurnya, Harry bisa membeli dan mempekerjakan beberapa orang supir dengan bayaran yang ia dapat sekarang. Harry hanya terlalu malas untuk menambah orang yang berurusan dengannya _on daily basis_. Satu Hermione sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya pusing setiap kali gadis itu mengingatkan jadwal Harry yang mudah sekali pemuda itu lupakan.

 _I'm gonna_ _be_ _thinking about that later_...

Harry memasuki kamar mandinya dan membersihkan diri. Tidak begitu lama. Mencari _snack_ dini hari dan memutuskan untuk mengiris persediaan kejunya lalu mengambil _cracker_ gandum kesukaannya. Duduk di depan televisi ia memilih segelas susu untuk menemani acara makan malam yang terlambat beberapa jam dari seharusnya ini. Harry menyalakan tv dan menemukan beberapa acara _talkshow_ yang disiarkan ulang. Ia berhenti di saluranyang sedang membicarakan soal AIDS dan bahaya seks bebas yang cenderung dilakukan kaum gay.

Lalu secara autopilot tangannya membuka satu persatu surat yang ia lempar asal di meja kaca di depan televisinya.

Harry sedang membuka sebuah amplop besar yang ia kira berisi surat tagihan lainnya, kau tahu, dengan pekerjaan tidak tetap, pajak yang kau bayarkan pun jadi bisa datang dari berbagai hal? Entahlah, Harry akan menyerahkan surat-surat ini pada Hermione di pagi hari lagipula, membiarkan gadis itu yang berurusan dengan hal-hal membosankan ini. Tapi amplop besar itu berisi hal lain.

Di dalamnya ada piringan hitam. Bersampul cokelat dengan tinta keemasan pada kemasannya. Harry tidak merasa memesannya jadi ia yakin itu berasal dari fansnya. Yang, _thank god!_ Seseorang akhirnya mengerti bahwa Harry adalah lelaki klasik yang menyukai musik lewat _gramophone_.

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Tidak ada pesan di dalamnya. Harry punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, jadi ia mematikan televisinya. Menghampiri pemutar _vinyl_ nya dan memasangkan piringan hitam itu.

Suara pertama yang keluar adalah _riff_ gitar yang merdu. Lalu berhenti. Harry mendengar suara nafas. Dan ia langsung mengenalinya.

 _Draco?_

Lalu _riff_ gitar yang sama dimulai lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih yakin dan ditemani suara desau angin atau entahlah, Harry bukan pakar soal alat musik. Harry langsung merasakan kesenduan.

Lalu suara Draco yang Harry kenal betul dalam banyak bentuk. Mengerikan dalam waktu singkat kau tanpa sadar mengetahui setiap detail kecil mengenai seseorang. Tapi kemudian merasa tak mengenali sikapnya sama sekali ketika ia memutuskan pergi.

Harry berusaha fokus pada kata-kata Draco... menahan air mata yang ia janji tak akan ia tumpahkan lagi untuk pemuda itu.

 _So long to all my friends_

 _Everyone of them met tragic ends_

 _With every passing day_

 _I'd be lying if I didn't say_

 _That I miss them all tonight_

 _And if they only knew what I would say_

Ada urgensi yang lebih pada akhir kalimat berikutnya, namun Harry tahu ini belum puncak emosi yang coba disampaikan. Musik orkestra menambah semarak kesenduan.

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _One day I'll lose this fight_

 _As we fade in the dark_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

Harry mendengar suara biola masuk, mengalun indah bersamaan dengan suara Draco yang melantunkan _verse_ kedua dengan lebih emosional.

 _Be strong and hold my hand_

 _Time—it comes for us, you'll understand_

 _We'll say goodbye today_

 _And I'm sorry how it ends this way_

Ada perpotongan, setelah ini _chorus_ berulang. Tapi sebelum itu Draco berusaha mengantarkannya dengan urgensi emosi yang sama. Dengan kepekatan kesedihan yang sama. Ada kekecewaan di sana. Namun ada harapan. Sesuatu pada kalimat sebelum _chorus_ ini yang berusaha Draco sampaikan.

 _If you promise not to cry_

 _Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

Lalu chorus berulang lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya. Lebih mengandung emosi dan ada _crack_ di suara Draco. Pada _chorus_ berikutnya.

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _I'll fail and lose this fight_

 _Never fade in the dark_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

Diiringi _full_ orkestra, musik pada _chorus_ yang kedua terasa lebih kaya.

Lalu Draco mengulang kalimat.

 _The light behind your eyes_

Harry merasa tersedak oleh emosi ketika mendengar perpecahan suara Draco pada pengulangan berikutnya.

 _The light behind your_

Draco seperti berteriak. Seperti memanggil. Seperti menjerit. Tapi ia menahannya, mengantarkan emosinya secara hati-hati dengan dinamika pada _bridge_ berikutnya.

 _Sometimes we must grow stronger and_

 _You can be stronger when I'm gone_

 _When I'm here, no longer_

 _You must be stronger and_

Lalu chorus berulang.

Harry berkelakar dalam kepalanya, membayangkan Draco ada di hadapannya dan menyanyi untuknya.

Ia menutup matanya ketika musik kembali hanya pada _riff_ gitar seperti di awal.

Dengan suara Draco yang mengulang sepenggal kalimat.

 _The light behind your eyes_

Harry mengingat Draco yang bercerita ketika pertama kali menciumnya, itu karena ia tersihir. Melihat sesuatu di mata Harry. Para kru radio yang mewawancarai mereka saat itu ber- _awww_ ria. Harry berusaha menunduk sedalam-dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan semu mereah. Karena ia lelaki dewasa yang tidak seharusnya termakan rayuan payah semacam itu.

 _The light behind your eyes_

Harry mengingat satu titik di hari mereka berparade, bermesraan di sekitar London. Draco menatap matanya setiap kali menciumnya. Itu Harry dimana sesuatu di kepala Harry seperti berputar pada satu poros kesimpulan. Lewat tatapan Draco padanya. Harry tahu lelaki itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. _And that's basically, just f*cked up._

 _The light behind your eyes_

Malam setelah mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Harry ingat setelah euforia orgasme mereka memudar. Draco memeluknya, untuk sesaat mereka beperlukan di lantai. Di tumpukan baju mereka. Draco mencium keningnya, mengelus lembut pelipis Harry. sinar keabuannya nampak lebih hidup dari yang pernah Harry lihat selama ini. Draco seperti awan mega sebelum hujan, gelap, namun berkilap. Ada kilatan bahagia itu yang Harry coba hindari, coba tak ia biarkan dirinya terhipnotis.

Tapi Draco di sana.

Ada hangat tubuhnya.

Ia diam, tapi tatapannya membiacarakan semua yang perlu dibicarakan. Bahkan hal-hal yang tak pernah berani mereka utarakan.

Harry mengingat sepenggal kalimat Draco padanya, " _This moment..._ " _just that._ Tapi Harry buru-buru memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan terlepas. Karena jiak tidak. Ia tahu ia akan terjebak selamanya dalam satu momen itu.

 _The light behind your eyes_

Piringan hitam itu tak berisi apa-apa lagi.

Kecuali sekeping lagu, yang meluluhlantahkan kepingan hati Harry.

Lagi.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel adalah dilema tersendiri bagi manusia, Draco pikir. Ia merasa bersalah ketika memasukkannya pada mode _silent_ dan melewatkan panggilan penting. Tapi ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang men _set_ dering memekakkan dan membangunkannya pada... jam berapa sekarang? Draco buru-buru melihat dengan mata setengah kantuknya. _Siapa yang cukup berani membangunkan Draco Malfoy di jam tiga dini_ _hari?!_

"Halo?" Draco buru-buru terduduk begitu mendengar suara yang menyapanya di telepon genggamnya. Harry Potter. Tentu saja. Draco seharusnya melihat ID pemanggil sebelum refleks menerima panggilan begitu saja.

Sekarang Draco terbata menjawab, _"H—hi..."_ grogi bangun tidur Draco berubah menjadi campur aduk perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Draco berpikir Harry akan mulai memaki-makinya ketika yang ia terima adalah hening selama beberapa lama. Jadi ia kembali bicara, _"I_ _t's 3 AM in the morning_ _, Harry_. Ini seharusnya penting, karena bukankah besok kau akan kembali syuting?"

"Kau masih mengetahui jadwalku?" Draco menyesali begitu saja ucapannya sebelumnya. Ia menyiapkan berbagai kalimat jika suatu saat ia akan kembali berbicara dengan Harry. Namun, suatu saat itu tidak pernah Draco rencanakan untuk dilakukan jam tiga dini hari. "Ini jam dua lebih empat puluh tujuh menit lebih tepatnya lagipula..."

" _Really, Harry?_ " Draco berusaha untuk menahan nada kesalnya. "Kau meneleponku hanya untuk membicarakan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebenarnya."

Kalimat itu membuat Draco menggigit bibirnya _nervous._ Mengembalikan keadaan, Draco kembali merasa bersalah dan helaan nafas Harry bahkan terdengar menghakimi baginya.

"Kenapa kau mengirimiku piringan hitam itu?"

Sesungguhnya? Draco tidak begitu yakin apa alasannya. Ini seperti kembali ketika Draco mencium Harry tiba-tiba di depan puluhan paparazzi. Draco ingin mengundang Harry bicara dan memperdengarkan lagu barunya. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut, jadi memilih mengirimkan sebuah priingan hitam yang hanya berisi rekaman awal yang belum sempurna begitu saja. Kau tahu? Draco biasanya bukan pria yang bertindak tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. Namun terkadang terlalu banyak hal di kepalanya yang membuatnya tersedak, lalu melakukan hal-hal gila tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa?" Harry bertanya lagi. Terdnegar lebih tidak sabar dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa, karena aku ingin bicara, juga. Kau tahu... ingin meminta pendapatmu soal gaya lirikku yang baru yang terinspirasi darimu. Ingin berbicara tentang pendapatmu soal lagu itu untuk menjadi _soundtrack_ di mini seri yang kau bintangi. Soal banyak hal yang kulewatkan dari beberapa bulan ini. Soal aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk berbicara padamu terakhir kali kita bertemu. Soal semua hal tentang sandiwara ini yang berakhir begitu absurd, soal..."

Harry memotongnya, _"Y_ _ou know, you're rambling right now_ _,_ _right?"_ Lalu ada kekehan. Musik magis yang menjebak Draco dalam pesona Harry beberapa kali sebelumnya. "Kukira kita sudah berakhir."

Draco tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum pada kalimat itu. Bahasa lain Harry untuk mengatakan _I miss you, but I don't know if you did miss me too_.

"Aku melihat beberapa fotomu akhir-akhir ini. Kau terlihat, uhmmm... _fine, I guess_..."

 _"Nah..._ _not really, but I'm trying_ _."_

"Kau akan datang ke Oscar minggu depan?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu menang."

"Kau tidak marah atau sesuatu, karena, kau tahu semua orang berkata kau lebih baik dariku?"

"Aku bukan jurinya, Draco..." Draco merinding mendengar Harry menyebut namanya lagi. "Mereka yang berpendapat seperti itu juga bukan. Mereka yang menjadi juri merasa kau layak, dan itu yang penting." Draco merasa setengah rasa bersalahnya terangkat. "Keculai kau menyuap mereka, itu lain cerita." Harry buru-buru menambahkan. Dan keduanya berbagi tawa di hening malam.

Ketika reda, Draco hati-hati bertanya. "Kau menyukai lagunya?"

"Kau membuatku melanggar janji lagi."

Draco mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau membuatku menangis ketika selesai mendengarnya." Draco bersumpah mendengar rintihan di ujung kalimat. Untuk sedetik ia khawatir melakukan kesalahan fatal sekali lagi. Lalu Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku ingin bertanya."

Yang Draco jawab dengan sigap, " _Go ahead.._ _._ _"_

"Apa kau menyadarinya?" ada ujung yang tak Harry aksarakan lewat lisannya. Tapi entah mengapa Draco tahu apa maksudnya.

"Ya. Itu sebabnya aku menulis lagu itu."

"Kau tahu orang-orang kembali akan membicarakan kita?"

"Aku berharap jika itu terjadi, kali ini kita tahu apa sebenarnya 'kita'?"

Harry mendesah, "Ini benar-benar jam tiga dini hari, Draco..."

"Aku tahu..." Draco menatap jam dindingnya. "Bukan ide bagus."

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai diriku di jam tiga dini hari." Harry berbisik. Ada sesuatu yang dalam dan gelap pada kalimat itu.

Draco tahu Harry membicarakan percobaan bunuh dirinya.

Serahkan pada Harry untuk membuat percakapan tidak masuk akal ini penuh metafora.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mempercayai diriku jika itu berurusan denganmu..." Draco menjawab akhirnya. "Kau mau mengakhiri panggilan ini dan berjanji untuk segera tidur?" Draco khawatir sekarang.

Harry dan keindahan metaforanya, adalah manifestasi dari kekacaubalauan di dalam kepalanya. _Chaos_ dalam berbagai rupa yang menjelma dalam kepedihan kata-kata. Puisi bagi yang mendengar, sayatan lirih bagi yang merasakan. Harry adalah mahakarya. Dari segala nasib buruk yang ia terima dengan luar biasa sok kuat di luar sana.

Dari Draco dan segala keraguannya.

"Selama kau berjanji untuk menghubungiku lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak berjanji akan ada sesuatu yang pasti ketika aku menghubungimu lagi."

Draco nyaris seperti mendengar senyum melecehkan yang ia kenal ketika Harry terkikik kecil, " _Yeah, I know..._ "

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

.

Konferensi pers hampir bisa dikatakan adalah laporan evaluasi yang harus diserahkan para pelaku dunia hiburan pada khalayak. Kau tahu, semacam _SOP cleaning service_ soal apa saja yang sudah ia kerjakan dari perawatan perbulan yang menjadi _job description_ nya. Oke, Draco mulai melantur.

Karena ini sudah dua bulan sejak telepon terakhirnya dengan Harry. Draco belum menelepon Harry sesuai janjinya atau menemuinya tentu saja, kau tahu kepengecutan sama seperti adiksi pada rokok. Tidak akan hilang dalam semalam. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkirim salam lewat Blaise yang sepertinya masih mempertahankan Hermione sebagai teman bergosipnya. Dan Harry membalas salamnya, terkadang dengan selipan puisi yang Draco kemudian akan kembalikan dalam bentuk piringan hitam berupa sepotong-sepotong lagu dari potongan-potongan puisi Harry. Draco merasa bertingkah seperti anak SD yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Hanya saja dengan biaya yang lebih mahal.

Dan mereka sekarang duduk satu meja, menjadi panel di _comic con_ sebelum penayangan drama mini seri mereka dan peluncuran eksklusif _limited edition original soundtrack_ yang Draco isi bersama _ConfidentalMX_ yang cukup populer setelah mengisi lagu tema untuk Joker di _Suicide Squad_.

Untungnya... atau ruginya... entahlah, Draco duduk di ujung kanan panel sementara Harry duduk di sisi kiri. Di sebelah Harry ada seorang aktris muda yang menjadi lawan main Harry; Analeigh Tipton, lalu Cedric, pemeran _Guy Fawkes;_ James McAvoy _, director's_ mini series ini Mr. Leadger, lawan main _Guy Fawkes; Dakota Fanning-_ yang mengecat ikonik blondenya menjadi cokelat. Lalu rival atau entahlah semacam antagonis (jika antagonis artinya dalah lawan dari protagonis, mengingat meledakkan parlemen terdengar seperti perbuatan antagonis); Adrien Broody. Lalu dua pemeran lainnya yang tidak begitu Draco anggap penting dan Draco. Pada awalnya Draco tidak akan datang dan meminta ConfidentalMX untuk mengambil tempat di panel itu. Tapi tentu siapa yang tidak akan melewatkan popularitas Draco untuk mendongkrak filmnya, dan tentu saja untuk mempertemukan pertama kalinya semua pemeran _deadlock_ cinta segitiga antara Harry, Draco dan Cedric, yang sejujurnya _kinda ridiculous_ menurut Draco, karena ia dan Harry tidak memiliki hubungan yang jelas, sedang Cedric... entahlah, Cedric seakan ada di antara mereka tapi Cedric nyaris tidak berada sama sekali di anatra mereka. Draco bersyukur tak mencoba membicarakan kalimat barusan karena bahkan dalam otaknya itu terdengar luar biasa seperti _bullsh*t, thank you_.

Maka tiba-tiba seminggu sebelumnya perwakilan dari manajer ConfidentalMX mengatakan mereka mendapat jadwal tampil mendadak di Swiss. Draco sama sekali tidak kaget. Hanya... _you know, kinda pissed off._

Jadi, tentu saja beginilah jadinya.

Sejauh ini, pertanyaan dan pembicaraan di panel ini masih _respectable_. Draco baru dua kali bicara sepanjang sejam ini, waktu mereka akan berakhir mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Sutradara mereka baru saja menjelaskan, "Tentu sebelumnya ada V for Vendetta yang mengadaptasi kisah Guy Fawkes ke _setting_ yang lebih modern. Tapi entah kenapa kita butuh untuk memperkenalkan lagi tokoh inspiratif dan kontroversial ini dalam versi lain yang lebih hidup pada jaman ini."

Draco merasa bodoh ketika diirnya berpikir akan bisa bernafas lega, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang jurnalis tentang ambiguitas lirik Draco.

 _Quote_

 _They're_ _strong lyric_ _s_ _about bonding teammate in some kind of fight. About the end of the battle and struggle. And that's pretty impres_ _s_ _ive, I give to you, Draco... But some people kinda wondering about the phrase the light behind your eyes, which sound_ _s_ _more personal and people began talking about that part... there's an assumption that's that part is about something else... (_ berhenti sesaat, melempar senyuman menyebalkan sok serba tahu)

 _Or maybe someone else?_

 _Unquote_

Setelah itu seisi ruangan gaduh. Draco berdehem cukup kencang pada mikrofonnya untuk menghentikan kegaduhan itu.

"Setiap lirik yang saya buat, pasti memiliki sesuatu yang personal. Bahkan ketika saya punya tim untuk membantu saya menciptakan dan memutuskan lirik mana yang akan dipakai di sebuah lagu. Saya bukan tipe artis yang membiarkan orang lain melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya saya lakukan, termasuk dalam otoritas lirik yang saya gunakan." Draco menghele nafas. Seluruh ruangan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini seperti kondisi ketika Draco mencium Harry.

Semua terdiam.

Semua seperti masuk ke dalam mode _silent._

Diorama yang menunggu terbangun akan satu mantra. Mereka menunggu kalimat Draco selanjutnya.

Menunggu apa keputusan yang Draco buat dalam kalimat selanjutnya. Apakah akan mempertahankan keambiguitasan seperti jawaban-jawaban Draco sebelumnya? Ataukah memastikan sesuatu, berbagai rumor yang berkeliaran di luar sana?

Draco dalam satu tarikan nafas berpikir keras. Ini kesempatannya.

Mungkin ia tidak pernah akan mendapatkannya lagi.

Tapi kepengecutan sekali lagi sudah mendarah daging.

Draco akan mneyerah lagi tentu saja pada kepengcutan itu bukan?

Tidak?

Tapi apa Draco bisa memikirkan dalam sepersekian detik apa akibat dari perkataannya setelah ini.

Maka ketika helaan nafas, perputaran logika itu menumpulkan Draco, instingnya bekerja dan kalimat berikutnya membuat gaduh ruangan.

 _Quote_

 _Everyone can have different interpretation about that part, that's not a problem. For me that one part of_ _the_ _lyric_ _s_ _is kinda my way to say, I'm still loving you and the light behind your eyes..._

 _Unquote_

Dan Draco menatap Harry setelah ia mengatakannya. Di antara jepretan _blitz_ kamera. Draco melihatnya. Harry balik menatapnya.

Dengan sekilat harapan.

Cahaya yang sempat hilang.

Dan Draco tahu setelah ini, dunia dan seisinya, termasuk James Potter di dalamnya, tidak akan membuatnya gentar.

Setidaknya untuk satu momen itu. Draco merasa seperti itu.

.

.

.

Setelah panel bubar, orang pertama yang mendatangi Draco bukan Harry. Karena Harry terburu-buru pergi bersama Hermione, menerobos kerumunan, untuk pergi ke sebuah siaran radio yang sudah mengontraknya.

Draco menemukan dirinya berhadapan dnegan Cedric di toilet pria.

Sesuatu terdengar salah tentang tempat pertemuan ini, tapi Draco mengabaikannya dan membalas tatapan, -entahlah, sinis? Cemburu? Marah?- Cedric padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Cedric bertanya tajam

"Kau tahu apa yang sepuluh tahun lalu kau lakukan?" Draco balik bertanya dengan keras kepala.

Lalu Cedric mundur selangkah. Menarik nafas, seperti akan mnegakhiri pembicaraan sebelum dimulai. Ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam hidung Draco.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas, tapi itu untuk mengabaikan Harry."

Draco mengabaikan keyakinan bahwa tulang hidungnya patah. Dan darah yang berceceran mengenai kemejanya. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan berkata, "Oh... tentu saja kau tidak pantas..." Dan balas meninju rahang Cedric.

Draco tidak tahu berapa lama mereka meneruskan _fist fight_ itu sampai mereka ditemukan oleh LO mereka dan Blaise yang kemudian memisahkannya dari Cedric yang ia tindih tubuhnya dan ia pukuli wajahnya. Cedric yang masih membalas memukulnya meskipun berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Draco diantar pulang dan membatalkan jadwal pemotretan.

Draco tidak pernah tahu apa maksud dan inti dari perkelahian itu.

Draco tidak pernah tahu.

Sampai lima hari kemudian televisi penuh dengan berita putusnya Cedric dan Chochang dan batalnya pernikahan mereka.

Draco berpikir sesaat sebelum sadar, itu sebuah genderang perang.

.

.

.

DrarryShipperforlife DRARRY4EVaaaaaaah

 _So guess what? DRARRY IS BACK, B*TCHES!_

.

.

.

TBC

Fanficnya telat lagi... lalalalalala yeyeyeyeye *dilempar granat*

Saya sedang mengusahakan Happy Ending setelah chapter kemarin yang niatnya cuma pengisi jadi –setelah saya baca ulang- mengubah setengah prediksi saya tentang betapa angstnya hubungan mereka kemarin... XD

Kalau niat awal saya chapter ini mereka udah baikan chapter depan tinggal epilogue... tapi apalah artinya niat ketika jemari saya jalan sendiri di atas keyboard dan jadilah cerita ini... XDDD

Sebagai author, saya memang ababil, maafkan. Rada kayak Moriarty emang, tapi itu cuma satu kelemahan saya. Dan mungkin malesnya saya baca typo... XD

Salah satu review kemarin ada yang bilang kalau karakter Harry OOC, dan setelah saya baca lagi, emang... kikikikikikik Karena saya emang berusaha awalnya ngambil karakter Harry yang dicampur dengan karakteristik Mas Dan yang saya tahu ya... karena saya bukan sobatnya... walau ngarep jadi istrinya *dibombardir massa* asisten rumah tangga juga boleh sih sebenarnya... #plak

Intinya, saya baru nyadar kemarin seberapa OOC Harry dan entah kenapa bagian-bagian depresi Harry mengingatkan saya sama apa ya... saya ga bilang saya depresif, tapi kadang di hari-hari tertentu saya mikir kalau, semacam _the life is not worth living_? So, begitulah jadinya Harry.

Saya harap ga ada yang keberatan. Saya berusaha menyampaikan pesan untuk lebih peka terhadap sekitar. Orang-orang yang depresif yang saya kenal adalah orang-orang yang biasanya justru kelihatan paling kuat. Stres, perasaan tertekan bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, jadi kalau kalian merasakannya, siapapun itu kalian, cari bantuan. _Stay strong and be happy you all.._ _._ _:)_

Maaf karena terlambat dan mungkin banyak typo... karena saya baru sembuh sakit, kecapean dengan tugas kuliah dan organisasi... XD *suka ga sadar diri emang*

Salam kecup basah

Erelra

P. S. lirik lagu punya my chemical romance judul lagunya The Light Behind Your Eyes. Saya sempat debat dan dilema sama diri saya sendiri karena kayaknya Talk Me down-nya Troye Sivan juga cocok buat chap ini, makanya ada kalimat Harry yang aku tidak bias mempecayai diriku pada jam 3 dini hari, itu dari lagu Troye. Tapi MCR lebih pas setelah dipikir ulang karna kita butuh lagu yang ambigu yang bisa buat semacam perjuangan dan persahabatan gitu... hehehe

P. S. (lagi) Jangan lupa bahagia... :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Bewilderment

Part 7

* * *

Draco sedang berada di sebuah pesta koktail dengan kemeja biru dan celana pendek berwarna krem. Beberapa gadis memperhatikannya dengan kekaguman. Bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tidak banyak yang berubah soal kekaguman itu, lebih semacam pada legitimasi bahwa Draco masih memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan paras yang menawan. Titik. Tidak masalah soal seksualitasnya. Tidak ada masalah soal kepribadiannya.

Draco berbincang dengan beberapa aktor dan artis lain yang diundang dalam pesta itu. Draco sedikit lupa siapa yang mengundangnya sesungguhnya. Semacam orang penting, arsitek ternama atau semacamnya, perancang sebuah musium seni baru yang akan diresmikan di London bulan depan. Ini semacam acara perayaan. Draco tidak begitu mengerti arsitektrur. Tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia diundang selain untuk alasan sosial, walau Draco tidak yakin menyebut dirinya sosialita adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Setidaknya tidak setelah berbagai kejadian selama beberapa bulan ini dengan Harry. Draco sedikit menghindari sorotan soal dirinya, bisa dibilang, berusaha tidak terlibat masalah yang biasanya rajin ia buat. Tanyakan Blaise berapa aktor atau sutradara yang nyaris atau sudah menuntutnya atas pencemaran nama baik atau tindakan tidak menyenangkan. Draco berusaha berubah, sesungguhnya. Menjadi selebritis manis yang fokus pada karirnya dan bukan sorotan kehidupan pribadi tentu saja. Meskipun tentu tidak menghindarkan sorotan pers soal dirinya dan Harry.

Draco memandang sekeliling setelah lepas dari 3 orang gadis cantik bintang sebuah serial tv ternama di inggris yang sibuk memuji akting Draco di drama seri terbarunya. Dekorasi taman yang terkesan sangat Renaissans. Beberapa patung marmer putih dengan penggambaran dewa dan dewi yunani. Taman yang luas dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Draco selalu berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat ketika matanya memandang sesuatu yang indah. Tapi ia selalu tahu kata-kata memiliki batas untuk mewujudkan setiap detail keindahan yang dilihatnya.

Dan disana ia melihatnya. Ada lapangan tenis di ujung taman bunga, disitu Draco melihat Harry, dengan celana pendek putih dan kaos polo bercorak abu dengan lengan pendek. Setahu Draco, Harry bukan tipe yang senang memamerkan badannya, kecuali untuk alasan seni- Draco tahu bertahun-tahun lalu Harry pernah terlibat sebuah pementasan teater yang mengharuskannya bugil pada satu adegan, sayang Draco belum tertarik mengenai Harry Potter saat itu. Dan setahu Draco lagi, Harry bukan tipe yang menerima undangan pesta koktail dari seseorang yang tak benar-benar ia kenal. Mungkin Harry mengenal orang ini. Mungkin Draco harus berbincang dengan tuan rumah, jika ia mengenal Harry. Orang yang bagi Harry penting, maka penting untuk Draco mengenalnya juga.

Draco mencicipi sepotong pai stroberi sambil menikmati semilir angin. Berdiri di pinggir lapangan memantau permainan Harry dengan seorang aktor tampan lain, pendatang baru, Draco mengenalnya, setidaknya pernah berkenalan. Tapi tidak merasa cukup penting untuk benar-benar berteman, Draco mengingat namanya... sebentar... Ah! Eddie Redmayne. _He has some good thing right now..._ Draco tersenyum dalam hati, salah satu aktor yang akan menjadi kelas satu dalam hitungan tahun.

Oh ya, Draco lupa ia sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mengelompokan para artis berdasarkan kasta. Yap. Tapi sudah terbiasa. Draco hanya harus belajar tidak membiarkan _prejudice-_ nya berubah menjadi tindakan diskriminasi. Yap. Yap. Lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dipraktikan tentu saja.

Sepotong pai Draco sudah habis dari piring kecilnya, ia membiarkan seorang pelayan mengambil piringnya dan melangkah lebih dekat ke sisi lapangan tempat artis-artis berkumpul menyaksikan pertandingan. Draco tidak bersorak seperti beberapa tamu lain setiap kali salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan nilai. Ia lebih memperhatikan pergerakan tubuh Harry. Bagaimana otot-ototnya terlihat luwes ketika ia harus meloncat atau menjatuhkan diri untuk sekedar menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehilangan angka. Draco tidak yakin Harry menyadari kehadirannya. Tidak, Harry pasti tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena jika ia sadar mungkin saat ini permainan sudah berhenti dan Harry cepat cepat-cepat pergi dari pesta tersebut. _It's maybe rude, but it's necessary. At least for Harry._

Jadi, ok... bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sebut saja Harry menjauhinya. Dan Draco tidak begitu mengerti apa masalahnya. Okey, mungkin membalas tinjuan Cedric sekitar sebulan lalu adalah keputusan yang buruk. Draco hanya tidak sempat berfikir waktu itu untuk menahan kepalan tangannya dari membuat pipi Cedric lebam dan membiru, bahwa perkelahian mereka akan berakhir di majalah gossip, cetak dan _online_. _See?_ Draco sederhananya hanya membela diri, yang jika kemudian ia terbawa suasana dan membuat Cedric harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan mendapat jahitan di pelipis. Itu bukan salahnya jika setelah itu justru Cedric memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Cho Chang dan menggemparkan seluruh inggris. Draco tidak hiperbolis sungguh, inggris benar-benar berguncang dengan kabar itu karena tanggal pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari.

Dan tebak? Tentu nama Harry terseret dalam masalah ini.

Jadi sekali lagi, kemudian Harry membuktikan dirinya adalah pasangan yang serasi bagi Draco. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak berfikir lebih jauh ketika hari dimana Draco datang untuk mengajak Harry berkencan dan semacam mengajak "balikan" (setelah dipikir ulang mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu karena tidak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam semacam 'hubungan yang jelas' sebelumnya jadi sulit untuk menentukan mereka akan "balik" atau entah kembali kemana karna tidak ada titik awal). Tapi masa bodoh, Draco pikir, ia memesan meja di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah tapi bukan kelas termewah, restoran dengan pelayanan yang nyaman namun tetap berkesan _homey_ kau tahu seperti kepribadian Harry. Dan ketika Draco datang dengan sebuket bunga dan tuxedo hitamnya. Harry membukakan pintu, _check_. Mempersilahkan masuk, _check_. Semua kelihatannya akan berjalan lancar? _Check._ Sampai kemudian Harry mulai bertanya dengan wajah sinis,"APA MAUMU MALFOY?"

Draco sedikit tergeragap karena tidak melihat penolakan datang. Alhasil mereka berdebat kecil. Kau tahu? Semacam perdebatan ketika mereka di Paris. Tapi kali ini Draco membuat Harry meledak dengan kalimat,"Kau tahu Kau merasakan sesuatu. Aku merasakan sesuatu. Kenapa kita tidak bisa membuatnya mudah? Kenapa kau harus memperumit segala hal?!"

Yang dijawab Harry dengan dada naik turun dan nafas yang berusaha ia atur agar tidak kehilangan kendali emosi. "Karna, sekali lagi Malfoy, bukan 'mereka' yang kemudian mendapat tudingan dan harus mengklarifikasi segala hal?"

"Kau terus menerus menempatkan dirimu sebagai korban dan melupakan Aku, yang mengorbankan diri dan menghancurkan reputasiku untuk membelamu dari kata-kata Cedric dan berakhir babak belur!".

Harry tertawa. Tawa tanpa humor yang jauh lebih kering kerontang dari sahara. Draco sudah akan mendekat dan berusaha menenangkan Harry. Tapi kemudian kepalan tangan Harry meninju Draco di perutnya dan melempar buket bunganya ke tong sampah.

Draco tidak menyerah dan berusaha kembali berdiri tegak. Harry, nafasnya masih terengah namun tak lagi terlihat marah. Hanya terlihat patah. Ketika Draco berusaha membelai pipi Harry dan menyebutnya terlihat tampan dalam setelan piyama bergambar _batman_ nya. " _You didn't get it right?"_ , Harry tak mendorong Draco agar menjauh. Hanya memalingkan sedikit wajahnya agar bibir Draco tak tepat mengenai bibirnya. Sebuah penolakan yang lembut dan elegan namun berhasil menyuramkan sinar harapan yang entah mengapa masih Draco lihat pada hubungan mereka.

Jadi Draco menjauh dan berusaha merapikan tuxedonya. Harry juga bergerak menjauh. Sambil menghindari pandangan Draco ia berujar.

 _Quote_

Dengar, aku tidak perduli Kau mengirimiku bunga, cokelat, tiket pertunjukan mahal. Kau tidak bisa membeliku. Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu orang lain untuk memukuli mantan kekasihku yang bajingan. Dan aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan semua urusan romansa ini.

Terima kasih. Silahkan pergi.

 _Unquote_

Dan Harry tidak mengantar Draco sampai pintu keluar. Ia kembali masuk ke ruangan tvnya dan melanjutkan menonton 4 orang anak yang sedang melawan monster aneh dengan lendir yang menjijikan. Draco mendengar serial tv itu, sesuatu yang sedang jadi _trending_ di _netflix_. Draco berusaha mengingat nama acara itu sampai Harry kembali berbalik, menatap Draco bingung dengan alis yang menyatu, sambil bertanya,"Bagian mana dari kata silahkan pergi yang kurang jelas?"

Draco menahan nyeri di perutnya dan memaksakan dirinya berdiri tegak," Bagian bahwa sebenarnya Kau masih mencintaiku?", terdengar murahan. Memang. Narsistik. _Check_.

Tapi Draco merasakan kemananan ketika Harry terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Draco. " _No, i don't._ "ujarnya tegas. Tapi Harry bukan pembohong ulung jika tidak berada di depan kamera.

" _Yeah... keep telling yourself that..._ "lalu Draco pergi, namun sebelum itu mengambil kembali bunganya, mengambil setangkai mawar yang tidak patah akibat bantingan Harry dan kartu ucapannya. Menyimpannya di meja kaca dimana Harry menyimpan telepon rumah kunonya. Telepon itu tidak tersambung kemanapun, telepon yang asli berfungsi menggantung di dapur. Tapi Draco tersenyum pada telepon tua, telepon putar dengan gagang yang berat itu. Lalu menutup pintu. Tanpa berbalik.

Draco terkesiap begitu mendengar riuh sorakan. Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Berhenti memutar memoar perpisahan.

Permainan selesai, Harry menang tipis di dua ronde terakhir. Dia tertawa riang dan membiarkan dirinya memeluk rival permainannnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Setelah pelukan terlepas dan mata Harry memandang acak ke arah kerumunan yang menonton mereka. Kedua iris itu bertemu. Draco tak ingin menyebutnya takdir, tapi terasa seperti itu. Kemilau emerald Harry tak pernah pudar meskipun dalam sendu, bahkan terkadang dengan sendu, kemilau emerald Harry jadi lebih terasa kaya. Entah apa maksudnya itu.

Tanyakan pada degup jantung Draco yang terpacu.

Tapi Draco cukup cerdas untuk tak memaksakan keberuntungannya. Maka setelah detik yang katakanlah ditakdirkan itu berakhir, dan Harry buru-buru memindahkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah terganggu.

Draco buru-buru berbalik, mencari tuan rumah, basa-basi dan pergi.

Sedikit yang Draco tahu setelah ia memunggungi Harry.

Harry tak bisa manahan diri, menatap ke kerumunan lagi.

Berharap bertemu pandang lagi. Tapi Draco telah pergi.

Dan mungkin untuk saat ini, itu yang terbaik.

* * *

"Kau terlihat sehat, Mr. Zabini...",Hermione menambahkan tawa renyah di ujung komentarnya begitu Blaise berbalik ke arahnya. Mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah kantor notaris, biro hukum, yah semacamnya. Hermione butuh nasihat hukum dari temannya untuk sebuah kontrak yang ditawarkan ke Harry. Dan Blaise butuh menemui salah satu pengacara terbaik mereka untuk melaporkan kasus penipuan yang merugikan perusahaan _brand_ kosmetik yang berada di bawah sayap perusahaan Malfoy.

Blaise menunjuk kantung matanya yang bertumpuk karena hampir 3 malam penuh tidak mendapatkan tidur cukup. Katakan itu pada bossnya yang _workaholic_ terlebih setelah saat ini nasib percintaannya digantung tidak pasti. "Kau masih punya humor yang payah, Mrs. Weasley...",Blaise menampilkan senyum jenaka di ujung kalimatnya Hermione tertawa.

"Masih Granger, pernikahan kami masih sebulan lagi."

"Menikah di musim gugur? Kedengannya sedikit melankolis."

"Sisi baiknya harga pernikahan dan sewa gedung sedikit lebih murah dibandingkan pernikahan musim semi atau musim panas..."Hermione terkekeh.

" _Yeah. Point_." Blaise menarik nafas dan merapikan beberapa map yang dibawanya kemudian ikut duduk bersama Hermione di ruang tunggu. "Jadi... Harry? Masih marah?"

Hermione mengernyit, sebelum melepas kacamatanya dan berbalik pada Blaise untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak yakin menyebut marah adalah kata yang tepat. Ia lebih seperti kecewa."lalu diam beberapa saat seperti menimang,"Dan keras kepala. _But that's Harry Potter for you"_.

Blaise mengangguk. Giliran Hermione bertanya,"Sesungguhnya aku berharap Draco lebih keras kepala lagi dari Harry? lebih pantang menyerah... maksudku ia Malfoy."

Blaise menatap Hermione dnegan bingung,"Aku sudah berurusan dengan Malfoy sepanjang hidupku, Hermione... Dan kami tidak menggunakan frasa pantang menyerah untuk keluarga Malfoy. Mereka tidak bertahan memiliki bisnis besar dan berada di jajaran keluarga ningrat karena sifat pantang menyerah. Lebih karena taktik. Nyaris kearah licik. "

" _Well,_ aku tidak melihat mengirimi Harry piringan hitam dengan rekaman sebuah atau dua buah lagu dan kata-kata mutiara sebagai sesuatu yang taktis. Aku berharap lebih banyak konfrontasi langsung."

"Aku juga, kurasa... Tapi Draco berbicara tentang pertemuan terakhir mereka yang tidak berjalan baik. Tidak detail tapi sepertinya buruk."Blaise menjawab dengan tidak yakin. "Draco seseorang yang _persistent_ biasanya, cenderung memaksa setiap keinginannya untuk terpenuhi. Tapi aku rasa Harry sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Ia tidak memaksa, tapi juga belum menyerah."

" _I don't get it..._ "

"Yeah. _We're in the same boat, i guess.._ "

Lalu seorang sekretaris wanita memanggil nama Hermione dan mereka berpisah hanya dengan jabat tangan dan anggukan kecil layaknya kolega yang baru saja membicarakan bisnis.

* * *

Lampu gantung besar di ruang makan keluarga Malfoy menyala temaram. Malam yang sepi ditemani suara hujan ringan di luar sana. Ruang makan mereka dekat dengan sebuah beranda besar yang berada di lantai dua. Jika kau melihat ke bawah kau bisa melihat taman besar yang megah. Selain ruang makan ini yang direnovasi setahun lalu tak banyak yang diubah dari rumah tua ini. Tentu ada pemugaran dari tahun ke tahun tapi hanya perawatan.

Draco mengusulkan untuk merubah suasana ruang makan mereka agar terasa lebih modern, agar tamu-tamu bisnis mereka yang datang dari berbagai usia tidak melulu disuguhi hal-hal kuno sepanjang mereka mengelilingi rumah. Draco berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya untuk mengganti dinding ruangan menjadi putih dari abu yang kelabu, dengan sisi-sisi pinggiran atas dan bawah berhiaskan keramik bercorak mawar merah dan putih yang terlilit dengan latar hijau yang cantik. Dan mengganti hiasan-hiasan lilin tempelan dinding yang sudah lama tidak digunakan, dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang membantu cahaya ruang makan. Meja makan mereka tak diganti tapi Draco meminta salah satu kenalannya mengecat ulang dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang sudah usang. Mengganti kursi-kursi cokelat membosankan menjadi berwarna putih dengan bantalan berwarna putih gading yang empuk.

Draco tidak begitu yakin kenapa ia bersikeras soal hal ini. Ia hanya merasa harus membuat perubahan sedikit demi sedikit jika suatu hari ia akan mewarisi istana tua ini.

"Kau harus coba bekerja sama dengan sutradara yang membuat _Silver Lining Playbook..._ ", ibunya menyela suapan daging domba panggangnya yang diirisinya tipis-tipis.

"David O Russel? Aku sudah pernah memainkan peran kecil di filmnya 3 tahun lalu... "Draco menjawab sambil mengambil gelas air putihnya untuk menelan makanan yang baru saja di kunyahnya.

Sambil membiarkan Draco meminum air putihnya,"Dia juga yang membuat _American Hustle,_ ya kan?", Lucius Malfoy masuk ke dalam pembicaraan dengan serius, ia menyimpan pisau dan garpunya untuk membuat anak dan istrinya memperhatikannya.

Draco, tentu saja tanpa _gesture_ itu akan tetap memperhatikan ayahnya. Ia tidak suka kekolotan ayahnya atau kecenderungannya untuk berpikir picik dan bertindak licik. Tapi Draco sudah ikut terjun ke dunia bisnis, membagi waktu dengan karir akting. Draco tahu hidup yang ayahnya jalani membuatnya harus seperti itu.

Yah, _point_ bahwa Lucius Malfoy masih membiarkannya mengikuti _passion_ nya untuk menjadi aktor adalah satu hal yang membuat Draco sedikit lebih menyukai ayahnya daripada sebelumnya. Ia menghormatinya, selalu, tapi bukan berarti ia setuju dengan banyak sikap dan tindakan ayahnya. Seringkali ia mengikuti yang ayahnya lakukan, hanya sekedar menuruti kemauannya.

"Ya, tapi entahlah... dia punya kecenderungan sangat statis mengenai masalah aktor yang ia _casting_ untuk filmnya. Ia memakaiku sekali, kemudian sepertinya tidak begitu cocok dengan gayaku, jadi ia tidak pernah memanggilku lagi dan aku tidak perduli.. Dia lebih mengandalkan keberuntungan dan nepotisme menurutku... walau harus kuakui cukup banyak karyanya yang berkualitas.", Draco juga ikut meletakan garpu dan pisaunya.

Narcissa berdehem,"Tapi justru itu _point_ nya , nak.. Ia punya keberuntungan. Kau hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk memenangkan kategori aktor utama terbaik di Oscar. Pria itu bisa membantumu dengan keberuntungannya, Kau tahu..."

Draco sebenarnya tidak berharap kekalahannya di ajang _oscar_ tahun ini akan menjadi bahasan dalam makan malam kali ini. Draco sedikit banyak merasa bahwa kekalahannya karena memang seharusnya Harrylah yang masuk nominasi.

Ayahnya berdehem. Draco tidak yakin sejak kapan, tapi sebentar lagi ia tahu akan ada perdebatan antara pentingnya keberuntungan dan tidak antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Cissy... Bukan hal bagus untuk bergantung pada keberuntungan. Draco seorang Malfoy, ia punya kemampuan untuk memenangkan apapun yang ingin ia menangkan.",Kan?

Draco tersenyum sedikit lebar mendukung komentar ayahnya. Tentu saja, sikap sombong Draco tidak muncul begitu saja alias bawaan lahir. Ada pengaruh pola didik ayahnya yang membuatnya senarsistik dan semenyebalkan orang-orang keluhkan. _Well,_ setidaknya Draco membayarnya dengan talenta dan kerja keras.

" _But..._ ", ibunya ikut menaruh pisaunya, tapi masih memegangi garpunya. "Kita tahu sebaik apa Draco bermain di film Ron Weasley kemarin, ia hanya butuh sedikit dorongan takdir untuk hal itu."Ibunya tipikal keluarga Black, percaya pada pergerakan rasi-rasi bintang akan membantu penentuan nasib manusia.

Mungkin, pikir Draco.

"Maksudku.."ibunya melanjutkan. "Jenifer Lawrence bukan kandidat terbaik untuk memenangkan Oscar 2012, _in fact_ dia mungkin kandidat terlemah disana, _Silver Lining Playbook_ berbicara tentang mereka dengan gangguan _mental health_ dan film itu dirasa kurang menggambarkan. Tapi? Dia menang. Katakan padaku jika itu bukan keberuntungan lalu apa?".

Draco menjawab cepat,"penilaian subjektif penel juri yang keliru?". Diakhiri dengan nada tidak yakin karena ia tidak ingin terdengar terlalu menentang ibunya. Dan secara semena-mena menentang hasil penilaian juri _Oscar._

Lucius yang sudah kembali mengiris hidangan utama makan malamnya menunjuk Draco menggunakan pisau di tangan kanannya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, jika ibu bersikeras, aku akan menelpon Jesse..."

Ayahnya yang menyahut kali ini,"Jesse Rosenthal?"

Draco mengangguk, menelan potongan makan malamnya baru menjawab. "Dia _art directror_ untuk _American Hustle_... Kita tidak bisa memancing ikan tanpa umpan yang tepat, lagipula..."

"Atau mengeluarkan pemangsa dari sarangnya tanpa umpan untuk menggoda", Lucius tertawa di akhir kalimat. Draco mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya bersulang untuk kalimat ayahnya.

Ibunya tersenyum dan mengangguk puas dengan janji anaknya.

"Ah.."ibunya berusara seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Harry Potter."ucapnya sambil menatap Draco dengan pertanyaan namun kalimat yang dikeluarkannya datar saja seperti tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Draco mengernyit, tak buru-buru menjawab. Menunggu ibunya memperjelas pernyataan atau pertanyaan barusan.

Sejujurnya, cukup membingungkan bagi Draco bahwa tidak sekalipun setiap kali ia pergi makan malam ke rumah orangtuanya, ke kastil Malfoy yang megah, kedua orangnya membicarakan topik tentang Harry. Mungkin karena mereka mendapat laporan dari Severus terus menerus bahwa itu hanya sebuah strategi bisnis. Tapi sekalipun setelah itu mereka berpisah dan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu Draco pulang dengan babak belur setelah adu jotos dengan Cedric Diggory, nama Harry sama sekali tidak disebut di meja makan ini. Itu membuat Draco sedikit terlena sepertinya.

 _Ini tidak akan berakhir bagus._

" _Do you like him?_ ", Ibunya akhirnya bertanya. Ayahnya melanjutkan makannya, berpura-pura seperti tak mendengar. Draco tidak yakin apa itu pertanda buruk atau bukan?

Draco berfikir untuk sesaat lalu menjawab dengan tegas," _Yes... i like 'like' him._ ".

"Ok."Ibunya menjawab singkat. Lalu tak ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan lagi.

Makan malam berlanjut dengan pembicaraan mengenai proyek film Draco berikutnya dan bagaimana pendanaan terhadap film itu akan memberikan keuntungan untuk keluarga Malfoy.

Draco berusaha tak memikirkan konsekuensi dari sepotong pembicaraan tentang Harry di meja makannya.

Tidak sampai Blaise datang padanya keesokan paginya.

Dengan sebuah surat menyatakan pencabutan hak waris Draco atas harta Malfoy sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

* * *

Ada gesekan yang berkesan-terburu-buru dari suara biola yang mengiringi suara Draco. tak seutuhnya seirama dengan ringkihnya suara DRaco kali ini.

 _My Pretty sleeper_

 _Your twisted mind_

 _Like snow on the road_

 _Your shaking shoulder_

 _Proof that is colder_

 _Inside your head_

 _Than winter out there_

Harry menatap ke piringan hitamnya kali ini. Berhenti berfikir dan hanya menatap ke temaram ruangan tengahnya.

Suara Draco berlanjut.

Draco hanya bernyanyi di pinringan hitam ini.

Tidak ada suara lain.

 _I will tell you_

 _I love you_

 _But the mocks on your ears_

 _Cradle your fear_

"Aku tidak takut, Drac...",ujarnya pada kegelapan.

 _Please, take my hand_

 _We're in foreign land_

 _As we travel trough snow_

 _Together we go..._

Piringan hitam berhenti. Harry berdiri, menyalakan kembali lampu utama ruangan dan televisi.

Kehebohan beredar di luaran sana.

Draco masih Malfoy tentu saja.

Tapi ia tak lagi berhak atas apa-apa yang seharusnya menjadi warisannya.

Seorang pembawa berita cantik berkulit hitam, beraksen irlandia dengan lantang dan tertata menceritakan,"Pencabutan hak waris atas Draco Malfoy, aktor dan penyanyi ternama yang juga selama ini dikenal sebagai pangeran dari keluarga Malfoy salah satu keluarga tertua dan terkaya di dataran Inggris. Disinyalir memiliki hubungan dengan pernyataan Draco Malfoy yang kontroversial di beberapa media mengenai _affair_ nya dengan aktor muda berbakat lainnya Harry Potter. Sejauh ini kami belum mendapat pernyataan resmi baik dari Draco Malfoy maupun Harry Potter. Namun, kuasa hukum keluarga Malfoy mengatakan bahwa pencabutan hak waris tersebut benar dan saat ini posisi Draco Malfoy sama seperti pegawai biasa lainnya di perusahaan mereka."

Harry mematikan televisi lagi.

Mendekati piringan hitamnya, memutar kembali piringan hitam yang sama.

Piringan hitam terakhir yang Draco kirimkan padanya kemarin malam.

 _Please, take my hand_

 _We're in foreign land_

 _As we travel trough snow_

 _Together we go..._

* * *

"Kau tidak mau bicara dengan mereka?"

"Tidak perlu."

Severus menatap putra baptisnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Lelaki muda ini baru saja 'dibuang' oleh kedua orangtuanya dan bukannya datang ke _mansion_ Malfoy dan mempertanyakan ketidakadilan yang menimpanya. Ia datang ke perusahaan seperti biasa. Masuk ke bagian departemen kosmetik dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagian direktur bagian produksi. Ia bekerja seperti biasa sampai setidaknya ketika Severus masuk dengan dramatisnya dengan mantel hitam kelamnya dan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Selama beberapa saat mereka beradu tatap. Severus menantang Draco lewat ancaman di matanya.

"Mereka membuangku sebagai anak, tidak berarti mereka memecatku sebagai pegawai."

"Dan kau tidak perduli tak lagi mereka anggap sebagai anak selama kau masih menjadi salah satu 'buruh kasar' mereka?", sekretaris pribadi Draco di perusahaan, bukan Blaise tapi Martha, mendelik ke arah severus setelah kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Miss Lane.."ucap Draco yang akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya di meja dan menutup _file_ yang sedang di- _scanning_ nya. "Dan mungkin ada baiknya Kau antarkan dokumen ini ke Mr. Higgins dan minta dia untuk memeriksa kontraktor persediaan kita sampai bulan depan."Gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dan patuh menunggu Draco memeriksa dokumen akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Severus", ujarnya sambil menatap ke bawah gedung 22 lantai tempat kantornya berada. Jendela besar yang menjadi dinding di bagian belakang meja kerjanya menampakan pemandangan yang luar biasa setiap harinya.

Draco tidak pernah berfikir untuk berhenti sejenak dari bekerjanya sebelumnya. Dan menggunakan fungsi relaksasi yang ditawarkan pemandangan di luar sana. Ya, ini masih jalanan macet di salah satu pusat kota london. Berbaris bersama begitu banyak gedung tua dan gedung modern lainnya. Gedung ini yang paling menjulang setidaknya di jalan ini.

"Aku tidak heran dengan tindakan ini."

Severus menatap Draco dengan dingin matanya," _oh yeah.. I bet..."_ ujarnya penuh sarkasme.

Berdiri di pinggiran jendela, jika tanpa jendela, tarikan untuk menjatuhkan diri terdengar menggoda. Mungkin ini yang Harry rasakan ketika melihat pisau atau silet atau benda tajam apapun yang ia pergunakan untuk mengiris nadinya. Dengan segala kegaduhan di sekitarmu dan di kepalamu. Kau hanya ingin mati, sekedar membuktikan bahwa neraka yang kau tinggalkan adalah kehidupan?

"Dan anehnya lagi, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka."Draco mempelajari konsep baru saat ini. Pasrah.

Severus melihat kedamaian di kilau kelabu Draco. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengerti. Karena Draco adalah putra mahkota yang mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Apa yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah, tak akan dibiarkan begitu saja lepas tanpa perlawanan.

Maka jangan merasa aneh jika melihat Severus terheran-heran saat ini menatap Draco.

"Drac..."

"Tidak perlu."Potong Draco tegas. "Kita lihat, jika memang layak, maka aku akan dapatkan kembali semuanya."Draco mengusap kaca jendela, berusaha terlihat melankolis dan dramatis namun justru menemukan debu. Ia berfikir untuk meminta _cleaning service_ lebih teliti dalam membersihkan ruangannya.

"Ada lagi yang mau Kau sampaikan?", Draco berbalik, kembali menatap tatapan dingin yang ditawarkan Severus padanya. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya mendesah, dan melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa salam perpisahan.

* * *

"Harry, Aku tahu Kau selalu menghindari pertanyaan ini dengan jawaban ambigu. Tapi sekali ini saja... ",Harry menegakan duduknya dan melebarkan senyum aktor tampannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan Graham Norton saat ini padanya. " _You can take your time, but please, as a good friend of mine... Can you answer it as honest as you can?"._

Harry mengambil gelas berisi air dingin yang ada di depannya. Meminumnya seteguk dan membiarkan semua orang menunggu Mr. Norton menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ya, Graham Norton adalah sedikit dari selebritis Inggris yang tetap mengakui karir cemerlangnya setelah skandal dengan Cedric. Ia pernah berkomentar pada sebuah wawancara majalah fashion dari Prancis ketika ditanya mengenai aktor inggris cilik yang punya bakat gemilang untuk bertahan di Hollywood. Mr. Norton menyebutkan namanya dalam list.

Harry bertanya-tanya sampai saat ini apa itu semata-mata karena kebaikan hatinya? Atau karena baru belakangan ini Mr. Norton adalah salah satu publik figur yang perduli terhadap kaum gay? Entahlah.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai dihapusnya hak waris Draco Malfoy?",Harry berhenti sesaat dari berfikir. Mengosongkan pikirannya dan fokus pada kancing lengan jasnya yang sepertinya tidak dijahit cukup rapi dan terasa longgar.

Harry menatap balik Mr. Norton,"Apa pentingnya pendapatku?" Harry berkata, nadanya keluar lebih dingin dibanding yang ia harapkan. Ia mendengar beberapa nafas tertahan di bangku penonton.

Mr. Norton tersenyum lebar, senyum kebapakan yang ia pamerkan pada sampul majalah yang sama ketika ia menyebutkan nama Harry. " _I don't know._ Tapi beberapa pihak berpendapat bahwa hal itu ada kaitannya denganmu..."

"Bagaimana bisa Aku berkaitan dengan urusan keluarga Malfoy?",Harry merasa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya makin berani. Nyaris seperti bukan suaranya sendiri. Seperti orang lain yang berbicara, namun memang maish suara Harry yang keluar.

Ada kilat kecewa di wajah Mr. Norton, tapi ia masih tetap mempertahankan senyum kebapakaannya. " _Honestly? I don't know._ "

Harry tersenyum. Melihat lawan bicaranya menyerah. "Pendapatku..."Harry memotong kalimatnya sejenak. "Ini bukan soal Malfoy atau bukan. Atau ada hubungannya denganku atau tidak. Pendapatku adalah bahwa keluarga manapun yang membuang anaknya hanya karena ia memilih untuk mencintai siapapun yang ia cintai, tidak perduli gender atau dari ras apa orang itu. Mereka sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

Jawaban Harry membuat seisi studio terdiam. Tidak ada riuh tepuk tangan atau kode dari koordinator penonton di studio untuk bertepuk tangan. Tapi Mr. Norton tersenyum lebar,"Yah... Kurasa Kau tetap Harry Potter yang sama seperti yang dulu." Dan senyum kebapakannya yang ia lempar ke arah kamera menjadi kode untuk tepuk tangan para penonton.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Cedric muncul dengan senyum kebanggaannya. _Boys charm_ yang masih bisa memikat banyak orang di sebuah pameran sastra. Dan berkesempatan membacakan sebuah puisi.

Setelah bait terakhir yang indah.

" _If being wrong's a crime, I'm serving forever_

 _If being strong's your kind, then I need help here with this feather_

 _If being afraid is a crime, we hang side by side_

 _At the swingin' party down the line"_

"Puisi tadi karya _Ella Marija Lani Yelich-O'Connor._ Pada intinya bahwa menajdi berbeda bukan sesuatu yang salah. Dan Saya ingin menjadi salah satu yang membantu menyebarkan pesan itu.", lalau tarikan nafas dalam dan matanya menatap ke satu-persatu kamera yanga da di ruangan. " _I'm bisexual, that's real and fine. Thank you_."

Lalu Cedric Diggory turun dengan langkah tegap. Menuruni panggung dengan santai ketika dari kiri-kanan para reporter menyerbunya.

Semua majalah gossip, cetak maupun online membicarakannya.

Dan mau tidak mau pernyataan Harry beberapa hari sebelumnya di Graham Norton Show dituding sebagai pemicunya.

* * *

From : Cedric A**hole Diggory

To : Harry Potter

Subject: Let's Meet.

" _Can we talk?_ Restoran itali yang dulu Kau suka baru saja selesai di renovasi. Aku menunggu dari jam 7 malam. Hubungi Aku jika ingin kujemput. Aku tidak menerma jawaban tidak. Aku akan tetap datang, menunggu sampai pelayan mengusirku, bahkan jiak mereka mengusirku aku menunggu di luar restoran. Aku tidak pergi, sampai Kau datang."

* * *

Langit gelap dan pemandangan pedesaan yang tak sepenuhnya diterangi lampu. Namun, tempat mereka syuting kastil tua milik seorang Tuan Tanah di daerah ini dnegan batu bata merah dan gossip tentang hantu nampak lengang dan sempit secara bersamaan dipenuhi oleh para kru. Harry memegang erat nashkah di tangannya. menatap ke arahnya tapi Hermione tahu pemuda itu tak membacanya.

"Harry?",Hermione memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang nampak gelisah. Mereka sednag berada di Laincester untuk sebuah syuting _videoclip_ dari seorang penyanyi pendatang baru. Gadis berumur 17 tahun, yang menyabet beberapa nominasi Grammy tahun kemarin.

Harry tahu beberapa lagunya. Jadi ia memutuskan bahwa gadis itu, meskipun bukan selera musiknya, layak untuk mendapat apresiasi.

"Kau harus menelponnya."

"Dia tidak akan datang Hermione."

"Dia datang tentu saja."Harry terpotong nafasnya oleh tatapan Hermione sebelum sempat menyela,"Kau sendiri yang bilang pemud aitu berubah tatapannya sekarang. Cedric Diggory yang sekarang lebih keras kepala dan tidak tahu kapan menyerah." Harry mengucek matanya yang kali ini tak dilengkapi kacamata bundarnya, yangs ekarang menjadi aksesoris kesukaannya meskipun ia tak lagi membutuhkannya.

"Tapi dia tidak akan menunggu." Harry berbisik. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengabaikan kalimat Harry dan hanya mengeluarkan _pointing looks_ -nya. Ia menyodorkan _smartphone_ Harry. "Setidaknya telepon dia."

Harry mendesah. Dengan bahu yang merendah seakan ia kalah. Ia menyabet _handphone_ nya dan pergi ke sudut sepi.

Suara Cedric terdengar mengigil ketika menjawab 'Halo'.

Harry tak berkata banyak. Pemuda itu memohon padanya untuk datang. Harry menjelaskan situasinya. Dan meminta Draco menjadwal ulang.

"Kau mau bertemu denganku?"

"Jika itu artinya Kau berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku."Harry mendesah keras. Tetap merasa kalah meskipun ia terpaksa mengalah. "Kapan Kau kosong?"

"Mungkin sebulan lagi, ada jadwal pemotretan di Asia mulai lusa dan kau bilang kau baru kembali ke London 3 hari lagi?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah... Sebulan lagi. Aku akan menelponmu lagi."

"Ya. Dan Cedric... Tolong jangan membuat kegaduhan lainnya lewat pers."

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh di ujung nafasnya sebelum berkata. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."Lalu telepon terputus.

* * *

 _Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Harry pikir._

Harry berhenti mendengarkan begitu wanita di muda didepannya, yang nampak sama cerdas dan berkelasnya dengan Hermione, menjelaskan apa dampak buruk dari tindakan Harry di acara Graham Norton semalam. Harry ingin memprotes karena a) itu bukan sebuah tindakan, itu Cuma pendapat b)dampak buruk apa yang bisa didapatkan dari perkataan yang Harry keluarkan sekedar itu meng- _encourage_ mereka yang merasa 'berbeda'. Tapi Harry menutup mulutnya dan karena menurutnya mulutnya sepaket dengan telingnya. Jadilah ia juga tidak mendengarkan.

15 menit kemudian wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam serta kacamat tipis itu sedikit berbisik dan mendekat pada Hermione. Memberikan tanda-tanda ia akan segera pamit dan omong kosong ini bisa disudahi. Jadi, Harry mulai mendengarkan ketika ia berpamitan,"Kami dari _agency_ akan mulai lebih 'selektif' dalam pengambilan peran yang akan Anda ambil selama Anda masih berada dalam kontrak kerjasama dengan kami, Mr. Potter", lalu senyum bisnis.

Harry perlu disikut oleh Hermione sebelum berdiri dan menyambut jabat tangan wanita itu. Lalu keluarlah perempuan itu dari ruangan rapat ini.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang mengatakan,' _You did just not?!'_

" _What?"_ , Harry memasang wajah _innocent-_ nya.

"Katakan setidaknya, Kau tahu siapa yang tadi baru saja _'meeting'_ dengan kita? Hmm?", Hermione menatap Harry dengan desakan persetujuan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Well, it's PR right?_ " Harry memberikan senyuman mengejeknya. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan berdiri.

"Yeah. Yang tadi baru saja keluar dari pintu itu. Fiona Tesse. Dia yang terkejam dari yang paling kejam di bisnis ini. _Agency_ menurunkannya untuk mengurusmu, berarti Kau adalah kasus serius."

Harry memainkan alis matanya dan berdiri. Menatap tumpukan dokumen di depannya. "Jadi, apa masalahnya untukku?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Harry memasang tampang 'Kau baru mengenalku kemarin?! Tentu saja aku tidak mendengarkan'. Lengkap dengan _gesture_ tangan yang ia buat seperti belalang sembah kebingungan.

Hermione mendesah. "Pasal 12 ayat 1 dikontrakmu, berkata yang intinya perusahaan memiliki kapasitas penuh untuk menentukan jalan karirmu, tentu dengan basa-basi bahwa kau punya hak untuk berpendapat yang sekali lagi tolong garisa bawahi, basa-basi _."_

Harry mengernyit,"Perusahaan tidak suka dengan sikap terang-teranganmu yang mendukung LGBT. Tidak baik untuk pasar. Sekedar sensasi, mungkin. Tapi tidak ketika Kau serius dnegan setiap perkataanmu. Bukan hal bagus. Nah..",Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukan ayat yang yang barusan ia bacakan. Harry yang sedang merasa ingin bergaya cupu hari ini memakai lagi kacamata lamanya.

Tentu hanya tinggal bingkai bundarnya dan dengan kaca yang tidak lagi difungsikan untuk mendukung penglihatan buruk Harry yang minus 5.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sedikit lambat hari ini ya?", Hermione memasukan dokumennya tadi. "Ini daftar pekerjaanmu selama setahun ke depan." Harry memperhatikannya.

"Sayangnya, Kau bukan aktor 'besar' yang sudah bisa memilih perannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Begitu menurut mereka. Jadi, tidak ada peran gay dan pembatasan konten wawancara dalam acara-acara _talkshow_ besar seperti Graham Norton dan lain-lain."

Harry melihat daftar perannya. Ada 4 film besar dan sebuah series yang harus ia kerjakan selama setahun ke depan. "Mereka membuatku kerja rodi? Dengan peran-peran yang nyaris sama? _What the—?!_ "Hermione memberi tatapan memperingatkan khas ibu-ibu pada Harry sebelum Harry sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"James Navis, seorang psikopat, pendiam, bla-bla-bla. Lalu Jacob Handson, memilikikepirbadian ganda, bla-bla-bla. Mereka berusaha membuatku menjadi aktor monokrom?"

"Kabar baiknya kontrakmu akan habis satu setengah tahun lagi."Hermione menpuk punggung Harry dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang rapat.

"Tapi aku tidka punya kesempatan berkembang!"Harry sedikit naik nada suaranya. Wanita dengan cincin tunangan pemberian Ron Weasley di depannya berjalan saja tenang.

"Mione..."

Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna tosca Hermione berhenti di depan lift. Harry yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang Hermione sambil merajuk pun berhenti. "Bekerja keraslah... dan mungkin belajarlah sedikit menjilat. Kau punya jadwal menemui Mr. Lockhart besok. Bermanis-manislah sedikit padanya. Mungkin Fiona kita bisa digantikan dengan orang lain dan kita bisa 'berpendapat' seperti yang disebutkan dalam kontrak? Hmm?"

Harry mendesah,"Kau tahu aku benci orang itu 'Mione..."

"Kau harus berusaha, jika Kau menginginkan kasting sebagai Arthur Kipps yang ditawarkan padamu minggu depan." Mata Harry berbinar. "Yap. Sayangnya itu tidak ada didaftar jadwal pekerjaanmu setahun ke depan." Ekspresi Harry berubah muram durja luar biasa.

"sedikit saja Harry..."mereka di dalam lift. Hanya berdua, Hermione mengeraskan suaranya. " _Kill him with kindness_."

Dan pintu lift terbuka.

Harry buru-buru melesat mengikuti Hermione yang juga langkah dengan hak tingginya terkesan-tergesa-gesa. "Jika tidak berhasil?"

"Kau akan terjebak selama setahun ke depan dengan pekerjaan yang tidak Kau inginkan."Hermione berbisik tajam pada Harry lalu sedetik kemudian menyapa dengan wajah ramah ke _receptionist_ mereka hari ini. " _Hi Ariel!_ "

Harry hanya mengimbangi Hermione dengan senyum sopan seadanya. Sambil berjalan menuju mobil sewaan mereka. "Jika aku menolak dan memilih melanggar kontrak?"

Hermione sengaja menghentikan langkahnya dengan dramatis. Hak sepatunya mengeluarkan bunyi decit yang tak kalah hiperbolis. "Aktor terakhir yang melakukan itu dan melawan Fiona Tesse, berakhir di penjara dan denda, Harry. Dengar, Aku suka pekerjaanku dan tidak mau menacari majikan lain. Jadi tolong jadi majikan yang baik dan usahakan keinginanmu, okay?". Harry mengangguk saja, karena di sinar mata Hermione ada keseriusan yang tak seperti biasanya. "Dan lain kali dengarkan baik-baik ketika aku mencoba membelamu setidaknya."

Mobil sewaan mereka datang dan Hermione memabnting pintu. Duduk sejauh mungkin dari sisi Harry. _seseorang kesal, pikir Harry._

Harry jadi sedikit menyesal tak mendengarkan adu mulut kecil anatar dua wanita cerdas tadi.

Pesan moral: Jangan memulai _mode mute_ katika ada dua orang yang sedang berdebat tentang kelanjutan karirmu.

* * *

"Kudengar dari Hermione, Kau menjadi si menyebalkan yang sok idealis dan tidak perduli dengan orang yang mati-matian membelamu?"

"Hi juga Ron.", Harry mendengus sebal saja pada sapaan pertama yang iadapat dari sahabatnya itu. Weasley di sebelahnya hanya tertawa.

"Kau akan tampil malam ini?", Ron membiarkan Daniel, bartender langganan mereka, membawakan segelas _scotch_ untuknya. Harry merebutnya sebelum ron sempat menyentuh gelasnya.

Mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya,"Ya. Tapi aku butuh beberapa gelas lagi sebelum itu."

Mereka ada di sebuah bar di sudut kota London. Bar tersebut bukan bar tua, baru berdiri mungkin sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun, tapi selama hampir 5 tahun belakangan menjadi _basecamp_ para musisi jalanan dan para pecinta puisi, terletak di bawah tanah, ada kesan suram dan lembab pada dinding bangunan. Kua bisa mendengar lintasan kereta api di samping atas bangunan. Kerumunan yang datang biasanya adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang paham sastra atau sekedar menggemarinya sebagai sampingan disela-sela disiplin ilmu yang dipelajarinya. Beberapa anak-anak remaja tanggung yang bisa mausk bar dengan _ID_ yang mereka lagi orangtua dan dewasa yang punya pekerjaan membosankan mencari hiburan yang tidak biasa tanpa benar-benar melanggar hukum yang ada, Kau tahu semacam prostituasi atau klub malam ilegal yang menjual narkoba. Dan yah... itu tadi para musisi idealis yang tidak punya tempat untuk menampung karya seni mereka.

Dengan cahya temaram dari lampu-lampu pijar di pinggiran dan sebuah _chandelier_ besar yang dengan kemegahannya nampak salah alamat. Panggung kecil yang hanya setinggi 30 cm dan dilapisi karpet usang yang sepertinya dibeli bekas oleh pemilik bar. Tapi disini satu-satunya tempat Harry cukup berani untuk bicara. Satu-satunya tempat yang Harry berani sebut Rumah.

Rumah dalam artian ia bisa mengungkapkan apapu yang dibendungnya. Mengungkapkan karya apapun. Pikiran apapun. Terkadang ia menuliskan kata-katanya, terkadang ia melisankan apa yang sudah dituliskan orang lain. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan memilih yang kedua.

Sudah lama ia tak kemari. Tapi ia baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kasting peran yang ia inginkan dan kesepakatan pengurangan jatah pekerjaan atau setidaknya penundaan. Maish dalam konfirmasi dengan pihak bersangkutan. 'sabralah', begitu kata Mr. Lockhart. Yang tadi siang baru saja Harry puji habis-habisan dan Hary janji akan sebutkan pertama kali di pidato kemenangannya jika ia memenangkan nominasinya di British Academy Television Award tahun ini.

Jadi, tentu ini malam dimana ia membutuhkan minuman keras dan berteriak keras-keras. Ia menelpon Ron, karena ia tahu ia kaan butuh seseorang untuk memastikan ia sampai rumah dengan selamat.

" _This Lads get better after i never came, Dan.."_ ,Daniel hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengelap tumpahan _whisky_ di depan tangan Harry.

"Kau yakin bisa tampil jika bicaramu saja mulai ngawur?", Ron sedikit banyak cukup perduli dengan karir Harry karena itu bersangkutan dengan karir calon istrinya, mengeluarkan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya akan mengulang kalimat orang lain. Sudah lama tidak membawakan karya Erykah Badu."

"Wuooooh... Kau pasti benar-benar dibuat kesal jika sampai mengeluarkan aksen wanita kuit hitam di atas panggung."Harry tidak menjawab. Hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memaksa tangan Ron untuk membuat kedua gelas kecil mereka bertemu dan mengeluarkan denting tanda bersulang.

" _Wish me luck_...", ujarnya setelah sedikit menjauh dan mulai mendekat ke arah panggung.

MC malam itu dengan gaya RnB nya memperkenalkan Harry dengan nama penanya,"Kita sambut bersama, JACOB GERSHON!", beberapa tepuk tangan cukup riuh karena sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Harry tersenyum rikuh dan malu-malu meskipun telah mendapat bantuan alkohol untuk meningkatkan _self esteem_ nya.

"Kalian pernah mendnegar puisi ini mungkin beberapa tahun lalu.",seorang kru membawakan tiga lembar karton ukuran A3 yang membuat para penonton penasaran pada tulisan dibaliknya. "Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi. Ini karya Erykah Badu ; _Friends, Fans & Artist must meet." _Harry tesenyum dan menurunkan lebih dalam sedikit kupluk hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar dahinya. Memperbaikai letak kacamata hitamnya. Ia menarik nafas dan begitu menatap lagi ke kerumunan wajahnya tak lagi menampilkan persona Harry Potter tapi Jacob Gershon.

Nerdehem kecil, suara Harry kemudian tak lagi beraksen inggris tapi berkesan afro-amerika. Tepatnya wanita Afro-Amerika.

" _Friends, fans, artists must meet_

 _Which one are you, which one is me?_

 _Friends, fans, and artist must meet_

 _Which one are you, which one are me?",_ Harry menatap kerumunan untuk sesaat lalu berkata lantang sambil membentangkan karton bertuliskan 'FANS' dengan tangan kanannya," _SAY IT !_ "

Penonton Harry menjawab serentak dengan sedikit keraguan,"FANS!"

Harry tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan.

" _God, please, o, please let him breathe my way_

 _If he sing my song today I can be okay_

 _See I understand the message in the song he write_

 _I was really happy for him when he won tonight_

 _He a rebel for the struggle, fighting just like me_

 _I know he down to sing at the cookout for free",_ Harry bergerak sedikit-sedikit, melangkah dan memeragakan menggunakan gesture yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk menekankan kata-kata pada tiap kalimatnya. Ketika berpuisi, Harry bermain peran. Ketika bermian peran, Harry adalah puisi tanpa kata-kata namun gerakan.

" _I was kinda disappointed with the song he wrote_

 _Went to er website, wrote a long ass note",_ beberapa penonton tertawa, beberapa gadis muda, para pelajar, remaja ilegal saling tunjuk karena merasa tersindir. Harry tersenyum mengejek namun masih berkesan jenaka lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _He done made a million dollars, but he down to earth_

 _He be rocking Chuck Taylors and a thrift sto' purse_

 _Signing autographs 'til the park was dark_

 _I know it's kinda hard when they love your art_

 _In the magazines they be twisting up the facts_

 _But his response was fair, I like how he come back_

 _He be sanging for the world, sharing all his pain_

 _When He fell up in the game he had changed"._

"Friends, fans, artists must meet

Which one are you, which one is me?

Friends, fans, and artist must meet

Which one are you, which one are me?"

Harry mengangkat kertas A3 lainnya. Kali ini penonton Harry sudah dnegan sendirinya serentak membaca tulisan di kertas itu, " FRIENDS!"

" _Folk in the face like she ain't the same_

 _Still the same bitch, she just changed her name_

 _She don't really like to hang around with us no mo '_

 _Wasn't nothing like that back in '94_

 _She be falling in the spot with a fat aass grin_

 _Now she roll a Benz, she don't need no friends_

 _She only really made it cause her skin is light_

 _Don't nobody really understand that shit she write_

 _She done made a million dollars ,she can give us some_

 _She be having fun, shit we wanna have fun_

 _Seen her early in the morning looking bad as hell_

 _Gon' be looking really funny when her shit don't sell_

 _Airport, 'bout to miss a flight_

 _Four carry-ons talking 'bout "pack light"_

 _Oo, please, o, please give the queen her tea_

 _I only come to the show cause i get in free"_ , Kali ini Harry tak begitu banyak berjalan-jalan di sekitar panggung. Lebih banyak fokus pada ekspresi dan menekankan logatnya.

Ron memperhatikan dari jauh. Berusaha tak tersindir karena ia tahu yang Harry bicarakan adalah teman-teman di zaman karir awalnya ketika ia baru terbentuk.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Ron. Ron berbalik karena merasa kehadiaran pria itu sedikit mengganggunya.

Ron terbelalak sebentar ketika ia dihadapkan dengan seringai sombong dan mata kebauan, juga rambut pirang.

"Kau?"

"Hi juga Ron.",Draco Malfoy menipiskan senyumnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Harry.

Harry berdiri di tengah panggung dan kakinya seakan membeku.

" _Friends, fans, artists must meet_

 _Which one are you, which one is me?_

 _Friends, fans, and artist must meet_

 _Which one are you, which one are me?"_

Kertas A3 terakhir terangkat. Draco bersama seluruh penonton bahkan bartender Daniel tersihir untuk sama-sama berkata dalam satu komando yang tak pernah ada,"ARTIST!"

Ron merasa tidak yakin sebelumnya, tapi Harry kini menatap ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah pria disampingnya. _Jangan-jangan? Harry yang mengundangnya._

Seperti membaca pikiran Ron, Draco hanya menjawab singkat,"Ya." Dengan suara berbisik yang misterius.

" _Folk in my face cause I'm a superstar",_ Harry membuang tiga kertas A3nya ke kerumunan, dengan wajah seangkuh yang ia bisa.

" _People's hang around cause of who I are_

 _Get a lot of love cause of what I got_

 _Say they happy for me, but they really not",_ Harry maju selangkah setelah menyelsaikan bait itu _._

" _Sell a lot of records and I roll a Benz_

 _Fall up in the spot, now I'm losing friends_

 _All I wanna do is give the world my heart_

 _Record label trying to make me compromise my art ?",_ Setahu Ron itu bukan kalimat tanya. Tapi Harry membuatnya bernada tanya dan seakan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu Draco mengangguk.

" _Make a million dollars, make a million more_

 _Tax time come around, still a people po'_

 _I wanna say wait, but I'm scared to ask_

 _The world start spinning and it's moving fast_ ",Harry memutar kepalanya dan berdirinya mulai terlihat tak tegak. Pengaruh adrenalin dan alkohol disaat bersamaan.

Harry kembali bicara, memegangi kepalanya yang baik metafora maupun literal terasa berputar.

" _Try to stay sane, it's the price of fame_

 _Spending my life trying to numb the pain",_ Harry menunjuk urat nadinya, menggambarkan gesture menyilet dan beberapa penonton menahan nafasnya. Draco menarik nafas, berusaha memblock bayangan Harry yang benar-benar berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya.

" _I shake that load off and sing the song_

 _Liberate the mind and I go on home",_ Harry berbalik pada kata terakhir. Bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan. Berbisik kecil pada _mic_ di tangannya namun sebagain besar penonton tak mendnegarnya jelas," _For you, Drac."_

Ia dihentikan oleh MC sebelum benar-benar turun dari panggung dna diminta memberikan kesan dan pesan. Harry hanya mengucapkan terima kaish dan selamat malam. Menuruni panggung, menemui Ron.

"Dia menghilang begitu saja."Ron menyambut Harry dengan segelas penuh _Guiness_ di tangannya.

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk tinggal."

"Tapi Kau memintanya datang."

Harry hanya mengeluarkan seringan yang kini menurut Ron membuatnya terlihat mirip seperti Draco, si pangeran Malfoy yang dibuang. "Yah."jawabnya setelah selesai menenggak habis isi gelasnya. " Aku juga berkata padanya, Tapi dengan satu syarat jangan sampai Aku melihat wajahmu".

* * *

HaileyforDrarry

+DracoMalfoy _What wish that you still hoping to happen?_

Draco Malfoy

+HaileyforDrarry _I wish he always be happy:)_

* * *

Hujan tidak begitu deras mengguyur London. Beberapa pejalan kaki memilih berteduh, mencari kafe atau sekedar halte bus.

Harry potter? Ia memilih berlari dengan celana olahraga panjang dan jaket anti air.

Melewati beberapa kali sebuah rumah yang sudah lama berganti penghuni.

Rumah tua dengan tanaman-tanaman bonsai dan sebuah pohon kayu hijau, Harry tidak yakin apa jenisnya.

Harry pernah berkunjung sekali, setelah ia kembali dari sebuah syuting pertamanya lagi sebagai pemeran utama. Alih-alih ibu-ibu tua dengan senyum ramah yang memberinya sebuah pohon karet yang tak nampak begitu sehat, ia bertemu seorang wanita muda. Dengan dua anak kecil, kembar laki-laki yang bersembunyi dibalik rok panjang yang dikenakannya.

Harry membawa kue _chiffon_ yang sepertinya cocok untuk minum teh. Ia ingin mengobrol dengan wanita tua ramah yang memberinya pohon bonsai tanpa menyanyakan namanya, atau sebaliknya, memberitahu namanya.

Tapi wanita tua itu sudah tak ada.

Perempuan muda dengan dua anak kembar berkata ia dan suaminya membeli rumah itu dari pemilik sebelumnya lewat perusahaan perantara. Ia tidak tahu kemana perginya ibu tua dengan senyum ramah.

Jadi, Harry memberikan kue _chiffon_ nya dan pergi.

Itu sudah sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Harry tak yakin. Tapi ia masih berlari melewati rumah itu setiap kali ia merasa perlu berlari.

Sepatu _nike_ nya basah dan berlumpur. Hermione akan marah padanya jika ia terkena flu karena berlari di tengah hujan tanpa sarapan pagi sebelumnya.

Harry berhenti terlalu lama sepertinya di depan rumah itu, dan seseorang yang tetap berlari dengan jaket hitam di tengah hujan sepertinya mencurigakan. Harry melihat sebuah mobil patroli polisi lalu lintas mendekat. Jadi, ia melanjutkan _jogging_ nya sebelum mobil itu terlalu dekat.

Karena sesungguhnya Harry tidak punya alasan bagus jika ada yang bertanya apa yang ia lakukan berlari di tengah hujan mengitari rumah orang asing dan berpenampilan seperti penculik anak atau pembunuh berantai?

Harry memikirkan sebuah alasan sambil berlari kecil melewati jalan pulang ke apartemennya. Halamannya kosong kini setelah para wartawan dan papparazi akhirnya harus mengalah pada hujan yang cukup deras dan tenda darurat mereka dihancurkan angin kencangnya tadi malam. Harry tidak bisa menyalahkan kengotototan mereka. Berita adalah penghasilan mereka, terlepas dari akurat atau tidaknya sebuah berita. Dusta atau fakta. Lagipula apa itu nyata?

Bertahun-tahun bekerja dan dibayar untuk memainkan peran?

Harry terkadang lupa bagian mana dari dirinya yang sebenarnya dia?

Harry berhenti berfikir ketika sebuah bayangan payung dan sepasang tungkai panjang mensejajari langkah larinya,"Kau tahu, kedengarannya mungkin romantis menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai di bawah hujan, tapi sesungguhnya tidak juga..."

"Drac?"

Draco berhenti langkahnya dari mengikuti Harry ketika mendengar namanya disebut tadi. Harry ikut berhenti. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?", ujar Draco sambil kembali memayungi wajah Harry yang untuk sesaat kembali ditindas air hujan yang makin mengganas.

"Drac.", ujar Harry datar, dengan sedikit senyum di ujung suaranya. "Kau tidak memayungi dirimu kau tahu?"

"Ya.."ujar Draco. "Ya." Lalu ia menarik nafas. "Aku berharap melihatku kehujanan seseorang akan cukup berbaik hati untuk mengundangku ke apartemennya untuk secangkir teh?"

Harry terkekeh. "Aku kehabisan teh, tapi kurasa aku punya cokelat hangat..."ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya dan Draco mengikutinya di sebelahnya.

"Orang inggris macam apa yang bisa sampai kehabisan teh di rumahnya?", tanya Draco sambil mereka berjalan. Harry tidak menjawabnya. Hanya melempar tatapan _amused_ ke arah Draco dan melanjutkan berjalan.

* * *

Draco tidak mengerti dengan undangan lewat email untuk datang ke pembacaan puisi, namun dengan syarat jangan sampai mereka bertatap muka. Ia tidak mengerti dengan undangan untuk datang ke apartemen Harry. Dan tentu ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana sekarang ia bisa berada di balik pintu apartemen Harry, basah kuyup, namun menikmati ciuman panas dari Harry yang menjebaknya dengan tubuhnya dan pintu kayunya.

Harry mendesah. Dan semuanya tedengar tak lagi realistis begitu Harry dengan tangannya yang basah mengusapi pipi Draco. Emeraldnya dipenuhi nafsu dan pertanyaan. Kebingungan yang sama besarnya yang mungkin ditampakan kilau kelabu Draco saat ini.

"Kukira aku datang untuk cokelat?",Draco bertanya akhirnya setelah ada cukup oksigen di otaknya untuk membuat serangkai kalimat.

"Ya."Harry menciumnya lagi. Sebuah ciuman kecil yang kali ini lebih berkesan manis dan main-main. "Asal Kau menjawab satu pertanyaan."

Dada keduanya menempel. Jas kerja Draco yang mahal bertemu dengan jaket parasut Harry. "Yes..?"Jawaban Draco keluar ragu.

Harry mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang tidak Draco kenal sebelumnya. Hampir berkesan antagonis di wajah sendu Harry yang puitis. " _I can't be bought, but I can stolen with one glance. I wothless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?"_

Draco mengernyit. Harry menjauh. Dan Draco hampir secara tak sadar secara otomatis berusaha menjangkau Harry.

Tubuhnya meskipun sesaat merasa terlalu butuh dengan kehangatan yang Harry tawarkan.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya?" Harry tersenyum dengan senyum sendu bodohnya. "Atau Kau keluar sekarang dan mungkin kita bicara ketika kita berdua sudah lebih siap?"

"Harry..", Tangan kanan Draco berusaha menjangkau tubuh Harry yang sekejap tadi ada di pelukannya namun kini terasa berjuta milyar cahaya jauhnya.

"Kau kebingungan."

"Karna semua ini membingungkan. Sikapmu membingungkan."nada bicara Draco, ia jaga hati-hati sekali agar tidak naik.

Harry memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Ya. Karena aku menginginkanmu. Tapi yang Kau lakukan sebelumnya selalu membuatku ketakutan."

Harry menahan suaranya yang akan pecah, mengulang kalimat yang sama sebelumnya," Kau bisa menjawabnya? Atau kau keluar dan kita bicara ketika kita berdua sudah siap?"

Draco menatap emerald Harry. ketakutan dan kebingungan di dalamnya.

Merasa bersalah terhadap perlakuannya sebelumnya.

"Aku akan keluar. Tapi berjanjilah Kau akan baik-baik saja?", Harry tersenyum kecil.

Dan Draco meninggalkannya. Bersama sejuta keraguan apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar?

* * *

TBC

Happy New Years Guys...!

Anggaplah kado tahun baru dan permintaan maaf. Maaf kalau berkesan terburu-buru dan seadanya. Tugas di tingkat akhir bikin mau pecah kepala...hahahahahah*nangis di pojokan*

Terima kaish buat yang sudha mau menunggu dan maaf karena sekali lagi , lama ya updatenya. Saya sudah mau updtae dari akhir oktober tapi ide di kepala stuck. Begitu udah ada idenya di akhir november eh modemnya rusak jadi ga bisa buka ffn karena kalau paka modem yang satunya kena internet bersih, atau sehat , atau apalah itu _whatever_. Jadi bisa buka ffn tapi ga bisa buka buat _log in._

Thanks buat Yoitedumb yang sampe nge-pm.

Disclaimer tambahan : lirik lagu Oh Miss Believer by twenty one pilots, buat adegan piringan hitam.

Friends, fans & artist must meet by erykah Badu, buat adegan pembacaan puisi.

Swingin' party by Ella Marija Lani Yelich-O'Connor a.k.a Lorde. Muehehehehe...

Terus buat teka-teki di adegan terakhir yang Harry tanyain ke Draco itu dari kata-kata Edward Nygma dari series Gotham Season 3 episode 4.

Kalau ga salah sih segitu aja... Kalau ada salah-salah maaf. Kalau banyak typo maaf. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang meuaskan.

Mudah-mudahan taun ini saya bis aberkarya lebih serius. Amiiiiin.

Salah sejahtera dan damai buat kita semua.

Salam Kecup Basah, Erelra.


	8. Chapter 8 : Reinvent

Part 8

* * *

 _Orang-orang bicara soal hari_

 _Suatu hari_

 _Pada suatu hari_

 _Aku bermimpi tentang hari_

 _Hari dimana hujan tak menghapus rasa bibirmu pada bibirku_

 _Hari dimana hal itu terjadi..._

 _Hari dimana aku akan berhenti bermimpi_

 _Dan kita bersama lagi_

* * *

-Pagi, hari dimana Harry berhenti bermimpi-

Jam alarm berbunyi nyaring di kamar Harry. Harry merasakan tubuhnya sulit bergerak untuk menjangkau benda yang seharusnya cuma berjarak sekitar 50 cm dari posisinya kini. Harry berusaha berfikir menggunakan rumus fisika tentang kemungkinan daya gravitasi menahannya bangun, lagipula gravitasi ranjang sepertinya lebih besar dari kebanyakan tempat. Harry mulai berfikir bahwa ada alasan universal kenapa orang-orang lebih memilih terlambat daripada meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka. Pasti garvitasi. Pikir Harry. Tapi lalu alarm Harry mati, tidak mati dengan sendirinya. Tapi ada tangan lain yang menjangkau alarm jam itu. Harry dibuat pusing karena tangan itu bergerak bersamaan dengan tubuh lain yang ternyata setengah menindih tubuh Harry.

Oke. Harry tahu ini terlalu pagi untuk memikirkan soal gravitasi atau rumus fisika lain.

Dan jelas terlalu pagi untuk menyikut sekuat tenaga tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Harry lagi begitu ia selesai mematikan alarm.

Sebelum orang yang Harry sikut itu sempat berkata 'awww' dengan suara dalamnya, Harry sudah memenuhi ruang suara di kamarnya dengan bunyi 'bruk' yang cukup kencang. Dan menyakitkan karena itu tubuh Harry yang berusaha menjauh dari tubuh siapapun-orang-yang-barusan-memeluknya-dari-belakang-dan-mematikan-jam–wekernya. Harry sedang sibuk memikirkan _nickname_ lain ketika tubuh tersebut bersuara dan Harry langsung mengenali suara merdu dan dalam pria itu.

" _What the f*ck, Harry!"_ Malfoy. Harry memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang bingung.

Oh. Harry terdiam detik berikutnya begitu teringat kejadian semalam.

Oh. " _Sorry_?" Harry menawarkan pesan perdamaian dengan nada tidak yakin. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya sambil terus sibuk memijat bagian ulu hatinya yang jadi korban sasaran sikutan Harry.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak keberatan _'being the little spoon'?_ " Harry berpikir sesaat, ya dia tidak keberatan. Masalahnya adalah ia baru saja mendapat serangan panik karena ia lupa bahwa semalam ia pergi tidur dengan Draco Malfoy dan setuju untuk, _you know, cuddling_?

" _Sorry_..." Harry menawarkan lagi. Kali ini ia kembali ke atas ranjang dan mendekati Draco hati-hati. Dan dengan sangat _manly_ berusaha mengeluarkan _pupyy eyes_ andalannya agar Draco cepat memaafkannya.

"Yeah... _whatever_..." Draco menghentikan sesi pijat mandirinya dan melebarkan tangannya, menginstruksikan agar Harry mendekat ke pelukannya.

Harry memamerkan wajah skeptis sebelum perlahan mendekat dan membiarkan Draco memeluknya.

"Kau panik." bukan pertanyaan, pikir Harry. Draco menjadi pembaca pikiran yang baik sejauh ini.

"Untuk sesaat aku lupa bahwa semalam aku mendapat kekasih baru?"

Draco berhenti mengelus rambut Harry untuk sesaat. "Ya..." Draco mencium rambut Harry yang 10 kali lebih berantakan karena ia baru saja bangun tidur. Ya. Pikir Harry.

Kekasih kedengaran asing di telinga keduanya.

Tapi kata itu adalah bagian dari nama hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Berapa lama biasanya kau beradaptasi dengan suatu hal baru dalam hidupmu?"

 _Selamanya?_ Suara tak yakin keluar dari pikiran Harry. Jadi untuk mengulur waktu Harry mengeluarkan suara menggumam tanda ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Cukup lama..."

"Menurutmu aku harus mulai tidur dengan kostum _rugby_ untuk menghindari cedera jika setiap pagi aku harus dibangunkan oleh sikutan?"

"Nah..." Harry menjawab, lalu tertawa tergelitik.

Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Angan-angan yang akan hancur dalam beberapa detik begitu alarm di jam Harry benar-benar menyala kali ini.

Tapi hangat tubuh Draco terasa begitu nyata dan dekapan eratnya menyulitkan nafas Harry. semua terasa manis. Dan Harry menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Mungkin gempa bumi atau ledakan granat.

Harry tahu ia tidak berada di Jepang atau Suriah. Tapi detik sempurna seperti ini membuatnya ketakutan.

Ia selalu merasa asing dengan kebahagiaan. Dan ketika sesuatu yang sempurna terjadi padanya itu terdengar seperti pembuka lelucon lain dari kehidupan untuknya. Ia merasa seperti itu ketika ia memuncaki karirnya di usia muda. Ia merasa seperti itu ketika Cedric berkata mencintainya. Ia merasa seperti itu ketika ia mendapat pekerjaannya kembali sebagai aktor.

Dan sekarang Draco yang mendekapnya.

Draco yang menciumi rambutnya.

Pelipisnya.

Hidungnya.

Bibirnya.

Harry merasakan sengatan listrik kecil dari bibirnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _What do you think for breakfast_?" Draco bertanya. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dan mulai bangkit dari ranjang.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju meja rias cokelat kehitaman di dekat lemari baju Harry yang hitam besar. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang juga cukup berantakan di pagi Harry. _He is adorable_ , pikir Harry. Lalu menggeleng perlahan dan mulai menjawab, "Aku tidak punya banyak bahan masakan, kurasa roti panggang dan telur mata sapi?"

"Kuharap kau punya jus apel atau _orange_."

Harry menggeleng lalu sambil terkekeh sambil mengganti kata maaf, "Tapi aku punya kopi?" Harry menawarkan sambil ikut bangkit.

Mendekat ke arah Draco dan mengambil sisir. Karena jika rambut Draco bisa dijinakkan hanya menggunakan jemari jenjangnya, rambut Harry akan butuh lebih dari satu sisir untuk benar-benar terlihat rapi.

Draco menunggu di depan pintu kamar Harry, menatap Harry yang bergumul dengan rambutnya. Harry yang sadar diperhatikan mengarahkan tatapan curiga pada Draco. " _What?"_

"Kopi juga?" tanya Draco, terdengar seperti pengalihan isu bagi Harry.

Tapi Harry menjawab, "Ya, dengan krim dan gula yang banyak. Beberapa manusia punya toleransi rendah pada rasa pahit, _Drac..._ "

Draco terkekeh mencemooh. Harry merasa _flashback_ pada hari-hari syuting _Folie a Deux._ "Yeah... _I can work with that..._ " Draco dengan langkah santai kembali mendekati Harry dan mencium kening pemuda itu.

Lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Harry yang terbengong-bengong dengan kelakuan Draco barusan saja. " _One day you_ _'re gonna give heart attack, d*ckhead!_ _!_ " Harry berteriak ke luar kamar.

Draco balik berteriak dengan nada kelewat manis, " _You_ _'r_ _e welcome, sweetheart..._ "

Harry melanjutkan pekerjaan menyisirnya sambil terkekeh.

 _Yeah, we can work with this._

* * *

-Beberapa hari, sebelum hari dimana Harry berhenti bermimpi-

"Kau tidak akan memperbaiki apapun, kau tahu itu?"

Harry berbalik dari cermin, memeriksa riasan matanya untuk pemotretan hari ini. Melirik Hermione yang sedang menyeruput pelan _Starbuck_ _s_ nya setelah komentar tadi. "Aku tidak sedang memperbaiki apapun."

"Aku tidak sedang memperbaiki apapun." Hermione meng- _copy_ kalimat Harry dan mengeluarkannya dengan anda mengolok-olok. Harry membiarkannya saja. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bertengkar.

2 hari lalu ia menceritakan kejadian sehabis hujan antara ia dan Draco pada Hermione. Gadis itu tidak begitu bisa menerima alasan Harry yang melepaskan Draco, hanya karena ia tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki. "Kau terdengar konyol, kau tahu itu?" Harry tidak yakin sejak kapan. Tapi Hermione sekarang sudah seratus persen berada di pihak Draco.

"Ia bisa saja bertahan jika dia mau..." suara Harry keluar lemah. Ia mengingat hari itu, tatapan Draco padanya hari itu. Kilatan kesedihan seraya kepasrahan yang absolut dalam matanya.

Harry mengerti bahwa Draco tahu pasti, hari itu bukan keputusannya untuk bertahan.

Itu keputusan Harry.

Harry tidak belajar medis, tapi ia tahu kesedihan semacam itu bisa mengancam kesehatan jiwa.

Harry merasakannya sebelumnya.

Jika ia keras kepala untuk menolak kembali pada Draco saat ini, itu bukan karena Harry tidak peduli. Ia hanya... entahlah.

Sesuatu menahannya.

Keraguan...?

Bisa jadi.

Seseorang seperti berbicara dalam kepala Harry setiap kali Harry melihat telepon genggamnya dan begitu saja membuka kontak nomor telepon. Jarinya menari ragu di depan kontak itu. Dan setiap kali ia mencoba memantapkan hati untuk menyentuh kontak itu. Deret nomor itu.

Seseorang mengusik.

Seseorang di kepala Harry berbisik.

 _Kau yakin ia akan berubah?_

 _Kau yakin dia sudah berubah?_

 _Apa kau bisa berubah?_

 _Si pelacur yang merebut kekasih orang dan menyebutnya cinta? Hah? Kau tidak berharga Harry..._

 _Semua orang melihat seperti yang Cedric lihat._

 _Semua orang melihat_ _seperti yang Draco lihat._

 _Seorang lelaki murahan yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki-lelaki yang jelas terlalu jauh dari kelasnya._

Dan Harry akan menutup mata. Berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak. Genggaman tangannya yang begitu kuat membiru.

Ia berusaha menghindari pandangan siapapun. Bahkan pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Karena di sana ada kelabu. Di iris hijau yang berukir sembilu.

"Harry!" Lelaki dengan kontak lens hitam itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak butuh tertidur untuk mimpi buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Hermione lagi. Seakan kekesalannya sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada, Hermione kini bernafas dengan penuh kecemasan.

 _Kau hanya beban_.

"Ya... Aku baik-baik saja..." suara monoton Harry tak mengelabui siapapun. Termasuk Hermione yang mengernyit dalam dahinya.

"Kau yakin...?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati. Di belakang Hermione sekretaris fotografer yang akan memotret Harry siang ini mendekat. Mengisyaratkan mereka akan segera mulai.

 _Kau seonggok sampah._

"Ya..." ujarnya pelan. Kemudian bangkit.

Harry membiarkan perisanya merapikan lagi _eyeliner_ di matanya. Tema hari ini _got_ _hic._ Harry terlihat gelap dan antik.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuat _schedule_ hari ini dikurangi..." Hermione gadis cerdas. Ia tidak mudah dibohongi.

Tapi satu hal soal Harry, ia mungkin bukan pembohong ulung.

Namun ia bisa dengan keras kepala berdusta.

Jadi ia tersenyum. _Seharusnya sayatanmu malam itu lebih dalam lagi._

"Tidak perlu." _Semua orang bisa hidup lebih baik tanpamu._

Harry tahu ia memaksakan senyum. _"I'm fine_."

 _Ya. Seharusnya aku sudah mati._

* * *

 _riddlemethatriddlemethis_

+HarryPottah _wut's ur favorite song, my most handsome prince?! Xoxo_

HarryPottah

+ _riddlemethatriddlemethis_ 1)I'm ugly little bean & 2)for now? Maybe landslide3

 _kawaisuma_

+HarryPottah ARE YOU BLIND?! U're the cutest thing from England. XO fromTokyo

HarryPottah

+Kawaisuma I AGREE. U'r the cutest letter.

* * *

" _He looks fine..."_ Blaise mengomentari foto terbaru Harry yang Draco pesan khusus untuk dibelikannya tadi pagi. "Kau tidak akan menggunakannya untuk masturbasi kan?" Draco berhasil melempar _deathglare_ terkejam yang pernah dilemparkan kepada manusia sepanjang sejarah.

 _"Just saying..._ " Dan Blaise lebih berhasil lagi memasang tampang tidak pedulinya. "Maksudku ada semacam kode etik untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' menggunakan imajinasi tentang mantanmu?" Blaise memainkan alisnya. Melempar tampang yang Draco kategorikan 'tidak senonoh' dalam kamusnya.

"Kami tidak pernah menjadi pasangan..." Blaise mendiamkan respon melankolis Draco. Mereka sedang menikmati sisa jam makan siang mereka yang dimulai terlambat di sebuah restoran bintang lima.

Hari ini ada rapat besar di _brand perfume_ milik Draco.

Beberapa pemodal mempertanyakan keabsahan Draco sebagai pemimpin _project_ mereka setelah dirinya tidak diakui lagi sebagai keluarga Malfoy.

Tapi sebuah surat perintah yang jelas ditandatangani Lucius Malfoy berhasil membungkam mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Sialnya saja surat itu tadi datang terlambat sehingga perdebatan sengit terjadi. Setengah jam terakhir sebelum rapat berakhir, setelah menghabiskan hampir 3 jam di dalam ruangan oval tersebut, Blaise mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menulis surat _resign_ pada perusahaan tempatnya bekerja hampir 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Entahlah.

Sesuatu tentang menyaksikan _Boss_ kesayangannya dihina habis-habisan oleh para pemberi modal sok suci itu, membuat Blaise muak luar biasa pada bisnis ini.

Ia berpikir untuk membuat _tyler durden_ versinya sendiri dan meledakkan seluruh perusahaan dan anak perusahaan Malfoy.

Atau mungkin memulai protes di jalan-jalan dan membawa poster bertuliskan 'Hentikan Kapitalisme! Hancurkan TIRANI MALFOY!'

"Hentikan wajah itu Blaise, berapa kali kukatakan meskipun aku bukan Malfoy lagi aku tidak akan mengikutimu untuk menggelar _longmarch_ menentang nama keluargaku sendiri..." ujar Draco santai sambil membalik halaman selanjutnya yang masih berisi foto-foto Harry. Blaise hanya memasang _pouting_ yang paling tidak _manly_ di wajah _manly_ nya. Draco mengkerut. Satu kata dari ekspresinya terbaca. _Disgusting._

Jadi ia memustuskan untuk kembali fokus pada Harry dibandingkan menanggapi Blaise. Draco menyukai tema pemotretan ini. Harry jarang sekali bergaya seperti ini. Draco sedikt terobsesi dengan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Harry dari tidap fotonya.

Seperti ia menggunakan topeng tanpa memakai topeng.

Seperti bukan dirinya yang menggerakkan dirinya.

Harry dengan balutan baju serba hitam dan berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan hiasan patung hitam yang menggambarkan mahluk bersayap dengan tanduk besar dan mata yang tajam. Harry terlihat berkuasa namun di saat bersamaan terkungkung sesuatu.

Draco menyukai sesi foto ini dibandingkan sesi-sesi foto yang lain yang kebanyakn memperlihatkan _image_ Harry sebagai sosok yang polos, suci atau terkadang sedikit kekanakan. Beberapa lebih menjurus ke _sexy,_ dan oke, Draco juga menyukai tipe-tipe foto _sexy Harry_.

Tapi entahlah, ia memfavoritkan foto ini dibanding foto-foto yang lain.

Bagaimana Harry memotret kekosongan dalam matanya? Bagaimana senyumnya tak terasa menginterpretasikan kebaikan. Tidak juga kejahatan. Hanya _plain_ saja. _Dull_.

Tak ada makna.

Hal ini menggetarkan Draco. Sekaligus membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Blaise mulai bicara lagi setelah menyelesaikan memakan es krim coklat yang ditaburi puding coklat dengan sirup vanilla dan stroberi sebagai penutup mulutnya.

"Apa?" Draco akhirnya melepaskan fokusnya dari majalahnya dan menutup majalah tersebut. Menaruhnya hati-hati di meja sehingga posisinya menurutnya cukup aman, tidak terlalu tengah dan terkena makanan dan tidak terlalu pinggir kalau-kalau majalah itu sampai terjatuh.

"Hermione bercerita padaku..." Draco memutar bola matanya menanggapi persahabatan/kemitraan aneh yang terjalin antara Blaise dan Hermione. " _Shut up..._ " ujar Blaise kesal baru kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Jadi, kami tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin di kedai kopi. Harry sedang melakukan wawancara dengan sebuah statiun radio di dekat _agency_ kita. Ia bilang akhir-akhir ini Harry seperti mengalami regresi."

Draco menelan protesnya soal kenapa Blaise tidak bercerita soal hal ini lebih cepat dan fokus pada pertanyaan lain, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu Harry pernah depresi beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Maksudmu setelah Cedric dan ketika ia mulai meniti karirnya lagi di dunia akting?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Menurut Hermione, Harry sedikit mengeluarkan _symptom-symptom_ itu lagi. Kau tahu... semacam _withdrawal_."

"Semacam _relapse_?" Draco bertanya. Sekedar meyakinkan mereka membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Ya... entahlah. Harry masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik sejauh ini. Namun, ia semakin berusaha mengurung diri di kamar. Hermione bilang ia menolak acara sosialita beberapa kali selama sebulan terakhir ini."

"Tapi, kau tahu, dia kan sedikit _introvert_." Draco mengusir khawatir di hatinya. Tapi sisi itu mengusiknya dan ia menatap mata kosong Harry pada sampul majalah.

Harry dengan _tuxedo_ serba hitam. Iris matanya yang juga dibuat hitam. Atau mungkin kontak lens. Mungkin kontak lens yang membuat matanya. Tatapannya. Terasa jauh. Terasa tak hidup.

Ya... "Entahlah." ujar Blaise sambil menyendok dari es krim bosnya yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia pikir, Draco bukan Malfoy lagi. Jika ia memesan sesuatu, seharusnya tidak ada yang terbuang. Bukan saatnya foya-foya jika hak warismu dicabut begitu saja kan?

Namun Draco nampaknya tidak peduli.

Ia hanya sibuk menatapi sampul majalah itu.

Harry yang menciumnya sore itu.

Draco yang terlalu pengecut untuk memperbaiki hal ini sebelum semuanya sehancur ini.

* * *

Harry berlari lagi. Sudah bolak-balik 3 kali mengelilingi kompleks aparetemen, perkantoran dan taman-taman kecil yang mengisi kawasan sekitar rumahnya.

London cerah hari ini.

Harry menggunakan jaket hoodie putih dan celana training abu. Hari ini ia tidak berdandan seperti penculik anak. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil membuatnya tidak dikuntit mobil polisi.

Di kantung celananya ada sebuah botol biru. _Prescription_ dari psikiatrisnya untuk menanggulangi perasaan kelam yang menguasainya beberapa hari terakhir.

Sejak Draco datang menciumnya ke apartemennya.

Tidak, sebelum itu.

Sejak Cedric mengiriminya kabar dan meminta bertemu.

Tidak, sebelum itu.

Sejak penolakan Draco untuk bertemu.

Ya, mungkin itu.

Harry berusaha untuk tidak meminumnya. Setiap kali meminumnya tenggorokannya akan sangat kering dan ia merasa semua tulangnya sakit. Anti-depresan sama sekali bukan gula-gula yang Harry sarankan untuk dimakan siapapun.

Tapi akibat dari tidak meminum obat ini kentara sekali. Harry tahu betul.

Ia menjadi _distant._

Ia lebih seperti tidak bisa bergerak terkadang. Saat ia melakukan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya tidak ada di sana.

Dunia terasa berputar 20 kali lebih cepat di sekitarnya.

Terasa seperti semua melaluinya begitu saja.

Dan ia hanya terdiam.

Harry adalah patung tua selamat datang. Di tengah lalu lintas kota metropolitan.

Usang.

Tak bergerak.

Dan psikiatrisnya berusaha memberinya pilihan untuk rehat, menjalani terapi dengan pemberian obat yang tak setinggi dosis yang ada di kantung celana Harry.

Jadi, Harry memilih berlari. Harry berlari perlahan. Lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Memperpanjang jarak dirinya dengan kenyataan.

Tapi ia masih berputar di lingkungan yang sama. Dan semua tidak berguna.

Berusaha agar beban di kantong celananya tak terasa.

Berpura-pura ia seperti orang normal biasa.

Berlari pagi untuk kesehatan fisik.

Bukan berusaha menenangkan setan di dalam kepalanya.

Bukan berusaha melupakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kimiawi di otaknya.

 _Just kill yourself already_...

Harry tersenyum pada gadis remaja tanggung yang sepertinya kaget bukan main melihat pemain film kesayangannya berlari melewati taman kecil di lingkungannya.

 _You think people really like you?_

Harry berhenti, mengatur nafas.

 _They're just pretending._

Harry memperhatikan pasangan kakek-nenek yang saling tuntun melewati taman.

 _Kau akan sendirian selamnya._

Harry mempercepat larinya. Berusaha tak bertemu pandang dengan siapapun. Ekstra hati-hati dalam melangkah ketika menyebrang jalan. Setengah pikirannya menginginkan Harry berhenti begitu saja dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak mobil truk pindahan. Tapi setengah dirinya berusaha melawan dan memaksakan kakinya untuk sampai ke seberang jalan.

"Harry!" Harry melihat sesosok gadis melambai ke arahnya. Jarak Harry dan gadis yang kini berdiri tepat di depan apatemen Harry tersebut masih sekitar 50 meter. Operasi lasik Harry menyisakan minus setengah pada tiap matanya. Jadi, ia tidak begitu mengenalinya awalnya.

Ketika ia semakin dekat.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Melihat senyum malu-malu Chochang padanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menampar dirinya sendiri atau melemparkan tubuhnya ke tengah jalan dan menunggu beberapa detik sebelum sebuah mobil yang melaju menabrak dirinya.

" _Hi!_ " ujar perempuan dengan rambut panjang lurus itu dengan _casual_. "Mau menemaniku minum kopi?"

Jadi Harry menahan nafas. Melihat senyum malu-malu Chochang padanya.

* * *

 _Scarlet Lover_ adalah tipe tempat nongkrong anak muda gaul London. Cafe yang biasanya Harry hindari untuk sekedar nongkrong.

Terlalu ramai.

Terlalu bising.

Terlalu pengap untuk Harry yang introvert sekaligus _awkward_ dalam kebanyakan situasi sosial.

Ya, tentu Harry terbiasa untuk bersikap sopan. Tapi hanya sopan. Harry tidak tahu bagaiamana harus mulai berbicara dengan orang baru. Itu sebabnya kebanyakn lawan mainnya harus lebih dulu membuka diri agar Harry bisa terbiasa dengan mereka.

Atau mengajaknya bertengkar setiap saat seperti Draco. Yap. Itu juga berhasil.

"Mereka punya menu aneh semacam _creamy foam_ 3D dengan bentuk-bentuk khusus film-film Disney. Kau tahu?" Harry menggeleng sekedarnya, lalu kembali menekuni menu di tangannya. Kebingungan apa yang harus dipilihnya saat ini.

Kira-kira minuman apa yang bisa membuat dosa-dosamu termaafkan? Harry menjadi selingkuhan kekasih gadis ini ketika ia masih remaja. Dan mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi setelah berita membombardir mereka. Setelah Harry dan Cedric tertangkap basah. Setelah Cedric meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih Cho, tentu saja.

Secara personal. Chochang adalah pribadi yang _likeable_. _Sweet_ dan sedikit datar menurut Harry untuk tipe seperti Cedric. Begitu kesan pertama Harry pada Chochang. Masih seperti itu bahkan ketika Harry dalam fase _denial_ soal perasaannya pada Cedric.

Ia sama sekali tidak merasa wanita ini sebagai pesaing atau semacamnya.

Ya, ia cemburu terkadang. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri saat itu.

Sesungguhnya, jika Cedric sama sekali tidak memulai inisiatif. Harry benar-benar lihai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan mungkin hidup Harry tidak akan serumit ini.

"Mereka juga punya beberapa ramuan teh herbal yang sangat berkhasiat, kudengar..." Harry membalas senyum hangat Chochang padanya saat ini.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan salah satu pramusaji mendekati mereka. Ia mengucapkan pesanannya. Harry diberikan waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memilih meminum teh hijau saja.

" _Well..._ " ujar Chochang menyidekapkan kedua tangannya di atas meja setelah pelayan mereka pergi membawa pesanan mereka.

"Kurasa aku berhasil mengejutkanmu?" ujar Chochang ringan. Gadis itu tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya makin menyipit.

Harry terkekeh kikuk "Sedikit..." Harry memainkan nadanya agar keluar seperti bercanda, mengikuti permainan Chochang sejauh ini yang membuat pertemuan kali ini seperti reuni antara dua teman lama yang sudah tak lama bersua.

Bukan pertemuan antara si pengkhianat dan gadis yang dikhianati.

"Kau terlihat sehat..." ujar Chochang menunjuk _outfit_ Harry yang membuatnya seperti para pecinta olahraga.

Tidak juga sebenarnya.

Harry hanya hobi lari dari masalah. _Like literally_ , lari dari masalah.

Sampai pada titik ia sadar bahwa masalahnya adalah dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak bisa menghindar. Tapi ia tetap berlari karena mengelabui dirinya sendiri terdengar seperti sebuah rencana. Yang _mungkin_ akan berhasil.

"Kau juga terlihat baik..." ujar Harry membalas pujian. Suaranya terdengar seperti robot yang diprogram.

"Ya kan?" ada nada bangga di kalimat itu. Tapi kemudian lanjutannya menohok Harry, "Maksudku untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang dibatalkan perkawinannya oleh kekasih yang dipacarinya selama 10 tahun?"

 _Shit._ Pikir Harry.

Apa ini artinya permainan dimulai? Seseorang seharusnya membunyikan gong.

Tapi lalu Chochang terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Harry. "Tenang... aku tidak datang untuk membahas sakit hati atau semacamnya. Atau berusaha menyalahkanmu atau Cedric." Cho tersenyum sambil menutup buku menu di depannya. "Meskipun sebenarnya itu terdengar menyenangkan.. " ujar gadis itu dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Harry seharusnya membawa pistol. Tidak, dia tidak punya pistol di apartemennya. _In fact,_ ia tidak memilikinya sama sekali. Hanya saja saat ini ia merasa seperti membutuhkan pistol untuk ia bawa kemana-mana. Tidak, tidak untuk pertahanan diri. Lebih untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku berkesimpulan, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?" Harry bertanya ragu. Suaranya lembut dan nyaris tak terdengar karena bersamaan dengan masuknya segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berjalan sambil bergosip.

Tapi Chochang mendengarnya. Karena kini senyum gadis itu menghilang, "Aku ingin memintamu menemui Cedric."

Harry dibuat mengernyit.

"Apa dia yang memintamu mendatangiku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?" nada suara Harry sedikit naik. Entah mengapa ia merasa setengah geram atas sikap Cedric. Ia marah untuk Chochang. Bagaimana ia bisa menyuruh mantan kekasih yang pernah diselingkuhinya, untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan mantan selingkuhannya?

"Tidak. _Well,_ setidaknya secara langsung..." ujar Chochang, senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Namun lebih tipis dan disaputi duka.

Harry dibuat tidak mengerti, terima kasih banyak.

Ekspresi adalah teka-teki silang mingguan di koran tua. Kau bertanya-tanya apa jawabannya, tapi koran berikutnya yang berisi jawaban sudah terlewat untuk kau baca.

"Dengar... ini mungkin akan terdengar aneh. Tapi aku tahu Cedric berhasil meyakinkanmu untuk bertemu dan mengobrol. Tapi kalian belum menyepakati waktunya..."

"Ya, dia bilang dia sedang keluar negeri untuk pekerjaan."

Chochang mengangguk. "Ya... anggap saja saat ini ia tidak bisa menghubungimu langsung. Tapi aku tahu ia ingin menghubungimu?"

Sebelum Harry sempat bertanya lebih lanjut pesanan mereka datang. Frappuchino untuk Chochang dan semacam teh tawar herbal untuk Harry.

Perbincangan mereka terpotong basa basi Chochang mengucapkan terima kasih untuk _waiter_ mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" entah mengapa tapi Chochang terburu-buru bertanya sebelum Harry sempat membuka suara untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut kalimat sebelumnya.

Harry mendesah. "Aku bukan tidak senang untuk membicarakan kehidupanku yang _fantastic..._ " sarkasme bertaburan di kalimat Harry. Maksudku, ia masih menjadi aktor kelas dua yang diperas perusahaannya, ia tidak bisa memutuskan kontrak begitu saja, depresinya mulai kembali mengambil alih nalarnya dan hubungannya dengan Draco masih sangat mengambang. _Everything is fantastic_ , _thank you very much_.

"Tapi apa maksudmu ia tidak bisa menghubungiku saat ini?"

Chochang memasang senyum super lebarnya lagi. "Yah... kau tahu... ia bepergian ke Cina dan biaya untuk menghubungimu sangat mahal di sana..."

Terdengar seperti omong kosong untuk Harry. "Dia bisa menghubungiku lewat internet."

"Kau tahu kan kalau pemerintahan Cina membatasi penggunaan internet?"

Ya, tentu Harry tahu. Tapi tidak seterbatas itu sampai Cedric harus menggunakan orang lain untuk sebagai burung pengantar pesan.

"Dia pergi ke Cina atau Korea Utara sebenarnya?" Harry bertanya. Setengah menyerah akhirnya.

"Nah... sama saja... Jadi, kau masih belum mengubah pikiran untuk bertemu dengannya kan?"

Harry terdiam sesaat. Jika ia ingin jalan keluar, ini jalan keluar yang ditawarkan padanya. Ia bisa menolak sekarang dan mengabaikan eksistensi Cedric lagi seperti 10 tahun terakhir hidupnya.

"Ya... Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya..." Dan ekspresi teraneh Chochang saat ini adalah senyum terlebarnya sepanjang pertemuan hari ini.

Seakan ia begitu lega mantan kekasihnya bisa bertemu lagi mantan selingkuhannya, minggu depan, hari Sabtu, jam makan siang.

Dan jika Harry merasa hidupnya penuh dengan keanehan. Pertemuan tadi adalah salah satu moment teraneh dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Kau berjanji tidak ada Draco Malfoy malam ini?!" Harry berbisik dan setengah berteriak secara bersamaan pada Hermione. Mereka sedang berada di pembukaan galeri salah satu teman Hermione Luna Lovegood, seorang seniman dan pelukis kontemporer. Gadis yang sedikit aneh tapi lewat Hermione, ia menjadi salah satu teman yang Harry percaya.

Ia senang membicarakan mahluk mistik dan legenda-legenda mitologis. Dengan nada suara seperti orang-orang yang sedang menjelaskan kondisi politik saat ini, atau kau tahu _brexit_. Atau Harry dan teman-teman aktivis LGBTQnya membicarakan undang-undang pernikahan sesama jenis yang hampir rampung.

" _I swear_... Aku mengecek dan Blaise bilang malam ini mereka harus menghadiri sebuah penggalangan dana untuk rumah sakit yang dinaungi anak perusahaan Malfoy..." Hermione mengikuti Harry yang bersembunyi di sudut tersepi. Dekat lukisan makhluk yang seperti burung dan seperti kuda menarik kereta, entahlah. Luna pernah menceritakan makhluk ini dan apa namanya pada Harry tapi ia sudah lupa.

"Oh? Begitu?", Harry terdengar frustasi dan tidak percaya. Ia meminum antidepresannya lagi secara rutin setelah 2 hari lalu bertemu Chochang. Lebih karena ia berpikir ia mulai berhalusinasi soal Chochang dan pertemuannya di cafe.

Entahlah. Harry ingat pulang ke apartemen dan tertidur. Tapi ketika bangun ia terlihat seperti tidak pernah keluar dari apartemennya sama sekali. Dan ia tidak suka ide bahwa ia mulai berhalusinasi jadi ia mulai meminum obatnya lagi. Dan ia benar-benar berpikir ia berhalusinasi melihat Draco Malfoy dari ujung ruangan 2 menit yang lalu, jika ia tidak cepat-cepat bertemu Hermione yang mengiyakan kedatangan Malfoy satu itu.

Tidak aneh memang jika Malfoy ada di sini.

Karena meskipun 'nyentrik' lukisan Luna cukup terkenal di beberapa negara Eropa dan gadis itu sudah punya nama sebagai salah satu seniman muda berbakat saat ini.

Sekali lagi ini acara sosialita.

Dan Harry menjebak dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Luna karena tidak hadir.

"Kurasa aku akan menemui Luna dan pamit..."

"Harry... jangan seperti anak kecil..."

"Dia tidak mengerti 'Mione... aku bertanya dan dia tidak mengerti. Dia keluar begitu saja dari pintu dan tidak bertahan. Jika dia benar-benar menginginkan ini..." Harry menunjuk dirinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan ini! Tapi aku mengerti siapa yang menginginkan hubungan dengan tragedi sepertiku!" Harry tahu ia merendahkan dirinya saat ini. Dan ia sedikit merasa menyesal melihat tatapan terluka di wajah Hermione.

 _But it's true_.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba bicara?"

"Aku mencoba bicara oke? Aku datang ke kantornya. Aku datang padanya. Dan dia menolakku. Aku memberinya kesempatan lain dan dia tidak mengerti. Dia meninju Cedr-"

"Jangan mulai..." Hermione menghentikan Harry. "Jangan mulai dengan Cedric. Kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas _that bastard_."

Harry menarik nafas. " _I gotta go..._ "

"Harry..." Hermione dan _blouse_ satin putihnya yang tipis dan rok bawahan berwarna birunya terlihat anggun dan santai malam ini. Harry tahu malam ini ia datang sebagai teman, begitu juga Hermione. Ini bukan malam bisnis dimana Harry harus memaksakan diri berinteraksi dengan sosialitas atau selebriti lainnya untuk mendapatkan kontak yang bisa membantu karirnya.

" _Hi_ Harry... _Hi_ Hermione." suara kecil dan _quirky_ khas Luna mengagetkan keduanya. "Kalian sudah mencoba _champagne_ -nya? Bukan favoritku, tapi manajer galeri ini bilang kadar alkoholnya cukup untuk membuat orang mengapresiasi karya seniku." ujar gadis itu dengan penuh senyum polos dan menyodorkan dua gelas tinggi ramping pada keduanya.

"Kedengarannya seperti hinaan bagiku. Kau seharusnya mencari galeri lain jika mereka merendahkan karya senimu, Luna..." Harry dan jiwa ksatria pembela kebenarannya tidak menyukai mereka yang sering meremehkan orang lain.

"Ke mana sepatumu?" Hermione bertanya setelah sekilas melihat Luna yang tak bersepatu.

"Sesuatu mengambilnya..." bisik Luna penuh misteri lalu terkekeh kecil. "Ayo... Karena kalian bertanya soal sepatuku, akan kuperlihatkan ilustrasi mahluk yang mengambilnya…"

Harry dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Luna. Alasan bagus untuk melepaskan diri dari diskusi yang coba Hermione buka dengannya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Draco. Tidak ingin membicarakan apa-apa. Tidak hidupnya. Tidak semua kesalahan besar yang berputar seperti longsoran salju.

Takdir menyedihkan Harry sama seperti pemanasan global. Itu nyata dan benar adanya. Dan sama seperti manusia lainnya, Harry berusaha menyangkalnya.

Sayangnya hal lain yang terjadi justru kebalikan dari yang Harry perkirakan.

Luna membawanya mendekati Draco yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan daun dengan efek 3D yang membuatnya seakan bergerak. Luna menyebutnya pohon Dedalu atau sesuatu semacam itu. Gadis itu bersumpah bahwa ia pernah melihatnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Itu mungkin saja.

Tapi saat ini Harry lebih fokus pada bagaimana caranya melepaskan genggaman tangan Luna darinya dan kabur sejauh mungkin agar tak perlu berkonfrontasi dengan Pangeran Malfoy satu itu. Dan tentu saja keberuntungan busuk Harry memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam lelucon ini. Draco berbalik ke arah mereka datang. Tatapan keduanya begitu saja bertemu pandang.

Lurus saling menatap.

Emerald Harry terlihat gemerlap dari sisi Draco yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

Di sebelah Harry, Luna terkikik geli. Membicarakan tentang makhluk aneh bercahaya yang sekarang sedang berterbangan di kepala Harry.

Harry tidak peduli. Jadi ia memutuskan kontak mata itu, dan menahan langkah Luna.

Bersamaan dengan Luna yang kebingungan dengan Harry yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Draco juga kehilangan senyumnya.

Lalu entah dari mana Hermione muncul di dekat Luna, setengah berteriak pada Draco. "Jika kau tidak mengejarnya sekarang, ia akan lari seumur hidupnya!" semua orang yang sedang fokus dan tadinya tidak memperhatikan adegan mematahkan hati barusan mendadak penasaran.

Semua pembicaraan soal seni berhenti.

Semua diskusi soal _aesthetic_ pun sunyi.

Tertuju fokus para pengunjung pagelaran itu pada Hermione yang berekspresi setengah memohon dan setengah murka. Dan Luna yang masih membicarakan mahluk aneh yang bercahaya.

Draco maju perlahan.

Blaise menahan nafasnya.

"Dia tidak menginginkanku." ujarnya pada Hermione.

Hermione mengendalikan respirasi nafasnya. Menggeleng kemudian. "Tidak." ujarnya yakin. "Ia hanya takut..." kali ini suara Hemrione seratus persen memohon.

Draco terkesiap mendengarnya.

Lalu semua orang bisa melihat perubahan pada sinar matanya. Ada sebuah tekad.

"Kau harus meyakinkannya..." Hermione menepuk pundak Draco. "Ia tidak bisa bersembunyi selamnya..."

Draco mengangguk. Berlari keluar ruangan sambil melepaskan _tuxedo_ nya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki. Seakan menyemangati meskipun sebagian besar manusia di sana tidak mengetahui konteks kehebohan ini.

Blaise mendekati Hermione dan Luna sambil berbisik. " _Boys..._ " ujarnya dengan gaya paling banci yang bisa dilakukan lelaki kekar, tinggi dan berkulit eksotis seperti Blaise.

Hermione dibuat terkekeh, " _Yeah... Our two complicated boys...!"_

* * *

Draco menemukan Harry di bar terdekat dan terlihat paling menyedihkan yang bisa ia temukan di kawasan itu. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok dengan raut muka _defeated_ yang Harry pasang di depan gelas kosong ke-5nya. Draco mulai merasa ngeri betapa ia mengetahui seluk beluk mengenai Harry. Hingga pada tempat seperti apa kemungkinan ia akan kabur.

"Kau tahu aku akan lebih memilih bir daripada vodka di tempat seperti ini..." Draco menyimpan jas tuxedonya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian duduk di dekat Harry.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu soal selera minumanku..." Harry memberi _gesture_ untuk meminta tambahan satu _shoot_ lagi pada bartender.

Bartender tinggi besar dengan kumis tebal menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tetap mengambilkan pesanan Harry. Dan dengan dingin menaruh gelas kecil berisi minuman memabukkan itu di depan hidung Harry yang kepalanya setengah tergelatak di meja. Draco menghela nafas, ikut menggeletakkan kepalanya juga di samping Harry. Harry tak menggunakan kacamatanya malam ini dan juga pandangannya mengabur. Kenyataan memang selalu kabur, pikir Harry.

Draco di depannya terlihat tirus dan kelelahan.

Aura aristokratisnya masih ada.

Namun sesuatu hilang dari matanya.

Harry menghela nafas, menutup mata. Menghirup udara dari dekat gelas kecil vodkanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita sampai di sini?" Draco berbicara akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak. Seperti seluruh beban perasaannya menahan suara indahnya untuk keluar.

"Aku sudah melepasmu." Harry menjawab cepat. Suaranya terdengar memburu bersamaan dengan nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku yang tak bisa melepasmu."

Di bibir Harry ada pertanyaan kenapa, namun tak berhasil keluar.

"Kau hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupku..." lalu buru-buru Draco tambahkan. "Seklise apapun itu terdengarnya."

"Aku membuatmu kehilangan harta warisanmu."

"Kau membuatku benar-benar berani menghadapi konsekuensi."

"Aku mengacaukan reputasimu.."

"Kau membuatku berani menghadapi apapun kata dunia." Lalu Draco memandang lurus ke emerald Harry. Seperti mengupasi jiwa lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Kau tahu, kau membuat hal-hal menyebalkan tentang menjadi dewasa terasa tidak begitu buruk."

"Kau tahu, _I'm complicated."_

 _"Me too_..." Draco tersenyum meyakinkan. "Bukankah itu berarti seperti kita itu semacam _soulmate or whatever_..."

" _No, that just mean_ _s we are the worst_ _couple ever_." Harry memandang Draco dengan tatapan memelas. Seolah meminta Draco menghentikan tatapan tajamnya. Tatapan yang tak menghakiminya. Tapi membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak terdengar begitu buruk bagiku." Harry mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Lalau menutup mata dan Draco membiarkannya. Meneruskan profesi barunya sebagai pengelus kening Harry.

Keduanya duduk sangat berdekatan, lutut bersentuhan, tangan bergantung dan beberapa kali tak sengaja menyentuh. Dua lelaki dengan tuxedo mahal dan wajah kesepian. Dua pecinta yang tak menjadi sepasang.

Draco mengangkat tangannya, mengusapi kening Harry yang tertutupi poni, "Kau harus konsultasi dengan _stylish_ soal gaya rambutmu..." Harry terkekeh kecil. Membiarkan Draco mengusapinya dan sesekali menghirup aroma vodka yang kuat menguar ke arah hidungnya.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu. Bartender tinggi besar dan berkumis cukup tebal itu membiarkan saja mereka tanpa menginterupsi sama sekali. Melayani beberapa pelanggan lain yang datang silih berganti. Orang-orang menatap heran awalnya, tapi kemudian membiarkan saja. Bar bukan sebuah tempat aneh untuk menemukan pemandangan depresif seperti ini.

Draco berhenti tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya. Harry langsung membuka matanya. Menatapnya kebingungan. " _Love_." bisik Draco.

Harry menatapnya kebingungan. Draco sedikit menyeringai, senyum-senyum jahil ala-ala Malfoy yang Harry kenal (dan rindukan, tapi Harry lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya). " _I can't be bought_ _-"_

Harry melanjutkan dengan bisikan sama rendah nada suaranya, " _but I can_ _be stolen with one glance."_

Draco tersenyum tipis, menamatkan ujung kalimar teka teki itu, " _I_ _'m wo_ _rthless to one..."_

 _"But priceless to two."_ Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Bartender tinggi besar dengan kumis tebal memilih saat itu untuk menginterupsi, dengan segelas vodka lain di depan wajah Draco. Lalu mengangguk dengan anggukan mantap. Dan pergi begitu saja ke ruang karyawan.

Draco dan Harry bertukar tatap kebingungan. Lalu menetap dua gelas kecil vodka di depan mereka.

" _One last shoot?_ " tanya Draco.

" _One last shoot_." ujar Harry. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangan mereka bersilang dan menenggak cairan itu dalam satu tegukan.

* * *

Air kamar mandi di apartemen Harry terasa hangat di tubuhnya yang menggigil. Udara malam London cukup menggigit jika hanya dilalui dengan kemeja tuxedo yang tak seberapa tebal. Draco memutarkan sedikit lagi ke kanan untuk menambah suhu air hangat yang mengguyurnya.

"Kau akan membuat kulitku melepuh, Drac..." komplain Harry begitu merasakan kulitnya yang sensitif terasa terbakar saat ini.

"Bukan salahku. Kau yang mengikutiku masuk..."

Harrry men- _deathglare_ Draco, "Kau yang menarikku, _pervert_."

Draco tertawa, terbahak dan lepas. Harry yang berusaha mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya tak bisa menahan diri dan tersenyum. Draco berhenti tawanya dan mengecilkan suhunya kembali, " _You_ _'r_ _e welcome_..." ujarnya.

Harry tahu ia seharusnya memukulnya atau mengajak Draco beradu panco saat ini. Sekonyol apapun itu terdengarnya untuk dilakukan di dalam bilik _shower_ nya yang sempit untuk diisi dua lelaki dewasa. Tapi hal masuk akal saat ini adalah untuk mencium Draco.

Bibir Harry sensitif dan memerah karena air hangat.

Draco merasakan kumis tipis yang dipertahankan pemuda itu menggelitiknya.

Ketika ciuman terlepas, dengan cepat Harry bertanya. "Menurutmu seberapa bahaya melakukan _sex_ di kamar mandi?"

"Entahlah." Draco memasang tampang berpikir. "Kemungkinan kita terpeleset yang mengakibatkan cedera atau gegar otak."

Harry menyeringai, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Draco tertawa sekali lagi. Terbahak. Sebelum kembali mencium Harry.

* * *

-Pagi, hari dimana Harry berhenti bermimpi-

Ruang makan di dekat dapur kecil saja. Berisi meja makan kayu dengan plitur krem dan 4 kursi minimalis. Di bibir Harry terselip roti bakar dengan olesan selai coklat, berdiri di _counter_ dapur untuk membuat gelas kedua kopinya hari ini. Ia bilang hari ini ada pemotretan dan ia minum terlalu banyak Vodka semalam. Draco memberikan tatapan _I–told-you-so_ terbaiknya. Dibalas Harry dengan pengabaian kelas profesional. Jadi Draco menciumnya dan membiarkan Harry membuat gelas kopi keduanya. Sementara Draco berusaha terlihat tetap beradab dengan memotongi terlebih dahulu roti panggangnya dan memakannya menggunakan garpu. Harry tidak berkomentar, hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Pagi itu terasa nyaman.

Pagi itu terasa aman.

Namun Harry bisa merasakan mereka berdua menunggu sesuatu.

Lemparan batu pada ruangan kaca. Lalu semuanya terpecah belah.

Harry menunggu mimpi ini berakhir.

Tapi ia sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Dan Draco masih di sampingnya.

Jadi. Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir mereka.

"Aku—"

"Aku—"

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku mengatakan bahwa _soulmate_ itu omong kosong. Tapi jika kita terus menerus begini, bukan tidak mungkin aku mempercayainya."

Harry tertawa, "Maksudmu kita akan menua bersama seperti 10 menit pertama film UP?"

"Atau 10 menit terakhir _Folie a Deux_." ujar Draco ringan.

Harry berhenti mengaduk kopinya. "Kuharap bukan aku yang kau tinggalkan lagi kali ini." Lalu ia buru-buru terkekeh, menutupi nada _pathetic_ yang keluar dari mulutnya barsuan. Tentu. Serahkan pada Harry untuk menghancurkan suasana _lovey dovey_ dengan berbagai metafora _angsty_ di kepalanya.

"Hei..." Draco bangkit. Memeluknya dari belakang. Mengelus keningnya. Merasakan luka yang berbentuk kilat di dahinya. Mengusapinya perlahan. " _This is a good morning_. Dan aku bersamamu."

Lalu Draco membalik tubuh Harry dan mencium luka di keningnya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya.

"Dan di pagi yang buruk. Aku juga masih di sini." ujarnya menyentuhkan jemarinya pada dada sebelah kiri Harry. Detakan jantungnya menjadi perlahan.

Pagi yang nyaman.

Pagi yang aman.

Harry melepas posisi mereka dan berkata, "Aku punya puisi baru. Mau melihatnya?"

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

 _Pada saatnya, waktu berlalu_

 _Langkah tak memadu_

 _Kita tak menyatu_

 _Kita tak beradu_

 _Kau menyanyikan selamat tidur_

 _Ketika aku masih jauh sebelum menutup mata_

 _Kau tertidur lebih dulu_

 _Aku mengawasi, membuka mata_

 _Angin dan bayangan hitam_

 _Mendung di langit yang tak pernah hilang_

 _Kepalamu adalah penjara terkuat_

 _Aku tak pernah bebas_

 _Aku mabuk ketika tak meminum apapun_

 _Aku tetap terjaga setelah menelan obat tidurku_

 _Aku tetap mati meksipun maish bernafas_

 _Aku tetap hidup meskipun merasa mati_

 _Tapi Kau menyanyikan selamat tidur_

 _Maka sampai jumpa di pagi yang baru_

* * *

Hermione terburu-buru mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke _handphone_ Harry yang sedang berada di depan kamera saat ini. Berpose diarahkan oleh teriakan sang fotografer. Di wajahnya ada setumpuk make up. Ia terlihat _edgy_ hari ini. Hermione tidak begitu menyukainya, menurutnya make up Harry terlalu tebal hari ini dan kulit wajah Harry itu sensitif. Hermione harap ia tidak perlu _dealing_ dengan kulit wajah Harry yang bermasalah. Bulan ini jadwal pemotretan Harry cukup padat.

"Halo?" Hermione mengeluarkan suara profesionalnya.

"Uhm..." suara tidak yakin di ujung sana. "Ini nomor pribadi Harry Potter?" suara tidak yakin Hermione membuatnya ragu untuk menjawab iya.

Tapi ia mengiyakannya akhirnya. "Oh. Syukurlah..."

"Ini dengan siapa?"

"Chochang." jawab suara gadis di ujung speaker. Hermione mengernyit. Melihat kontak di nomor Harry. Kontak itu ada di bawah nama ' _The Bastard Diggory_ '.

 _Ok_ _e. Sekarang apa yang dibutuhkan pasangan aneh ini_?

 _"_ Apa maumu?" sisi defensif Hermione muncul begitu saja.

"Oh. Tenanglah..." ujar suara gadis itu tenang, namun kau bisa merasakan kegoyahannya. Sisi protektif Hermione bisa melakukan itu pada semua orang, di manapun, sejauh apapun jarak mereka berbicara.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa janji bertemu antara aku dan Harry untuk besok masih tetap berlaku."

Hermione mengernyit. Harry tidak memberitahunya soal ini. Ia tidak begitu yakin harus menjawab apa.

Tapi Chochang meneruskan bicaranya, menganggap diamnya Hermione sebagai persetujuan. "Hanya saja tempat pertemuannya akan sedikit diubah. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar perkiraan."

"Apa maksudmu?" nada interograsi Hermione keluar.

"Aku kirim text alamatnya." ujarnya benar-benar luar biasa tenang saat ini. " _Thanks_ _."_

Sambungan mati. Dua menit kemudian text masuk ke _handphone_ Harry.

Bersamaan dengan Hermione yang membaca _text_ itu. Harry berlari kecil dengan gembira karena akhirnya ia bisa menghapus make upnya.

Tapi senyum Harry menghilang begitu Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya dari layar _Handphone_ Harry.

"Harry..." ujar Hemrione. Suaranya dipenuhi kebingungan dan kebimbangan. "Kenapa Chochang ingin menemuimu di rumah sakit?"

Dan Harry hanya bsia balik mengernyit pada pertanyaan itu.

* * *

TBC

Author Note :

Hi... (Muncul sambil ngumpet karena takut ditimpukin setelah gak update berbulan-bulan)

Sorry guys... Tadinya mau hiatus dan mungkin bahkan ga nerusin nulis ff dulu. Lagi skripsian soalnya. Bukannya sibuk atau sok sibuk. Tapi kepalanya yang sibuk jadi gak bisa mikirin FF untuk sementara. Terus lagi ngurusin seminar lumayan besar juga di kampus. Jadi, maafkan...

Dan kali ini saya punya editor loh... hehehehehehe

Mudah-mudahan typonya berkurang banyak ya... dan bikin kalian nyaman buat bacanya.

Berterimakasihlah sama Anna tapi kalau di nama penanya : ichinisan1-3

Kalau buat kalian penggemar K-pop silahkan cek akunnya... :)

Oh iya, sorry yang ini gak ada lagunya. Gak kehabisan lagu sih tapi lagi gak pingin aja...

Kalau buat kalian yang ngerasa ada lagu yang cocok buat ff ini bilang ya,,, hehehe

Oh iya, aku mau nanggapin satu komen soal _guideline_ ffn yang bilang kita gak bisa pakai lagu atau lirik atau apapun lah... punya orang lain. Tapi apa ya... rada aneh aja... orang fanfiction aja _basic_ nya kan cerita yang dibikin dari inspirasi soal cerita orang lain terutama untuk fandom film, buku, manga atau komik.

Rada aneh aja... dan kayaknya saya bakal mengabaikan itu untuk saat ini, hehehe *peace*

Toh, saya gak bilang kalau lirik itu punya saya dan tetep nyantumin siapa yang punya lagunya.

Terus satu lagi... Makasih semuanya yang masih mau baca dan sampai nge-pm buat minta ff ini lanjut... :)

Jangan lupa review ya... Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan...

Salam kecup basah virtual,

Erelra.


	9. Worth to Remember

Part 9

.

.

.

" _Yes. I'm not your mother._ Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu bebas mengobrol dengan laki-laki yang menghancurkan hidupmu dan mantan kekasihnya dalam satu ruangan di rumah sakit?! Bagaimana jika mereka menjebakmu dan membelah otakmu, lalu mengambil organ-organ vital di tubuhmu dan membuang sisa tubuhmu ke sungai?!" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan nada setengah mengomel setengah khawatir. Harry memilih memperhatikan Ron yang sedang memanaskan air di poci untuk membuatkan Harry teh hangat.

Hermione menyeretnya untuk bertemu Ron. Mereka sampai ke rumah tunangan Hermione itu (sebenarnya secara teknis Hermione pun sudah lebih sering tinggal di sana dibandingkan apartemen sewaannya di pusat kota London), mereka tiba sekitar jam tujuh malam. Dia bilang mereka harus melakukan rapat darurat. Entahlah. Insting intelijen Hermione bekerja sepertinya, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua hal ini. Oke, itu atau otak Hermione sudah terlalu dicemari kisah-kisah detektif dan pembunuhan berantai.

"Oke... Aku tahu soal Cedric menghubungimu dan mengajak bertemu. Itu aneh. Tapi tidak seaneh Chochang memintamu bertemu di rumah sakit?" Hermione dan sifat paranoidnya berbicara sendiri sejak tadi. Ron hanya membukakan pintu dan berkata 'hai', lalu berlalu ke dapur dan langsung menyeduh teh. Sepertinya wajah kebingungan Harry dan ekspresi waspada dan kesal di muka Hermione cukup untuk membuat Ron tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Entahlah 'Mione... rasanya bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mencurigakan... maksudku mungkin saja memang ada keluarga atau teman mereka yang sakit dan tidak bisa ditinggal...?" Harry mengeluarkan dengan nada tanya. Dan sesungguhnya itu kemungkinan yang masuk akal, mengingat Harry bukan terbilang teman dekat atau semacam kerabat jauh dengan Cedric atau Chochang. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu silsilah keluarga atau jaringan pertemanan mereka. Jadi, kemungkinan keluarga atau teman yang sakit memiliki probabilitas yang cukup tinggi.

Ron yang selesai dengan tehnya duduk terlebih dahulu, setelah meletakkan dua cangkir di depan Harry dan Hermione yang berjalan bolak-balik di seberangnya.

Hermione tidak terdistraksi sama sekali dengan aroma melati teh kesukaannya, ia masih menatap tajam Harry dan memberi penghakiman, "Kau tidak merasa aneh? Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan? Untuk menghancurkan karirmu sekali lagi?"

Harry mengernyit merasa asumsi itu terlalu berlebihan, "Aku tidak melihat bagaimana sekedar pertemuan ini bisa menjadi sebuah rencana besar untuk menghancurkan karirku?"

"Karena..." Hermione menarik nafas. Tanda ia akan berbicara panjang lebar, "Dengar... kita bicara soal Cedric di sini. Laki-laki yang menghancurkan hidupmu dan baru punya kesadaran untuk meminta maaf setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu." Harry mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyela. "Aku belum selesai. Lalu kemudian seakan itu tidak cukup menyebalkan dan mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saja Chochang mantan kekasih si brengsek Cedric itu muncul untuk bicara denganmu... Mengajak minum kopi seakan kalian teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Maksudku? Apa kau tidak merasa janggal? Lalu seakan kurang aneh... mereka kemudian mengajakmu bertemu di rumah sakit... Entah aku yang bodoh atau mereka benar-benar merencanakan sebuah _blackmail_ tingkat tinggi."

"Kalau kau bodoh, lalu kami apa?" Ron akhirnya angkat bicara.

Hermione tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata singkat, _"Exactly_..."

"Jadi, menurutmu yang tersisa adalah kemungkinan bahwa mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" Harry bicara akhirnya. Masih dengan nada skeptis tentu saja.

" _Thank God_! Kamu masih bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi saranku adalah kau tidak perlu menemui mereka. Sama sekali. _Move on with your life_. _Just focusing on being lovey dovey couple with Draco or whatever_..."

Sambil otomatis mengangguk Harry menjawab, "Yea—eh?" lalu berhenti sesaat begitu menyadari perkataan Hermione. " _What?_ _I'm not gonna be lovey dovey couple like you two..."_ Harry langsung membela diri.

"Oh... tapi Blaise bilang kalian menghabiskan malam yang romantis kemarin jika Malfoy yang senyum-senyum sepanjang pekerjaan hari ini menjadi indikasi betapa _lovey dovey-_ nya kalian sekarang." Harry tidak mengerti dengan sistem pertemanan para manajer artis ini, oke, atau lebih tepatnya sistem pergosipan antara Hermione dan Blaise. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya jika ada yang bertanya siapa _shipper_ nomor satu Harry dan Draco, itu adalah Blaise dan Hermione. Mungkin nomor satu adalah predikat milik Blaise. Hermione mungkin bukan nomor dua juga mengingat sikaps keptisnya pada Draco terlalu tinggi. Harry akan memberikan predikat shipper terkuat pada Ron, mungkin.

"Aku tidak..." Harry dengan wajah memerah, berusaha menjawab Hermione sekaligus melemparkan tatapan permohonan bantuan ke arah Ron. Yang diberi sinyal SOS hanya menyeruput tehnya santai.

" _Traitor_..." Harry berbisik lemah. Masih sambil berpikir tentang berbagai kemungkinan.

Ia juga merasa aneh tentu saja dengan ajakan pertemuan ini.

Tapi entahlah. Menolak atau tidak datang sama sekali pun terdengar salah.

Jadi, entahlah.

"Menurutmu aku harus memberi tahu Draco?",pertanyaan diarahkan ke Hermione yang sekarang sudah duduk dan berhenti berkacak pinggang.

Ia menarik nafas, menatap Ron, yang ditatap akhirnya buka suara, "Aku rasa sebaiknya begitu... Tapi itu keputusanmu."

Harry berpikir ulang. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta pendapat Draco.

Bagaimanapun Harry punya kekasih saat ini. Ia sebaiknya membicarakan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya pada pasangannya kan? Lagipula orang bilang hal yang trepenting dalam hubungan adalah komunikasi.

"Kau akan menelponnya sekarang?" Ron bertanya.

Harry terdiam. Entahlah. Tapi bagaimana jika Draco tidak menyukai ide ini dan marah pada Harry?

Draco mungkin akan membencinya?

Nah~ Draco sudah pernah membencinya sebelumnya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah menerima Draco.

Pada akhirnya Draco akan membencinya juga, ya kan?

Mungkin seharusnya ia sudah tidak hidup dan menyusahkan banyak orang dengan eksistensinya.

Sekedar hidup saja ia sudah sangat menyusahkan lagipula.

"Harry..." tiba-tiba saja Hermione sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Di wajahnya terpampang wajah yang yang jelas menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Sisa sketsa ketakutan seakan-akan ia sekali lagi menemukan Harry di kamar mandi dengan nadi yang tersayat.

" _Are you okay?"_ pertanyaan membosankan, pikir Harry.

" _I'm fine_." kebohongan klise yang sudah otomatis ia keluarkan. Harry merasa sirkuit di otaknya sudah bekerja otomatis menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hapalan dusta yang sama dan berulang. Repetitif setiap kali ia merasa terlalu jengah untuk sekedar menjelaskan. Untuk sekedar bicara.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat..." Ron akhirnya angkat bicara. Di wajah sahabatnya terpatri ekspresi yang sama. Kecemasan yang berulang.

Teror yang sama.

Darah dan kematian.

Setan yang tak terkalahkan di dalam pikiran.

Harry melawan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha memasang senyum palsu yang biasa ia pakai sebagai perisai dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari mereka yang berusaha peduli. Tapi tetap tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan memanggil Uber..." ujar Harry lalu bangkit dan mengambil mantelnya di sandaran tangan pada sofa ruang tamu.

"Ron bisa mengantarmu pulang jika kau mau?"

Harry menatap kedua sahabatnya. Memaksakan senyum lainnya. " _Nah... I'm fine._ "

... hening.

Lalu suara decit pintu yang membuka.

Menutup.

Dan Harry sendirian. Karena ia ingin begitu.

Karena sudah seharusnya ia begitu.

.

.

.

Draco baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas perjanjian yang harus diperiksanya, menandatangani beberapa yang sudah lulus sensor olehnya. Ketika telepon dari Hermione masuk ke ponsel pintarnya. Draco yang masih punya sisa satu berkas di tangannya untuk ditandatangani, berhenti sekejap.

"Halo?"

"Apa Harry meneleponmu?" suara Hermione terdengar khawatir. Khawatir yang berlebihan. Tapi jika kau seorang manajer artis yang begitu kau sayang, Draco bisa memahami sikap protektif Hermione pada Harry.

Dan Draco jadi teringat bahwa Harry melanggar janjinya untuk menelepon sore tadi setelah selesai pemotretan.

"Uhmmm... belum..." Draco yang menjawab sambil menyelesaikan berkas terakhirnya menjadi tertular kekhawatiran Hermione.

" _Shit!"_ Draco mendengar tarikan nafas yang terdengar dipaksa. Ada suara lelaki di belakang Hermione. Mereka berdiskusi tentang sesuatu. Ada nama Harry dan Cedric di sela diskusi bisik-bisik. Draco mengernyit beberapa detik. Menunggu pembicaraan dua orang itu terhenti dan mulai melibatkannya kembali.

"Dengar... aku minta kau untuk tidak panik... karena kami sudah panik. Dan kami butuh bantuan dari seseorang yang peduli pada Harry dan paling penting tidak panik." Hermione akhirnya berbicara.

Draco hanya menggumam mengiyakan, membiarkan Hermione menjelaskan. "Oke. Jadi, apa Harry sudah cerita soal Cedric mulai kembali menghubunginya lagi?"

"Harry tidak cerita... _well..._ Tapi kau tahu perkelahian kecilku dengan Cedric kan?"

"Oh iya... yang kau mematahkan hidungnya kan? _Good job, by the way..."_

Draco terkekeh, senang mereka berbagi perasaan tidak suka yang sama pada Cedric. Cara terbaik untuk mengakrabkan diri adalah berbagi kebencian yang sama pada suatu subjek. Setidaknya begitu di keadaan Draco saat ini dengan Hermione.

"Oke... kembali ke intinya... Tadi ketika pemotretan, Chochang menelepon..."

Draco langsung saja menggumamkan keheranannya, "Chochang?"

"Ya kan? Bukankah aneh kau menghubungi selingkuhan mantan kekasihmu dan membuat perjanjian untuk melakukan pertemuan?" Hermione terdengar lega mereka berbagi perasaan janggal yang sama. "Dan entahlah... Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini Harry sedikit _distant_... karena beberapa minggu terakhir sangat menyibukkan, Harry tidak sempat pergi untuk konsultasi rutinnya. Dan selain itu aku tidak terlalu rutin memperhatikan apakah ia meminum obat anti depresannya."

Draco baru dengar hal ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Harry punya dosis rutin anti depresan. "Anti depresan...?"

"Yah... Dia sedikit, aku tidak ingin menggunakan istilah ini. Tapi ia mengalami _relapse_ ketika kau tahu... ketika kau menolak bicara dengannya. Tidak sampai percobaan bunuh diri tapi... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang jelas sekarang aku kehilangan jejak Harry setelah ia pulang dari rumah Ron." Hermione kembali pada mode paniknya.

"Kau sudah pergi ke apartemennya? Mengeceknya? Siapa tahu ia langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur?" meskipun Hermione sebelumnya berkata untuk tenang ia tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Bagaimanapun ini adalah Harry. Pria dengan pemikiran yang luar biasa indah dan sekaligus mematikan. Tapi jika Hemrione berpikir bahwa tenang adalah apa yang Harry butuhkan, meskipun secara teknis bukan Harry yang memintanya secara langsung. Ia akan mencoba melakukannya.

"Aku sudah meminta penjaga apartemennya untuk mengecek ke kamarnya. Dan sistem keamanan mereka bilang tidak ada aktivitas apapun dari CCTV di dekat lorong apartemen Harry. Jadi, itu berarti ia belum pulang." Draco mendengar suara seorang pria di belakang Hermione yang berteriak "Sebaiknya kita pergi sambil mencari Harry!" Sepertinya Ron. Siapa lagi lagipula?

Draco berusaha mengingat ke mana kemungkinan Harry pergi.

"Kau tahu ada kafe yang beberapa bulan lalu Harry promosikan milik lesbian _power couple_ yang Harry selalu puji chocolate latte-nya? Mungkin dia ke sana." Draco sudah mulai berdiri. Memastikan semua berkas penting untuk besok pagi sudah tertandatangani . Jika, entahlah, semoga saja tidak. Tapi jika sesuatu tejadi pada Harry, Draco mungkin akan absen dari kantor besok.

"Yah... Kau di mana? Kantor agensimu?" Draco bisa mendengar bunyi mobil di jalanan. Sepertinya Hermione dan Ron mulai bergerak mencari Harry.

"Tidak... Aku ada di salah satu anak perusahaan Malfoy. Sekitar _Bridgemuse Avenue_." Draco mendengarkan diskusi singkat kira-kira tempat apa yang paling dekat yang bisa Draco cek, yang berkemungkinan Harry kunjungi saat ini.

"Halo?" Tentu saja, Ron Weasley gantian bicara saat ini. Dan sambil menyupir sepertinya jika menilai dari _'shit'_ dan bunyi klakson mobil. Draco jadi berharap ia kembali saja berbicara dengan Hermione. Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan saat ini adalah Ron dan Hermione terlibat dalam kecelakaan mobil. _"Sorry... Okay..._ Kau tahu Harry suka musik kolot kan?" Draco tersenyum, mengingat wajah Harry yang terlihat tenang sambil mendengarkan David Bowie, lalu mengangguk ketika kemudian sadar lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya. Jadi ia menjawab _'yes'_ dengan singkat. "Oke. Di dekat situ ada _record music shop_ retro yang menjual piringan hitam kuno, kurasa kalau tidak salah nama tokonya 'Threshold'. Coba kau cek ke sana..."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertanya pada teman-teman Harry? siapa tahu ia mengunjungi salah satu temannya?" Draco memberi saran.

Suara desahan, perempuan. Telepon genggam kembali ke tangan Hermione. "Kau sudah bertemu Harry kan? Dia punya banyak kolega dan mungkin teman. Tapi ini si pria introvert yang punya obsesi pada puisi dan pohon karet yang tak dia siram. Jika ada teman yang akan ia hubungi ketika ada masalah, dan aku bukan mengada-ada, itu hanya aku atau Ron."

Yah, Draco mengerti mengenai hal itu. Harry adalah _wonderful kindest person._ Tapi di saat bersamaan juga seorang tertutup yang tidak pernah mengerti kapan saatnya berteriak meminta bantuan ketika dunia sudah terasa terlalu berat ada di pundaknya. Tipe pria yang membantu siapapun yang bisa ia bantu, namun lupa caranya meminta bantuan.

Draco mengenakan mantelnya sambil mendengarkan _list_ beberapa tempat lagi yang berkemungkinan Harry datangi saat ini jika ia ingin menenangkan diri. Ron juga menceritakan baju terakhir yang Harry kenakan ketika keluar dari rumahnya petang tadi. Draco berusaha tak berpikir macam-macam ketika membayangkan bahwa Harry pasti terlihat seksi dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Dan rapuh. _Fokus Draco._

Draco mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan mengingat-ingat cara penyetingan GPS yang baru Blaise tambahkan ke mobil pribadinya karena Draco akhir-akhir ini lebih senang menyupir sendiri. Dan kebiasaan disupiri membuatnya tidak benar-benar hapal seluk beluk jalanan London.

Suara Ron terdengar jauh, Hermione berdebat kecil soal sesuatu.

Draco ingin bertanya.

Selain percobaan bunuh diri dengan siletnya, apa Harry pernah mencoba melakukannya dengan cara lain? Menabrakkan diri ke rel kereta? Meloncat dari gedung tinggi?

Draco merasa mereka juga perlu membuat _list_ untuk tempat-tempat yang Harry ingin datangi sebagai tempat terakhirnya. Harry seorang sentimentil. Ia akan mencari tempat 'yang tepat' jika ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi Draco menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ia tahu itu hanya akan menambah keruh suasana. Itu jika kepanikan Hermione kita jadikan patokan seberapa _urgent_ nya situasi ini.

Draco menahan kalimatnya dan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

Jika mereka membicarakannya. Bahwa ada kemungkinan besar. _Chance_ , bahwa Harry mungkin melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Tapi jika mereka membicarakannya itu seperti mengonfirmasi kekhawatiran.

Ia tidak ingin melakukan itu.

Ia menginginkan Harrynya kembali. Draco menutup pintu ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu di ruangan kecil itu.

Draco mengucapkan ' _bye'_ dan menyudahi sambungan teleponnya.

Beberapa lampu di lorong sudah dimatikan dan kantor itu sudah sepi. Tinggal sisa beberapa karyawan lembur yang mengerjakan entah apa. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis pada mereka yang masih cukup peka dengan kehadiran orang lain dan menoleh ke arah bos mereka.

Draco mengerti yang mereka cari. Kepuasan diri dalam pekerjaan. Kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan promosi. Pembuktian diri. Semacam itu.

Draco selalu merasa begitu.

Tapi ia tidak yakin ia menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Ia hanya ingin bekerja dan menjadi lebih baik untuk saat ini. Namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'lebih baik'? Apakah itu berarti lebih sukses? Apa pula itu sukses?

Jika kau punya lebih banyak mobil mewah? Kesempatan berlibur keluar negeri dengan tetap dibayar? Apa itu sukses? Atau mungkin memiliki pasangan hidup? Atau mungkin sukses adalah bisa datang ke pertemuan orang tua dan melihat anakmu belajar dengan baik di sekolah? Apa sebenarnya definisi sukses yang ingin coba Draco raih?

Draco harus memikirkannya lain waktu. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di Lobby lantai dasar dan masih belum memutuskan untuk mencari kemana terlebih dahulu kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba hilang. _Literally_.

Draco baru akan menjawab dengan anggukan kaku satpam penunggu lobi kantornya ketika ia melihat pemuda dengan mantel hitam panjang dan rambut acak-acakan. Berdiri mengarah pada jalanan. Di dekat mobilnya terparkir.

"Harry?"

Pemuda itu berbalik cepat. Melempar senyum tipis pada Draco. Di tangannya ada sebotol kaleng soda dengan rasa _orange_. Malam gelap tanpa bintang di langit London. Mata emerald Harry tersembunyi detailnya namun Draco rasa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau makan sushi?" ujarnya sambil melebarkan senyum tipisnya.

Dan Draco tidak tahu harus bernafas lega atau kembali jatuh cinta pada saat yang sama?

.

.

.

" _So, Yeah... I kinda went too far and end up in like this station that have Japanese culture shop..._ " Harry berhenti bercerita untuk menyeruput spagetinya.

Kedua pemuda itu berputar selama hampir setengah jam mencari restoran sushi yang masih buka pukul setengah satu malam. Draco tidak sadar bahwa ia pulang kantor terlalu larut. Dan Harry tidak sadar bahwa makan malam hanya dengan mengunyah permen karet dan meminum sekaleng soda ternyata tidak cukup untuk perutnya. Jadilah, dua kekasih yang mungkin kasmaran dan positif kelaparan ini berhenti di sebuah kedai pizza sederhana dengan tulisan 24 jam. Isinya adalah dua orang pelayan pria dengan apron unik bertuliskan _'We Put Hug, in Thug'._ Terlihat mencurigakan karena mereka masih begitu bersemangat untuk melayani pelanggan setelah lewat dini hari seperti ini. Draco membeli lasagna dan Harry memesan spageti, meskipun pelayan mereka berkata bahwa menu terbaik mereka adalah pizza dengan double cheese and mushroom. Keduanya sedang tidak tertarik dengan menu itu.

Draco yang selesai mengunyah, menelan sendokan lasagnanya dan berusaha merangkum cerita Harry.

"Oke. Jadi, kau bosan membuat khawatir Hermione dan Ron, lalu merasa butuh udara segar dan meminta taksimu membawamu ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat. Naik kereta dari sana dan terdampar di stasiun antah berantah lalu membeli souvenir dengan karakter kuning telur?"

Harry terkekeh kecil. Merasa geli dengan petualangannya malam ini. "Yap _. He's so lazy that's cute_..."

Draco ingin memprotes dan mencibir tingkah kekanakan Harry. Tapi pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya terlihat benar-benar puas dengan souvenir yang ia beli. Terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Sesuatu yang jarang dan janggal di wajah puitis Harry yang memang ditakdirkan berekspresi melankolis. Draco bertanya-tanya apakah karena berwajah melankolis Harry pun menjadi sentimentil? Ataukah kerena ia otaknya bekerja terlalu puitis wajahnya pun mengikuti dengan ekspresi melankolis?

"Gudetama?" Draco membaca karakter huruf Jepang pada gantungan kunci yang Harry beli. Dua belas gantungan kunci yang Harry beli. **Dua belas**. Yap. Harry tiba-tiba saja terobsesi.

Semua karakternya berekspresi minimalis penuh kemalasan. Dengan potongan-potongan kalimat pendek yang berputar soal tema kemalasan. _It's cute_. Yeah. _And feels vulnerable at the same time_.

Coba tebak siapa yang memiliki aura seperti itu?

Harry, ia tersenyum pada Draco dengan sedikit sisa saus spageti di ujung bibirnya. Draco mengambil sehelai tisu yang disediakan di pinggir meja mereka dan mengelap noda itu. Harry terdiam dan berhenti tersenyum. Untuk sesaat wajahnya berekspresi seakan melihat hal teraneh di dunia. Di matanya ada kehangatan dan kekagetan. Seakan itu afeksi yang tidak disangka-sangka akan ia terima dari Draco. Draco berdehem pelan. Ingin mencium Harry saat itu juga. Namun memilih untuk tidak melakukannya karena terdengar terlalu klise di otaknya.

Jadi tangan Draco menjauh, dan ia kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu kalau Hermione meneleponmu berkali-kali kan?" Harry kembali tersenyum. Terasa ramah dan familiar. Draco merasa aneh tentu saja tapi tak berkomentar. Menunggu pertanyaannya di jawab.

Harry berhenti tersenyum setelah memikirkan ulang kalimat Draco, sedikit melotot kaget matanya. " _Really_?" Harry mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan baru sadar bahwa benda eletronik itu sudah padam entah sejak kapan. _"Oh shit!_ " ujar Harry panik karena ia tahu seberapa murkanya Hermione padanya jika ia membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat untuk mengecek handphonemu?" Draco sudah siap untuk mengomel. Tapi menahannya karena Harry terlihat menyesal saat ini.

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja."

"Yah..." ekspresi Harry berubah sedikit, lekukan senyum tipisnya menyisakan misteri bagi Draco. Tentu, Harry selalu menjadi misteri. Tapi malam ini seperti puncak dari segala misteri. Draco merasa seperti berada di film horror. Menjadi si bintang tersohor, dikejar semacam teror. Draco sedang menunggu apa itu hantu atau monster. Atau kegilaan yang bersemayam dalam otak manusia, makhluk yang katanya berada di mata rantai teratas. _The survivor_.

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" Draco menggenggam tangan kiri Harry yang tergeletak begitu saja pada meja.

Harry terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Menatap ke piring spagetinya dalam selama beberapa saat, "Kau tahu kebanyakan pernikahan atau hubungan yang gagal karena salah satu atau kedua orang tersebut sebenarnya sejak awal tidak bahagia. Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak bahagia?" Harry bertanya pada Draco.

Terdengar seperti fakta yang Harry dapat setelah membaca judul artikel di majalah fashion wanita yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan data penelitian dengan benar. Tapi mengingat ini Harry yang mengatakannya. Mungkin saja ini hasil pemikiran Harry selama beberapa hari terakhir, atau selama beberapa bulan terakhir, atau sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ketika ia pertama kali berada dalam belenggu depresi?

Draco tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Maka kau akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih bahagia dengan bantuanku." Draco beralasan sederhana. Dengan Harry kau bicara segara kekompleksan kesadaran manusia tentang eksistensi.

Draco belajar jika kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih 'dalam' atau 'sama dalamnya' dengan Harry, maka jadilah seringan mungkin. Jadikan diskusimu cukup masuk akal untuk dimengerti kalian berdua.

"Bagaimana jika kita adalah dua pemanjat tebing dan aku terpelanting. Membawamu tergelincir ke jurang sepi?" sekali lagi. Abaikan metafora dan coba terjemahkan sesederhana mungkin.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati tetap bersamamu meskipun berada di titik tersulit." Draco menjawab singkat lagi. Memainkan salah satu gantungan Gudetama di tangannya. Menatap kalimat pendek, _"Darkness."_ Dan gambar kuning telur yang wajahnya tertutupi cangkang telur itu membuatnya merinding saat ini.

"Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi untuk berenang menyelamatkan jiwa yang sudah tenggelam?" Draco berpikir untuk sesaat. Tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang mendiskreditkan pernyataan yang bagi Harry adalah fakta tak terbantahkan. Tapi tidak ingin juga membenarkan kabut kebohongan dalam pikiran Harry yang menggelapkan dunianya selama ini.

Draco terdiam terlalu lama tampaknya ketika Harry kembali pada senyum ramahnya. Senyum kekeluargaan. Berusaha keras terlihat familiar. Draco tidak familiar dengan ini. Draco merasakan sesuatu berbeda pada kekasihnya malam ini. Ia selalu _unsettling_. Tentu saja. Tapi Harry malam ini ada pada puncak ambiguitas yang tak dapat Draco sembarangan terjemahkan.

Ia ingin memeluknya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentu itu tidak bekerja sepanjang waktu. Tapi malam ini entah kenapa akal sehat Draco berkata bahwa itu seratus persen tidak akan bekerja.

"Aku tahu kenapa." Harry bicara. Mengisi ruang kosong obrolan mereka. "Karena kau juga sesungguhnya tenggelam. Hanya dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?" Draco sadar ia melakukan kesalahan. Pertanyaan tidak akan memberikan jawaban jika berhadapan dengan Harry dengan kondisi seperti saat ini. Pertanyaan hanya akan membeberkan ambiguitas lain. Pertanyaanmu, seberapa besarnya kau ingin terjawab, tidak akan pernah terjawab. Suaramu hanya jadi retorika.

"Mengapa dua jiwa tarik menarik dalam lingkaran?" Harry bertanya, dalam nada yang nyaris seperti menjawab. "Apakah gravitasi atau medan magnet ketidakberdayaan?"

Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas.

Spageti, dinginnya bersisa tertinggal di piringnya. Bercak saus di taplak meja putih. Noda tak terarah. Draco ingin pergi dari sana dan mebersihkan nodanya. Lalu berkata pada Harry semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa sesederhana itu, tidak pernah bisa.

"Atau mungkin kita hanya tidak ingin sendirian dalam kesepian?" Harry berkata dan kehilangan senyumnya. "Aku selalu bertanya mana yang lebih baik, kesepian dalam keramaian atau kesepian dalam kesendirian. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mendapat jawabannya."

Draco tehipnotis selama beberapa lama. Harry tidak sedang membacakan puisi padanya tapi ia terdengar seperti memainkan peran. Mungkin gadis protagonis yang berlari dari kejaran teror malamnya. Ia tidak berteriak ketakutan tapi memberi pertanyaan menakutkan. Mempertanyakan kehidupan sambil dikejar kematian.

Pada dasarnya sama seperti yang semua manusia lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika kita tak perlu berada dalam keramaian? Bagaimana jika yang kau butuhkan untuk membunuh kesepian adalah orang lain yang mengerti tentang kesepian?" Draco spontan bicara. Saat ini ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak memikirkan resiko salah bicara.

Ia hanya memikirkan bahwa ia ingin membawa Harry kembali. Pada Harry yang bisa ia peluk dan bisiki, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Harry malam ini terasa asing baginya. Ia masih Harry dengan segala kalimat puitisnya. Dengan wajah melankolisnya. Tapi Harry malam ini tersenyum bahagia padanya, memamerkan Gudetama, lalu berbicara soal kematian. Draco rasanya mengenal Harry. tapi malam ini puncak segala kebingungan yang pernah dimilikinya. Tentang misteri bernama Harry. membuatnya terpukau dalam saat yang bersamaan, pun ia ketakutan.

Mungkin sebaliknya pun sama. Harry merasa asing dengan Draco. Merasa asing dengan kekhawatirannya. Merasa asing dengan afeksinya. Harry tebiasa dnegan kekhawatiran Hermione atau Ron. Tapi ia tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan lembut Draco dan bagaimana ia memaafkan keteledoran Harry malam ini.

Bagaimana ia mengelap saus dari ujung bibir Harry.

Draco membawa keterasingan tersendiri.

Harry menginginkan keterasingan itu. Menginginkan seseorang yang bangun di sampingnya pada pagi hari dan memasakkannya sarapan. Membantu Harry mengelap air sisa keramas di rambutnya yang tidak pernah kering dengan benar. Mengkhawatirkan Harry ketika ia tidak memberi kabar dan tersasar ke sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang tidak ia kenal.

Harry ingin Draco memeluknya dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi bukankah itu terasa asing bagi lelaki yang kehadirannya tak pernah benar-benar diinginkan dunia?

Malam ini sesungguhnya adalah puncak keterasingan yang Harry rasakan dari keberadaan Draco dalam hidupnya.

Jika bagi Draco, Harry adalah teka-teki. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kurasa aku harus menelepon Hermione." Harry memecah kebisuan di antara keduanya. "Boleh kupinjam _handphone_ -mu sebentar?" Draco tidak tahu apa ia punya pilihan lain untuk tidak melakukan permintaan Harry saat ini. Jadi ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan _handphone_ nya pada Harry.

"Sebentar..." ujar Harry sambil bangkit dan menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Draco tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memerhatikan penampakan tubuh Harry yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Ron sedang berbelok arah menuju jalan pulang ketika Hermione mengangkat telepon dari Draco. Dengan wajah penuh harap dan kecemasan.

Detik berikutnya Ronald Weasley tidak berharap untuk mendengar jeritan tunangannya.

"HARRY!" tarikan nafas sesaat. "OhMYLORD! Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati! Kau tahu? Atau kau memang berusaha membuatku menjadi setengah mati sebelum hari pernikahanku, huh? _That's not cool, Harry_... Kau ke mana saja? Pergi dengan siapa? Di mana Draco menemukanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Yap, separagraf pertanyaan tanpa sedetikpun kesempatan untuk Harry menjawabnya.

Ron memelankan laju kendaraan mereka, memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk menyalakan mode speaker pada _smartphone_ nya. Satu sentuhan dan Ron bisa mendengar suara Harry sedikit terbata menjawab omelan dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Hermione.

"Intinya aku tersasar karena tertidur di kereta bawah tanah dan berakhir di kantor Draco..." Hermione berbagi pandangan yang mengatakan "Aku tidak percaya menghabiskan waktu tiga jam berkeliling jalanan London untuk mencari pemuda yang tertidur di kereta bawah tanah." Ron hanya menepuk pelan pundak Hermione dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara yang lain tetap pada setir mobilnya.

"Kau beruntung tidak ada penjahat _trafficing_ yang menjualmu ke Afrika untuk dijadikan budak..." Hermione berkomentar pedas. Yang diajwab Harry dengan santai lewat pertanyaan, "Ada Ron di sana?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan mendekatkan _smartphone_ nya pada Harry, " _Don't give me random heart attack like that, Mate..._ " Ron akhirnya bicara. Harry meminta maaf. Tapi tidak terdengar benar-benar menyesal.

Ron punya firasat minggu depan ia sudah akan berkeliling London lagi untuk mencari aktor kesayangan Hermione ini.

" _Can I ask you two about something?"_ Harry terdengar lebih ragu dari sebelumnya. "Menurut kalian apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan semuanya soal Cedric pada Draco?"

Ron menjawab kilat, "Jika kau pikir Draco cukup dewasa untuk tidak tiba-tiba mendatangi Cedric dan mematahkan hidungnya lagi? Kurasa bukan masalah..."

Tapi Hermione punya pertanyaan lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "Tunggu dulu, maksudmu semuanya 'semuanya'?"

Harry berhenti sesaat. Menatap jalanan kosong London di dini hari.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya?"

"Tentang kisah cinta singkat kalian?"

Harry menggumam mengiyakan.

"Tentang kau yang masih berusaha menghubunginya meskipun—" Harry memotong Hermione cepat. " _He's my first love..._ " Harry beralasan.

" _My first love is my fellow math club member, that I even no longer remember his middle name."_ Hermione berhenti untuk menggumamkan ' _don't get jealous_ ' pada Ron yang tatapannya tiba-tiba siaga mendengar Hermione membicarakan cinta pertamanya.

" _Your first love is different._ Cinta pertamamu adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pacaran denganmu. Cinta pertamamu adalah laki-laki yang wajahnya mengisi berbagai film dan _series_ yang kau tonton setiap kali ia mengeluarkan karya baru. Cinta pertamamu adalah laki-laki yang secara obsesif kau baca puisinya. Cinta pertamamu adalah laki-laki yang mengisi setiap puisi yang kau buat. Apa kau sudah mengatakan itu pada Draco?"

Harry terdiam sepanjang Hermione bicara. Tidak ada bintang di langit malam London. Mungkin mendung. Mungkin polusi cahaya. Harry berpikir jika ada bintang ia bisa mempertanyakan tujuannya. Mempertanyakan arah hidupnya. Itu yang orang-orang lakukan pada jaman dahulu kala kan? Dan mungkin masih dilakukan oleh sebagian orang saat ini.

" _I don't know..._ "

Hermione mendesah. Ron berusaha fokus pada jalanan namun menatap aspal hitam yang digelapkan malam dnegan khawatir. Ini seharusnya bukan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan melalui saluran telepon. Ini tipe pembicaraan yang kau lakukan dengan terapismu di ruangan nyaman sambil terapismu mencatat apa yang salah dengan kejiwaanmu.

Hermione bukan terapis.

Dan Harry berada entah berpuluh kilometer jauhnya dari mereka.

" _Do you really trust him, Harry_?"

...

...

Harry dan diam.

Tidak memberimu apa-apa.

Hermione menunggu jawaban.

Ron mendengarnya mendesah entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Do you trust me_?" jawaban Harry keluar.

Berupa pertanyaan.

Masih tak memberi apa-apa.

" _Of course."_ Hermione menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku akan bicara soal Cedric."

Harry menunggu. Hermione mendesah. Lagi-lagi mendesah. Kau tahu? Desahan lelah seorang ibu yang berpikir bahwa ia sudah selesai membesarkanmu ketika kau sudah besar? Dan ternyata tetap tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu meskipun kau sendiri sudah punya anak untuk dikhawatirkan? Yah. Desahan Hermione semacam desahan itu.

"Kau tahu mencintai seseorang bisa membunuhmu?" Hermione bicara lagi ketika Harry sudah berniat akan memutuskan panggilan.

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku sudah pernah hampir terbunuh?" Hermione tidak menjawab.

Lama keduanya terdiam.

Lalu nada sambungan terputus yang terdengar.

Panggilan telepon mereka berakhir begitu saja.

Hermione menatap pada Ron yang sekilas balik menatapnya sambil tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan membunuhmu kan?" Ron berkata sambil berbelok menuju jalanan perumahannya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku bukan Harry, lagipula."

Hermione bersandar kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

Menatap jalanan yang diterangi lampu taman. Dimana gelap masih mengelilingi sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Dering telepon tidak pada waktunya bukan hal biasa bagi Blaise. Jika, pekerjaanmu adalah memastikan semua jadwal kehidupan Draco Malfoy, seorang selebritas dan pangeran (yang sedang tidak diakui oleh) keluarga ningrat. Hal yang perlu kau tahu adalah ironisnya, jadwal hidupmu sendiri tidak akan teratur.

Blaise baru pergi tidur sekitar satu jam setengah. Setelah memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa ke rumah.

Tentu, bahwa ironisnya ia mengeluhkan _workaholic_ Draco. Entah bagaimana ia akan mengeluh soal dirinya sendiri. Untungnya ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Intinya adalah ia bahkan masih tetap diganggu dering telepon pada pukul tiga dini hari.

"Draco?" Blaise bertanya, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan memegang Handphone dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau bisa meng _cancel_ atau menunda semua jadwal hari ini?" Draco bertanya. Suaranya terdengar kabur. Seperti ia sedang berkendara di jalanan.

"Kau mau melarikan diri ke mana?" Blaise bertanya, terdengar bercanda namun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin ia sedang bercanda. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan untuk memastikan semua jadwal Draco terpenuhi adalah Draco yang menghilang dan tidak bisa memenuhi satupun jadwalnya.

"Harry..." Draco terdengar ragu.

 _Oh ya... tentu saja ini tentang Harry_.

Jangan salah paham, Blaise mendukung keras hubungan Draco dan Harry. ia tidak pernah melihat Draco tergila-gila semacam ini. Ia pikir itu sebuah perubahan yang bagus.

Tapi, _please God_ , terkadang ia berharap Draco jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki emosional yang lebih stabil dibanding Harry. Atau setidaknya seseorang yang tidak mengundang bahaya kemanapun dia pergi.

Cerita keduanya begitu dramatis.

Hingga Blaise merasa tidak perlu memasng tv channel lagi dan bergosip dengan Hermione soal dua artis mereka ini cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan drama dalam hidup Blaise.

Tapi sungguh, terkadang ia benar-benar berharap Harry adalah lelaki normal yang tidak perlu sedikit-sedikit Draco khawatirkan. Yang tidak perlu sedikit-sedikit Draco pikirkan. Dan Draco juga jatuh cinta secara normal, dimana ia tidak terlihat melamun tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan pasangannya itu. Sejauh ini memang belum mengganggu hasil kerja Draco. Tapi entahlah. Kita lihat saja.

"Ada apa dengan Harry?"

Blaise tidak begitu ingin tahu saat ini. Besok malam ada _launching_ produk baru untuk perusahaan parfum Draco. Dan ada beberapa wawancara singkat dan _meeting_ luar biasa penting dengan klien dari Dubai soal anak perusahaan Malfoy di Timur Tengah.

Ia selalu suka gosip mengenai Draco dan Harry.

Tapi ia berharap tidak perlu meng- _cancel_ semua pertemuan. Karena itu akan luar biasa menyusahkan.

"Aku harus menemaninya ke suatu tempat." Oke, Blaise mungkin tidak begitu peduli. Tapi ia ingin jawaban yang lebih konkrit dari ini.

"Dia tidak bisa pergi sendiri ke 'suatu tempat' ini?" menahan nada sarkasme dan frustrasinya. "Kau tahu besok malam ada _launching_ produk terbaru kita dan kita punya klien penting untuk ditemui sehabis pesta itu?" Blaise berusaha untuk tidak meluap emosinya. Ia kelelahan. Dan ia tidak yakin bisa membuat para orang kaya dan penting yang berurusan dengan Draco mengerti dengan alasan bahwa Draco harus mengantar kekasihnya ke 'SUATU TEMPAT'. Setidaknya Draco harus menjelaskan urgensi tempat ini, untuk membuatnya bsia kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tenang hingga jam lima pagi setidaknya.

"Harry berkata ia mempercayaiku. Jadi ia menginginkanku bersamanya..."

Draco terdengar memelas. Blaise tidak ingin mendengar si pangeran angkuh Malfoy memelas.

Blaise menutup mata dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kau bisa kembali sebelum makan malam?" pemuda itu mengusap wajah setengah mengantuknya, memutar otak dan membuat _list_ pertemuan apa saja yang bisa coba ia undur atau batalkan.

"Kau yang terbaik." Draco terdengar gembira.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku masih sanggup bekerja denganmu?" Blaise tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

"Yah..." Draco mendesah lega. "Akan kuusahakan kami kembali ke London sebelum pukul tujuh malam."

"Kau ke luar kota?"

Draco menggumam mengiyakan, "Fasilitas rehabilitas, semacam rumah sakit kejiwaan. Entahlah. Ada di pinggir London."

"Harry butuh 'berobat'?" Karena jika iya, Blaise tahu beberapa terapis bagus yang tidak perlu membuat mereka pergi ke luar kota.

"Tidak. Kami pergi menemui Chochang." Oke. Sekarang Blaise kehilangan arah pembicaraan ini. Apa hubungannya mantan kekasih Cedric itu dengan perjalanan mereka?

"Ceritanya panjang." Draco membaca pikiran Balise yang penuh pertanyaan.

Blaise hanya menggumam lagi, "Huh? Ingatkan aku untuk bertanya pada Hermione nanti."

Blaise memutuskan sambungan telepon seluler mereka.

.

.

.

Draco dan Harry sampai di parkiran fasilitas kesehatan atau sebutlah rumah sakit, pada pukul lima pagi. Terpencil dan berkabut, Draco berharap ini bukan rumah skait kosong berhantu yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Harry tertidur sepanjang perjalanan sejak mereka keluar jalanan utama London. Draco memastikan ia mengemudi dengan hati-hati dan cenderung perlahan agar tidur Harry tak terganggu. Entahlah. Sebut Draco sentimentil. Tapi rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat seorang manusia tidur dengan wajah semelelahkan Harry.

Jadi, ia berusaha tak mengganggu tidur singkat itu.

Harry menceritakan soal Cedric, soal Cedric yang menghubunginya kembali beberapa kali sejak insiden kuis beberapa waktu lalu. Meminta Harry untuk menemuinya. Dia tidak menawarkan penjelasan. Hanya meminta Harry untuk mungkin mempertimbangkan memaafkannya dan mereka bisa berteman.

Dan yah, omong kosong jika Draco tidak merasa cemburu. Draco tidak pernah merasa _partner-partner_ romantisnya sebelumnya cukup signifikan untuk kehidupannya. Sehingga ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atau jika mereka merasa normal-normal saja untuk _hook up_ dengan orang lain selain Draco.

Tapi dengan Harry, Draco sedikit posesif. Oh, baiklah, siapa yang coba dia kelabui lagipula? Draco sangat posesif. Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan _fistfight_ antara Cedric dan Draco setelah konferensi pers waktu itu, hah?

Namun pada saat yang sama tetap seorang pengecut brengsek yang tidak cukup berani untuk mengkonfrontasi Harry. untuk mengkonfrontasi perasaannya pada Harry.

Itu sebabnya, Draco cukup tahu diri untuk menahan diri kali ini dan tidak membiarkan rasa cemburu membakar dirinya.

Ia akan mengantar Harry menemui Cedric, dan lalu mereka pulang Draco bisa kembali menjalankan jadwal bisnisnya. Dan Harry dan dirinya bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, atau setidaknya sampai pertengkaran berikutnya.

"Apa kau melihat kedai kopi sekitar sini?" suara Harry tak begitu jelas. Kalimatnya nyaris seperti gumaman. "Aku lapar dan sangat mengantuk. Juga aku butuh kafein untuk pertemuan aneh ini." ia menggeliat dari posisi tidur duduknya? Entahlah, jangan tanya Draco apa nama posisi itu tepatnya.

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Draco setuju. Sayangnya di sekitar situ tidak ada kedai kopi atau kafe atau semacamnya.

Hanya ada halaman luas dari fasilitas rumah sakit yang berbau steril dan membuatmu muak karena bau obat.

"Ini semacam fasilitas psikiatris?" Harry mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Cho Chang inginkan dengan aku berada di sini." Harry mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai membuka fitur _text._ "Mungkin sebaiknya kita memberi tahukan kita sudah sampai..." Harry menggumam lagi, kali ini sambil menguap.

Selang dua menit dari pengiriman teks barusan. Draco melihat melalui kaca spionnya, seorang gadis dengan baju terusan putih berlengan sesikut berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Draco tak langsung mengenali wajahnya, tapi Harry menggumam, "Chochang?" Dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Draco.

Gadis itu membawa plastik putih kecil berisi dua botol kecil minuman kopi dari mesin pendingin.

Dan mengetuk kaca mobil Draco pada bagian Harry. Harry menekan tombol otomatis untuk menurunkan kaca jendela tersebut. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." ia bicara begitu saja sebelum kaca mobil Draco benar-benar terbuka. "Cedric akan marah padaku karena kau ada di sini." ia tersenyum ramah ketika mengatakan itu sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Draco memasang wajah WTF-nya. Gadis ini lebih aneh dari kedengarannya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti... tunggu di sini dulu... akan kupanggil nanti ketika sudah waktunya." lalu gadis itu kembali berlari kecil ke dalam bangunan putih tersebut.

Draco dan Harry berpandangan. Berbagi keheranan.

.

.

.

Pada pukul delapan Cho Chang kembali muncul. Kali ini mengenakan kardigan merah di atas dress putihnya tadi.

Kembali mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Draco dan menginstruksikan keduanya untuk keluar.

"Ini..." Chochang memberikan sebuah kunci kamar pada Harry. Kunci dengan gantungan nomor 217. "Ruangannya ada di lantai tiga, sebelah kiri dari lift..." Harry dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya menerima kunci itu.

"Pergilah ke sana..." Chochang menunggu reaksi Harry. yang ditunggu hanya melempar wajah penuh tanda tanya, "Kau akan menegrti nanti..." Chochang berusaha menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Harry.

"Kau tidak akan ikut?" Harry bertanya ragu.

"Aku hanya bilang padanya ia akan menemui tamu..." Chochang melebarkan senyum, "Ia akan mengamuk padaku jika ia tahu aku membawamu."

"Sakit apa sebenarnya?" Draco bertanya akhirnya.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa aku harus setidaknya tahu sedikit pasien penyakit apa yang akan aku kunjungi?"

Chochang hanya memainkan bahunya. Tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa.

"Aku bilang temui saja. Kau akan mengerti nanti..." gadis itu kembali dengan senyum tenangnya. Draco melihat sekilas kesedihan dan kepasrahan. Dan dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya dan terblokir oleh jawaban kosong.

Jadi ia mengikuti langkah Harry menuju rumah sakit itu atau baiklah bangunan tempat perawatan pasien psikiatris atau semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chochang mencengkeram lengan Draco. "Biarkan Harry saja..." suaranya memerintah. Draco ingin tersinggung dan mulai kembali mengeluarkan sifat angkuh Malfoynya. Tapi sesuatu terasa final di mata Chochang. Ia tidak akan menerima argumen.

Entah mengapa.

Untuk suatu alasan tertentu gadis ini ingin mempertemukan mantan selingkuhan mantannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan meskipun ia terluka dengan ide itu. Draco melihat ia memasrahkan banyak hal.

Dan katakan sekali lagi, tapi Draco menjadi sangat sentimentil mengenai hal ini.

Harry yang sempat terhenti langkahnya masih terdiam menyaksikan adegan pemberhentian paksa langkah Draco ini.

" _Please Harry._ " sekarang ia memelas. Dan Draco makin tidak mengerti. Seperti ia melaksanakan satu permintaan terakhir.

Sebelum mati? Sebenarnya penyakit mematikan apa yang diderita Cedric?

Draco mulai muak dengan segala misteri ini.

Tapi ia menatap Harry. Harry seakan menunggu izin. Draco terdiam sejenak. Menarik nafas dan mengangguk.

Membiarkan Harry pergi sendiri memasuki gedung.

Siluetnya hilang, ditelan riuh rendah pasien dan para karyawan yang memulai aktivitas pagi mereka.

" _Thank you._ " Chochang berbisik. Sambil menunduk. Draco melihat sekilas air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya ilusi matanya. Karena beberapa detik kemudian Chochang kembali tersenyum dengan senyum ramahnya. "Kau mau sarapan?"

.

.

.

Draco memandangi omelet di depan matanya. Kafetaria di fasilitas itu tidak begitu buruk. Ada cukup banyak menu dengan gambar yang mengundang selera. Dan presentasi omelet di hadapannya tidak begitu mengecewakan.

Hanya saja Harry sudah pergi selama setengah jam dan Draco tidak yakin ia bisa menahan psikosomatis rasa mual mengingat kekasihnya bersama Cedric Diggory saat ini.

Dan Chochang dengan lahapnya memakan potongan roti bakar keduanya.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit aneh." Chochang berhenti mengunyah. Ketika akhirnya ia mau sedikit memberi perhatian pada teman sarapan paginya saat ini.

Draco ingin berkata, _no shit, Sherlock!_ Tapi itu terdengar terlalu klise untuk situasi di luar standar normal saat ini. Jadi ia hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Lalu diam lagi. Keduanya hening dan Draco mulai sedikit memberi perhatian pada omeletnya. Ia mengabaikan Chochang yang kembali mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan potongan roti ketiganya. Gadis ini terlihat sedikit kelaparan, Draco menilai dari kecepatannya menghabiskan tiga potong roti bakar yang dipesannya. Itu atau ia juga sedang menutupi kecemasan, entahlah.

"Aku dan Cedric lebih seperti teman kecil yang berubah menjadi kekasih, karena kami berdua berpikir itu yang orang-orang inginkan dari kami." Chochang tanpa aba-aba buka suara kembali. Setelah meminum sedikit teh hangatnya. Membantu menelan kunyahan terakhir roti bakarnya.

"Kau pernah merasa seperti itu?" ia bertanya. Matanya tak menatap Draco tapi lebih jauh. Tentu, logikanya pertanyaan itu untuk Draco sebagai seseorang yang duduk di hadapan gadis ini dan manusia yang paling mungkin mendengar kalimat tanya yang nyaris berbisik barusan.

"Merasa seperti?" Draco akhirnya menjawab. Dengan pertanyaan lagi karena secara general situasi ini membingungkannya.

Dan secara spesifik pertanyaan itu terbuka ambiguitasnya.

"Merasa seperti jatuh cinta karena kau bertanggungjawab untuk merasakannya?" Chochang kini menatapnya. Mata sipit khas Asianya terlihat lebih tajam dari detik-detik sebelumnya.

Draco tidak terintimidasi tentu saja. Ia menghadapi Hermione sebelumnya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus diberi tatapan seperti itu. "Tidak." ujarnya singkat.

" _Really?"_ Chochang tidak mengeluarkan nada skeptis yang menghakimi, lebih terdengar seperti seseorang yang kaget sejujur-jujurnya kaget karena prediksinya tidak terpenuhi. "Kukira itu yang kau rasakan dengan Harry."

Draco tidak yakin untuk saat ini ia merasakan hal itu dengan Harry. entahlah. Mungkin ketika awal sekali ketika ia tiba-tiba mencium Harry di depan banyak khalayak. Itu terdengar seperti tanggung jawab untuk membuat sebuah hubungan palsu untuk menyelamatkan karirnya atau semacamnya. Tapi bahkan saat itu sesuatu terdengar salah karena Draco sudah mencium Harry terlebih dahulu sebelum ada perjanjian apapun.

Sebelum ada pembicaraan tentang skandal palsu untuk meningkatkan penjualan tiket film mereka.

Draco sudah mencium Harry. Di luar kesadarannya. Mungkin Draco sudah jatuh cinta pada Harry jauh sebelum perasaan nyaman yang bertumbuh seiring waktu saat ini.

 _Shit!_ Pikir Draco. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Ia selalu sengaja membiarkan pertanyaan kenapa ia mencium Harry malam itu tak terjawab. Mungkin ini sebabnya, karena ia sudah jauh lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Harry bahkan sebelum kekacauan ini.

Sebelum Harry mempercayakan kata-katanya pada Draco.

Jauh sebelum Harry bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Draco.

Jauh ketika interaksi mereka kebanyakan berisi pertengkaran tidak penting di tempat syuting.

 _Shit_.

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan ini? Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" Draco sekarang menjadi lebih ingin tahu soal bagaimana pandangan orang lain tentang hubungan mereka daripada memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Draco sesungguhnya sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam tanpa ia sadari. Bodoh sekali. Dan terdengar pengecut. Seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kalian terlihat seperti _stage act_ dengan ciuman dramatis di atas panggung? Atau mungkin aku hanya berpikir bahwa 'akhirnya, dua orang dengan nasib sama sepertiku'?" Chochang tersenyum tipis. Ekspresinya seperti meminta pemakluman. Draco tidak mengerti.

Jadi ia bertanya, "Nasib seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Berpura-pura jatuh cinta untuk kepentingan rating?" _Oh_. Draco pikir. _Oh!_ Ketika Draco menyadari yang Chochang bicarakan adalah hubungannya dengan Cedric. _Britania sweetest couple is a stage act?!_ Draco bisa membayangkan membacanya di halaman depan tabloid gosip.

Draco menegakkan badannya. Pembicaraan ini sekarang berada di luar kendalinya. Jadi ia sengaja melepas kendali dan bertanya, "Tapi kalian...?" sepotong kalimat yang tidak tuntas bisa dimaknai apapun bagi lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak terlihat seperti sekedar pasangan sensasi? Tetap bersama meskipun acara kami sudah lama selesai? Tetap bersama bahkan setelah 'Harry'?" Chochang terkekeh. Kekehan yang benar-benar mempelihatkan _amusement_ dan bukan kekehan sentimentil atau sarkasme.

"Kau ingin membeberkan rahasia?" Draco bertanya akhirnya. Ia merasa seperti pembawa acara talkshow semacam Oprah Winfrey atau 60 Minutes.

"Tengantung." Chochang tersenyum menantang. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Apa kau bisa menyimpan rahasia? Apa kau siap menghilangkan kebingungan?"

Draco berpikir sesaat. Mencari jawaban. "Ya." ujarnya.

Dan senyum Chochang berubah menipis. Mata dengan kepasarahannya kembali.

Draco berpikir untuk menyiapkan diri. Mungkin di akhir cerita ia akan mengerti bagaimana kepasrahan menggelayuti.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang berkata bahwa memori adalah yang membuat manusia; manusia. Metafora mewarnai kata-kata. Kita berjalan di batas antara tidak dan nyata. Warna-warna dan bentuk. Tentang apa itu kucing dan hewan melata. Mempersepsi dalam-dalam, memaknai keadaan.

Harry berjalan di lorong penuh pintu-pintu. Lalu berhenti. Di depan lift ada sebuah pot bunga, entah bunga apa namun berwarna kuning. Bentuknya cantik, Harry pikir.

Ia mengaguminya, berpikir untuk mengganti pohon karetnya yang hampir mati.

Terdiam beberapa saat. Harry berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja mati.

Dan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih cantik, pikirnya.

Detik.

Menjadi menit.

Menit, menit, menit.

Terdiam lama merenung, mungkin sekitar sepuluh? Dua puluh menit? – Sampai Harry berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong. Di lantai baru. Di lantai Chochang menjanjikan ia bertemu Cedric.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang perlu ia antisipasi.

Harry bertanya-tanya sejak terakhir ia berpikir tentang mati. Apakah ada lagi yang ia antisipasi? Namanya cukup dikenal publik? Bukan catatan sejarah hidup yang membanggakan tapi cukup menarik lah untuk dibuat biografi. Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang lebih membuat hidupnya dramatis. Mengakhiri hidup dengan pil atau gantung diri? Harry berpikir mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Marilyn. Atau Kurt Cobain?

Harry tak semelegenda Robin Williams. Ia tidak yakin akan ada lilin-lilin menyala untuk mendoakannya.

Harry tidak punya karakter yang ia mainkan semelegenda Heart Ledger Joker, ia tidak yakin akan ada yang membandingkan perannya dengan orang lain yang memerankan peran yang sama.

Mungkin seharusnya ia mengambil tawaran peran antagonis di salah satu film Marvel, sebelum mati. Atau DC.

Pulang dari sini Harry akan meminta Hermione menghubungi Marvel atau DC. Kedengaran menarik. Harry selalu bermimpi menjadi Batman dahulu kala. Sekarang ia rasa ia akan lebih memilih menjadi penguin agar bisa berakting seflamboyan mungkin dan mengacungkan jari tengah pada siapapun yang mengatakan ia membuat penguin terlihat gay. _For fuck sake!_ Penguin memang seorang pria Flamboyan.

Harry mulai terlalu jauh berangan-angan. Memikirkan hidupnya yang seringkali tidak masuk akal.

Hidup komikal, akting berakal.

Harry ingin membuka satu-satu pintu di lorong itu. Ingin bertemu siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Meminta mereka bercerita. Tentang dirinya. Tentang kisah hidupnya. Tentang penyakitnya. Tentang penderitaannya. Tentang makan siang apa yang mereka makan kemarin. Tentang pekerjaan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tentang presiden mana yang menurut mereka seharusnya tertembak mati. Tentang perang dunia ketiga yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tentang cinta mereka. Tentang keluarga mereka. Tentang apa yang ingin mereka tinggalkan.

Tentang mati, dan sebagainya.

Hidup tidak lebih dari akal yang berakting komikal. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang bisa kita sebut nyata.

Harry ingin berada di pemakamannya ketika ia dimakamkan.

Sadar dan mendengarkan orang-orang bicara tentangnya.

Atau tentang tema pemakamannya.

Atau musik yang mereka perdengarkan.

Atau peti mati yang keluarganya pilihkan.

Harry mengingat-ingat. Wajah siapa yang paling ingin ia lihat.

Mungkin Ron, mungkin Hermione. Mungkin ayahnya, mungkin ibunya.

Mungkin juga Draco.

Untuk Draco, Harry ingin bertahan beberapa waktu.

Ia bertaruh dalam sebulan ia akan menjadi pohon karet mati. Dan Draco akan menggantikannya dengan pot berisi bunga yang jauh lebih cantik.

Harry ingin melihat bunga itu, penggantinya.

Mengangguminya.

Ironisnya.

Itu terdengar membahagiakan.

Mungkin sebaiknya Harry membuat wasiat tentang _playlist_ untuk pemakamannya. Harry akan memasukkan _Stayin' Alive_ untuk membuat pemakamannya super ironis.

Harry berjalan sangat perlahan. Bukan karena takut dengan hasil yang tidak ia ekspektasi.

Ia tidak lagi takut bertemu Cedric. Ia tidak takut bertemu sosok yang ada di balik pintu yang kuncinya kini Harry genggam. Ia sesungguhnya tidak takut apapun.

Tidak, tentu itu bohong. Harry masih takut banyak hal.

Ia hanya tidak lagi merasakan sentimen yang sama ketika seharusnya kau merasa takut. Ketika pistol ditodongkan di keningmu. Ketika berdiri di pinggir jurang. Ketika belati berada di dekat nadimu. Harry ingin merasakan kegugupan dan adrenalin di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi ia tahu tidak akan ada yang ia rasakan. Tidak tahu bahwa seharusnya ia merasakan.

Harry menjadi versi anomali lainnya. Tidak merasa apa-apa.

Jadi sesungguhnya ia benar-benar ingin membuka satu-satu pintu ini. Menodongkan pistol ke arah penghuni di balik pintu dan meminta mereka menceritakan kegugupan dan adrenalin ketika ia menodongkan pistol di kepala mereka.

Hentikan berpikir.

Harry masih berjalan. Rasanya sudah selamanya.

Ia berhenti di depan dua pintu sebelum pintu yang dituju. Seorang ibu tua didorong seorang perawat pria di kursi roda. Mereka berbincang. Harry mencuri dengar.

"Kau tahu aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk makan merica. Mereka bilang suatu hari nanti merica akan menyelamatkan dunia. Kau tahu apa yang membuat sebagian besar Asia menjadi budak? Merica. Dan rempah-rempah lainnya." ibu tua itu meracau. Harry tahu.

Perawat pria di belakangnya tersenyum sabar dan hanya menanggapi dengan "Iya, kau hebat Ramon, bisa mengingat semua itu." Itu mengehentikan racauan si ibu tua ketika mereka sampai di depan lift.

Ketika pintu lift berdenting, si ibu tua mulai meracau lagi. Soal ia tidak ingat apakah sudah ke kamar mandi pagi ini, karena ia merasa seharusnya ia sudah buang air kecil. Perawat pria di belakangnya hanya tersenyum sabar dan berkata, "Sudah."

Harry tersenyum ketika tadi perawat yang mendorong Ramon melewatinya. Ia tidak yakin Ramon menangkap senyumnya atau tidak karena pemuda itu terus saja berjalan melewatinya sambil mendorong kursi roda.

Harry berharap bisa menghentikan mereka dan meminta Ramon bercerita.

Dan Ramon mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum ke kamar mandi sejak kemarin malam.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari toilet sebelum melakukan konfrontasi dengan mantan pacar _–slash-_ penghancur hidupnya.

Harry menggelengkan kepala. Ia sampai di kamar yang ia tuju. Yang Cho bilang seharusnya ia tuju. Semoga ia tidak salah kamar.

Harry membiarkan dirinya tak berpikir. Lengannya bergerak begitu saja dan memutar kunci yang sudah masuk ke lubang kunci. Membuka pintu tanpa berekspektasi apapun.

Ia mungkin berekspektasi sedikit.

Menemukan Cedric yang terbaring sakit keras, ia menderita semacam tumor ganas. Efek samping dari kekurangajarannya menghancurkan hidup orang seenaknya? Bisa jadi. Dunia butuh lebih banyak penyakit seperti itu sepertinya.

Kau tahu, seperti tangan berjamur sebagai efek samping dari _sexual harrasment._ Atau lidah kaku akibat berbohong. Sesuatu semacam itu.

"Cho Chang?" suara dari dalam terdengar seperti Cedric. Tapi versi lemah dan pasrah. Versi seseorang yang sudah menyerah.

Bukan Cedric versi pujangga yang mencuri hati Harry lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk hidup normal bersama Chochang.

Bukan Cedric versi sepuluh tahun kemudian yang dengan kurang ajar dan keras kepala berusaha keras untuk masuk kembali ke kehidupan Harry.

Ada tarikan nafas tertahan milik suara Cedric begitu Harry memasuki ruangan.

Cedric dalam balutan piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru pastel, duduk di atas ranjang. Secara sekilas tak banyak perubahan berarti. Kecuali bahwa tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, ia terlihat pucat dan kantung matanya terlihat begitu tebal. Cedric lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak mendapat asupan makanan yang cukup daripada pasien kanker.

Atau mungkin Harry harus mulai mencari tahu lebih mendalam mengenai tanda-tanda kanker dan tidak menelan mentah-mentah deskripsi John Green dalam 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

"Harry?" itu kata yang Cedric lontarkan, sebelum tersenyum pada Harry bagaikan dirinya orang asing.

Harry tidak mengharapkan tatapan hangat atau rindu tentu tatapan ini terasa kosong. Tatapan ini seperti mencerminkan Harry tak ada lagi dalam ingatan Cedric.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu, dengan langkah hati-hati, memasuki ruangan.

Tidak berani terlalu dekat ia berdiri di sebelah sofa dimana beberapa barang yang sepertinya milik Chochang bergeletakan begitu saja.

Harry membuka mulutnya. Tapi tidak keluar suara. Menatap balik Cedric yang kini menatap Harry seperti ia adalah kenangan yang amat jauh di masa lampau.

.

.

.

"Dementia adalah terminologi umum untuk menjelaskan penolakan beberapa kemampuan mental untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan cukup untuk mengganggu kegiatan individu sehari-hari. Sementara Alzheimer adalah salah satu tipe dari dementia, alzheimer... penyakit yang menyebabkan gangguan dalam mengingat, berpikir dan bertindak." Draco tidak benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan Cho Chang yang sepertinya sudah ia latih dan hapalkan selama beberapa lama.

Entah untuk menjelaskan pada siapa.

"Kau bilang ayah Cedric menderita penyakit yang sama."

"Ya."

Draco menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku taman itu. Harry belum juga kembali. Draco bimbang antara harus merasa cemburu (ketakutan jika Harry kembali dibuat jatuh cinta oleh pria itu) atau khawatir (bisa jadi mereka terlibat pertengkaran hebat menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka kehilangan nyawa, Draco mulai memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menyembunyikan mayat).

Tapi terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya membuat Draco berhasil membujuk Chochang untuk buka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Alzheimer penyakit turunan."

"Tidak seratus persen, tapi jika kau dari keturunan yang menderita hal tersebut kemungkinan untuk terkena menjadi lebih besar." Chochang tersenyum masam, dipaksakan dan lebih seperti senyum yang ia keluarkan hanya karna ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan dengan otot wajahnya.

Ekspresi apa yang selayaknya ia keluarkan.

"Dan kau ingin Cedric bertemu dengan Harry karena kondisi," –si brengsek Cedric- Draco berhenti sesaat untuk memilih hati-hati kata berikutnya, "Karena Cedric mulai kehilangan memorinya soal Harry?" Draco tidak ingin menatap Cho Chang kali ini. Gadis ini berubah dari membingungkan menjadi manusia yang ingin Draco beri simpati. Dan Draco tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus bersikap soal itu.

Jadi ia menatap ke taman. Kebanyakan orang tua berjalan dituntun atau dipapah oleh perawat mereka. Beberapa dibawa dengan bantuan kursi roda. Menikmati, bukan—bukan menikmati, sekedar mengisi hari dari waktu-waktu yang tersisa dari hidup mereka. Draco tidak pernah ingin menjadi tua jika seperti ini masa depannya. Tapi entahlah. Tidak pernah ada manusia yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup mereka.

Dengan kebanyakan dominasi orang-orang lanjut usia, tidak berarti Draco tidak melihat anak muda sama sekali. Ada seorang pemuda yang bebicara sendirian pada pepohonan, bernafas dan berdiri tegak dengan tangan yan terletang horizontal. Seperti senam dalam satu gerakan.

" _That's Mario,_ Skizofrenia, yakin bahwa dirinya seorang tentara dan seringkali melakukan penyamaran sebagai benda-benda mati; pohon, batu..." _Now that sounds more depressing_ , Draco pikir.

Lalu Chochang melanjutkan bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco, "Aku membawa Harry menemui Cedric, bukan karena Cedric melupakannya." Chochang lalu terkekeh beberapa saat. Draco tidak melihat atau merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu di sekitar mereka. "Tapi karena satu-satunya hal yang selalu ia ingat dengan baik adalah Harry. Dan persaannya pada lelaki itu." Chochang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sudah menyerah pada kecanduan anaknya pada narkoba, atau seorang jenderal yang akhirnya menerima bahwa semua tentaranya sudah mati di medan perang dan ia kalah.

Chochang terdengar seperti ia pernah berusaha, sangat keras malah, tapi ia sudah kalah bahkan tanpa musuhnya sadar bahwa ia sudah mengalahkan Chochang.

 _Wow_ , pikir Draco. Kali ini terdengar lebih depresif.

.

.

.

"Chochang ya kan?" Cedric terkekeh, tapi kekehannya terdengar hampa. Dia terlihat seperti vampir yang baru saja dibiarkan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Makhluk malam yang dihabisi oleh terang dan sinar kehidupan, nyaris mati ketika ia ditarik kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

"Dia bilang aku harus menemui di sini. Terdengar penuh urgensi seakan kau akan mati," jawab Harry yang dibalas kekehan lagi oleh Cedric.

"Dia tidak salah..." tangan kurus Cedric dibalut perban kecil bekas suntikan. Ia tidak dipasangi selang infus atau hidungnya tidak ditutupi selang oksigen.

"Apa kau terkena kanker?" Harry masih pada kesimpulan berdasarkan novel remaja yang pernah dibacanya tentu saja ragu. Tapi ia tidak punya perkiraan lain.

"Tebakan bagus..." Cedric terkekeh lagi. Cedric yang sakit punya selera humor yang sangat receh, pikir Harry. Lalu kekehan Cedric berhenti absurd. Dengan nafas yang seakan terhenti juga, ia menariknya perlahan. "Kau tahu Alzheimer?"

Harry pernah mendengarnya tentu saja. "Kukira itu hanya menyerang orang tua."

"Ya, ayahku meninggal karena ini..." Cedric membuat isyarat dengan tangan kurusnya menunjuk kepalanya. _"Something about plaques and tangles that get my brain difficult to work normally."_

Cedric kini menatap ke arah Harry tepat di emeraldnya, kali ini mereka terasa familiar bagi emerald Harry. Cedric yang menatapnya detik ini sama seperti Cedric yang menatapnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika mereka pertama kali menyelesaikan syuting bersama. Harry merasakan afeksi yang kuat. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia namai kala itu, tidak juga kini. Tapi bersamaan itu ada penyesalan. Ada ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Cedric mulai bicara. "Ketika berita itu menyebar? Aku ingin berlari ke rumah bibimu dan menjemputmu, lalu kita melarikan diri ke ujung dunia bersama." Cedric dengan suaranya yang tenang dan lebih terasa familiar kini nyaris seperti mendongengkan _fairytales_ pada Harry.

Harry mendekat, kini berdiri di samping ranjang Cedric dan menatapnya balik dengan tantangan. Dengan tuntutan akan sebuah kejujuran. Karena Harry merasakannya. Setiap kali Cedric muncul di televisi dan menatap ke kamera, Cedric tidak terlihat seperti lelaki yang menyesal. Ia terlihat seperti lelaki yang baru saja divonis penjara seumur hidupnya. Itu sebabnya Harry masih meneleponnya. Mengiriminya surat. Karena Cedric masih ingin bersama dengan Harry.

Pemuda lima belas tahun itu dapat memaknai tatapan permintaan pertolongan yang Cedric – sadar atau tidak sadar- sebarkan pada dunia setiap konferensi pers bersama Cho Chang. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat lelaki yang dicintainya, manusia pertama yang dicintainya menderita.

Namun ketika Cedric tak juga membalasnya. Ketika Cedric tak berhenti meminta maaf pada Chochang dan terus menyebarkan kebohongan mengenai hubungan mereka.

Harry sadar, bahwa mungkin, _it's just a wishful thought._ Hanya fatamorgana di otak Harry yang menginginkan Cedric untuk masih menginginkannya.

Harry berusaha melakukan _reality check_. Dan ia pikir sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dan kini, sepuluh tahun kemudian, Cedric kembali dengan tatapan memohon itu. Di baliknya ada permintaan pengampunan tak terbahasakan. Di baliknya ada penyataan cinta tak teraksarakan.

"Aku anak tunggal, Harry, ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku sakit." _there is desperation,_ ia begitu ingin Harry mengerti, Harry harus mengerti.

"Kau tidak pernah kembali selama sepuluh tahun. Aku menunggu dalam diam, balasan surat, telepon, email, bahkan burung merpati jika perlu. Tapi kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku. Tidak pernah menjelaskan padaku." Harry sadar nada bicaranya naik, sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak berteriak pada orang sakit.

Tapi Cedric tidak menciut pada nada suara Harry, di matanya hanya bertambah pecahan kaca sebagai penghias, hampir berjatuhan namun belum benar-benar jatuh. Ia masih menahannya. Ia selalu menahannya.

"Kau bisa katakan itu padaku, kau tahu? Kau bisa memberiku penjelasan. Satu penjelasan dan satu pernyataan bahwa 'kita' nyata, cukup untukku. Tapi Kau—" Harry memotong kalimatnya, sadar bahwa kali ini suaranya yang terdengar pecah. Di matanya ada gelinang air mata yang mengucur jatuh.

Ia bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya ia akan menangis untuk pria ini.

"Aku tahu..." Cedric mengulurkan tangan kurusnya pada Harry. tidak sengaja memamerkan luka bekas tusukan jarum di beberapa bagian lengannya. Kemeja piyama Cedric berlengan pendek, tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan betapa sakit dirinya saat ini.

Harry menatap selama satu menit lebih tangan Cedric yang terjulur. Untuk sekali ini mengikuti kemauan Cedric dan membiarkan tangannya juga meraihnya. Tangan Cedric menggenggam lemah tangannya.

Ini seperti pertemuan kembali dua kekasih yang lama terpisah.

Dan Harry tidak suka mendengar bagaimana kepalanya memutar balikkan keadaan mereka dengan penggambaran romantis saat ini.

Itu bodoh.

Mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, pikir Harry. Ia hanya sebuah penyesalan kecil yang tidak bisa Cedric keluarkan dari kepalanya meskipun ia mulai melupakan segalanya.

Dan Harry datang kemari. Harry datang kemari. Entahlah. Harry tidak begitu yakin apa yang membuatnya setuju untuk datang kemari. Mungkin asa. Mungkin simpati. Mungkin keinginan lama untuk melihat cinta pertamanya. Mungkin ia ingin melihat lelaki yang menghancurkan hidupnya menderita.

Harry tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia harus rasakan saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa..." Cedric tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ia gunakna dulu, sepuluh tahun lalu, tiap kali ia meyakinkan Harry mengenai hubungan mereka. Bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Harry, bahwa ia akan menjaganya. Bahwa mereka akan melawan dunia bersama yang menentang keduanya untuk bersama.

Bahwa kebohongan bisa terasa begitu meyakinkan jika kau remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu kembali, jika itu yang kau minta." Harry berujar lemah. Berusaha untuk tidak terdistraksi oleh kenangan dan senyum juga kehangatan Cedric yang terasa familiar saat ini.

 _Draco menunggumu untuk segera pulang_. Harry mengingatkan dirinya.

Cedric melebarkan lagi senyumnya, kali ini membahasakan pemakluman. "Tentu. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mendengarkan pernyataan ini hingga selesai. Lalu memberiku pengampunan dosa."

Harry tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum balik, "Aku tidak yakin Vatikan setuju seorang gay sepertiku membantu proses pengampunan dosa."

Pada detik itu. Semua terasa familiar.

Seakan ia lima belas tahun lagi.

Berdua bersama cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Draco mendengarkan. Dan mendengarkan.

Dan mendengarkan.

Cerita yang keluar dari mulut Cho Chang terdengar seperti kisah tragis yang dikarang oleh _Hemingway_ bersama sajak-sajak depresifnya.

"Kurasa pada satu titik kami saling menyukai. Sementara aku jatuh cinta, Cedric mulai merasa bosan. Pada saat itu ia bertemu Harry kurasa. Dengan hidup yang penuh rasa bosan, Harry terlalu eksektrik untuk kau lewatkan." Draco mengangguk-angguk, ia mengerti betul apa yang Chochang bicarakan. Hmmm... mungkin itu yang membuat insiden ciuman pertama mereka di atas panggung bisa terjadi.

Atau mungkin saja Draco seharusnya tidak membiarkan Ron membuat Harry satu panggung dengannya dan menseduksi Draco dengan tatapan rapuhnya.

Ya, mungkin saja.

"Aku tahu ketika Cedric mulai sering membicarakannya, ketika mereka mulai sering pergi bersama untuk menonton pertunjukan puisi. Aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat Cedric jatuh cinta. Tapi aku pikir, Cedric tidak akan melakukannya, tidak akan sampai berani menyatakan sesuatu pada Harry. Kau tahu? Karena Cedric dibesarkan di lingkungan religius, gay adalah dosa besar yang akan dihukum dengan pisau panas menyala dan pembakaran di api neraka. Aku yakin sekali bahwa tidak akan sampai terjadi kekacauan, aku melihat Harry. dan aku melihat seseorang yang sudah cukup tahu diri di usia mudanya ketika ia sebenarnya bisa bersikap seenaknya dengan statusnya sebagai anak orang kaya dan selebritas papan atas di usia muda. Harry tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Chochang menarik nafas.

Draco mengisi jeda, "Tapi mereka melakukannya."

"Ya, dan dengan ceroboh membiarkan publik mengetahuinya. Ketika Cedric kembali aku tidak perlu marah atau berteriak. Aku hanya perlu duduk diam di ujung ruangan karena ayahnya, ayah Cedric yang sangat lembut dan baik hati yang berteriak dan menyumpahi anaknya akan terbakar di neraka. Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Cedric menyayangi ayahnya dan di atas semua itu, ia pengecut sejati yang tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya hancur karena satu skandal asmara." Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Draco yang menatapnya menyamping karena posisi duduk mereka yang berdampingan di bangku taman.

"Kau tahu siapa yang bukan seorang pengecut dan penuh dengan kekeraskepalaan? Harry. Pemuda itu berani mempertaruhkan segalanya. Cedric beberapa kali hampir goyah. Sampai akhirnya Harry menyerah. Dan wasiat terakhir ayah Cedric sebelum meninggal adalah bahwa ia ingin memiliki cucu dari Cedric. Dan aku. Sesuatu yang tentu tidak mungkin terjadi bersama Harry. Itu sebabnya aku masih melanjutkan ini semua." Draco menatapnya heran kini. Menatap gadis dengan cerita yang nyaris sama menyedihkannya dengan Harry. Yap, nyaris. Jika mengingat bagaimana Draco menambahkan banyak penderitaan untuk Harry.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Harry datang lagi saat ini?" Draco bertanya, dengan keingintahuan serius luar biasa.

"Karena Cedric berjanji untuk menikahiku, menjalani sisa hidupnya denganku, yang kau tahu, mungkin tidak begitu lama mengingat pasien alzheimer punya kemungkinan hidup hanya sekitar empat sampai lima tahun. Atau sepuluh sampai lima belas tahun dengan perawatan eksklusif." Chochang menarik nafas lagi." Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa? Kurasa semenjijikkan atau seklise apapun kedengarannya, aku melakukannya karena cinta."

Gadis itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar pada senyumnya kali ini.

Ada sedikit sinar.

Draco berpikir, mungkin itu yang membawanya duduk bersama Chochang siang ini.

Menunggu Harry, pria yang ia curi ciumannya di sebuah pesta.

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam. Saling tatap dalam genggaman kehangatan dan nostalgia.

Harry mendengarkan cerita Cedric. Penjelasan tentang ayahnya. Tentang wasiat terakhir ayahnya. Tentang betapa Harry tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan pikirannya.

Tentang sepuluh tahun kemudian ketika ia kembali bisa bertemu langsung dengan Harry ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Harry yang pertama kali melepas kontak, "Kau sudah selesai?" tapi Cedric meraih kembali genggaman Harry. Dan mengejutkan dengan cukup kuat menarik kembali tubuh Harry mendekat ke arahnya.

Wajah mereka berada cukup dekat kini, hanya tersisa jarak sejengkal dan bibir pucat Cedric mengingatkan Harry pada malam pertama kali Cedric menciumnya. Cedric yang mabuk berat dan habis memuntahkan racun alkoholnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku." ujar Cedric, bukan pertanyaan. Bukan kalimat perintah. Suaranya terdengar hangat. Suaranya terdengar familiar. Suaranya mengirimkan detakan jantung yang menjadi luar biasa cepat pada Harry.

"Aku memiliki kekasih sekarang." ujar Harry menjelaskan.

"Satu ciuman terakhir yang tak perlu ia tahu, satu ciuman perpisahan. Tidak akan melukainya."

"Kau akan kembali bersmaa Chochang, kau ingat?"

Cedric terlihat sedih. Luar biasa sedih mendengar nama Chochang disebutkan, "Dan aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa menit denganmu."

Harry menahan nafasnya ketiak wajah Cedric mendekat. Sebagian dirinya yang terjebak dalam atmosfer nostalgia cinta pertamanya ingin teteap bertahan di posisi itu dan membiarkan Cedric menciumnya.

Sebagian lagi adalah perasaan setia pada Draco yang tidak ingin mengkhianati kekasihnya.

Jadi di detik terakhir sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Harry menarik dirinya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah menjauh dari ranjang Cedric. Dengan mata yang ketakutan. Berdiri bersandar pada pintu keluar.

"Harry?" di mata Cedric ada kehilangan. Ada kekecewaan besar. "Kau benar-benar mencintai si Malfoy itu, hah?" Harry tidak bisa menjawab.

Cedric menunduk, mengatur nafasnya. Lalu menatap kembali ke arah Harry dengan tatapan asing seperti pertama kali ketika Harry masuk ke ruangan itu.

Seakan keduanya tidak saling mengenal.

Seakan Harry adalah orang lain yang bahkan tidak pernah berpapasan di jalan dengan Cedric.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." Cedric berkata.

Harry menjawab, "Ya, karena aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Harry bukan remaja lima belas tahun lagi yang jatuh cinta pada Cedric karena kekaguman.

Ia bukan lagi Harry yang menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan pada Cedric dan dunia.

Ia hanya Harry sekarang.

Dan ia kekasih Draco Malfoy dan dunia mengetahuinya.

Harry tersneyum untuk terakhir kali. Cedric membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Senyum yang kau berikan pada orang asing yang tak sengaja saling bertatapan di jalan.

Harry akan dihapus dari ingatan lemah itu.

Dan mungkin itu bagian terbaik dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Harry menemukan Draco sedang duduk bersebelahan bersama Chochang di bangku taman belakang.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu hanya berkata, "Ayo kita pulang." pada Draco dan menariknya menjauh dari Chochang tanpa berpamitan.

Tidak perlu, pikir Harry.

Mereka tidaka akn bertemu lagi.

"Hei... Harry... pelan-pelan..." Draco yang ia tarik beberapa kali hampir tersandung ketika akhirnya mereka sampai ke parkiran mobil.

Ketika keduanya berhenti di samping mobil Draco, Harry tanpa pikir panjang menarik Draco. Menubrukkan tubuh rampingnya ke pintu bagian supir dan membawa tubuh Draco untuk menghimpitnya. Lalu menyerang bibir Draco yang wajahnya masih dihiasi kebingungan. Rasanya nyaris komikal ketika Draco berhenti kebingungan dan balas mencium Harry.

Sama putus asanya.

Sama penuh kerinduannya.

Berapa lama mereka berpisah?

Satu jam?

Dua jam?

Satu kehidupan yang lalu?

Draco terasa lebih familiar bagi Harry. Bibir tipis Draco dan lidah dominannya, yang sering mengeluarkan kalimat jahil dan ejekan terasa seperti satu kehidupan lalu.

Mungkin dahulu Harry dan Draco juga musuh bebuyutan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Jatuh cinta namun tidak bisa bersama karena keduanya ada di pihak yang berbeda.

Mungkin dahulu keduanya penyihir dan bersaing menjadi yang terbaik dari kelompoknya masing-masing.

Mungkin saja. Pikir Harry.

Jika di kehidupan lalu mereka tidak bersama. Harry tidak akan melepaskan Draco di kehidupan ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Cedric sampai membuatmu terangsang seperti ini?" Draco dengan nada jahilnya, menekankan poin pembicaraan dengan menekan satu kakinya pada bagian kejantanan Harry. Harry sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai mengeras.

Bahwa dirinya terdengar begitu _desperate_ ketika ia mengeluarkan desahan akibat perlakuan Draco.

" _I don't know but... can you fuck me?"_ Harry berbisik.

Dan Draco mengeluarkan nada frustrasi.

"Masuk ke mobil! Kita cari penginapan terdekat di sekitar sini!" ujar Draco sebelum mencium Harry untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia membuka kunci mobil.

Keduanya masuk terburu-buru. Draco hampir menggores mobil orang lain ketika keluar dari posisi parkirnya.

Harry menenangkan nafasnya. Menatap Draco dan membiarkan rongga dadanya dipenuhi kehangatan menyaksikan Draco yang mengebut keluar dari fasilitas kesehatan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Harry tiba-tiba ketika Draco sedang fokus dengan jalanan. Mengebut sesuka hatinya di jalanan luar kota yang cenderung lengang.

Draco memelankan mobilnya, "Aku tahu." Menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Harry dan tersenyum.

"Cedric akan melupakan banyak hal. Termasuk aku."

"Aku tahu." ujar Draco lagi, kini setelah adrenalin dari ciuman panas tadi mereda. Mulai kembali menyetir seperti warga negara yang baik dan taat peraturan. "Aku tidak keberatan soal itu?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula Harry yang hidup diingatannya bukan Harry yang dulu."

"Aku tidak mengenal Harry yang dulu," ujar Drao tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau tidak akan begitu menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Draco bertanya.

"Karena Harry yang dulu kemungkinan besar tidak akan menyukaimu, Harry yang dulu punya selera yang buruk soal pria. Buakn berarti Harry yang sekarang sudah lebih baik seleranya."

Draco terbahak. Benar-benar-benar terbahak. Entah kenapa terdengar luar biasa lucu dan ironis di kepalanya.

"Tapi Harry yang sekarang mencintaiku?" Draco bertanya usil.

Harry hanya menggumam mengiyakan. "Dan Harry yang sekarang berharap kau tak akan melupakannya?"

Serahkan pada Harry untuk mengubah mood dari ringan dan romantis, pada kesenduan yang tragis.

Draco memberhentikan mobil mereka di pinggir jalan.

Dekat dengan hutan. Sekitar delapan puluh kilometer lagi sebelum memasuki tol dalam kota London.

Draco menatap emerlad Harry dalam. Harry membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesungguhan iris kelabu Draco.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Karena Draco yang sekarang juga mencintaimu sama besarnya..." Draco tersenyum tipis, lalu menambahkan, "S _carhead."_ dengan nada iseng khas miliknya.

Harry tersenyum balik, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencium Draco lagi. Kali ini lebih hangat. Lebih penuh kasih sayang.

Lebih penuh kehati-hatian.

Harry akan menyimpan bagian ini di bagian khusus di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang akan ia ingat selalu sepanjang hidupnya.

Jika memori yang membuat manusia; manusia.

Harry ingin membuat memori ini menjadi memori yang menjelaskan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo, para pembaca yang budiman dan penuh kesabaran.

Yap, saya masih hidup. Sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi, btw. Tahun ini sangat luar biasa super duper hectic. Skripsi, seminar, sidang, wisuda, cari kerja, mulai kerja. Dan di antara faktor-faktor itu semua ada faktor kemalasan yang luar biasa dari saya untuk sekedar membuka laptop. Apalagi buka laptop untuk mengetik ff. Karena setelah beres skripsi rasanya ada trauma tersendiri kalau buka word di laptop... hahahahahaha.

So? Ini mungkin hampir chapter terakhir. Mungkin saya akan menambahkan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi sebelum mengakhiri cerita ini.

Mungkin bisa juga chapter berikutnya cuma sekedar epilog. Silahkan komen. Menurut kalian apakah chapter ini cukup untuk jadi ending atau kalian merasa ada hal yang ingin kalian jelaskan dari AU ini...

Segitu saja, sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan penantian luar biasa panjang yang harus anda hadapi sebagai pembaca saya... wkwkwk *mendadak formal*

But please... keep the support guys... Dengan support kalian saya jadi akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Review dan message yang masuk ke inbox itu luar biasa buat saya.

Ini mungkin ga sebagus yang kalian harapkan, mungkin di cerita berikutnya saya akan berusaha untuk bikin ceirta yang lebih baik. Thank you.

Dan thank you juga buat editor saya Miss ichinisan1-3 a.k.a Anna... sobat saya sejak SMP sampai sekarang udah mulai sama-sama ditagih supaya cepet nikah sama orang tua masing-masing... wkwkwk

P. S. Sesungguhnya sedikit lagi, kalau saya boleh beralasan kenapa saya rasanya ingin berhenti nulis FF yaoi, karena isu gay yang lumayan kencang akhir-akhir ini di Indonesia. I know this is for fun but I can't help myself not to get involved on thinking. Did I do something wrong? Did I support the wrong group of people? Did I even really support them? So I don't know.

Maybe next time I keep my story lighter than this one. Maybe I make some M-Preg Au where we don't argue about what is right or what is wrong... XD

I don't know...

Just thank you

Dan terakhir, selamat tahun baru semuanya. Semoga tahun 2018 ada lebih banyak kejadian baik dan kita juga jadi lebih baik lagi. Dan saya bisa lebih sering update lagi... wkwkwk.

Salam Kecup Basah,

erelra


End file.
